Albus Potter y el Heredero de Merlín IV
by Gabriela Le Blanc
Summary: Para alegría de la mayoría de los estudiantes, Hogwarts ha organizado un Torneo de Duelo contra el prestigioso Instituto de Salem. Con una guerra por librarse en Inglaterra, Albus se encuentra ante un nuevo misterio: el verdadero motivo detrás del Torneo.
1. Capítulo 1: El Visitante

**NOTA DE AUTORA:** Esta historia es la cuarta parte de una saga. Así que si todavía no has leído la primera parte (Los Guardianes Negros), la segunda parte (El Templo de Hades) y la tercera (La Era del Reclutamiento) te recomiendo que no continues leyendo! Podrás encontrar dichas historias en mi Profile.

Saludos,

G.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia está basada en el universo mágico creado por JKR, y varios de los personajes que se encuentran a lo largo de la misma le pertenecen a ella. Todos aquellos personajes que no reconozcan de la Saga Harry Potter, son míos :)

* * *

**ALBUS POTTER  
**

**Y EL HEREDERO DE MERLÍN**

**Capítulo 1: El Visitante**

Llovía.

Albus observaba las gotas caer y golpear contra el vidrio de la ventana ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Frente a él se encontraba una carta abierta que acababa de recibir de Scorpius. La carta había llegado esa misma tarde, pero debido a la terrible tormenta la lechuza no había sido capaz de emprender su vuelo de regreso con una respuesta por parte de Potter. En cambio, _Venus_, la hermosa lechuza parda de Scorpius Malfoy, se encontraba en ese instante compartiendo la jaula con _Zeus_, la lechuza de Albus.

_Venus_ ululó desde la jaula. Albus giró a mirarla preocupado.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes irte con esta tormenta —intentó explicarle. Venus volvió a ulular, molesta. —Lo sé… Yo también quiero que vuelvas a tu casa, pero tendrás que esperar hasta que el clima cambie —se lamentó Potter.

Su mirada viajó una vez más hacia la carta que su mejor amigo le había enviado. Era breve, pero cargada de significado.

_Potter,  
No tengo mucho tiempo para escribirte esta carta, pues tengo el presentimiento de que estoy siendo vigilado en mi propia casa. Creo que mi padre sospecha que lo estoy persiguiendo y en respuesta le ha ordenado a los elfos que me vigilen.  
Pero tengo novedades, aunque aún no logro descifrar su significado.  
Mi padre ha recuperado la Mansión Malfoy, lo cual me resulta extraño ya que la misma había quedado en poder del Ministerio de Magia después del juicio a mi familia… Hasta ahora.  
¿Qué piensas al respecto?_

_Malfoy_

Aún no había escrito una respuesta. En parte porque sabía que la tormenta que tenía lugar fuera de su casa duraría toda la noche. Y en parte, porque no estaba convencido de qué responder.

Junto a la carta de Scorpius, se podía ver un pequeño pilón de sobres, dentro de los cuales se encontraban cartas pertenecientes a todos sus amigos. Todos ellos reportando las noticias que habían logrado juntar en esa primera semana de vacaciones.

Como era costumbre, Lysander se encontraba de viaje junto a su familia. Nuevamente, sus padres habían elegido como destino Alemania, aunque sus hijos sospechaban que aquello guardaba alguna relación con la Orden del Fénix y el Diario de Grindelwald. Scamander había prometido averiguar más al respecto.

Hedda tampoco tenía noticias muy alentadoras. Las sospechas de Albus sobre la posibilidad de que Jaques Le Blanc estuviera involucrado en la Orden parecían confirmarse lentamente. Hedda había notado que su tío estaba cambiado. Lucía más preocupado y silencioso, y pasaba más horas de lo acostumbrado en su oficina, hablando con personas que Hedda desconocía a través de las Redes Flú. Los Le Blanc no acostumbraban a recibir muchas visitas en su Mansión, por lo que Hedda se sorprendió cuando una mañana, dos días atrás, una mujer rubia y hermosa golpeó a la puerta de la casa pidiendo por el señor Jaques Le Blanc. Antes de que ambos se encerraran a conversar en la oficina de Jaques, Hedda llegó a ver que la mujer llevaba una carpeta con el sello del Ministerio de Francia.

Elektra permanecía horas enteras delante de la televisión escuchando las noticias. Así, se había enterado de una terrible explosión que había tenido lugar en la calle Sundown, en pleno Londres residencial. La policía _muggle_ había atribuido el incidente a una posible fuga de gas, pero ella había encontrado todo el suceso muy extraño y había decidido reportarlo a Albus. Potter estaba de acuerdo con ella: aquella extraña explosión parecía guardar alguna relación con el mundo mágico.

Por su parte, él y Rose pasaban prácticamente todo el día juntos, conversando y debatiendo sobre las nuevas noticias que iban recibiendo. Weasley coincidía con Albus en que Jaques Le Blanc se encontraba involucrado en la Orden del Fénix, y se había mostrado sumamente interesada en la mujer rubia del Ministerio francés que había visitado la Mansión de St. Jean-Baptiste. Ella y Albus acostumbraban a encontrarse temprano en la mañana en la plaza del Valle de Godric y a leer juntos _El Profeta_ en busca de novedades respecto al Mago de Oz y la Rebelión de los Magos. Poco decía el periódico sobre un posible riesgo nacional, pero los últimos días las portadas de todas las ediciones habían estado abarrotadas de noticias provenientes de Rusia y referentes al nuevo dictador Sergei Romanoff.

Para terror de la mayoría, Romanoff había logrado imponerse en su país a costa de terrorismo y violencia. El pueblo permanecía agazapado, temeroso de revelarse frente al nuevo líder. Se trataba de un miedo completamente justificado, pues Sergei se había asegurado de que todos supieran que la muerte esperaba a quien se atreviera a levantarse frente a él.

Inglaterra, al haberse declarado abiertamente en contra de la dictadura de Romanoff, se había convertido en un país de asilo para los exiliados de Rusia. Se trataba de magos y brujas de todas las edades, familias enteras, que escapaban del terror ruso y buscaban refugio en la isla inglesa.

Pero Albus sabía que su querido país no estaba exento de riesgo, sino todo lo contrario. La caída de Rusia había sido la confirmación que Potter necesitaba para saber que aquel peligro frente a ellos era real. El Mago de Oz era simplemente una pieza más en un gran tablero de ajedrez. Posiblemente, ocupaba un puesto importante dentro de toda aquella estrategia, pues se le había asignado uno de los países más poderosos de Europa. Pero él no era el único. Sergei Romanoff también formaba parte de aquel juego, y Albus tenía el presentimiento de que eran Los Guardianes Negros quienes estaban moviendo las fichas.

El haber regresado al hogar, lejos de tranquilizarlo, terminó por confirmarle de que él tenía razón. Sus padres lucían cada día más agobiados y preocupados. Harry prácticamente nunca estaba en el Valle, y Ginny se encargaba de recibir a las múltiples visitas que transitaban últimamente la casa de los Potter. Todos acudían allí con alguna excusa bien elaborada, y terminaban conversando en privado en el Despacho de su padre. Pero Albus conocía la verdadera razón que los llevaba a visitar la casa de los Potter. Se estaban organizando. La Orden del Fénix se estaba preparando para lo inevitable: la guerra.

Desde que había regresado al Valle de Godric, una semana atrás, Albus no había encontrado la oportunidad de conversar con su padre. Harry llegaba siempre tarde, y partía muy temprano en la mañana. Albus esperaba ansioso el momento indicado para abordarlo y exigirle la verdad sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco deseaba ser imprudente. Sabía que sólo tendría una oportunidad de conversar cara a cara con Harry, y no deseaba echarla a perder… Estaba esperando el momento exacto.

Jamás imaginó que ese momento llegaría esa misma noche.

Albus escuchó un ruido seco en la planta baja de su casa, y su mente volvió abruptamente a la realidad. Conocía ese ruido. Era el sonido provocado por su padre cuando la Red de Polvos Flú lo escupía sobre el suelo de la Sala de Estar. Harry Potter nunca había logrado aprender a salir de pie de la chimenea.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se dispuso a abandonar su habitación. Apenas había cruzado el umbral de su dormitorio cuando la puerta de la habitación junto a la suya se abrió de sopetón. James Potter, el mayor de los tres hermanos, hizo su aparición.

—Tú también lo escuchaste, ¿eh? —rió James en voz baja, mientras que cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio y se dirigía hacia las escaleras junto a Albus.

—Ha llegado temprano —respondió éste, lanzándole una mirada significativa. James simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Ambos bajaron las escaleras en sumo silencio.

Desde la planta baja, escucharon las voces susurrantes de sus padres. Hubo un nuevo intercambio de miradas entre los hermanos. Ambos decían lo mismo: silencio.

—…y han logrado cruzar la frontera con Alemania, así que posiblemente estarán de regreso aquí para mañana —decía un Harry sumamente aliviado.

—¡Al fin tenemos buenas noticias! —festejó Ginny al escucharlo—. ¿Están todos a salvo? —preguntó luego.

—Sólo he hablado con Zaira, y ella me ha dicho que no han tenido bajas… Pero parecía preocupada por Scarlet —le respondió Harry. Hubo un breve silencio entre ambos. —Yo también estoy preocupado por ella —confesó finalmente.

—Raven es una mujer fuerte, Harry —trató de tranquilizarlo Ginny. Harry rió con amargura.

—No, Ginny, la vida la ha obligado a convertirse en una mujer fuerte… Pero temo estar pidiéndole más de lo que ella puede dar —la contradijo Potter.

—Nadie está aquí contra su voluntad, Harry —le aseguró su esposa.

Albus no pudo terminar de escuchar la charla entre sus padres, pues en ese momento alguien golpeó a la puerta la casa. James y Albus se miraron entre confundidos y atónitos, pues era difícil imaginar a alguien parado en al puerta de los Potter con la terrible tormenta que se alzaba fuera de aquellas paredes. Pero un nuevo golpeteo, débil pero insistente volvió a escucharse, y Albus se encaminó hacia la entrada de su hogar. Con la mano vacilante, abrió la puerta frente a él para recibir al inesperado visitante.

Un muchacho rubio se hallaba de pie frente a él. Se encontraba vestido con una túnica sucia y rota, que se encontraba visiblemente chamuscada en algunos sectores. El joven se encontraba completamente empapado, con el pelo pegado a la frente. Sus ojos castaños lucían agotados, y su cuerpo parecía mantenerse en pie a duras penas.

—Señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? —le preguntó Albus.

El muchacho lo observó unos instantes con expresión confusa, como si no fuera capaz de comprender lo que se le estaba diciendo. Abrió los labios como si deseara hablar, pero un simple gemido penoso fue todo lo que logró pronunciar.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, se desplomó delante de Albus.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó repentinamente James al ver al hombre tirado en el suelo—. ¡Papá! —gritó el mayor de los hermanos, visiblemente preocupado.

—¡Ayúdame a entrarlo! —le pidió Albus reaccionando ante la exclamación de su hermano. Se había inclinado junto al muchacho y en ese momento intentaba levantarlo del suelo.

James se inclinó para ayudarlo, y entre ambos lograron arrastrar al muchacho inconciente hacia el interior de la casa, evitando así que continuara mojándose debajo de la fría lluvia.

Se escucharon los pasos acelerados de Harry Potter mientras que corría hacia el grito preocupado de su hijo, y rápidamente Albus se encontró con que su padre se hallaba acuclillado a su lado, colocando al joven inconciente boca arriba.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Harry observando alternativamente a sus hijos.

—No lo sé… Simplemente tocó a la puerta de casa, y cuando le abrí, se desmayó frente a mí —le relató un confundido Albus.

—Ginny… —llamó Harry a su esposa. La mujer se encontraba de pie junto a ellos, aguardando instrucciones—. ¿Tenemos algo de poción revitalizadora? —preguntó.

—No, se nos ha acabado… Pero puedo ir hasta lo de Ron. De seguro que Hermione tiene algún frasco de reserva —le respondió ella.

—Hazlo. Este muchacho va a necesitarlo —le pidió Harry.

Ginny no esperó más instrucciones. Rápidamente tomó la capa que yacía colgada en el perchero junto a la puerta, y cubriéndose de la lluvia, abandonó su hogar en dirección a la casa de Ron y Hermione.

Mientras tanto, Harry sacudía su varita sobre el cuerpo inerte del muchacho pronunciando hechizos silenciosos. Albus observó cómo lentamente el muchacho y sus ropas se iban secando. Con sumo cuidado, su padre hizo levitar el cuerpo, y lo colocó sobre uno de los sillones de la sala. Con otro movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer varias mantas abrigadas, y las colocó sobre él.

Albus observaba en silencio, mientras que su padre seguía sacudiendo su varita sin que se pudiera evidenciar efecto alguno en el chico, quien continuaba inconciente. A su lado, James lucía una expresión preocupada. Finalmente, la puerta de la casa de los Potter se abrió una vez más, y Ginny entró apresuradamente con el cabello rojo empapado. Llevaba una botella con un líquido rojo en su interior.

Ella y Harry cruzaron una rápida mirada y parecieron comprenderse sin necesidad de hablar, pues Ginny avanzó decididamente mientras que él se hacía a un lado para dejarla trabajar.

La madre de Albus levantó gentilmente la cabeza del joven muchacho y volcó el líquido rojo por entre sus labios. Gran parte del mismo pareció escaparse fuera de su boca, mojando las mantas con que Harry lo había cubierto. Pero a pesar de ello, tras unos segundos, el muchacho comenzó a toser, y Ginny suspiró aliviada.

—Tranquilo… —le susurró mientras que volvía a apoyar su cabeza sobre el sillón. El muchacho balbuceó una serie de palabras incomprensibles, y Ginny le acarició el cabello de forma maternal—. Está bien… Todo estará bien. Sólo descansa —le habló con ternura. El joven pareció apaciguarse ante aquellas palabras.

Ginny esperó algunos minutos junto al muchacho para asegurarse que se encontraba dormido y en paz. Luego, volvió su atención hacia Harry nuevamente.

—Este chico está agotado… —le susurró ella. Harry frunció levemente el entrecejo, preocupado.

—¿Cuánto crees que tarde en recuperarse? —le preguntó él. Ginny se encogió levemente de hombros.

—No lo sé… Puede despertar en cinco minutos como en varias horas —supuso ella.

—¿No puedes darle más poción para que despierte antes? —sugirió su esposo. Ginny le lanzó una mirada dura.

—Claro que no. Le he dado la máxima dosis. Debes esperar, Harry —le recriminó ella. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos parecían haberse olvidado de que sus hijos se encontraban allí presentes. Toda su atención parecía centrada en aquel joven muchacho rubio a quien Albus desconocía completamente. Los minutos se hicieron eternos mientras que los cuatro esperaban.

Y entonces, quince minutos más tarde, el muchacho abrió completamente los ojos castaños y ahogó un grito, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… —comenzó a decirle Harry mientras que lo sujetaba por los hombros para evitar que se incorporara. El joven fijó entonces sus inmensos ojos en el padre de Albus, entre sorprendido y aliviado.

—Usted es Harry Potter —susurró en un inglés mal pronunciado, pero correcto.

—Sí, soy yo —le confirmó Harry, igual de sorprendido. El muchacho se aclaró la garganta y extendió una mano educada y temblorosa en dirección a su interlocutor.

—Mi nombre es Philipe Marcier… Y he viajado desde muy lejos para encontrarlo, señor —se presentó.

* * *

**Y con este capítulo doy inicio a la cuarta parte de la Saga!**

**Espero que les haya gustado... Es un vistazo rápido y breve, pero creo que trae mucho contenido para entretenerse hasta la próxima entrega.  
**

**Ante todo, quiero agradecer todos los reviews que recibió el último capítulo de "La Era del Reclutamiento". ¡Gracias a todos por haberme acompañado hasta el final de aquella larga historia! Y espero seguir viéndolos en esta nueva entrega!  
**

**Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo feliz de estar de regreso,  
**

**Saludos,  
**

**G.  
**


	2. Capítulo 2: La carta de Pez

**Capítulo 2: La carta de Pez  
**

Harry aguardó pacientemente a que Philipe Marcier terminara de comer el plato que Ginny le había traído. Ahora que había recuperado la conciencia, Harry se permitió analizarlo con más detalle. El muchacho lucía pálido y adelgazado, y por la forma en que devoraba la comida Harry asumió que llevaba varios días sin comer. Tenía el pelo sucio, la barba rubia levemente crecida, y el rostro manchado con tierra, señal de que había vivido a la intemperie.

Philipe pareció notar la mirada de Potter sobre él, pues rápidamente se sonrojó y dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

—Disculpe, señor… —dijo avergonzado, mientras que bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba aún más.

—¡No, Philipe, por favor! —le respondió rápidamente Harry—. No debes disculparte por nada, muchacho… ¿Cuánto hace que no comes? —se animó a preguntarle.

—Hace cuatro días, señor… Una mujer en París me regaló un trozo de pan al confundirme con un vagabundo —se rió el muchacho con ironía. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Veo que verdaderamente vienes de muy lejos, Philipe —señaló Potter. El clima pareció tensarse en el Despacho de Harry. Él y Philipe se encontraban allí solos.

—Usted sabe de dónde vengo, ¿verdad, señor Potter? —habló el joven con cautela. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Vienes de parte de un viejo amigo, ¿no es así? —acertó. Aquellas palabras sacudieron intensamente a Philipe, cuyos ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas.

—¿Tiene alguna noticia del señor Solcoff? —preguntó Philipe con la voz entrecortada. Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido ante la pregunta. —He vivido como _muggle_ desde que dejé mi país por miedo a que me descubrieran si hacía magia, señor… No he tenido ninguna noticia del mundo mágico desde el día del ataque—agregó a modo de explicación al ver la expresión del hombre frente a él.

Harry bajó la mirada en un intento de tomar coraje. Aquel joven muchacho había recorrido toda Europa, desde Rusia hasta Inglaterra, sin realizar magia, para llegar a él. Lo mínimo que se merecía era escuchar la verdad de sus labios.

—Rusia ha caído, Philipe… Sergei Romanoff está al mando ahora —le resumió Harry. Philipe permaneció varios segundos aturdido antes de volver a hablar.

—La última vez que vi al señor Solcoff, él y otros dos aurores planeaban rescatar al Presidente—preguntó con dificultad, por segunda vez. Harry asintió suavemente.

—Él… Falleció protegiendo al Presidente —le respondió Potter. Philipe desvió la mirada, y Harry aguardó en silencio a que el muchacho se recuperara de la noticia.

—Debí haberme quedado… De haber sabido que él… —se lamentó en voz alta el muchacho.

—Philipe, no es tu culpa —le aseguró Harry, y las miradas de ambos hombres se volvieron a encontrar. Philipe simplemente asintió, agradeciendo aquellas palabras paternales, pero Potter leyó en su mirada la culpa y el remordimiento.

—Él quería que yo le entregara _esto_ —retomó la charla, mientras que sacaba de un bolsillo secreto de su túnica un sobre sucio, pero entero.

Harry tomó aquella carta cerrada con sumo cuidado e intriga. Se disponía a abrirlo cuando repentinamente una duda lo invadió.

—Krauss se comunicaba con nosotros a través de un nombre clave… —comentó Potter, mientras que clavaba su mirada en Philipe Marcier. —¿Cuál era?

—Pez —respondió Marcier sin vacilar. Harry sonrió.

—Su esposa le puso ese apodo cariñosamente, pues decía que él era demasiado escurridizo —agregó Potter—. Debía comprobar que verdaderamente venías en nombre de Krauss…

—Lo comprendo, señor —aceptó Marcier con una sonrisa amigable.

Harry se dispuso entonces a abrir la carta que semanas atrás Krauss Solcoff había dejado en posesión de aquel joven muchacho.

_Estimado amigo,_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque las cosas no han salido como planeábamos. Desde ya me disculpo por haber fallado a mi promesa de ayudarte a derrotar a los G. N. y a su plan de destruir el mundo que conocemos… Lamentablemente, ellos me han derrotado a mí.  
Si todo sale como lo he planeado, esta carta llegará a ti a través de uno de mis más fieles trabajadores. Puedes confiar en él, pues es un buen muchacho. Y estoy seguro de que él podrá servirte mejor de lo que te imaginas. Solamente te pido que lo protejas como a uno de los tuyos. Tras entregarte esta carta, él intentará regresar a Rusia. Pero estoy seguro de que si te encuentras leyendo esta carta es porque Rusia ha caído en manos equivocadas. ¡No le permitas regresar! Por favor, mantenlo en Inglaterra hasta que sea seguro volver a casa, pues él es como un hijo para mí.  
Como ya sabes, mi familia se encuentra refugiada fuera de Rusia en estos momentos. No puedo decirte en dónde, pues temo que esta carta pueda ser leída por gente enemiga, pero debes buscarlos. Confía en mí.  
Por último, quisiera pedirte un favor más… Dile a Cuervo Violeta que lo siento mucho. Ella sabrá comprender.  
Amigo mío, el momento que tanto temíamos ha llegado. No tenemos más opción que pelear, y eso haremos. Ojala Inglaterra tenga mejor suerte que mi patria amada._

_Gracias por todo,  
Pez._

Harry sintió que el corazón se le comprimía en el pecho mientras que leía aquellas últimas palabras de Krauss. Su amigo había sopesado la posibilidad de que moriría allí, y por esa razón se había asegurado de escribir aquella carta.

La carta se encontraba escrita en código. Su amigo no había querido arriesgarse a revelar ningún nombre por si la carta caía en manos enemigas, pero Harry no necesitó ayuda para saber de quién hablaba cuando decía "Cuervo Violeta". Ese era el nombre clave de Scarlet Raven. Tomó nota mental de que debería hablar con ella en cuanto regresara a Londres.

—¿Sabes dónde se encuentra escondida la familia de Krauss? —le preguntó Harry al muchacho. Philipe se tensó en su silla.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? —quiso saber. Harry pudo leer cierta desconfianza en aquellas palabras.

—Porque él me pidió que los busque —le respondió Harry. Philipe observó la carta con marcado interés, pero a pesar de ello, Potter no se la dio a leer.

—Sólo sé que se encuentran escondidos en algún lugar de Ucrania —le respondió Marcier, pero Harry tenía el presentimiento de que aquel muchacho sabía más de lo que decía.

—Creo que ellos pueden tener información valiosa para darme… —insistió Potter. El muchacho suspiró tras unos segundos de tensión.

—No sé dónde viven exactamente, pero sé que se encuentran en la casa de la cuñada del señor Solcoff —confesó finalmente. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso ya es de mucha ayuda, Philipe… Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa. Marcier le devolvió una sonrisa cansada. —Debes estar agotado del viaje… Será mejor que duermas, y mañana podremos seguir hablando.

Philipe abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero rápidamente volvió a cerrarla, arrepentido.

—Gracias, señor —dijo en un susurro.

Harry se puso de pie y abrió la puerta del despacho. Philipe lo siguió a través de la casa hasta el dormitorio para invitados, donde Ginny se encontraba arreglando la cama.

—Te dejé una taza con chocolate caliente y unos pancitos de queso para que comas antes de irte a dormir, Philipe —anunció la pelirroja al verlo entrar. Su mirada reflejaba la preocupación que sentía por aquél muchacho de apariencia enfermiza.

—Muchas gracias, señora Potter —le respondió él educadamente.

—Nos vemos en la mañana, Philipe —se despidió Harry, abandonado el dormitorio con su esposa.

Habían caminado sólo unos pasos cuando Ginny ya no pudo aguantar la intriga.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Viene de parte de Krauss… Traía una carta de él —le respondió Harry.

—¿Y qué decía?

—Que busque a su familia…

—¿Crees que Krauss quería que protegieras a su mujer y a sus hijos? —inquirió Ginny, confundida. Harry negó.

—No, creo que la familia de Krauss sabe algo… Tiene información que él quería que yo recibiera —le respondió Potter. Ginny asintió pensativa.

—¿Decía algo más? —preguntó.

—Sí… Que cuidara a Philipe Marcier.

—Parece un buen muchacho…—comentó Ginny con una sonrisa maternal.

—Lo es —aseguró Harry.

Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que en el primer piso los esperaban sus dos hijos de brazos cruzados. Ambos los miraron fijamente, dando a entender que no se moverían de allí hasta recibir una buena explicación.

—Papá… —se adelantó James apenas sus padres terminaron de subir.

—¿Qué hacen todavía levantados? —se sorprendió Ginny—. Les dije que se fueran a la cama.

—¿Quién era ese muchacho? —los increpó James, ignorando el comentario de su madre.

—Su nombre es Philipe Marcier —respondió sorpresivamente Harry—. Se quedará con nosotros hasta que encuentre dónde vivir.

—¿Por qué? —fue el turno de Albus. Harry lo miró extrañado.

—Porque no tiene a dónde ir, hijo —respondió su padre, evadiendo el verdadero significado de aquella pregunta. Albus sonrió con sorna.

—Estás mintiendo —las palabras escaparon de los labios del menor de los Potter antes de que éste pudiera contenerse.

—¡Albus Severus! —le recriminó su madre, enfadada.

—¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Acaso se piensan que no nos damos cuenta de lo que está sucediendo? ¡No somos idiotas! —estalló finalmente Albus.

—Nadie cree que sean idiotas, Albus… —trató de calmarlo Harry.

—Entonces dejen de tratarnos como si lo fuéramos —intervino James. Harry suspiró y se restregó los ojos, visiblemente cansado.

—Entremos a tu dormitorio, James —sugirió su padre.

—No —se negó Albus—. Queremos saber la verdad.

—La tendrán —le aseguró Harry. Albus quedó paralizado ante la respuesta. No se esperaba que su padre accediera verdaderamente a hablar con él. El momento que había esperado durante tanto tiempo por fin había llegado. —Entren, por favor—volvió a pedirles.

James fue el primero en reaccionar y obedecer la orden de su padre. Entró silenciosamente al dormitorio, seguido de cerca por Albus. Detrás de ellos, ingresaron sus padres y cerraron la puerta. Los cuatro quedaron allí encerrados, en completo silencio. Albus y James se sentaron sobre la cama, y sus padres ocuparon las únicas dos sillas que había en la habitación. Harry los observaba fijamente, con una expresión extraña en rostro.

—Muy bien… ¿Qué quieren saber? —los instó a preguntar. Albus intercambió una rápida mirada con su hermano. ¡Tenían tantas preguntas!

—¿Quién es ese tal Philipe? —disparó Albus su primer pregunta.

—Un viejo amigo lo envió a buscarme—le respondió Harry.

—¿De dónde viene? —preguntó James.

—De Rusia.

—¿Y por qué lo envió tu "amigo"? —inquirió Albus al ver que su padre no decía mucho más.

—Para que lo proteja del golpe de estado que ha tenido lugar en su país —respondió Harry. Albus decidió aprovechar que su padre había traído el tema del golpe a la conversación.

—El golpe de estado de Rusia… —se animó a hablar Albus. Harry asintió con la cabeza, invitándolo a continuar. —Fueron los Guardianes Negros, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso creemos —le reconoció Harry.

—¿Crees que el Mago de Oz estuvo involucrado en el golpe? —insistió Albus en el asunto. Ginny frunció el entrecejo, en claro gesto de que no estaba de acuerdo con que sus hijos recibieran esa información. Pero a pesar de ello, permaneció en silencio.

—Es muy posible… Seguramente ayudó a Romanoff porque espera que éste le devuelva el favor de alguna manera que lo beneficie… —supuso Harry. Albus notó que su padre se estaba conteniendo en sus respuestas.

—Nosotros pensamos que talvez tenga que ver con la fuga de prisioneros de Vorkuta —sugirió. Su padre pareció interesarse al escucharlo. —Creemos que el Mago estaba interesado en recuperar a Octavius Genrich.

—También lo hemos pensado —coincidió Harry.

—Papá… —se animó a hablar James. Lucía preocupado y vacilante, como si quisiera hacer una pregunta pero tuviera miedo de la respuesta—. Estamos en guerra, ¿verdad? —tardó en formular la frase.

Albus notó cómo el clima rápidamente cambiaba. Su madre pareció tensarse en su asiento, y su padre permaneció largos segundos en silencio, meditando la respuesta.

—Sí, hijo… Estamos en guerra —le confesó finalmente, apesadumbrado.

—¿Crees que Romanoff ayudará al Mago a derrocar nuestro gobierno? —continuó preguntando James.

—No si logramos detenerlo —trató de reconfortarlo Harry, y una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Entonces la Orden del Fénix está de regreso —se atrevió a decir Albus. Su padre se sorprendió al escucharlo.

—¿Cómo sabes de la Orden? —inquirió entre divertido y preocupado. Albus simplemente se encogió de hombros, pero no respondió nada. No fue necesario tampoco que Harry lo confirmara.

—Los padres de Lysander forman parte, ¿no es así?

—Sí, ellos nos están ayudando —confirmó su padre.

—El año pasado ellos viajaron a Alemania a buscar una especie de diario que perteneció a Grindelwald, ¿no es así? —siguió Albus. Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Qué se supone que es?

—Se trata de un diario privado que escribió Grindelwald en su época donde habla sobre magia negra. Creíamos que el Mago de Oz podría llegar a estar interesado en conseguirlo, siendo tan fiel seguidor de Grindelwald, y queríamos encontrarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

—No lo encontraron —dijo James. Se trataba de una afirmación. —Es por eso que han viajado de nuevo este año.

—No, no lo hemos encontrado —le reconoció Harry, decepcionado. Albus notó la amargura en la mirada de su padre, y supo que había algo más que lo preocupaba respecto al Diario.

—Y el Mago, ¿él lo ha encontrado? —preguntó con cuidado. Harry suspiró.

—Eso creemos… —se lamentó su padre, mientras que pasaba sus manos por entre los cabellos revueltos.

—¿Y entonces por qué están los Scamander en Alemania ahora? —preguntó un James sumamente confundidos.

—Están… Investigando varias cuestiones —evadió la pregunta Harry.

—¿Qué cuestiones? —insistió Albus al respecto.

—¡Es suficiente! —estalló finalmente Ginny, poniéndose de pie—. Ya les has dicho suficiente Harry… Creo que es hora de detenerte —le advirtió ella. Harry la observó unos segundos, vacilante, pero finalmente asintió.

—Su madre tiene razón… Ustedes querían saber qué es lo que está sucediendo y ahora lo saben —les dijo seriamente.

—Pero… —quiso quejarse Albus.

—Esto no es un juego de detectives, Albus —le recriminó su madre—. Esto es peligroso, hijo. Estamos hablando de gente verdaderamente mala.

—¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no pueden mantenernos fuera de todo! —se quejó él.

—¡Tú no tienes edad para estar adentro de todo esto, Albus! —se enfadó su madre. Albus notó que sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas—. Es demasiado peligroso y ustedes son muy chicos.

—¡Papá era más chico que nosotros cuando se enfrentó por primera vez con Voldemort! —señaló James.

—¡Y podría haber muerto! —agregó Ginny. Ni James ni Albus supieron qué responder ante aquello. Ginny respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse.

—Comprendo que tengan dudas y quieran saber más… Pero entiendan que no pueden involucrarse en esto, chicos. No están listos —Harry trató de hacerlos entrar en razón. Albus resopló, pero no dijo nada. James simplemente bajó la cabeza, aceptando las palabras de su padre. —Es tarde… Será mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir —sugirió luego.

Albus abandonó la habitación de James sin siquiera dirigir una palabra a sus padres. Se encerró en su propio dormitorio antes de que Harry pudiera decirle algo.

—Buenas noches, James —se despidió su padre. James simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se acostó en la cama.

Harry y Ginny abandonaron la habitación de su hijo mayor y caminaron en silencio hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba su propio dormitorio. Ginny continuaba seria y las lágrimas seguían aprisionadas en sus ojos marrones, pugnando por salir.

—Ginny… —trató de consolarla Harry, mientras que apoyaba gentilmente su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja. Ésta se sacudió violentamente, liberándose de él.

—¡No me toques, Harry! —le dijo, incapaz de continuar conteniendo las lágrimas—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se enfadó con él, entre sollozos.

—Ellos tienen derecho a saber, Ginny. Y si no somos sinceros con ellos, entonces jamás confiarán en nosotros —trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

—¡Son solo niños! —insistió ella.

—No, Ginny, ya no son más unos niños, y si nosotros no les decimos la verdad, pues la averiguarán por sus propios medios.

—¡No quiero a mis hijos metidos en esta guerra, Harry! —se derrumbó Ginny, angustiada—. ¡No estoy dispuesta a sacrificarlos por nada del mundo! —agregó.

Harry avanzó lentamente hacia ella, y con cuidado, la envolvió entre sus brazos. Ginny se dejó abrazar como una niña pequeña, y lloró largo rato entre los brazos de su marido.

—Todo estará bien, amor mío —le aseguró Harry, mientras que la besaba con dulzura en la coronilla.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios positivos sobre el primer capítulo! Espero que también les guste este... Creo que refleja muy bien la situación actual en la casa de los Potter.  
**

**Como siempre, respondo reviews:  
**

**Selene Potter:** ¡Hola! Espero que este capítulo te haya ayudado a definir quién es el visitante, pero si sigues con dudas, te recomiendo que vuelvas a leer el Capítulo 44 de "La Era del Reclumtamiento", donde encontrarás muchas respuestas. Saludos!

**jannette black-malfoy:** ¿Romance? Mm... No soy muy buena escribiendo al respecto, pero comprendo que los chicos han llegado a la adolescencia y ustedes esperan ver un poco de amor en el aire. Veremos qué se puede hacer al respecto! Como dije en el review anterior, para saber más de Philipe recomiendo releer el capítulo 44 de EDR.

**HoteldelaRive:** ¡Te doy la bienvenida a la historia y gracias el el review! Ojala hayas disfrutado también de esta nueva entrega!

**albuslytherin:** ¡Hola! Que bueno volver a verte por acá, y gracias por los reviews (y no te preocupes, yo también estoy un poco loca!). Aquí tienes la charla de Albus con su padre... Espero que te guste!

**Natalie G o linfocito:** Ante todo, te doy la bienvenida a mi historia. ¿Así que diste con mi historia por esas vueltas del azar? Jaja, me alegro de que te hayas quedado a leerla. Me considero del tipo de personas detallistas, porque creo que lo importante siempre está en los detalles, en esos acontecimientos insignificantes que después terminan demostrando no ser tan insignificantes... Y me gusta que mi escritura respete eso! Gracias por el review y espero seguir viéndote por acá.

**thorio2002:** ¿Así que te gustó el título? Espero entonces tu opinión respecto a estos dos primeros capítulos. No te preocupes por la edición de la tercera parte, no hay apuro. Saludos!

**Manuel Canabal:** ¿Así que tenes grandes expectativas para esta historia? Espero no decepcionarte. Personalmente, creo que hasta la fecha EDR es mi mejor trabajo, sobre todo porque me di el gusto de profundizar más en los personajes. Como siempre digo, he planeado para cada personaje tantas cosas, que odiaría no poder contarlas en las historias, aún cuando se trata de cosas insignificantes o de personajes secundarios. Veremos si puedo superarme a mí misma con esta cuarta parte!

**MarcoAL:** ¡Gracias por el review! Y espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado para este capítulo!

**Heart of Melon:** ¡Que bueno verte también en esta historia! no, la explosión que Elektra informó no es "casual"... Talvez alguno logre adivinar por qué no lo es! ¿Así que ya estás especulando con el nombre de la historia? Sinceramente, ¿crees que voy a decirte cuál es el significado del mismo? Jaja, ya me conoces... Yo soy de las escritoras que disfruta de hacer sufrir a sus lectores.

**Ron Bilius Weasley:** Gracias por dejar tu comentario! Ojala tengas razón y pueda hacer de esta historia algo entretenido de leer! Saludos!

**RoseBlack-Malfoy:** ¡Que bueno volver a verte por acá! Sobre el título de la historia, sí habrá contenido relacionado a la leyenda arturiana, pero no creo que necesites saber mucho al respecto para poder seguir la historia... De hecho, todo lo que necesites saber yo lo voy a ir poniendo en la historia! Jajaja. Pero si la serie te resulta entretenida, pues mal no te va a venir! :)

**jjaacckkyy:** Sí, habrá un Duelo de magos en esta historia, pero no, no se parece al torneo de los Tres Magos. Y tendrás que esperar un poco para saber si Albus podrá participar jaja. Sobre Philipe, espero que este capítulo te haya dado suficiente información, y sino, como dije antes, te recomiendo que releas el capítulo 44 de la Era del Reclutamiento, porque ahí vas a encontrar información.

**tom al'thor:** ¿Es tu primer review, verdad? De ser así, te doy la bienvenida a mi historia. Sobre la sinopsis de la cuarta parte, la verdad es que detesto que solo nos permita escribir dos líneas sobre la historia. Pero en mi blog encontrarás una sinopsis mucho más extensa si es que todavía no la has leído jaja. ¡Otra persona más que especula con el significado de "Heredero de Merlín"! jaja. Lo siento, también tendrás que esperar para saber lo que significa. Saludos!

**senaku:** Sí, es verdad, he empezado la historia retomando el momento climax en que dejé EDR, con lo cual, ha tenido un inicio por demás misterioso. ¿Así que le lees mi historia a tus primos pequeños? ¡Qué lindo! Gracias.

**Clara:** Si he logrado intrigarte con el nombre de esta historia entonces lo he elegido correctamente, jaja. Ya has empezado a especular con lo que podría suceder durante el Torneo! Pero sí, veremos algunos personajes "del pasado", y sí habrá enfrentamientos tanto dentro como fuera del torneo. ¡Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Angel Black:** Si queres, algo que podes hacer es logearte a y una vez que tenes un usuario podes pedir que te manden alertas por mail cada vez que una historia se actualiza o un autor sube una nueva historia. Sobre el Torneo... realmente quisiera poder hablar y contarles tantas cosas que tengo planeadas! Pero no, no puedo hacerlo. Simplemente diré que volveran viejos conocidos, y apareceran algunos nuevos. Sobre tu duda, sí, Dimitri es un nombre ruso...

**adrisstbdt:** ¡Perdón por la demora! No era mi intención entristecerte jaja. Pero la verdad es que cada día me exijo más a mí misma como escritora, y posiblemente esa sea la razón por la que demoro más tiempo en actualizar. Como ves, Albus y James han logrado obtener algo de información de su padre... Aunque el más joven de los hermanos hubiera deseado obtener más!

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Holaaa! Me alegra verte acá también, y qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ojala opines lo mismo de este!

**Harry Laos:** Claro que me acuerdo de vos! Siempre recuerdo a aquellos lectores que estuvieron conmigo en el principio de esta Odisea jaja. Eres de las primeras personas que no quiere que haya romance en la historia! Jaja. Prometo mucho misterio, y más acción que en cualquier otra historia previa. Nos estamos viendo!

**jess potter:** ¡Hola! Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia (a pesar de que hace bastante que me sigues, recién ahora nos conocemos formalmente jeje). ¿Así que me has puesto entre tus Fics favoritos? Me siento honrada, muchas gracias!

**violet malfoy:** Jaja, sí, lo sé! El título es... ¿?¿? Pero esa es la idea, no? Que el lector se sienta atraído a leer la historia, aunque sea simplemente por curiosidad respecto al significado del título ;)

**G-Annie**: ¡Claro que voy a seguir la historia! He prometido 7 libros, e intentaré cumplir mi palabra, aunque me tome su tiempo, jaja. ¿Vamos solo un capítulo y ya estas lista para empezar a crear teorias sobre la historia? Jeje, debo confesar que me divierte mucho leer las teorías de los lectores!

**ReyAlex:** ¿Tanto tiempo me demoré en actualizar? Prometo que los capítulos de esta cuarta parte serán más largos de lo que acostumbro. El primer capítulo fue una especie de "introducción", pero como ves, este capítulo es más largo ;)

**maddie .sophie:** Es verdad... Albus ha crecido. Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde LGN cuando comencé con un Albus de once años, temeroso de Hogwarts y de lo que podía esperarle en Slytherin. Ha madurado mucho en estos años, no crees? Me siento muy halagada de que hayas asociado a Albus Potter con el personaje que yo creé! Gracias.

**Dani Tea:** ¡Bienvenida a mi historia! Que bueno que te hayan gustado las entregas anteriores. La verdad es que resulta muy difícil mantener a todos los personajes dentro de sus personalidades y al mismo tiempo hacerlos crecer y madurar. ¡Ojala este capítulo haya aclarado tus dudas sobre Philipe!

**LeahGF:** ¡Eres la primera que pregunta sobre los "verdaderos motivos" detrás del torneo! Obviamente, no puedo responderte a esa duda, pero te aseguro que se irá comprendiendo a medida que la historia avance!

**jeimi**: Jajaja, al menos confiaste en mí a pesar del título y la confusión jaja. Me alegro que te gustara! Y espero tu opinión respecto a esta segunda entrega!

**Malfoy-son:** Hola! Tanto tiempo sin verte! La verdad es que yo también creía que no llegaría a empezar la historia hasta el mes siguiente, pero tuve unas semanas de inspiración que me ayudaron de decidirme sobre cómo iba a ser esta cuarta parte. Como ya todos saben, yo siempre empiezo las historias planificando cómo quiero que terminen, y a partir de allí escribo hacia atrás! Jaja. Y sí, verdaderamente hay mucha información en estos capítulos!

**Letida:** Sí, el primer capítulo fue como un rápido pantallazo hacia las vacaciones de Albus, y posiblemente un adelanto de lo que será este libro. ¿No te esperabas que la carta llegara tan rápido? Pues, Philipe es rápido y muy cumplidor cuando se le pide una favor! Jaja. Espero que hayas encontrado en este capítulo la información que buscabas!

**reyna e. malfoy:** ¿Ya tienes al menos 10 preguntas? Wow... Y vamos solo dos capítulos! Jaja. Espero haber respondido alguno con este capítulo, y sino, puedes hacermelas sin miedo! Responderé las que pueda responder sin arruinar lo que está por venir en la historia jaja.

**julid:** Ante todo, darte primero la bienvenida a mi historia! Me alegra que te hayas decidido por dejar tu review, pero más me alegra saber que has estado siguiéndome de el TDH. Ojala te guste este capítulo!

**Marianela:** Jaja, sí, fuiste el primer review de la cuarta parte de la Saga! Felicitaciones! Coincido contigo en que una cosa es "saber" sobre algo, y otra muy distinta es "vivirlo". Los chicos creen que están preparados para la guerra, porque vienen siguiendo su progreso durante todo un año... Pero vivirlo no será fácil, por más preparados que esten. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Espero no haberme olvidado ningún review!**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**G.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Luz y sombra

**Capítulo 3: Luz y sombra**

Albus despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Afuera, el cielo seguía nublado, pero la lluvía había cesado. En la jaula, _Venus_ ululaba más que nunca. Con la información que había obtenido todavía rondando sus pensamientos, Potter se dispuso a escribir la respuesta a la carta de Scorpius.

_Malfoy,_

_Tengo información nueva para compartir contigo. ¿Crees que puedas venir este verano al Valle?  
Sobre la Mansión… Sí, coincido en que es sospechoso, pero sólo reafirma mi teoría de que tu padre esta colaborando con la Orden del Fénix. ¿Por qué otra razón habrían accedido los del Ministerio de Magia a devolverle su casa en Inglaterra? Seguramente es allí donde ha pasado su tiempo cuando no estuvo en Francia.  
Investigaré más al respecto.  
Respóndeme cuanto antes._

_Potter._

Releyó lo que había escrito. Deseaba poder compartir toda la información nueva con Scorpius, pero sabía que el correo no era el medio adecuado, y posiblemente, tampoco el más seguro. Caminó hasta la jaula donde la agitada lechuza de Malfoy esperaba ansiosa.

—Llévale esta carta a tu dueño lo más rápido que puedas, ¿si? —le pidió Albus gentilmente. _Venus_ le picoteó cariñosamente la mano, y luego, levantó vuelo y salió disparada por la ventana del dormitorio de Potter. Albus la observó largo rato hasta que la misma desapareció en el horizonte.

Inquieto como se encontraba, decidió que lo mejor sería mantener su mente ocupada. Extrajo del cajón de su escritorio el preciado Diario íntimo que Teddy y Andrómeda le habían obsequiado para su cumpleaños pasado, y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. Durante la siguiente hora, Albus se dedicó a escribir sobre los nuevos descubrimientos que había hecho la noche anterior con su padre. Ahora sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que estaban en guerra y que la Orden del Fénix estaba de regreso. Si bien su padre se había mostrado sumamente evasivo con sus respuestas, Albus había logrado extraer más información de la que se había dicho simplemente en palabras.

Harry Potter estaba preocupado. El Mago de Oz les llevaba notable ventaja. Les había ganado con el Diario de Grindelwald, y también con la caída de Rusia. Hasta ahora, la Orden había perdido todas las pequeñas batallas que se habían librado desde el anonimato. Y al igual que Albus, Harry también creía que la caída de Rusia suponía un peligro inminente para los ingleses. Ambos coincidían en que el Mago de Oz había estado involucrado en la misma. El Mago había ayudado a Romanoff a tomar el control de Rusia, y ahora Romanoff iba a ayudarlo a él a tomar el control de Inglaterra. Pero Harry conservaba la esperanza de que todavía estaban a tiempo de salvar a su amado país.

Ginny, por otro lado, había sido la sorpresa de la noche. Albus estaba acostumbrado a que su madre se enfadara, pero jamás la había visto como la noche anterior. No era enojo lo que él vio reflejado en los ojos de Ginny… Era terror. Un miedo capaz de paralizar y de quemar por dentro. Un miedo capaz de aniquilar toda esperanza. Y si Ginny Weasley era capaz de sentir algo así, entonces Albus estaba convencido de que se estaban enfrentando al peor de los enemigos.

—¿Albus? —llamó a la puerta una voz tímida y femenina.

—¿Lily? —se sorprendió él. Su hermana jamás tocaba a la puerta. Y peor aún, su hermana carecía completamente de timidez.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó ella.

—Sí… —aceptó Albus, complemtamente confundido.

La puerta de dormitorio se abrió bruscamente, y un enorme perro negro entró a la habitación, abalanzándose sobre Albus y tumbándolo de su silla.

—¡Silver, no! —exclamó él, tratando de evitar los lengüetazos del animal. Silver ladró emocionado. Su ladrido era tan fuerte y grave que los vidrios de la habitación parecieron temblar bajo el sonido.

—Basta —le dijo Lily con suavidad. El animal se detuvo inmediatamente y se sentó junto a Albus, quien permanecía aún tirado en el suelo. —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Lily, mientras que le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Albus aceptó la mano y se incorporó con cierta dificultad, pues le dolía la espalda del golpe al caer.

—¿Cómo haces para que te obedezca? —preguntó algo ofendido mientras se masajeaba la espalda. Su hermana menor simplemente se encogió de hombros. Albus notó que Lily se encontraba seria. —¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, preocupado. Ella cerró la puerta de la habitación antes de responder.

—¿Quién es el hombre que está desayunando en nuestra cocina? —le preguntó finalmente.

Albus la observó en detalle durante unos instantes, preguntándose mentalmente qué debía responder a esa pregunta. Lily no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucendiendo a su alrededor, aunque parecía percibir que algo no andaba bien. Potter la había notado más callada y pensativa durante las últimas semanas. Su hermana menor pasaba largo rato observando a sus padres sin decir absolutamente nada. Lily Luna sospechaba que algo no andaba bien.

Finalmente, Albus suspiró resignado. Durante los últimos años se había enfadado con su padre porque él nunca le decía la verdad. Él no podía hacer lo mismo con Lily, no después de la ayuda incondicional que ella le había demostrado el año anterior mientras que planeaban la venganza contra Cardigan y los suyos. Ella se merecía la verdad.

—Su nombre es Philipe Marcier, y viajó desde Rusia buscando a papá —le respondió Albus, mientras que volvía a sentarse en su silla. Lily ocupó la otra silla que había libre en la habitación, junto a él.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —insistió Lily, desconfiada.

—No estoy seguro… Papá nos dijo ayer que venía en busca de protección de la dictadura de Romanoff, pero yo creo que eso es solo una parte de la verdad… —le confesó Albus.

—¿Papá te dijo? —exclamó Lily, abriendo sus ojos en signo de sorpresa—. ¿Lograste hablar con él?

—Sí. James y yo lo enfrentamos ayer, después de que Philipe llegara. Nos respondió algunas preguntas… —le contó Albus.

—¡Es increíble! ¡Un día me quedo a dormir en la casa de Hugo y me pierdo toda la diversión! —se quejó la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Llevo semanas planeando el momento indicado para hablar con él!

—¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarle? —inquirió Albus, interesado.

—Quiero saber qué esta pasando. Porqué todos actúan tan raro… Y no son solo papá y mamá. Ayer Hugo me contó que sus padres también están distintos. ¡Y ahora aparece este tal Philipe de la nada! —estalló Lily. Sus ojos se posaron desafiantes en Albus. —

Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad? —lo increpó.

—Sí, yo sé algo —le confesó Potter.

Tomó aire antes de seguir hablando. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su hermana sobre él, instándolo a responder. Durante la siguiente hora, Albus habló sin interrupciones. Le contó todo, desde su enfrentamiento en primer año con Brida Von Howlen hasta la charla que había tenido con su padre la noche anterior. Le explicó sobre los Guardianes Negros y su plan de tomar control de Europa, y cómo el Mago de Oz y Sergei Romanoff era miembros de dicha secta, cada uno con la misión de derrocar un país europeo. Le explicó sobre cómo las Joyas de la Corona y el Templo de Hades habían sido dos intentos fallidos del Mago para destruir Inglaterra. Habló sobre sus sospechas de que el Mago se había pasado el último año ideando un nuevo plan de ataque, y de que había asistido en el Golpe de Estado de Rusia. Finalmente, le habló de la Orden del Fénix y de quiénes él creía que estaban dentro de la misma.

Lily lo escuchó en silencio y con expresión seria. Contrario a su personalidad impulsiva y curiosa, no lo interrumpió en ningún momento, sino que esperó hasta que Albus terminara de contar todo lo que sabía para hablar. Abrió la boca con dificultad, como si todos los músculos de su cuerpo estuvieran rígidos y no respondieran a las órdenes que ella les daba.

—Entonces… ¿estamos en guerra? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Sus propias palabras parecieron despertarla de la confusión. Los ojos se le llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Silver pareció notar que algo andaba mal con su dueña, pues se acercó y apoyó su gigantesca cabeza sobre las piernas de ella.

Recién entonces Albus cayó en cuenta de que Lily era simplemente una niña de doce años, y que a diferencia de él ella, no se había visto envuelta en situaciones peligrosas o de adultos durante su infancia. Él la había involucrado el año pasado, cuando le había solicitado su ayuda para la venganza contra Cardigan. ¿Pero cómo iba a imaginar la pequeña Lily Luna que detrás de aquel enfrentamiento infantil que había entre Albus y Portus se escondía una amenaza mucho mayor?

—Sí, Lily… Lamento que te hayas enterado de esta forma… —comenzó a disculparse Albus, mientras que le tomaba la mano.

Lily se puso de pie de un salto, y antes de que Albus supiera lo que sucedía, se encontró envuelto en un abrazo de su hermana. No recordaba que Lily lo hubiera abrazado jamás con tanta intensidad. Le devolvió el abrazo con igual devoción.

—Gracias —le susurró ella al oído, acongojada.

Lentamente, volvió a sentarse en su silla. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose durante los siguientes minutos.

—¿Por qué el Ministerio no le dice a todo el mundo lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué guardan todo esto en secreto? —se animó a preguntar Lily. Albus se encogió de hombros.

—Talvez no quieren que la gente sucumba al pánico —atinó él. Lily chasqueó la lengua, ofendida.

—Es una estupidez. Tarde ¡Es lógico que la gente tenga miedo! Retrasar la verdad no va a hacer que sea menos aterrador —lo contradijo ella.

—Tienes razón… Pero creo que papá piensa que pueden detener al Mago antes de que la guerra estalle públicamente —le explicó él.

—¿Y tú que piensas, Albus? —le preguntó Lily, sus ojos castaños brillosos.

—No lo sé… Espero que así sea —lamentó el morocho—. Pero por ahora las cosas no vienen bien para nosotros, menos ahora que Rusia ha caído en manos de Romanoff.

—Este hombre… Philipe. Él viene de Rusia, ¿verdad? —quiso asegurarse la pelirroja. Albus asintió con la cabeza. —Talvez él está aquí para ayudar a papá… Talvez el tiene información importante sobre este Romanoff y su plan.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —coincidió él. Lily sonrió, feliz de que su hermano le hubiera dado la razón.

—Todo esto es tan extraño… —susurró repentinamente ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hay una guerra ocurriendo entre nosotros, y la mayoría de la gente no sabe nada al respecto…—suspiró Lily.

—Nosotros sabemos —le recordó Albus—. Y eso nos da una ventaja —agregó.

Lily lo observó confundida, pero Albus estaba decidido a compartir con su hermana el plan que había venía ideando en su mente desde que había abandonado Hogwarts semanas atrás.

—Podemos prepararnos… Estar listos. De esa forma, si la guerra se desata, no nos va a tomar desprevenidos —le explicó él, apasionadamente—. Podremos hacerle frente sin temor.

—Albus… ¿de qué estás hablando? —le preguntó Lily, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Pero la sonrisa pícara en sus labios le dio a entender que ella sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando.

—Hablo de entrenar para la guerra, más allá de lo que nos enseñan en Hogwarts. De aprender verdaderamente cómo hacer frente a gente como el Mago de Oz —le explicó mejor.

—Será peligroso. Si llegaran a descubrirnos… —le advirtió Lily.

—Pues no lo harán —le aseguró Albus—. Sólo participarán aquellas personas de nuestra entera confianza —aclaró. Lily amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Y dónde entrenaríamos?

—En Hogwarts, por supuesto.

* * *

Golpearon a la puerta.

Hedda levantó la mirada del libro que tenía frente a ella y aguardó unos segundos, expectante.

Volvieron a golpear.

No esperó a que golpearan una tercera vez. Decidida, la muchacha dejó el libro sobre la mesa. El muchacho que se encontraba leyendo junto a ella la observó con curiosidad mientras que se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—¿Por qué no dejas que atienda algún elfo? —le preguntó Lancelot. Hedda le lanzó una rápida mirada sobre el hombro.

—Quiero atender yo —le respondió tajante.

Abrió la puerta de entrada a la bellísima Mansión Le Blanc, ubicada en el pequeño pero elegante pueblo de St. Jean-Baptiste. Frente a la puerta se encontraba de pie una hermosa mujer, de cabello rubio recogido, y brillantes ojos claros que no terminaban de definir su color. La mujer la observó algo confundida.

—Hola, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo? —Hedda rompió el silencio. Sus palabras cortaron el aire como navajas. Era claro por el tono de su voz que aquella mujer no era bienvenida.

—Buenos días… Estoy buscando al señor Jaques Le Blanc —le respondió la mujer con una sonrisa amigable. Hedda la observó largos segundos, impasible.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó. La sonrisa de la mujer rubia frente a ella pareció vacilar.

—Mi nombre es Gabrielle —le respondió educadamente—. He visitado al señor Le Blanc antes, así que él me conoce… —quiso explicarle, pero Hedda rápidamente la interrumpió.

—Sí, te he visto por mi casa varias veces estas semanas, pero eso no te convierte en una persona conocida —le retrucó. Gabrielle levantó suavemente las cejas, adquiriendo una clara expresión de estupefacción.

—Discúlpame, no quise ofenderte… Podemos empezar de nuevo, ¿quieres? Yo soy Gabriela, y tú debes ser Hedda, la sobrina de Jaques —intentó comenzar de nuevo, mientras que extendía una mano hacía la susodicha. —Encantada de conocerte —agregó y algo en su voz pareció cambiar. Era como si repentinamente sus palabras sonaran más dulces y cálidas, capaces de penetrar la piel y llegar al interior del ser humano. Como si su voz fuera… _mágica_.

Hedda se sobresaltó al caer en cuenta de ello, y retrocedió un paso. La sonrisa volvió a temblar en los labios de Gabrielle, y la mujer retiró rápidamente su mano. Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos, analizándose mutuamente.

—¿Por qué buscas a mi tío? —le espetó Hedda, quien ahora comenzaba a sentirse amenazada por aquella mujer. Gabrielle tragó saliva, visiblemente nerviosa.

—Es por cuestiones personales —le respondió evasivamente.

—¿Es algo personal tuyo o del Ministerio francés? —preguntó la chica, astutamente. Notó que su pregunta terminaba de borrar por completo la sonrisa de Gabrielle. Durante los siguientes segundos ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar. Se podía palpar la tensión que había entre ellas, pero ninguna parecía dispuesta a retroceder.

—¡Gabrielle! —habló repentinamente una tercera voz, y el clima se relajó inmediatamente mientras que Jaques avanzaba hacia ellas.

—Buen día, Jaques —le devolvió el saludo la mujer rubia, mientras que la sonrisa amistosa volvía a dibujarse en sus labios. Ella le dio un beso en cada mejilla al tío de Hedda, a modo de saludo.

—Veo que has conocido a mi sobrina —agregó él mientras que acariciaba cariñosamente la cabellera negra de Hedda. Gabrielle asintió.

—Sí, estábamos conversando un poco —evadió el tema la mujer. Hedda simplemente permaneció en silencio, observándola con sumo detalle.

—Por favor, pasa, Gabrielle —la invitó a entrar. La mujer agradeció la invitación con un gesto de cabeza y entró a la casa. Jaques giró entonces a mirar a su sobrina. —Si nos disculpas Gabrielle y yo tenemos que hablar algunas cosas de adultos sumamente aburridas —le dijo mientras que guiñaba un ojo a modo de complicidad.

Hedda esbozó una sonrisa de falsa conformidad. Jaques comenzó a guiar a la invitada a través de la casa hacia donde se encontraba su Despacho, a pesar de que la mujer ya conocía el camino pues había visitado varias veces la casa en las últimas semanas. Antes de entrar en la habitación, Gabrielle lanzó una última mirada hacia Hedda. Una vez más sus ojos se encontraron y las sospechas de ambas se hicieron evidentes. Hedda sabía que había algo raro detrás de aquella mujer rubia, y a su vez, Gabrielle la observaba a ella con curiosidad y recelo.

La puerta del despacho se cerró, y Hedda quedó sola y en silencio. Escuchó los pasos sigilosos de alguien aproximándose, pero no fue necesario girar a mirar para saber de quién se trataba. Conocía ese caminar.

—Hay algo en esa mujer que me resulta extraño, Lancelot —comentó Hedda, la mirada todavía fija en la puerta por donde ella y Jaques habían desaparecido—. ¿Llegaste a verla?

—Sí, la pude ver —le respondió él—. Solo puedo decirte que es una mujer muy hermosa —comentó.

Hedda giró bruscamente a mirarlo. Lucía enfadada, y Lancelot sonrió divertido al comprobar el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido.

—No me refería a eso —le criticó ella, mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala de Lectura, donde había dejado su libro. Lancelot rió, y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

—¿Y a qué te referías? —le preguntó en tono burlón.

—A que esa mujer tiene algo raro… Algo _distinto_ —insistió Le Blanc. Lancelot se encogió de hombros.

—A mi me pareció bonita —insistió él con el tema. Hedda lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, ya lo has dejado muy claro, Lancelot —dijo exasperada, dispuesta a continuar su caminata hacia la Sala de Lectura. Pero Wence la tomó del brazo, reteniéndola en el lugar.

—¿Te pone celosa? —le preguntó en un susurro, mientras que daba un paso hacia ella. Hedda permaneció petrificada en su lugar, mientras que cierto rubor coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas.

—¿Por qué habría de estar celosa? —logró articular finalmente, mientras que levantaba la mirada para posarla en su amigo. Lancelot dio un paso más hacia ella y colocó su mano libre sobre su cintura.

—No, no deberías estarlo —le respondió—. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, Hedda —agregó mientras que acortaba aún más la distancia entre ambos.

El rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó aún más. No sabía qué era lo que le sucedía, pero repentinamente se sentía nerviosa en compañía de Lancelot. No supo qué responder a aquello, pero Lance tampoco parecía estar esperando una respuesta. En cambio, pareció aprovechar aquel silencio para acercar su cuerpo aún más al de ella, hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaban.

Hedda podía sentir su corazón latiendo descontrolado en su pecho, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Podía sentir la mano de Lancelot tomándola con delicadeza por la cintura. Sentía su respiración, tibia y acompasada, cerca de ella. Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, y ella se sentía incapaz de reaccionar…

Y entonces Zue, lechuza de Hedda, entró como un torbellino en la casa y comenzó a revolotear por toda la sala, mientras que ululaba, emocionada de haber traído una carta a destino.

Hedda rápidamente se liberó de los brazos de Wence, entre nerviosa y aliviada, y se acercó a la lechuza.

—Zue, ven aquí, por favor —le pidió educadamente al animal.

Zue era una lechuza muy especial y orgullosa que exigía ser tratada con respecto. Ante la orden amable de su dueña, la lechuza detuvo su vuelo y se posó sobre el brazo de ella. Llevaba una carta atada a la pata derecha que Hedda desató rápidamente.

—Tú sí que eres oportuna, ¿no, Zue? —comentó Lancelot con ironía, mientras que se acercaba a ellas. —¿Quién te escribe?

—Es la respuesta de Scorpius —le respondió ella, ensimismada en la lectura. Lancelot alzó una ceja.

—¿Tú le escribiste a Malfoy? —le preguntó confundido. Hedda chasqueó la lengua.

—Claro que le escribí —le respondió—. Es mi amigo —agregó luego. Lancelot revoleó los ojos, en claro gesto de desaprobación, pero Hedda estaba tan ocupada en la carta que acababa de recibir que no lo notó.

—¿Y qué te dice? —le preguntó Wence con desgano, más por educación que por verdadero interés. Notó que, sorpresivamente, Hedda se encontraba sonriente.

—¡Me invita a pasar las vacaciones a su casa! —exclamó ella.

* * *

**Me he demorado unos días más de lo acostumbrado, pero creo que este es un buen capítulo.**

**Para los que no han estado atentos en este capítulo, les comento que con la charla de Albus y Lily comienza a tomar forma una idea que comenzó a gestarse en la historia pasada... Y que será fundamental para esta cuarta entrega!  
**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y como siempre, respondo reviews:  
**

**jeimi:** ¿Así que no te gustó la actitud de Ginny? Yo creo que es una actitud completamente comprensible, después de todo, ella sabe lo que es perder gente amada a manos de la guerra. De todas formas, entiendo lo que dices... Es verdad, la guerra no discrima edad, género... Es guerra, y punto. Sobre Albus... para él nada de la información que su padre le revele será suficiente. Él siempre va a querer saber más, y querrá formar parte de la guerra a toda costa... Algo que ni Harry ni Ginny parecen dispuestos a aceptar.

**Lady I**: Hola! Tanto tiempo! :) ¿Así que te gustó el título y el resumen? Sí, yo leí la primera entrega de James Potter y la Encrucijada de los Mayores, pero a decir verdad, no me gustó demasiado tampoco... Creo que le faltaba un poco más de... "emoción". Y sí, aparece Merlín, es verdad, jaja. Pero créeme, esta historia no guarda siquiera una remota similitud ;) Sobre Philipe... Sí, tendrá un papel "importante" en esta historia... Ojala te guste este capítulo!

**adrisstbdt:** Sí, la carta de Krauss... Pues, no estaba dispuesta a darle muerte a Krauss sin un sentido. De hecho, quiero creer que pocos de mis personajes morirán simplemente "porque sí". Espero que la carta haya sido suficiente por el momento. Ginny... Quiero creer que las personas cambian y mucho cuando tienen hijos, porque uno pasa de ser el centro de su propio mundo, a girar en torno a otra persona. Ginny sigue siendo la mujer fuerte que siempre fue, pero ahora tiene un temor que no tenía a los 16 años: la posibilidad de que sus hijos sufran o mueran. Creo que es algo capaz de erizar los pelos de la nuca de cualquier madre, incluso de las mas fuertes.

**Marie Tolomei:** Me alegra que el título te intrigue, porque esa es la idea! Jaja. ¡Ninguna idea es absurda! No descartes nunca ninguna idea, por disparatada que te suene. Siempre las mejores ideas son las más locas ;) ¿Así que Pottermore dice que Merlín fue de Slytherin? En realidad, yo creo que Merlín fue previo a la era de los Fundadores, pero bueno... Cada uno puede sentirse libre de pensar lo que desee! Jeje, sí, conozco la expresión "escupir", y coincido en que era hora de que Harry hablara un poco sobre el tema. Oh, vamos, ¿crees que voy a decirte si algún Potter va a participar del torneo? Jaja. Pediste un poco de romance... Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado conforme por el momento! Jeje. Sobre tu pregunta respecto al profesor de DCAO, eso es algo que puedo responder! Thomas White sigue ocupando el puesto.

**Natalie G o linfocito:** Sí, tengo que confesar que cuando escribía este capítulo la reunión en la cocina de Grimmauld Place vino a mi mente, porque creo que fue una charla que marcó un antes y un después para Albus. Sobre Ginny... creo que todos coinciden conmigo en que su reacción fue sumamente comprensible. Es decir, ¡se trata de su familia! Y las mujeres Weasley son capaces de proteger con uñas y dientes a su familia.

**ReyAlex:** Que bueno que disfrutaras del capítulo pasado. Es verdad, Albus viene esperando esta charla desde hace ya mucho tiempo... Era hora. Ojala disfrutes también de esta nueva entrega!

**tom al'thor:** Sobre la familia de Krauss... Bueno, ya saben cómo soy yo! Cada vez que respondo una pregunta tengo que plantear una nueva! Sí, obviamente Albus se quedó con ganas de preguntar más. Pero es que Albus jamás logrará conseguir todas las respuestas a sus inquietudes, e incluso si lo consiguiera, nuevas dudas surgirían. Sobre el Diario y las Reliquias... Las reliquias no formarán una parte fundamental para esta historia, al menos no por ahora. Gracias por el review! Saludos.

**Alfy-Malfoy:** Jaja, no, Albus no terminó del todo contento, pero hay que reconocer que él es una persona difícil de conformar. ¡Al menos han tenido una charla padre-hijo sincera! Ojala disfrutes este capítulo también!

**Harry Laos:** ¿Volviste a leer las tres entregas? Uf, en cierta forma eso me da miedo, porque es obvio que van a encontrar errores jeje. ¿Nunca te agradecí tu primer revie? ¡Perdón! Te doy la bienvenida ahora, tarde pero seguro! 2) Tobías... Vas a volver a verlo en algún momento! 3)Gracias por la recomendación, creo conocerla pero de todas formas voy a pegarle una nueva leída ;) 4) ¿Crees que si dos chicos de doce y trece años logran superar el Cuadro de la Muerte los profesores de Hogwarts no lo conseguirán? 5) Sí, lamentablemente perdí a KobatoChan hace mucho tiempo. Ella no era mi beta de ortografía y gramática, así que si encontraste ese tipo de errores son culpa mia, jaja. Pero era muy buena beta en cuanto a que conocía bien a mis personajes y sabía darme consejos y decirme cuándo alguien se salía de su "personalidad"... La extraño como lectora y como beta :´( 6) Sobre el padre de Alex Domich... Sí, él era un mago, y Zaira es sangre pura. ¡Espero que mis respuestas te sean de ayuda! Y lamento no poder darte más información. Sobre tu historia, claro que puedo ayudarte! ¿Por qué no me envías un Mensaje Privado así conversamos mejor?

**jjaacckkyy:** Coincido en que Harry aceptó responder las preguntas de los chicos porque él conoce cómo se siente estar del otro lado y ser dejado de lado. Él quiere que sus hijos sepan lo que sucede porque sabe que sino ellos se las rebuscarán de alguna forma para averiguarlo. Pero definitivamente no los quiero DENTRO de la guerra. Sobre lo que notaste de que James acata más obedientemente las órdenes de su padre que Albus... No, no es una cuestión de edad. Es una cuestión de personalidades. James obedece a su padre sin quejas porque siente un profundo respeto y admiración por él. En cambio Albus, si bien siente respeto por su padre y lo reconoce como un gran mago, no lo admira de la manera que lo hace su hermano y se permite dudar. En cierta forma, Albus es más "engreído" que James, y eso hace que desafíe más a su padre. ¡Muy bien observado! Porque este es un rasgo fundamental que diferencia a ambos hermanos.

**Clara:** ¡Todos se han sorprendido de que Harry hablara con tanta facilidad! Jaja, empiezan a hacerme dudar! Pero nuevamente, el motivo por el cual Harry se muestra tan "abierto" con sus hijos es porque a él le tocó vivir otra realidad. En cierta forma, Harry intenta "ahorrarles" problemas o errores a sus hijos consecuencia de la "mala información". Veo que comprendiste a la perfección el comportamiento de Ginny, y me alegra :)

**XxlapsxX:** Veo que también has caído en la tentación de querer saber el significado de "Heredero de Merlín", pero lamento no poder responder a tu pregunta, pues sería un terrible spoiler, jaja. Pero prometo que éste será un libro entretenido ;)

**reyna e. malfoy:** ¡He logrado reducir tus preguntas a 7! Sí, muchos han preguntado si Albus y James participarán en el Torneo... Claro que todos saben que esa es una pregunta que no voy a responder! Jaja. Pero participen o no, les aseguro que será un buen Torneo. Sobre James y una posible pareja pelirroja... Solo voy a decir que yo ya tengo escrito en un librito personal el final de cada uno de los personajes, incluido el de James. Existe esa "teoría" en el mundo del fandom de que los Potter siempre terminan con una pelirroja (teoría que tiene cierto fundamento en la evidencia jaja), pero tendrás que esperar hasta el final de esta historia para saber con quién terminará MI James. Jeje.

**Magana:** Creo que este es tu primer review, así que me permito darte la bienvenida y agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo y la molestia de dejar tu review! Me alegra mucho recibir reviews de nuevos lectores. No, no encontrarás relación en estos capítulos con Merlín, pero puedes quedarte tranquila... La encontrarás más adelante.

**wixi22:** Sí, Thomas White continúa como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras! Jaja, para los que dicen que yo nunca revelo información jaja.

**Wissh:** ante todo y como siempre, te doy la bienvenida a mi historia y las gracias por haber dejado tu review. Intentaré responder todas tus dudas en la medida que me sea posible y sin arruinar la historia en sí :). ¡Que bueno que mis personajes "personales" te hayan gustado! Hedda y Elektra fueron mis primeras creaciones (incluso cuando esta historia solo existía en mi mente), y me encantó la idea de crear ese antagonismo entre ellas tan divertido. Sobre Albus... Creo que con él quise darme el gusto de crear un personaje "imperfecto", ni muy bueno ni muy malo. Un personaje que se asemejara a lo que somos las personas en la vida real: gente compleja, con sentimientos ambivalentes, a quienes definir el límite entre lo correcto e incorrecto muchas veces nos resulta dificultoso y a veces incluso imposible. No creo que tu comparación de Albus con Tom Riddle sea una salvajada... Creo que tienen cierto parecido. Posiblemente, si Albus no hubiera nacido en la familia que nació, se parecería aún más a Riddle. Creo que los seres humanos somos el resultado de las cosas que nos tocan vivir... Y eso es lo que determina que todos seamos distintos: nadie vive la misma vida. Te voy a hacer una confesión: yo también disfruto mucho de las escenas entre Draco y Harry. Me gusta poder jugar con el sarcasmo de Malfoy y la paciencia de Harry. Has hecho una excelente pregunta respecto a los muggles en Rusia... No, ellos no son indiferentes a lo que sucede en el mundo mágico, y pronto lo verás. Sobre las parejas... Creo que le he dado un gusto a la población femenina en este capítulo, pues no pueden negar que hay "un poco" de amor en él. Aunque claro, talvez no sea de la pareja que todos esperaban, jaja. Prometo que Thomas White aparecerá más en esta cuarta parte! Gracias por el review y sentite libre de preguntar lo que quieras!

**Marianela:** Veo que vos también lograste comprender el "por qué" del actuar de Ginny, y me alegra. Talvez haya sido un comportamiento que se sale un poco del "cannon", pero yo personalmente creo que se adecúa perfectamente al momento que les toca vivir, más aún en relación con las experiencias pasadas de Ginny. Philipe se quedará un tiempo con los Potter, así que seguirás escuchando de él. Detrás del pedido de Pez existe una intención mayor que la de cuidar a su familia... Algo más. Ojala te haya gustado la aparición de Hedda.

**Bruna:** Lo siento, pero no sabía que ya existían fics brasileños que tratan sobre el tema de Merlín. De todas formas, te puedo asegurar que mi abordaje del tema será muy distinto al que se acostumbra a leer, básicamente porque se desarrollará en el contexto de mis historias anteriores. Puedes confiar en mí, conozco muy bien la historia de Merlín, y creo tener una historia "distinta" entre manos. Ojala me des una oportunidad de demostrártelo :)

**LeahGF:** ¿Tantas dudas? Creí haber aclarado algunas con el capítulo pasado... Pero veo que también sembré otras nuevas jaja. Sobre la familia de Solcoff... Tendrá que esperar un poco. Y los Scamander... También, jaja. Veo que has estado pensando varias cosas en relación al Torneo, aunque obviamente yo no revelaré nada por le momento. ¡Pero es divertido leer las teorías de los distintos lectores!

**Heart of Melon:** Jaja, sí, fue una especie de "asalto sorpresivo" el de Albus y James. Sí, yo también a veces siento pena por Harry... Cada tanto me planteo si no lo estará sufriendo demasiado en esta historia jajaja. Pero luego me acuerdo de que sino, no sería entretenido! Jaja. ¡Sí, muy bien, hubo un capítulo llamado "La Casa Número 7 de Sundown! ;) Sobre el pasado de Ginny... No, los chicos no saben los pormenores de lo que sucedió con Ginny y la Cámara.

**maddie. sophie:** Sí, es verdad, Albus tiene mucha información nueva. Pero esperará a tener a su equipo para formular nuevas hipótesis al respecto, jaja. Él ha aprendido una valiosa lección: a compartir la información con su gente de confianza... Generar un sentimiento de confianza y de pertenencia a un grupo de gente valorada. Este capítulo es la prueba de ello.

**albuslytherin:** Sí, podría decirse que el deseo de Albus de obtener más información es en cierta forma un signo de "ambición". Pero no puedes criticarle eso a un Slytherin, verdad? Ojala te guste este cap!

**Angel Black:** ¿Philipe Mercier una especie de Percy Weasley? Oh, no, por favor... Percy fue uno de los personajes que más detesté en la saga HP. La poca estima que le tengo es gracias a que en la batalla final se "redimió". No, Philipe es mucho más noble y fiel. ¡Sí, aún hay cosas para hacer en Alemania, incluso sin el Diario! Y sí, Dimitri tiene familia en Rusia...

**X:** Las únicas ediciones publicadas en mi blog son las de Thorio2002. Dichas ediciones son excelentes, y de hecho las he recomendado aquí mismo para que los lectores las descarguen. Estoy sumamente agradecida con Thorio, y él sabe lo valioso e importante que su trabajo es para mí. Sobre JKR John Kratos Rawlings, él se ofreció a hacer una segunda edición de mis historias, una versión más "para adultos", y yo le dije que estoy encantada de recibirlas y de publicarlas también junto a las de Thorio, en mi blog una vez que estén terminadas. Yo solo me dedico a escribir, y acepto todas las ofertas de aquellos que se animen a hacer carátulas para los libros, o incluso ediciones completas! No veo la razón por la cual privar de las mismas a todos los lectores... Después de todo, esto es algo que todos hacemos por "amor al arte". No creo que se trate de una competencia, y que sólo tenga que existir un editor... ¡Puede haber tantas ediciones como personas dispuestas a hacerlas! :)

**Letida:** ¿Por qué todos están tan sorprendidos de que Harry por fin respondiera las preguntas de sus hijos? Después de todo, lleva meses, incluso años, escapándose. En algún momento tenía que dar el brazo a torcer, no? Jeje.

**HoteldelaRive:** ¿Querías un poco más de romance? Pues, este capítulo tiene un poco... Ojala te haya gustado, aunque sé que la pareja no es la más "querida" entre los lectores, eje. Gracias por el review y espero tu opinión al respecto!

**Espero no estar olvidándome de responder ningún review!**

**Saludos,  
**

**G.  
**


	4. Capítulo 4: La Sala de Reuniones

**Capítulo 4: La Sala de Reuniones**

Harry se apareció en medio de la noche. A su lado, un joven rubio permanecía aún aferrado a su brazo.

—Hemos llegado, Philipe —le anunció Potter con una sonrisa. Philipe se soltó rápidamente del brazo.

—Lo siento —dijo en un mal pronunciado inglés—. Pero detesto Aparecerme en forma conjunta… —aclaró. Harry acentuó su sonrisa.

—Sí, sé a lo que te refieres —coincidió mientras que comenzaba a caminar en la oscuridad de aquella noche veraniega.

Hacía calor y una brisa tibia recorría el sendero por el cual caminaban ambos hombres en silencio. A su lado, se alzaba una pared de setos verdes, que alguna vez habían lucido perfectamente recortados pero que ahora se encontraban desprolijos, creciendo en cualquier dirección e incluso obstruyendo el sendero en algunos sectores.

—Señor Potter, no es necesario… —rompió el silencio el muchacho ruso.

—Ya hemos discutido esto, Philipe —le recordó Potter, a modo de advertencia. Philipe guardó respetuoso silencio.

Frente a ellos, comenzó a divisarse una gigantesca construcción, antigua y bella, pero que el tiempo y el abandono habían devastado. O al menos, eso era lo que decía su fachada externa.

—Se parece a las Mansiones de los aristócratas rusos… —susurró Marcier. Harry soltó una pequeña risita, cargada de ironía.

Se detuvieron frente a las verjas que marcaban la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy, y Harry posó su mano sobre la misma. Inmediatamente los caños que formaban aquella ostentosa entrada comenzaron a retorcerse, hasta formar una rostro metálico e intimidante.

—¿Quién eres y a qué vienes?

—Soy Rayo, y vengo a lo de siempre —respondió Harry en código. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido metálico, y entonces, la puerta se abrió dándoles paso.

—¿Rayo? —preguntó Philipe mientras que cruzaban la entrada a la mansión.

Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole silencio, mientras que caminaban adentrándose en los jardines de la Mansión. Esperó a que las puertas de hierro forjado se sellaran detrás de él para hablar.

—Es mi nombre código. Los usamos como prevención por si estamos siendo vigilados —le explicó Potter una vez que estuvieron seguros dentro de la Mansión.

—¿Todos tienen uno? —preguntó Philipe. Harry asintió. —¿Tú los designas? —volvió a preguntar. Harry negó con la cabeza. Notó que el muchacho junto a él estaba inquieto y nervioso.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estás seguro aquí —le dijo. Philipe torció una sonrisa de lado.

—Dísculpame si no me siento seguro en este lugar… Pero me recuerda demasiado a las Mansiones de Romanoff y sus seguidores —le explicó el chico ruso. Harry asintió sin decir nada. —¿A quién pertenece esta propiedad?

—A la familia Malfoy —le respondió Harry—. Más puntualmente, a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Él les presta su casa como Cuartel para reunirse? —se sorprendió Marcier, alzando las cejas. Nuevamente, Harry soltó una risa suave y sarcástica.

—Algo así… —dijo en voz baja.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la Mansión y golpearon a la misma. Unos minutos más tarde, un elfo doméstico les abrió con una reverencia a modo de bienvenida. Harry saludó a la diminuta criatura y se encaminó decididamente hacia el interior de la casa, con Philipe siguiéndolo de cerca.

El muchacho ruso se sorprendió al entrar a la casa. El contraste con el exterior era increíble, hasta el punto de lo inverosímil. Mientras que la apariencia externa de la Mansión denotaba abandono y destrucción, las habitaciones interiores lucían impecables y relucientes. Persistían aún muchos de los antiguos y lujosos muebles que habían decorado años atrás la Mansión Malfoy, y que Molly Weasley se había encargado de reparar con ayuda de los elfos domésticos de Draco.

Harry recorrió tan rápido el pasillo principal hacia la Sala de Reuniones que Philipe prácticamente no tuvo tiempo de apreciar la casa. El nerviosismo retornó a su cuerpo cuando Potter abrió la puerta de la Sala y le indicó que ingresara.

Dentro de aquella habitación se encontraban reunidos poco menos de veinte personas. Todas eran caras desconocidas para Philipe, quien se sintió sumamente incómodo al ingresar y sentir las miradas de todos ellos sobre él. Harry cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—¿Ya estamos todos? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Y Ginny? —inquirió Hermione, al ver que eran solo ellos dos.

—Se ha quedado con los chicos —le explicó Potter. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, comprobando quiénes se encontraban allí. Frunció levemente el entrecejo al comprobar que faltaba una persona—. ¿Dónde está Scarlet? —preguntó. Varios de los presentes cruzaron miradas nerviosas entre ellos.

—No vendrá… Está con su hija —respondió finalmente Zaira. Los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de su joven discípula, y supo que era mejor no seguir indagando en el tema.

—Entonces ya estamos todos los citados —retomó Ron, invitándolos con un gesto a sentarse. Harry ocupó una de las sillas vacías y le indicó a Philipe que se sentara junto a él.

—Antes de comenzar la sesión, quiero presentarles a Philipe Marcier —habló Harry, respondiendo el interrogante de muchos de los allí presentes. —Philipe ha llegado en nombre de Krauss Solcoff, desde Rusia. Ha recorrido un largo y difícil camino escapando de Sergei Romanoff para llegar a mi y entregarme esta carta —agregó, mientras que sacaba la carta de Krauss de su bolsillo.

Las miradas de todos giraron entonces hacia Harry, posándose en el sobre sucio y roto que éste sostenía en su mano derecha.

—¿Qué dice la carta? —preguntó Arthur Weasley lo que todos querían saber.

—Está escrita en código, pero me pide que busque a su familia… Dice que nos serán de ayuda en esta guerra —le respondió Potter.

—¿Y dónde se encuentran? —fue el turno de Ron de preguntar.

—El algún lugar de Ucrania —le dijo Harry. Draco Malfoy rió con sarcasmo por lo bajo.

—Menos mal que la familia de Solcoff son los únicos habitantes de Ucrania —comentó con ironía. Ron le clavó una mirada fulminante, pero no dijo nada.

—Hay que encontrarlos —dictaminó Harry, determinante. Todos asintieron en silencio. —Mientras tanto, Philipe se quedará con nosotros. No es seguro para él volver a Rusia en este momento.

—¿Y es seguro tenerlo a él con nosotros? —preguntó la voz tajante de Kevin Smith, el auror. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y acusador, donde las miradas volvieron una vez más sobre Philipe Marcier, incluida la de Harry.

—¿Podemos confiar en ti, Philipe? —le preguntó Harry Potter. El muchacho frunció levemente el entrecejo e inspiró hondo antes de hablar.

—He vivido toda mi vida en Rusia, y he crecido siempre con el miedo latente a un nuevo golpe de estado, a un nuevo dictador. Hasta que conocí al señor Solcoff, y él me enseñó que hemos de pelear contra nuestros miedos —se animó a hablar, con su marcado acento extranjero—. Ahora él está muerto por haber peleado contra nuestros miedos… Me preguntan si pueden confiar en mí, y yo no puedo responderles esa preguntar, porque la confianza hay que ganarla. Pero sí puedo decirles una cosa: no voy a descansar hasta matar mis propios miedos y hacer justicia —dijo tajante. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que finalmente, Ron se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia Philipe.

—Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix, muchacho —lo saludó Ron, satisfecho con la respuesta. Philipe suspiró aliviado y una sonrisa alegre se dibujó en sus labios mientras estrechaba la mano del pelirrojo.

—Firma aquí, Philipe —le pidió Hermione, mientras que le extendía una pluma y el pergamino en el cual habían firmado todos los miembros de la Orden.

Marcier tomó la pluma con manos temblorosas y escribió su nombre sobre aquel papel con más determinación de la que jamás había sentido. Sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos mientras que garabateaba su nombre sobre el pergamino, y supo que estaba sellando un pacto mágico. En su interior, él sabía que aquello no era necesario. Un pacto mucho más fuerte se había sellado aquella mañana en que vio por última vez a Krauss Solcoff. Ahora, se trataba de algo personal.

—Draco, ¿tienes algún problema con que Philipe que hospede aquí mientras que permanece en Inglaterra? —le preguntó Harry. El rubio chasqueó la lengua.

—Que más da, esta casa ya parece una hostería —refunfuñó Malfoy.

—Gracias —aceptó Harry aquello como un sí—. Ahora sí, comencemos la sesión —dictaminó Harry. —¿Alguien ha recibido noticias de los Scamander?

—Hablé con Luna hace un par de días… Dice que se han logrado contactar con algunas personas que podrían ayudarnos —respondió Hermione.

—Debemos de ser muy cautelosos con las personas a quienes involucramos en todo esto —intervino Zaira Levington.

—Luna es muy perceptiva, ella sabrá reconocer a quienes son dignos de nuestra confianza —aseguró Neville Longbottom.

—Pero si el Mago ya ha encontrado el Diario, ¿entonces qué estamos buscando en Alemania? —preguntó Teddy, confundido.

—Ayuda —respondió Hermione—. Alguien que sepa más que nosotros sobre la época de Grindelwald… Que sepa más de lo que dicen los libros. ¡Alguien tubo que enfrentarse antes a ese hombre y su magia negra! —exclamó nerviosa.

Harry sintió que aquellas palabras de su amiga prendían una luz dentro de él. Repentinamente, cayó en cuenta de algo que nunca antes había pensado.

—Dumbledore —dijo Potter en voz alta.

—Harry, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero Dumbledore está muerto —le recordó Ron a modo de burla.

—Lo sé… Pero aún quedan sus cuadros —retrucó Potter—Neville, ¿crees que podrías hablar con McGonagall para que me reciba la semana que viene en su oficina? Quiero conversar con el cuadro que hay allí —le pidió Harry al profesor de Herbología.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Longbottom.

—Debemos encontrar la forma de hacer frente a los maleficios que Grindelwald llevaba registrados en su Diario, y creo que sólo Dumbledore podrá darnos esas respuestas —insistió Potter al respecto.

—Harry, respecto a eso… —interrumpió Arthur—. Charlie se comunicó conmigo ayer a través de una carta. Han divisado a los dragones desaparecidos —le comentó el padre de su mejor amigo, y abuelo de sus hijos.

—¿Dónde? —inquirieron varios de los presentes a la vez.

—Sobrevolando Bielorrusia… Montados por personas —agregó luego. Un nuevo silencio se esparció entre los presentes, mezcla de confusión y preocupación.

—Los Dragones son clasificación XXXXX según el Ministerio de Magia… No pueden ser _montados_ —habló primero Teddy, quien sabía al respecto pues trabajaba en el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Lo mismo dijo Charlie, y eso es lo que más lo preocupa —coincidió Arthur.

—¿Pero eran personas subidas a dragones, o estaban verdaderamente controlándolos? Porque nosotros montamos un dragón una vez… —recordó Ron. Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—Un equipo de Control de Dragones intentó detenerlos cuando los divisaron volando en plena luz del día… No se trataba de personas simplemente sentadas sobre el lomo de un dragón, los estaban _manejando_, como si fueran caballos dóciles y alados—explicó su padre.

—¿Lograron identificar a las personas que los montaban? —preguntó Zaira, preocupada. Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—Llevaban puestas túnicas rojas, con la capucha cubriéndoles la cabeza —respondió pacientemente Arthur, su tono cargado de significado.

—¿Túnicas rojas? —reaccionó Hermione al escuchar aquello, su voz convirtiéndose repentinamente más aguda—. Harry, ¿acaso Albus no te dijo que cuando Primus lo secuestró, un hombre vestido con túnica roja los esperaba en el Templo? —recordó ella.

—La Rebelión de los Magos… —comprendió Potter—. El Mago de Oz tiene los dragones.

—Eso es imposible —insistió Teddy—. Los dragones son criaturas indomables.

—Pues entonces él ha encontrado una forma de domarlos —comentó Draco, serio por primera vez en la noche.

—Teddy, Draco… ¿Pueden investigar al respecto? —les pidió Harry. Teddy asintió fervientemente. Se podía leer en su mirada que aquello lo inquietaba e interesaba al mismo tiempo. Draco chasqueó la lengua como toda respuesta. Nuevamente, Harry tomó aquello como un sí. —¿Qué noticias tenemos de Francia?

—Bill se comunicó conmigo hoy por la mañana —respondió Ron—. Gabrielle está investigando a la gente del Ministerio. No ha encontrado nadie sospechoso hasta el momento… Aunque hay muchas personas disconformes con el actual Ministro.

—¿Dentro del Ministerio? —preguntó Morgana Winchester.

—Dentro y fuera del Ministerio… El pueblo francés desea un cambio en el gobierno —aclaró Ron.

—Eso no es bueno... Es el escenario ideal para que los Guardianes Negros actúen y generen una rebelión —señaló George Weasley, visiblemente disgustado, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio junto a su hermano Ron.

—¿Gabrielle ha logrado contactarse con el señor Le Blanc? —insistió Potter.

—Sí, de hecho ella refiere que trabajan muy bien en equipo y que Jaques Le Blanc es de suma ayuda en la investigación —respondió Ron.

—Excelente —felicitó Harry—. ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra noticia? —preguntó al grupo. Zaira alzó la mano en el aire, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

—¿Recuerdas la explosión que tuvo lugar en pleno Londres hace una semana aproximadamente? —le recordó ella.

—¿En la calle Sundown? —preguntó Hermione, interesada. Zaira asintió.

—Algo de aquel incidente no me cerraba, así que envié a dos Aurores a investigar la escena —les explicó la rubia—. Acá tengo el informe que escribieron al respecto —dijo mientras que extendía una hoja de papel a su jefe. Harry leyó en voz alta las palabras escritas en el mismo.

—_Informe 10344, a cargo de Aurores Jessica Fishback y Laurence Mufson. Sobre la inspección de la vivienda Número 7 de la Calle Sundown. En una primera y rápida revisión del lugar, no se registran signos activos de magia, ni remanentes de la misma. Sin embargo, una revisión más exhaustiva revela leves resabios de potentes escudos protectores. El rastreo de la vivienda fue realizado con dificultad, debido al grado de destrucción de la misma. A pesar de ello, se halló en una de las habitaciones señales consistentes con la presencia de magia, posiblemente previa a la explosión. La habitación se encontraba completamente vacía, a excepción de un marco de bronce cuyo contenido parece haber sido destruido por la explosión. Se rescataron restos de vidrio del suelo. El resto de la vivienda sin particularidades a señalar. _—leyó Harry.

—Entonces no fue una fuga de gas, como quisieron hacernos creer —exclamó Hermione, ofendida.

—Zaira, mañana temprano quiero que busques a Fishback y Mufson. Habla con ellos y rescata toda la información que puedas respecto a esta inspección. Pídeles que te entreguen las evidencias rescatadas en la escena —le ordenó Potter a la Aurora. Levington asintió con la cabeza. —¿Has informado al Departamento de Ministerios al respecto de este informe? —le preguntó mientras que levantaba en una de sus manos la hoja que ella le había entregado.

—No, aún no lo han leído —le respondió ella.

—Pues encárgate de que nunca lo lean, Zaira —le dio una nueva instrucción—. No deben enterarse que estamos investigando este caso.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué tanta desconfianza con nuestros colegas? —inquirió Kevin, quien era una persona excesivamente honesta.

—No confío en el Departamento de Misterios desde lo sucedido con el Ojo del Cerbero —le respondió Potter.

—Pero si Donald Jinx fue encontrado culpable del robo del Ojo. Incluso lo han enviado a Azkaban —señaló Morgana, tan confundida como su amigo y compañero Kevin. Harry negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—Nunca pudimos interrogarlo bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, y por lo tanto, el Wizengamot lo encontró culpable —le explicó el Jefe de Aurores—. Pero si a mí me lo preguntas, yo no creo que haya sido él. Pienso que alguien dentro del Departamento de Misterios lo ha inculpado… Posiblemente le han modificado la memoria, no lo sé. Pero hasta no estar seguros al respecto, prefiero no involucrar al los de Misterios en esto —insistió.

—Entonces, debemos desconfiar de nuestra propia gente—comentó Kevin, entre sorprendido y angustiado.

—Desconfía de todos, muchacho, y nunca te equivocarás —le dijo Draco con una sonrisa socarrona.

* * *

**He demorado más de lo acostumbrado con este capítulo... Estuve varios días carente de inspiración, hasta que finalmente ayer me iluminé y me decidí a terminarlo!**

**Es un pantallazo a lo que está por venir. Estoy convencida de que responderá muchas preguntas que han quedado en el tintero últimamente.  
**

**Pido disculpas por no responder los reviews, pero no deseo atrasarme más con la actualización. ¡Responderé todo en el próximo capítulo!  
**

**Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura!  
**

**Saludos,  
**

**G.  
**


	5. Capítulo 5: De visita en Francia

**Capítulo 5: De visita en Francia**

Albus observó una vez más su habitación. Quería asegurarse de no estar olvidándose nada importante. Comprobó una vez más que la correspondencia recibida en las últimas semanas estaba guardada en su baúl de viaje, así como sus libros más preciados, entre ellos _La Magia__ y Camino hasta Numengard._ Todavía estaba repasando mentalmente sus pertenencias cuando Lily Luna golpeó a la puerta de su dormitorio y entró sin esperar respuesta.

—Nunca aprenderás, ¿verdad? —suspiró Albus mientras que revisaba una vez más los cajones de su escritorio.

Lily se sentó sobre la cama de su hermano y se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta. En lo que iba del verano, Lily había crecido varios centímetros de altura, y lentamente el cuerpo de niña iba quedando atrás. Como era costumbre en ella, se había peinado el cabello pelirrojo en una trenza, y llevaba puesta una blusa de mangas cortas y un short de verano _muggle_ para hacer frente al calor que hacía en aquella época del año. Y a pesar de que sus rasgos comenzaban a estilizarse y a convertirse en facciones de mujer, sus ojos castaños seguían brillando con la inocencia y la dulzura que la caracterizaba.

—No quiero que te vayas, Albus —confesó tras varios minutos de observarlo en silencio. Albus detuvo su búsqueda y giró a mirarla.

—Serán solo dos semanas, Lily —le recordó él. La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya lo sé… ¡Pero serán dos semanas eternas! —volvió a quejarse—. Papá y mamá casi nunca están en casa con todo esto de la Rebelión y la Orden del Fénix, y James se la pasa encerrado en su dormitorio y no me deja entrar a ver qué es lo que hace… Aunque el otro día encontré una carta que le envió una chica llamada Chiara, ¿tú la conoces? —cambió rápidamente de tema.

—No, no creo… —respondió Albus.

—Pues yo he investigado un poco, y Tessa me dijo que hay una estudiante en quinto año de Ravenclaw que se llama Chiara, así que creo que ella podría estar saliendo con… —comenzó a explicarle Lily.

—¿Has hablado con Tessa? —la interrumpió Albus. Lily lo observó detenidamente durante unos segundos, y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios.

—Claro que he hablado con ella. Es mi amiga, ¿recuerdas? —le respondió burlonamente—. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tanto interés repentino en Tessa Nott? —fue el turno de preguntar de la pelirroja.

—Solo curiosidad —mintió Albus, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Te gusta Tessa! —comenzó a gritar Lily mientras que se paraba sobre la cama de su hermano y comenzaba a saltar.

—¡Shh! Lily, cállate —le ordenó Potter, mientras que lanzaba una mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharla. Lily detuvo sus gritos, y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

—No puedo creer que no me di cuenta antes… ¡Es tan obvio lo que pasa entre ustedes! —susurró emocionada, más para ella misma que para Albus. Sin embargo, éste la escuchó.

—¿Qué cosa te resulta _tan obvia?_ —se preocupó. Nuevamente, Lily se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé… La forma en que tú la miras y cómo te pones nervioso frente a ella, y ella también te mira de esa forma… —comenzó a enumerar Lily.

—¿Crees que ella me mira de forma… distinta? —se sorprendió el morocho. Lily soltó una risita.

—No sé, eso es algo que debes preguntarle a ella —le respondió Lily.

—¡Lily! —no pudo evitar gritarle Albus, molesto por aquella respuesta. Lily simplemente volvió a reír.

Alguien golpeó varias veces a la puerta, y nuevamente, sin esperar respuesta, entró a la habitación.

—¿Qué se supone que es todo este escándalo que están armando ustedes dos, y por qué nadie me ha invitado a participar? —bromeó James mientras que cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

James también había crecido significativamente en lo que iba del verano. Su rostro mostraba señales de una barba a medio afeitar que comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más notoria, y su voz había adquirido un tono más grave y fuerte. Aprovechando que se encontraba de vacaciones y que su madre pasaba pocas horas en la casa últimamente, James se había dejado crecer el cabello, el cual lucía rebelde y negro como su padre.

—Nada —se apuró a responder Albus, sonrojándose una vez más.

—No mientas, Albus —lo contradijo Lily, visiblemente divertida—. Hablábamos de Chiara, una chica de Ravenclaw... ¿La conoces, James? —aprovechó el momento. El mayor de los hermanos torció una sonrisa de lado.

—Jamás he escuchado ese nombre —mintió descaradamente. Lily alzó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa.

—Qué raro... Porque encontré esta carta tirada por ahí... —comentó ella, mientras que extraía un sobre del bosillo de su short. Rápidamente James se avalanzó sobre ella, pero Lily ágilmente saltó de la cama, refugiándose detrás de Albus.

—¡Eres una maldita entrometida! —le espetó James mientras que intentaba apartar a Albus para poder dar alcance a su hermana menor.

—¡Chiara y James, un solo corazón, se suben a la escoba y vuelan hasta el sol! —comenzó a cantar Lily entre carcajadas. Tan entretenida estaba burlándose de James, que no atinó a escapar de Albus, quien le arrebató la carta de entre las manos.—¡Albus!

—Ya es suficiente, Lily... —dijo mientras le devolvía la carta a James. Éste la tomó con cierta violencia y la guardó en su pantalón. Lily frunció levemente el entrecejo, ofendida de que Albus se hubiera puesto del lado de James. —Quiero aprovechar que los dos están acá para hablar antes de irme.

—Por Marlín, Albus, nos asustas —le dijo James, y su sonrisa vaciló.

—Pasaré dos semanas fuera de casa... —les recordó él.

—Lo sabemos. ¡Ni siquera pasarás tu cumpleaños con tus hermanos! —se quejó Lily. Albus le lanzó una mirada significativa, dándole a entender que no lo interrumpiera.

—Confío en ustedes dos para vigilar todo lo que suceda aquí mientras que yo no esté —les pidió seriamente. James lo observó confundido. Su mirada viajó desde su hermano hacia Lily, y entonces, la confusión se convirtió primero en preocupación, y luego en enfado.

—¿Le has contado toda la verdad a Lily? —exclamó atónito.

—Sí. Ella merece saberlo —le respondió Albus con tranquilidad, completamente seguro de sí mismo. James chasqueó la lengua.

—¡No puedes involucrarla en esto! ¡Es nuestra hermana menor, Albus, debemos protegerla no meterla en problemas! —lo retó el mayor de los hermanos.

—¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo estoy aquí, James! Así que deja de hablar como si no existiera —se quejó la pelirroja, sus mejillas coloradas, signo de que estaba verdaderamente molesta.

—Esto es increíble... —marculló James por lo bajo.

—La mejor manera de protegerla es manteniéndola informada, James... Cuánto menos sepa de lo que sucede a su alrededor, más peligros correrá —trató de hacerle entender Albus. James revoleó los ojos, pero ya no dijo nada al respecto.

—¡Albus! ¡Ya es hora! —gritó la voz de Harry Potter desde la planta baja de la casa.

—Entonces, ¿cuento con ustedes? —quiso asegurarse una vez más, y extendió una mano frente a él. Lily fue la primera en responder al gesto, colocando su propia mano sobre la de su hermano. Resoplando, James la imitó colocando su mano sobre la de los otros dos.

* * *

Albus se encontraba sentado en el asiento trasero del auto. Junto a él, una Rose Weasley sumamente silenciosa y pensativa mantenía su mirada fija en el paisaje que corría frente a ella. En el asiento de conductor se encontraba su tío Ron, quien por alguna razón lucía molesto.

—Tío Ron... —se animó a hablar Albus. Ron simplemente lanzó un gruñido dándole a entender que podía hablarle.—¿Lysander no vendrá?

—No... Él y su familia siguen de viaje —le respondió su tío escuetamente. Rose le lanzó una rápida mirada que Albus supo interpretar. Ella sabía más de lo que Ron Weasley les estaba respondiendo.

—¿Cómo viajaremos hasta allá? —se animó a preguntar Albus. El clima de aquel vehículo se encontraba demasiado tenso como para poder soportar demasiadas horas de viaje.

—Tomaremos un traslador —respondió nuevamente Ron en pocas palabras.

Albus miró nuevamente a su prima, confundido. ¿Había sucedido algo en la casa de los Weasley en la última semana que él no estaba enterado? Rose le lanzó una mirada significativa, mientras que gesticulaba con los labios las palabras "_Mas tarde"_.

Ron condujo en silencio el resto del camino, alejándose de a poco de la gente y la civilización, e introduciéndose cada vez más en tierras descampadas. Finalmente, tras lo que Albus sintió como una eternidad, Ron detuvo el auto al costado de la carretera frente a una pradera vacía.

Bajaron del auto, cargando sus valijas con ellos. Ron comenzó a caminar a través de la pradera mientras que recorría el perímetro con la mirada. Finalmente, pareció dar con lo que buscaba, porque le hizo señas a los chicos para que se acercaran. Tanto Albus como Rose se apresuraron en su dirección, arrastrando como podían sus pertenencias.

En el suelo frente a ellos se encontraba un oso de peluche sucio y desgastado, el cual se encontraba desgarrado en el abdomen y había perdido la mayor parte de su relleno. Ron extrajo su reloj de bolsillo y comprobó la hora.

—¿Están listos? —les preguntó. Ambos asintieron con un gesto de cabeza—. Cinco... Cuatro... Tres... Dos... ¡Ahora! —les dio la orden, y los tres extendieron sus manos para tocar el peluche.

Albus sintió como si un gancho lo hubiera sujetado del ombligo y hubiera tirado de él hacia arriba, elevándolo en el aire y haciéndolo girar cientos de veces sobre si mismo. Como siempre, comenzó a marearse, pero antes de que llegara a sentirse verdaderamente enfermo sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. Sus piernas temblaron y terminaron por ceder bajo su peso, quedando tumbado sobre un suelo frío y limpio.

—Bienvenido a Francia, _monsieur_ Weasley —habló una voz que Albus encontró extrañamente familiar.

Se levantó del suelo para encontrarse frente a Pierre Fouché, el hombre que trabajaba en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico de Francia y encargado de recibir los trasladores y a sus respectivos viajantes. Albus lo había conocido por primera vez un año atrás, durante el viaje que había hecho con su padre para visitar la casa de Hedda Le Blanc. Recordó también que Fouché los había despedido también cuando regresaron a Londres, y que de hecho, Harry Potter le había solicitado si podía entregarle una carta a Gabrielle Delacour, hermana de su tía Fleur.

—Buenos días, Pierre. ¿Cómo has estado? —lo saludó Ron, fingiendo una sonrisa a pesar de no estar del mejor de los humores.

—Como podemos, señor... Estas últimas semanas hemos estado con mucho trabajo —le respondió Fouché—. Mucha gente exiliada de Rusia pide asilo político en Francia... Mucha más de la que nosotros podemos recibir.

—¿Están restringiendo el ingreso de los exiliados? —se sorprendió Weasley.

—No, claro que no, señor —respondió Pierre, nervioso—. Pero los papeles para ingresar legalmente al país toman su tiempo, y mucha gente no está dispuesta a esperar ni siquiera unos segundos —aclaró el francés.

—Están ingresando ilegalmente a Francia —comprendió Ron. Pierre soltó un suspiro, dejando entrever que estaba muy cansado.

—Están escapando de la guerra, señor... Nadie quiere morir —señaló Fouché. Un silencio se extendió entre ellos, donde cada uno se sumió en sus propias preocupaciones. Finalmente, Pierre pareció volver a la realidad.—En fin, ¿tiene los papeles del viaje, señor Weasley? —le solicitó, intentando recuperar la sonrisa.

—Aquí están —le extendió Ron una serie de papeles y pergaminos. Pierre los revisó rápidamente y se los devolvió.—¿El otro Traslador está listo? —preguntó Weasley. Pierre chequeó su reloj.

—Lo estará en tres minutos y trece segundos... doce segundos, y sigue bajando —le señaló. Albus se rió para sus adentros. Pierre parecía tener por costumbre responder de esa forma cada vez que se le preguntaba por un traslador, pues había dado una respuesta muy similar a Harry la vez anterior.—Es la botella de vino vacía de allí —les señaló.

Por segunda vez en el día, Albus, Rose y Ron se colocaron alrededor del Traslador y esperaron a que se cumpliera el tiempo estipulado. Pasados los tres minutos y doce segundos, Albus colocó su mano sobre la botella y nuevamente sintió esa fuerza invisible que lo levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a hacerlo girar como si estuviera en una montaña rusa.

Lo siguiente que supo era que se encontraba en medio de un bosque. Se levantó del suelo todavía mareado y miró a su alrededor. Rose se encontraba todavía en el suelo, y Ron la estaba ayudando a levantarse.

—Suele pasar que uno pierde la estabilidad cuando viaja en Trasladores. Con el tiempo terminas acostumbrándote —les comentó Ron, y por primera vez en lo que iba de la mañana, esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.—Vamos, creo que es por aquí —les indicó mientras que sacaba su varita mágica y la usaba como brújula para guiarse.

Se trataba de un bosque repleto de sonidos variados. Se oía el cantar de los pájaros, y el crujir de las ramas cuando eran sacudidas por el viento. El sol de verano se filtraba entre los árboles iluminando todo a su alrededor, y arrancando destellos verdes y dorados de las hojas. A medida que Albus se dejaba envolver por aquel ambiente cálido y agradable, comenzó a escuchar, lejano pero claro, el sonido de una voz femenina cantando una dulce melodía. Miró a su alrededor buscando la fuente de voz, pero no la encontró.

—Son ninfas —le susurró Rose a su lado—. Ten cuidado, pueden ser engañosas —le advirtió. Albus sacudió la cabeza intentado alejar aquella voz de su mente.

—Allí esta—suspiró Ron, visiblemente molesto.

Frente a ellos, alzándose en la cima de una colina, se encontraba una casa inmensa al mejor estilo francés. Sus paredes de piedra blanca y sus techo de tejas negras resaltaban entre los árboles verdes y los jardines de flores que circundaban la construcción. Albus intentó contar las ventanas para calcular cuántos cuartos tenía, pero le fue imposible. Era incluso más grande que la casa de Hedda, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Albus sintió que la emoción lo embargaba, y quiso correr hacia la Mansión. Pero Ron, quien pareció adivinar sus intenciones, lo retuvo por el hombro.

—No creas que te será tan fácil llegar hasta allí, Albus. Esta casa tiene más escudos protectores que el propio Ministerio de Magia —exageró su tío.

—¿Y cómo haremos para llegar, entonces? —se preocupó Albus. Ron le guiñó un ojo, y alzó la varita frente a él.

—_Expecto Patronum —_pronunció el hechizo. La figura de un perro se alzó frente a ellos, y emocionado, se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la Mansión.

Albus se quedó embobado observando el Jack Russell plateado, hasta que éste se perdió en la lejanía. Y mientras que esperaba a que el Patronus de Ron llevara el mensaje de su llegada a los dueños de la Mansión, Potter no podía dejar de pensar en la forma que tendría su propio Patronus cuando él llegara a invocarlo.

Repentinamente, Albus sintió una corriente de viento recorrer todo el bosque, como si una turbina de aire estuviera soplando desde la bella mansión en su dirección. Ron esperó a que la corriente de aire cesara, y entonces dio un paso al frente. Todos aguardaron expectantes, pero nada sucedió.

—Ya han desactivado las barreras —les anunció mientras que con un gesto de la mano los instaba a avanzar. Tanto Rose como Albus obedecieron.

—¡Papá, mira! —gritó Rose, emocionada, señalando hacia el frente.

Albus siguió con la mirada el sitio a donde su prima apuntaba. A lo lejos, pero avanzando a una increíble velocidad, se vislumbraba un bellísimo carruaje de manera, tirado por dos corceles, uno de color blanco impoluto, y el otro de color negro profundo. El carruaje tardó solo unos minutos en alcanzarlos, y los caballos detuvieron su galope con gracilidad a medida que se aproximaban, hasta finalmente detenerse junto a los visitantes. La puerta del carruaje se abrió y un elfo doméstico descendió del mismo de un salto.

—El Señor ha enviado este carruaje para recibir a sus visitas —anunció el elfo, con una pronunciada reverencia. Ron soltó un resoplido.

—Por supuesto… Tenía que tener un carruaje para visitas —comentó sarcásticamente, mientras que tomaba el bolso de Rose y lo cargaba en la carroza.

Albus y Rose treparon emocionados. Aquel vehículo poco se parecía a los carruajes que solían transportarlos de Hogsmeade a Hogwarts. Se trataba de una carroza que derrochaba lujo por donde se la apreciara.

Apenas estuvieron todos adentro, el elfo se sentó en el lugar de conductor, y con su suave movimiento de las riendas, los caballos comenzaron a galopar de regreso hacia la casa.

Había varias personas aguardándolos en las escalinatas de la entrada a la Mansión cuando el carruaje se detuvo.

Reconoció incluso sin dificultad la figura alta y aristocrática del padre de su mejor amigo. Draco Malfoy lucía igual que la última vez que Albus lo había visto, con su cabello rubio prolijamente peinado y engominado, y una expresión seria e indescifrable en los labios.

Junto a él, Scorpius aguardaba de pie e impaciente a que los pasajeros descendieran del carruaje. Albus se sorprendió del increíble parecido que había entre Scorpius y su padre. Había crecido mucho en lo que iba del año, casi alcanzando la altura de su padre, y se encontraba vestido con una túnica elegante y costosa. Talvez la principal diferencia estaba en la expresión de felicidad que se evidenciaba sin dificultad en el rostro del joven Malfoy.

Junto a Draco se encontraba también Astoria, la madre de Scorpius. Como siempre, Astoria lucía impecable, como si el tiempo y la vida no pudieran tocarla. Allí de pie, tan estática y perfecta, Albus podría haberla confundido con una estatua de algún antepasado aristócrata. Pero era el brillo en la mirada lo que delataba a Astoria, lo que confirmaba que detrás de aquella fachada, existía un alma dulce y angelical.

Inevitablemente, Albus sonrió al comprobar que había una cuarta persona allí aguardándolos, que no pertenecía a la familia Malfoy, pero sí al círculo íntimo de amigos de Albus.

Hedda Le Blanc les sonrió desde las escalinatas, dándoles la bienvenida junto a la familia Malfoy.

* * *

**Demoré mucho tiempo, lo sé! Pero estuve con varios inconvenientes, y recién ahora le podido terminar el capítulo y subirlo. Lamento la demora, pero espero que puedan disfrutarlo!**

**Prometo más acción para el próximo capítulo. :)  
**

**Tendrán que saber disculparme porque no voy a responder reviews tampoco esta vez, ya que nuevamente no deseo seguir demorándome.  
**

**¡Pero les prometo que responderé todo en el próximo capítulo!  
**

**Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta cuarta entrega, la cual será más difícil de llevar a cabo que las anteriores...  
**

**Saludos,  
**

**G.**


	6. Capítulo 6: La Hermandad

**Capítulo 6: La Hermandad  
**

Albus bajó rápidamente del carruaje y corrió escaleras arriba, hacia donde aguardaban sus amigos. Tanto Scorpius como Hedda lo interceptaron a mitad de camino, envolviéndolo en un abrazo grupal.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo también he llegado! —se quejó Rose, mientras que bajaba con más cuidado de la carroza.

—No te pongas celosa, Weasley, tú también eres bienvenida —bromeó Scorpius mientras que se acercaba y le extendía una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Rose se sonrojó ante el gesto, pero aceptó la ayuda.

—¡Ya casi me había olvidado de cómo sonaba tu voz quejosa, Rose! —le dijo Hedda mientras que la abrazaba, algo que acostumbraba hacer muy pocas veces.

—¿Y Lysander? —preguntó Scorpius, al ver que Ron Weasley era la última persona en bajar del transporte.

—No ha podido venir… Esta de vacaciones con sus padres en Alemania—respondió Albus. Los cuatro amigos cruzaron rápidas miradas cómplices entre ellos. —¿Y qué hay de Elektra?

—Tampoco vendrá. Está visitando familiares en Estados Unidos —le explicó Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros. Albus sintió cierta angustia al comprobar que Elektra Cameron, su amiga de Gryffindor, no estaría con ellos esas vacaciones.

—Parece que seremos sólo nosotros… —dedujo Rose, torciendo una mueca algo triste.

—¿Les molesta ayudarme con las valijas, muchachos? —pidió repentinamente Ron, quien se encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo notorio intentando bajar todas las pertenencias de su hija y su sobrino.

—Deja que los elfos se encarguen de eso, Weasley… Para eso los tenemos —habló la voz Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba junto a ellos en ese momento. Chasqueó los dedos de una mano, el inmediatamente tres elfos se aparecieron frente a ellos y comenzaron a cargar los baúles. —Bienvenidos a Versalles —saludó luego a los recién llegados, con una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias, señor Malfoy —aceptó la bienvenida Albus.

El tío de Albus observaba a Draco Malfoy con una mirada cargada de odio mientras hacía un visible esfuerzo por controlar su temperamento. No parecía para nada feliz de estar allí, y menos aún de dejar ahí a su hija durante dos semanas.

Albus conocía de la enemistad que había existido entre su padre, Ron y Draco. Pero jamás había sido testigo de la misma. En ese momento, de pie uno frente al otro, Albus podía percibir la tensión que existía. Ninguno de los dos disfrutaba de la compañía del otro, y eso quedaba más que claro.

—Que alegría recibirlos en nuestro hogar, Ronald —intervino a tiempo Astoria, siempre conciliadora. Ron no pudo resistirse a la amabilidad de aquella mujer, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Muchas gracias, Astoria. Siempre es un placer volver a verte —le respondió él, mientras que le besaba educadamente el dorso de la mano.

—¿Por qué no entramos a la casa y tomamos un té? ¡Lo he traído directamente de Inglaterra para agasajar a mis invitados especiales! —sugirió Astoria, encantadora. Ron torció una sonrisa burlona, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Me encantaría —aceptó la oferta el padre de Rose.

Todos marcharon a lo largo de las escalinatas en un silencio sepulcral y claramente incómodo. Era evidente que Draco no se sentía a gusto recibiendo a Ronald en su casa, y Ronald tampoco lucía deseoso de visitarla. Astoria por su parte, marchaba por delante del resto, fingiendo no notar lo que sucedía detrás de ella.

—Es mi percepción, o tu padre y el de Scorpius no son muy buenos amigos, que digamos —susurró Hedda burlonamente, dirigiéndose a Rose.

—Vaya que eres muy perceptiva, Hedda —ironizó Scorpius, quien había escuchado el comentario, y por alguna razón lucía también molesto.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó Albus mientras que caminaban. Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

—Uno esperaría que después de tantos años, la gente fuera capaz de dejar atrás sus diferencias… —masculló molesto el rubio—. Pero parece que hay cosas de mi familia que jamás seré capaz de entender —lamentó.

Albus no pudo continuar la charla, pues habían llegado hasta la puerta de entrada, y Draco, Astoria y Ron los aguardaban a que entraran primeros.

Potter había crecido en una familia sin limitaciones económicas, pero jamás había conocido tanto lujo y ostentosidad como en aquel lugar. Incluso la casa de Hedda parecía diminuta e insignificante frente a aquella Mansión.

Los techos altos de la Casa de Versalles lucían inmensas arañas de cristal sobre las cuales titilaban cientos de velas, iluminando las paredes forradas en terciopelo verde oscuro, y arrancando destellos dorados de los marcos de oro que rodeaban los cuadros. El piso brillaba reluciente, como si alguien acaba de pasarle cera, y los muebles de aquella antesala estaban intactos, como si nadie los hubiera usado jamás.

Albus permaneció atónito ante la elegancia y el derroche de aquella casa, y durante unos segundos, no fue capaz siquiera de hablar.

—Scorpius, ¿por qué no eres un buen anfitrión y le muestras a los chicos sus respectivas habitaciones? —sugirió Astoria a su hijo.

—¿Ahora? —inquirió Scorpius, sorprendido. Draco lo miró con severidad.

—Ya has escuchado a tu madre —le dijo tajante. Scorpius bufó.

—Vamos —indicó a sus amigos, y Albus, Rose y Hedda lo siguieron a través de las escaleras que llevaban a la primera planta de aquella bellísima construcción.

Draco los observó alejarse a través de las escaleras y esperó un tiempo prudencial para hablar nuevamente.

—Sígueme, Weasley —le ordenó, sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia una de las muchas puertas de aquel lugar. Astoria no los siguió.

Ron entró al despacho de Draco. Se trataba de un ambiente mucho más humilde que el resto de la casa. Había sólo un escritorio de madera, y una cómoda silla ubicada de espaldas a uno de los muchos ventanales de la casa, con vista a un rosedal. Unos cuantos libros estaban agrupados en las estanterías de una biblioteca, y había una mesita pequeña sobre la cual yacían varios vasos y una botella de whisky de fuego.

—¿Deseas una copa? —le ofreció Draco mientras que se servía una para él mismo.

—Estoy apurado, Malfoy —gruñó Ron.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, bebió de un sorbo el líquido que había vertido en uno de los vasos, y se sentó en su silla. Con un gesto de mano, señaló una de las sillas vacías que había en la habitación. Ron la tomó de mala gana y se sentó.

—Teddy te envía esto —habló Weasley, mientras que sacaba un sobre de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Era una carta.

—¿No la has leído, verdad? —inquirió Draco mientras que tomaba la carta. Ron lo observó sin comprender. —No deseo que te enteres de nuestro amorío, Weasley —bromeó.

—Eres un imbécil —le respondió Ron, exasperado—. Mas te vale que trates bien a Ted, porque él es un buen muchacho y es como un sobrino para mí —le advirtió.

—Pues, Weasley, para ti será "_como"_ un sobrino… Pero la realidad es que él es más sobrino mío que tuyo —le retrucó Draco.

—Que compartan sangre no los convierte en familia —se enfadó Ron, inclinándose hacia delante en la silla, de manera amenazante.

—¿Qué es la familia sino la sangre, Weasley? —siseó Malfoy. Ron rió burlonamente.

—Vínculos, Malfoy. Vínculos creados a lo largo del tiempo compartido, de la confianza… Algo que tú nunca serás capaz de comprender —le respondió el pelirrojo.

Malfoy frunció la nariz, y por un instante, Ron pensó que el hombre frente a él iba a atacarlo. Sigilosamente, aproximó su mano hacia el bolsillo donde guardaba su varita. Pero Draco nunca lo atacó.

—¿Algo más que tengas para darme o decirme, Weasley? —retomó la charla Malfoy, su voz apaciguada. Ron se sorprendió ante aquello, pues no se esperaba un comportamiento tan maduro por parte de él.

—Sí, tengo algo más para decirte —agregó Ron—. Cuida a mi hija y a mi sobrino.

—Puedes quedarte tranquilo, Weasley. Ellos están más seguros aquí que en el Valle —le respondió Draco, cierto desprecio reflejándose en sus palabras. Ron clavó su mirada en él, como si estuviera intentando de descifrar algo.

—Todavía no comprendo por qué Harry confía en ti. Para mi tú sigues siendo la misma porquería que eras cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts —comenzó a decirle Ron. Draco abrió la boca, dispuesto a retrucar, pero Weasley le hizo un gesto indicándole que no lo interrumpiera—. Harry teme por los chicos, pues ellos se están metiendo demasiado donde no les corresponde y saben más de lo que deberían, y estoy deacuerdo con él en que lo mejor en este momento es mantenerlos lejos del Valle y de la Orden del Fénix. Pero por algún motivo que desconozco, Harry cree que los chicos estarán más seguros aquí contigo que en Londres. Y yo confío en Harry—aclaró—. Pero si algo llega a sucederles… Juro que…

—Nada va a sucederles, Weasley —volvió a decirle Draco. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, desafiantes. Finalmente, Ron se incorporó de la silla.

—Volveré por los chicos en dos semanas —anunció. Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Ron abandonó el despacho sin despedirse.

* * *

Albus iencontró su baúl dentro de la habitación que Scorpius le había señalado. Era un dormitorio individual. Scorpius ocupaba el cuarto de su derecha, mientras que Hedda y Rose ocupaban dos dormitorios frente a ellos.

Apenas había abierto su baúl cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Albus mientras que comenzaba a sacar algunas de sus pertenencias.

—¿Estás ocupado? —le preguntó la voz susurrante de Scorpius desde la puerta. Albus lo miró extrañado.

—¿Acaso te parece que estoy "ocupado"? —bromeó Albus. Pero la expresión seria en el rostro de su mejor amigo le hizo caer en cuenta de que no era momento para bromear. —¿Qué sucede?

—Iré a buscar a las chicas antes de empezar a hablar, ¿te parece? —sugirió Malfoy. Potter asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Scorpius volvía a ingresar a su dormitorio, esta vez acompañado de Rose y Hedda.

—¿Ahora vas a decirme qué sucede? —preguntó Albus, preocupado, una vez que los cuatro estuvieron encerrados dentro de la habitación.

—Esperaba que tú pudieras responder esa pregunta, Albus —le respondió Scorpius, visiblemente acongojado. La alegría del reencuentro parecía haberse esfumado. Albus soltó un suspiro.

—Es cómo nosotros suponíamos… Estamos en guerra —les confirmó Albus.

—¿Lograste conversar con tu padre? —preguntó Hedda, seria.

—Sí… James y yo lo increpamos la noche en que llegó Philipe Marcier —les contó Albus.

—¿Se supone que conocemos a ese tal Philipe Marcier? —comentó Scorpius irónicamente.

—Ha escapado de Rusia, y trajo información a mi padre sobre el golpe de estado de Romanoff. Estuvo hospedándose en nuestra casa unos días, y después desapareció. No sé dónde se encuentra ahora, pero creo que está trabajando para la Orden del Fénix— les infirmó Albus.

—¡Entonces la Orden existe! —exclamó Hedda, y sus ojos parecieron brillar esperanzados.

—Sí, mi padre también me lo confirmó —le aseguró Albus.

—¿Le preguntaste si mi tío se ha unido? —insistió Le Blanc al respecto. Albus negó con la cabeza.

—No me dio lugar a hacer preguntas tan puntuales… Pero tengo el presentimiento de que todos aquellos que nosotros sospechamos forman parte… Incluyendo a tu tío, Hedda —supuso Albus. Hedda frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Una mujer ha estado visitando a mi tío desde que regresé de Hogwarts —les comentó Hedda.

—¿La misma mujer del Ministerio de Francia que me comentaste en tus cartas? —inquirió Albus, interesado. Hedda asintió.

—Hay algo en esa mujer que me genera desconfianza… —confesó la pálida muchacha.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de ella? —inquirió Rose.

—La última vez que vino a casa yo la recibí… Intenté sacarle algo de información antes de que mi tío Jaques apareciera, y entonces ella… —Hedda vaciló en mitad de la oración.

—¿Ella qué? —preguntó Albus.

—Creo que intentó hechizarme… —respondió Le Blanc no del todo convencida.

—¿Sacó su varita mágica delante de ti? —se sorprendió Scorpius.

—No, no fue eso…—Hedda no sabía como explicar la sensación que había tenido ante la visita de aquella rubia mujer llamada Gabrielle. —Era la forma en que me hablaba y su sonrisa… Su voz era mágica.

—Como la tuya —señaló Rose. Hedda sacudió rápidamente la cabeza.

—No, distinta —afirmó la pálida muchacha—. Ella no es un vampiro… Pero creo que tampoco es completamente humana —agregó. Aquello despertó en Albus una extraña sospecha.

—¿Podrías describirla para nosotros? —le pidió a su amiga.

—Pues era alta, y rubia, de ojos claros… —intentó describirla Hedda. Rose chasqueó la lengua, y cruzó una rápida mirada con Albus. Ambos sospechaban lo mismo.

—Era una mujer muy bonita, ¿verdad? —sugirió Weasley. Hedda asintió, algo sorprendida.

—Es pariente nuestra… Su nombre es Gabrielle Delacour, trabaja en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica de Francia, y es descendiente de veelas —explicó Albus. —Y de hecho, creo que también forma parte de la Orden de Fénix…

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —inquirió Scorpius, interesado por la misteriosa y bella mujer que él no conocía.

—Porque el año pasado, cuando visitamos a Hedda en St. Jean-Baptiste, mi padre le entregó una carta a un funcionario del Ministerio Francés para que se la diera a Gabrielle… Creo que en esa carta la invitaba a unirse a la Orden. —sugirió Potter.

—Tiene sentido… —coincidió Rose, la frente levemente fruncida, signo de que estaba pensando.

—Así que una veela… —susurró por lo bajo Hedda, visiblemente intrigada por la información que acababa de obtener—. Entonces seguramente ella también se dio cuenta de que yo soy _distinta_.

—No debes preocuparte por Gabrielle, Hedda. Es una buena persona —le aseguró Albus. Pero la mirada turbia de su amiga le decía que ella no confiaba por completo en Gabrielle Delacour. —Bien… Ya sabemos entonces que Jaques y Gabrielle están en la Orden, lo que quiere decir que mi padre desea tener gente de confianza en Francia —cambió de tema Potter.

—¿Piensas que Francia corre peligro? —preguntó Rose. Scorpius soltó una risita sarcástica.

—El Ministerio francés está pendiendo de un hilo, Weasley —le dijo Malfoy—. Después de la caída de Rusia, la gente se ha alborotado mucho por aquí. Temen que lo mismo suceda en Francia, y no confían en el Primer Ministro.

—Es verdad… He escuchado a mi tío decir lo mismo en las últimas semanas —confirmó Hedda.

—Pues eso explica seguramente lo que Jaques y Gabrielle están investigando —confirmó Albus.

—¿Y qué hay de mi padre? —preguntó Scorpius. Albus notó que su amigo se sentía incómodo ante la pregunta que él mismo había formulado. Pero la intriga le había ganado.

—Yo creo que tu padre está trabajando para la Orden, Scorpius. Todo apunta en esa dirección —le aseguró una vez más Albus.

—No tenemos pruebas al respecto —se negó nuevamente a aceptar el joven rubio.

—Tú mismo me dijiste en una de tus cartas que tu padre había recuperado la Mansión Malfoy de Londres, ¿no es así? —quiso asegurarse Potter. Scorpius asintió. —Esa propiedad ha estado en manos del Ministerio inglés desde que tu padre fue juzgado, hace más de veinte años atrás. La única forma de que la mansión haya vuelto a sus manos es que alguien dentro del ministerio con mucho poder lo haya ayudado.

—Podrían ser los infiltrados del Mago de Oz quienes lo han ayudado… Los mismos que robaron el Ojo del Cerbero del Departamento de Misterios —sugirió Malfoy, aunque no muy convencido al respecto.

—No, eso es imposible —le negó Rose—. Las propiedades y multas retenidas por el Ministerio de Magia están bajo cargo del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Solo la autoridad de dicho departamento puede anular una multa, siempre bajo la supervisión y aprobación del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica—explicó Weasley.

—¡Vaya casualidad! —Ironizó Albus—. Justo los departamentos donde trabajaban mi padre y la madre de Rose.

—Eso no significa que… —siguió insistiendo Malfoy.

—¡Oh, por todos los cielos, Scorpius! Acepta de una vez que tu padre _no_ pertenece al grupo de los malos —estalló Hedda. Malfoy estaba a punto de replicar cuando Albus intervino.

—Hedda tiene razón. Puede ser que Draco se haya equivocado en el pasado, pero está vez, creo que él ha tomado el camino correcto. Creo que la razón por la cual tu padre ha recuperado su Mansión es porque la misma está siendo utilizada por la Orden del Fénix. —le dijo Albus, sin darle lugar a réplica.

—Entonces, la Orden del Fénix está en marcha —señaló Hedda y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Albus asintió con la cabeza.

—Es hora de que nosotros nos pongamos en marcha—sugirió Potter. Los tres amigos lo observaron detenidamente. —Antes de abandonar Hogwarts, tuve una charla con Scorpius… ¿recuerdas, Scor? —le dijo a su amigo. Éste asintió con un gesto de cabeza. —El año pasado fuimos capaces de reunir a estudiantes de todas las casas para enfrentarnos a Cargidan y a los suyos… Y creo que lo hicimos con mucho éxito.

—¿Mucho éxito? ¡Fue una victoria rotunda, Potter! —le dijo Hedda. Albus rió ante el comentario.

—A lo que me refiero es que si pudimos reunir estudiantes para oponernos a alguien tan insignificante como Cardigan, entonces con más razón debemos hacerlo para oponernos a la Rebelión de los Magos —continuó Albus.

—¿A qué apuntas exactamente, Albus? —inquirió Rose.

—A formar un grupo de estudiantes que sean de todas las casas, pero de nuestra entera confianza, para oponernos a la Rebelión dentro de Hogwarts —intervino Scorpius.

—¿Acaso piensan que la Rebelión llegará a Hogwarts? —se sorprendió Rose.

—Estoy seguro de que la Rebelión llegará a Hogwarts, Rose —aseguró Albus—. Habrá muchas familias cuyos hijos están en Hogwarts que, llegado el momento, apoyarán a la Rebelión y al Mago. No podemos hacer nada contra eso… Pero sí podemos prevenir que sus hijos los sigan por el camino equivocado.

—Yo estoy con Albus en esto… Creo que gente como Cardigan, e incluso el imbécil de Zabini, estarán del lado del Mago cuando éste se haga público —comentó Scorpius.

—¿Y qué les hace pensar que ellos no están ya del lado del Mago? —insinuó Hedda—. Talvez sus familias ya forman parte de la Rebelión…

—Entonces con más razón tenemos que apurarnos y actuar en Hogwarts antes que sea demasiado tarde —insistió Albus.

—Será difícil, sino imposible, convencer a los seguidores de Cardigan de que deben apoyar al Ministerio y oponerse al Mago —señaló Rose. Albus negó con la cabeza.

—No desperdiciaremos tiempo en casos perdidos —le respondió Potter—. Reclutaremos a los estudiantes que valgan la pena, gente de verdadera confianza… Y nos prepararemos para la guerra antes de que la misma nos alcance.

—Deberemos actuar en secreto… Cardigan y los suyos no pueden saber que nosotros nos estamos preparando —dijo Hedda. Albus asintió.

—Y necesitaremos un nombre —sugirió Rose. Todos la miraron fijamente, provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. —¡Es que todas las sociedades secretas tienen un nombre! —se defendió.

—Yo había pensado… La Orden de la Serpiente —sugirió Albus tímidamente. Rose frunció el entrecejo.

—No creo que todos se puedan sentir identificados con ese nombre, Albus —le criticó Weasley. Albus estaba a punto de defender su sugerencia cuando Hedda intervino.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Rose, Albus —comentó Hedda, sorprendiéndolo—. Creo que debemos elegir un nombre con el cual todos los estudiantes, incluso los que pertenecen a otra casa que no sea Slytherin, se puedan sentir a gusto.

—Algo que nos una a todas las casas… —insistió Rose.

—Una Hermandad… —susurró Albus, mientras que se ponía de pie y deambulaba por toda la habitación. —La Hermandad de Hogwarts —repitió más para sí mismo que para el resto.

—Es… excelente —confesó Rose.

—¿Ustedes que piensan? —preguntó Albus a sus compañeros de de Slytherin. Scorpius y Hedda cruzaron una mirada cómplice.

—Es perfecto —aceptó Hedda—. Representa a todas las casas.

—Es políticamente correcto —comentó Scorpius con un guiño.

—Entonces así será —selló Albus.

* * *

**Lo sé, he desaparecido por varias semanas, pero estuve con exámenes muy importantes esta semana, y no tenía tiempo para escribir ni siquiera un reglón. **

**Sepan disculpar que una vez más, por cuestiones de tiempo, no responderé reviews. En la medida de lo posible, y a aquellos que tengan un usuario en , les responderé sus preguntas, dudas o sugerencias por mensaje privado!  
**

**El proximo capítulo responderé los nuevos reviews, es una promesa!  
**

**Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.  
**

**Saludos,  
**

**G.  
**


	7. Capítulo 7: La deuda

**Capítulo 7: La deuda  
**

Harry esperó pacientemente del otro lado de la inmensa puerta de hierro que representaba la entrada a su antiguo colegio y hogar. Una serie de sentimientos encontrados se cruzaron dentro de él mientras que aguardaba.

Desde que había terminado su séptimo año en Hogwarts, Harry había vuelto varias veces al castillo. De hecho, todos los años asistía para dar algunas charlas sobre las Artes Oscuras a los alumnos. Existía una clase opcional y extracurricular que él disfrutaba especialmente. Se llevaba a cabo para los alumnos de quinto a séptimo año, y durante la misma Harry les enseñaba a convocar su Patronus. Todos los alumnos esperaban con ansias dicha clase, y a pesar de que era optativa, rara vez se registraban ausencias.

Pero aún así, ese día Harry se sentía nervioso e inquieto mientras que esperaba a que las puertas se abrieran y lo dejaran entrar. Era conciente de lo importante y determinante que esa reunión sería no solo para el futuro de Hogwarts, sino para todo Inglaterra.

Tras varios minutos de larga espera, divisó una figura alta y regordeta marchando hacia la entrada a paso rápido.

—¡Harry! —exclamó la voz alegre de Neville Longbottom, a medida que se acercaba más a la puerta de hierro. Harry podía ver la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de su viejo amigo y compañero.

—¡Tranquilo, Neville! —le dijo Potter, al ver que su amigo trastabillaba con una piedra consecuencia de su marcha apurada.

Longbottom alzó su varita en el aire, y con un movimiento poco grácil pero efectivo, abrió las rejas del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Harry sintió que una alegría inexplicable lo embriagaba mientras que caminaba hacia el castillo que lo había visto crecer.

—¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí, Neville? —le preguntó mientras que caminaba juntos.

—Sorprendentemente tranquilas, Harry —confesó el profesor de Herbología.

—¿Y Hannah como está? —le preguntó Potter. Neville se sonrojó visiblemente ante la pregunta.

—Pues… Está embarazada —le respondió Longbottom. Harry detuvo abruptamente su marcha y giró a mirar a su amigo, quien lucía radiante de felicidad.

—¡Cómo no me has dicho nada antes! —se sorprendió Potter. Neville volvió a sonrojarse.

—Es que Hannah no quería anunciarlo hasta que hubieran pasado algunos meses… No deseábamos ilusionarnos antes de tiempo —le explicó Longbottom. Harry comprendió perfectamente lo que su amigo le decía.

Hannah y Neville se habían casado al año siguiente que Harry y Ginny. Desde entonces que ambos buscaban un hijo. Pero las cosas no se habían dado como ellos esperaban, y a pesar de intentarlo durante años, aún no tenían ningún hijo. Hannah había logrado quedar embarazada en varias oportunidades, pero había perdido todos los embarazos. Tras varios años de intentarlo sin éxito, ambos se habían dado por vencidos. Hasta ahora, cuando repentinamente la vida los sorprendía de la manera más inesperada

—Te felicito —le dijo Harry mientras que le palmeaba el hombro. Neville asintió, conmovido.

—Muchas gracias —aceptó con la voz levemente entrecortada—. Tanto Hannah como yo estamos conmocionados. Felices por este regalo inesperado… Pero al mismo tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar que estamos trayendo un bebe a la guerra —le confesó Neville. Harry permaneció varios segundos en silencio, no muy seguro de qué responder a aquello, buscando algo adecuado para decir. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera decir "a", Neville cambió radicalmente de tema —Será mejor que nos apuremos… Están todos esperándote.

Reemprendieron el camino hacia el castillo, recordando a cada paso sus viejas épocas por allí. Harry sentía que cada rincón de Hogwarts guardaba algún recuerdo, alguna anécdota de los siete años que él había pasado allí.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta la gárgola que custodiaba las escaleras caracol de la oficina del Director. Neville pronunció la clave, y la gárgola se hizo a un lado.

—Nos vemos cuando termines la reunión —se despidió Longbottom.

—Gracias por la compañía —se despidió Harry. Neville simplemente sonrió.

—Espero que tengas suerte.

—Yo también —coincidió Harry. Neville soltó una suave risa, y sin decir más, se alejó por el pasillo.

Harry subió las escaleras a paso rápido, pues estaba algo retrasado. Dio varios golpecitos a la puerta de la oficina y esperó. La voz de McGonagall le respondió desde el interior.

—¡Adelante, señor Potter! —le dijo Minerva educadamente.

Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con que había varias personas en el interior de la oficina. Minerva se hallaba sentada en su lugar habitual, frente al escritorio central. A su izquierda se encontraba el mismísimo Ministro de Magía, Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien le sonrió con amabilidad.

A la derecha de McGonagall se hallaba un hombre a quien Harry solo conocía por fotos. Debía de tener la misma edad de la directora, sino más. Lucía escaso cabello blanco, pulcramente recortado y peinado hacia atrás. Llevaba puestos unos gruesos anteojos que hacían ver sus ojos inmensos, y sostenía en una de sus manos un bastón, del cual se sujetó para ponerse de pie al verlo entrar. Junto a él se encontraba sentada una mujer de unos cuarenta años que también se puso de pie, y un tercer visitante a quien Harry conocía gracias a su trabajo.

—¡Señor Potter! ¡Un placer conocerlo al fin! —comentó el hombre, mientras que avanzaba hacia él apoyado en el bastón. —Mi nombre es Milton Hopkins, soy el director del Instituto de Salem —se presentó el hombre, mientras que extendía una de sus manos a modo de saludo. Harry la estrechó, y se sorprendió de la fuerza de aquel hombre.

—Un gusto conocerlo, señor Hopkins —habló Potter, educadamente.

—Le presento a la profesora Gemma Woodgate —introdujo a la mujer sentada a su lado—. Ella dicta Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en nuestra institución —explicó.

Gemma se puso de pie para saludarlo. Se trataba de una mujer sumamente delgada. A simple vista, daba la impresión de ser increíblemente frágil, como si la más mínima brisa pudiera quebrarla en mil pedazos. Pero era una falsa imagen. Porque los ojos verdes de Gemma Woodgate brillaban con una intensidad y una fuerza que lejos estaban de la fragilidad. Era una mirada cargada de poder, de experiencia y de energía. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y bastó solo eso para que Harry dejara a un lado la idea de que Gemma era frágil. No había nada de frágil en aquellos ojos.

—Usted es una leyenda viva, señor Potter —comentó Gemma con una sonrisa respetuosa, mientras que extendía su mano huesuda y de dedos largos hacia él.

—El problema es que soy mucho más leyenda que realidad, profesora —bromeó Harry, mientras que estrechaba la mano extendida de ella. Gemma negó con la cabeza.

—Lo dudo —aseguró ella, mientras que volvía a ocupar su silla.

—Siempre es una alegría volver a verte, Harry —lo saludó el tercer visitante con una sonrisa amistosa. Se trataba de un hombre de unos sesenta años, alto y en buen estado físico para su edad. Vestía un traje elegante color marino que contrastaba con su piel blanca y su cabello negro. A pesar de que los años habían dibujado algunas arrugas en su rostro y en su frente, seguía siendo un hombre apuesto.

—Lo mismo digo, Laurence —Harry le devolvió el saludo. Laurence Miles era el Ministro de Seguridad de los Estados Unidos.—Buenos días, Minerva… Buenos días, Ministro —saludó Harry a los susodichos una vez que las presentaciones terminaron.

—Qué bueno que se ha percatado de nuestra presencia, señor Potter —comentó McGonagall de manera sarcástica.

—Jamás podría no percatarme de usted, Minerva —le dijo Harry entre risas. Minerva chasqueó la lengua, pero Potter vio que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Estamos todos… ¿verdad? —preguntó Gemma.

—Sí, estamos todos —confirmó McGonagall. Antes de continuar, la directora se aclaró sonoramente la garganta. —Ante todo, he de agradecerles a todos la presencia aquí.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Minerva—habló Milton Hopkins, con una inclinación respetuosa de la cabeza. —Llevamos mucho tiempo deseando organizar una competencia como ésta entre nuestro colegio y el vuestro —hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar, como si estuviera meditando qué decir, o cómo decirlo. —Y creo que no hay mejor momento que éste para llevarlo a cabo.

—Coincido con usted, Director Hopkins —habló por primera vez Kingsley—. Éste es el momento ideal —repitió, sus palabras cargadas de significado. Laurence lanzó una mirada confundida en dirección a Harry.

—Si se me permite discernir… —habló el Ministro de Seguridad—. Eso no es lo que yo tengo entendido. Harry, talvez tú puedas aclarar un poco esta situación, porque hasta donde yo tengo entendido, Inglaterra se encuentra en terrible peligro —señaló cuidadosamente. Harry asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

—Es verdad. Pero no se trata simplemente de Inglaterra, Laurence. Es algo mucho más grande de lo que crees o imaginas… Toda Europa se encuentra en peligro —le confesó Potter.

—¿Acaso esto tiene algo que ver con la Revolución en Rusia? —inquirió Gemma, interesada.

—Tiene todo que ver —le respondió Harry—. Creemos que una sociedad secreta, dirigida por un hombre que se hace llamar Mago de Oz, está intentando tomar el control del continente.

—Entonces esto es peor de lo que me adelantaste la última vez que conversamos —le espetó Laurence, cierto reproche en sus palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que saben de esta gente? —insistió al respecto la profesora Woodgate.

—Poco… Permanecen escondidos, esperando —le respondió Potter.

—¿Qué es lo que esperan?

—El momento exacto para atacar —habló repentinamente el director Hopkins, tomando por sorpresa a los presentes.

—Así es. Creemos que el Mago se está preparando en silencio para atacarnos y destruirnos de un solo golpe —coincidió Harry. La expresión de Laurence había cambiado del enojo a la confusión.

—¿Y ustedes pretenden que yo autorice esta competencia y el traslado de nuestros mejores alumnos hacia un país en el cual puede estallar la guerra en cualquier momento? —le preguntó Laurence Miles, cierta ironía en sus palabras.

—Confiamos en que lo harás, Laurence —le respondió Kingsley amablemente. Laurence pareció amedrentarse ante el Ministro de Magia de Inglaterra, pues cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un tono carente de ironía y mucho más respetuoso.

—Disculpe, señor Ministro, pero no creo que éste sea el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo la competencia —le dijo.

—Ninguno de los estudiantes de Salem correrá peligro alguno en Hogwarts —le aseguró Minerva. Laurence sacudió suavemente la cabeza, en un claro gesto negativo.

—Talvez sea mejor esperar a que haya pasado el peligro… —sugirió.

—Para entonces será demasiado tarde, Laurence —interrumpió Milton Hopkins—. ¿Qué no lo ves, muchacho? No se trata simplemente de una competencia, se trata de prestarle ayuda a nuestros amigos cuando más lo necesitan.

—¿De qué manera podría ayudar a Inglaterra un torneo colegial contra una sociedad secreta que intenta destruirlos? —la pregunta escapó de los labios de Miles antes de que éste pudiera pensarlo dos veces.

—La competencia les servirá para entrenarse, para prepararse —reconoció Gemma—. Si verdaderamente hay una guerra en camino como parece haberla, dudo de que sea una guerra corta… Estos niños necesitan prepararse para lo que los esperará cuando terminen Hogwarts.

—Pero eso no nos involucra a nosotros —insistió Laurence.

—Claro que nos involucra. ¿O acaso crees que la vida en Estados Unidos y el resto del mundo mágico seguirá como si nada si Europa cae en manos de la magia negra? Si Europa cae, nosotros también caeremos eventualmente —estalló Gemma, visiblemente molesta por el comentario del Ministro de Seguridad. Las mejillas de Miles se sonrojaron ante el comentario.

—Inglaterra siempre ha sido nuestra nación amiga, y ha sabido ayudarnos en tiempos difíciles… ¿O acaso te has olvidado de que fueron ellos quienes nos ayudaron hace diez años cuando el resto del mundo mágico nos dio la espalda? —habló seriamente el director Hopkins.

Laurence no pudo más que bajar la mirada ante aquello, visiblemente avergonzado por su comportamiento. Harry sabía perfectamente de lo que Milton Hopkins hablaba, pues había sido así cómo él y Laurence se habían conocido y habían desarrollado una buena relación.

Diez años atrás, cuando todavía la paz y la tranquilidad persistían en Inglaterra, Estados Unidos fue sorprendido por un grupo de magos y brujas oscuros, y posiblemente desquiciados. Se hacían llamar los Ángeles Negros, y durante meses atormentaron la ciudad de Nueva York, e incluso mataron al Gobernador de dicho lugar. El caos se esparció entonces por todo Estados Unidos, y nuevos grupos de magos negros comenzaron a surgir en otros Estados, convencidos de que podían imitar a los Ángeles Negros y tomar el poder en otras ciudades. Repentinamente, el gobierno mágico se vio sobrepasado por la situación, y pidió ayuda internacional para apaciguar las aguas. Nadie respondió al llamado... Excepto Inglaterra.

Harry había viajado a Nueva York junto a sus mejores Aurores dispuesto a prestar sus servicios a la nación amiga. Allí fue recibido por Laurence Miles, el Ministro de Seguridad de país. Durante quince días, los aurores norteamericanos e ingleses trabajaron en equipo, comandados por Harry y Laurence, hasta que lograron vencer a los Ángeles Negros y restaurar la calma en Nueva York. A partir de allí, la paz se fue recuperando en los distintos estados del país. Los culpables del revuelo fueron enjuiciados y encarcelados, y Estados Unidos volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

Sin embargo, Milton Hopkins tenía razón: ellos estaban en deuda con Inglaterra.

—Jamás estuvo en mis pensamientos negarle ayuda a Inglaterra —se apuró a aclarar Miles, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas—. De hecho, he venido a esta reunión con expresas órdenes de nuestro Presidente de buscar la forma de ayudarlos —agregó luego.

—Lo sabemos, Laurence. —intervino finalmente Harry—. Te conozco desde diez años, y sé que eres un hombre de buena fe —agregó. Miles le agradeció las palabras con una leve sonrisa. —Comprendo que esta no es una decisión fácil de tomar, pero si lo apruebas. el Torneo nos permitirá colocar Aurores y vigilancia dentro del castillo y en las zonas vecinas sin despertar sospechas.

—Y también servirá para encubrir cualquier tipo de reunión que queramos mantener entre nuestros países —agregó Shacklebolt.

—Sin contar que servirá para formar nuevos lazos entre nuestros jóvenes para el futuro —insistió Minerva. Laurence permanecía pensativo. Finalmente, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, y Harry supo que había ganado.

—Tendremos que planearlo con mucho cuidado para que el enemigo no logre ver el verdadero motivo por el cual se lleva a cabo esta competencia… Y aún así, lo más probable es que lo descifren de todas formas. Pero Inglaterra estuvo allí para nosotros hace diez años cuando necesitamos de su ayuda, así que nosotros estaremos aquí para ustedes en esta ocasión —aceptó Miles finalmente. Gemma Woodgate no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha al escucharlo. —Hablaré hoy mismo con el Presidente para informarle sobre el Torneo y para ver de qué otra manera podemos ayudarlos…

—Gracias, Laurence —le dijo Potter con completa sinceridad.

—No me lo agradezcas aún, Harry. Todavía hay una guerra esperándonos allí afuera —le respondió Miles.

* * *

**Sí, ya se! Demoré mucho más de lo acostumbrado, pero tuve un viaje largo por trabajo y recién he vuelto hace un par de días.**

**Es un capítulo corto, también. Pero deseaba subir algo para calmar un poco la ansiedad. Espero que todavía sigan allí junto a mi historia.**

**Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo dentro de esta semana!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Desde el retrato

**Capítulo 8: Desde el retrato**

Harry esperó a que la comitiva proveniente de Estados Unidos abandonara la Oficina de McGonagall. Tardó varios segundos en retomar una charla con las únicas dos personas que aun permanecían en la habitación.

—Debo reconocer que estoy contento con como ha resultado esta primera reunión —rompió el silencio Kingsley. Minerva carraspeó sonoramente.

—Yo no esperaba menos—comentó al respecto la directora—. Después de la ayuda incondicional que Inglaterra les brindo, me sorprendería que se negaran a ayudarnos ahora… están en deuda con nosotros.

—Aun así, profesora, están asumiendo un riesgo muy grande al ayudarnos. Se están involucrando en una guerra que no les pertenece —intervino Harry. En su mente, no podía evitar pensar la cantidad de personas que el mismo había involucrado en esta guerra, y cuyas vidas ahora estaban en peligro constante.

—Solo esperemos que el Torneo sirva como factor distractor el tiempo suficiente para terminar de prepararnos —dijo Kingsley.

—Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento… —fue toda la respuesta que Potter este pudo darle.

Existían muchos motivos por los cuales la Orden del Fenix había planificado ese Torneo. El primero, y posiblemente mas importante, era que el torneo serviría de excusa para reforzar el vinculo con los Estados Unidos y poder formar una alianza sin despertar las sospechas del Mago de Oz. A simple vista, aquello no era otra cosa que una competencia de magia entre dos de los colegios más prestigiosos del mundo mágico. De hecho, algunos en la Orden creían que el torneo también podía ser percibido por el Mago como si Inglaterra se creyera fuera de peligro. Después de todo, ¿quién organiza un torneo y reúne a cientos de niños en un país que en cualquier momento puede estallar?

Pero además, Harry tenía otras razones para considerar que el torneo era necesario. Porque dentro suyo, el sabia que ni siquiera con la ayuda de Estado Unidos lograrían detener al Mago a tiempo, antes de que la guerra se hiciera pública. El era conciente de que, si lograban hacerle frente a la Rebelión, entonces esta iba a ser una batalla que perduraría por años. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts no estaban listos para salir a un mundo de caos y muerte. No aún. Pero Potter esperaba que el torneo los ayudara en ese punto. Detrás de algo tan inocente como una competencia intercolegial, Harry buscaba que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts comenzaran a entrenar sin siquiera ser concientes de ello. Él no estaba dispuesto a repetir los errores que se habían cometido en el pasado. Esta vez, Hogwarts estará listo.

—Yo debo irme. Hay varias cuestiones a resolver aún en el Ministerio si queremos que este Torneo se realice lo antes posible… El Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales va a volverse loco cuando les informe al respecto —comentó Kingsley mientras que se ponía de pie.

—Lo acompaño, señor Ministro —se ofreció Minerva. Harry notó la mirada de soslayo que la directora le dirigió antes de salir de la oficina y dejarlo allí solo.

—¿Es mi imaginación o te han salido algunas canas nuevas desde la última vez que viniste a visitarme, Harry? —habló una voz conocida a su espalda. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer la voz burlona de su viejo director.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que lo visité capaces de sacarme unas cuantas canas nuevas, profesor Dumbledore —le respondió Potter en el mismo tono divertido.

Albus Dumbledore lo observaba con una sonrisa desde el retrato colgado detrás del escritorio de la Directora. Lucía igual que como Harry lo recordaba de su época de estudiante, y a pesar de que era conciente de que Dumbledore había muerto muchos años atrás, había algo reconfortante en volver a verlo y oírlo, aunque simplemente fuera a través de un cuadro.

—El mal nunca descansa, Harry… Alguien como tú debería saberlo —le recordó Dumbledore, lanzándole una mirada por sobre el marco de sus anteojos. Harry suspiró. —¿Cómo anda la Orden del Fénix? —le preguntó.

—Haciendo todo lo posible por evitar el caos —le respondió Potter, sin esconder su frustración y preocupación. Dumbledore lo observó atentamente durante unos segundos.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Harry —le aseguró su antiguo director. Harry chasqueó la lengua y se incorporó de su silla, inquieto.

—Eso no es verdad —se quejó. Por alguna razón que Harry no terminaba de comprender, le molestaban las palabras de aliento de Dumbledore. El director pareció notarlo, pues a continuación formuló su pregunta con mucha cautela.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Usted sabía que Grindelwald tenía un Diario personal donde escribía maleficios y pociones que él iba inventado o modificando? —estalló finalmente Potter. Albus Dumbledore lo miraba impasible desde el portarretrato.

—Sí, comenzó a escribirlo por la época en que él y yo nos conocimos —le respondió el director pacíficamente.

—¡Cómo no me dijo eso antes, Dumbledore! —se enfadó Harry aún más.

—Nunca lo preguntaste, Harry —fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Potter tuvo que ahogar un grito de furia en su garganta.

—¿Acaso no creyó que sería importante comentarlo cuando vine a hablar con usted después del evento del Templo de Hades?

—En esa ocasión no acudiste a mí con esa intención, Harry. Viniste a hablar de tu hijo, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo con sutileza Dumbledore.

Harry se calmó un poco al escucharlo. Dumbledore tenía razón. Él nunca le había hablado de sus sospechas sobre el Diario de Grindelwald. La última vez que había visitado a Dumbledore en aquel retrato había sido para conversar sobre sus preocupaciones acerca de su hijo Albus y de su "fuga" de magia. Durante aquella charla, el viejo director le había asegurado que el joven Albus recuperaría su magia tarde o temprano. Toda la charla había girado en torno al pequeño Albus y el poder que se escondía dentro de él. Preocupado por su hijo, Harry se había olvidado completamente del Mago de Oz y de su intento por resucitar a Grindelwald.

—Pues el Mago de Oz lo ha encontrado y está utilizando los hechizos que Grindelwald alguna vez inventó —habló Potter, esta vez más tranquilo.

—¿Lo ha encontrado? —se sorprendió Dumbledore.

—¿Usted sabía dónde se hallaba escondido? —inquirió Potter. Albus negó con la cabeza.

—Gellert se dedicó específicamente a mantenerlo escondido de mí. Él sabía que si yo lo encontraba lo destruiría —le respondió Dumbledore.

—¿Nunca se le ocurrió buscarlo? —insistió Harry al respecto. Una sombra pareció cruzar el rostro del director ante la pregunta.

—Sí, muchas veces se me ocurrió —le respondió sinceramente—. Pero Gellert ya se encontraba encarcelado, y jamás escaparía de allí. No consideré que el Diario fuera un verdadero peligro, así que decidí cerrar ese capítulo y dejar el pasado en donde pertenece —explicó mejor. Harry comprendió perfectamente lo que el profesor intentaba decirle. Nunca había buscado el diario porque no deseaba seguir recordando y reviviendo lo que ese diario simbolizaba: su amistad con Gellert, el enfrentamiento con uno de sus hermanos y la muerte de la otra, el camino equivocado que había estado a punto de tomar.

—Hace varios meses que desaparecieron dragones del refugio donde Charlie Weasley trabaja. Hace unas semanas, los divisaron sobrevolando Bielorrusia… montados por personas con túnicas rojas. Creemos que son jinetes de la Rebelión de los Magos, porque ellos se esconden debajo de ese color de vestimenta. ¿Usted sabe si esto puede guardar alguna relación con el Diario? —Harry abordó finalmente el tema que tanto le preocupaba.

Los ojos de Dumbledore volvieron a reflejar sorpresa, y también cierta admiración, algo que Harry pocas veces había visto.

—Entonces finalmente lo encontró… —susurró el director, más para sí mismo que para Potter.

—¿Qué cosa encontró? —preguntó el morocho, confundido. Albus negó con un gesto de cabeza.

—La esencia de los Domadores —respondió. Pero lejos de aclarar algo, aquello simplemente consiguió confundirlo aún más.

—Profesor, no tengo idea de lo que está hablando —le confesó Harry. Dumbledore pareció volver a la realidad con aquellas palabras, pues su mirada volvió a fijarse en Potter.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez la leyenda de los Domadores de Dragones, Harry? —fue el turno de preguntar del director. Harry negó algo avergonzado. Incluso después de tantos años, seguí habiendo cosas que Dumbledore podía enseñarle. —Existía una vieja leyenda que corría por los pasillos de Drumstrang sobre una antigua familia dotados con un poder mágico único: la capacidad de poder conectarse con los dragones. Una conexión profunda e íntima entre el domador y su dragón. A manos del Domador, el dragón se convertía en una criatura dócil y obediente, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que su jinete le ordene —comenzó a contarle Dumbledore—. Había varias familias de Alemania que se decía que descendían de Domadores… Pero la realidad es nunca nadie había montado jamás un dragón. Finalmente, la gente terminó asumiendo que se trataba simplemente de una leyenda, y que si dicho poder alguna vez había existido, éste se había debilitado con las sucesivas generaciones, hasta finalmente esfumarse.

—Pero Grindelwald creía que la leyenda era verdad, ¿no es así? —Harry comenzó a comprender. Dumbledore torció las comisuras de sus labios en una suave sonrisa.

—El estaba convencido de que era real —afirmó el retrato—. Gellert siempre tuvo una obsesión por las leyendas mágicas… Así como las Reliquias de la Muerte, la leyenda de los Domadores también llegó a obsesionarlo. Siempre me decía cuan valioso sería poder encontrar algún descendiente de Domadores… Supongo que finalmente lo encontró.

—¿Crees que ahora el Domador trabaja para el Mago? —inquirió Potter, no muy convencido al respecto.

—No, seguramente el Domador que Gellert conoció murió hace mucho tiempo. No creo que el interés estuviera verdaderamente puesto en el Domador… Creo que lo que Gellert quería verdaderamente era descubrir qué secreto mágico corría por las venas de esa familia que los hacía capaces de controlar dragones —aclaró Dumbledore. Un silencio se extendió entre ellos mientras que Harry terminaba de asimilar esas palabras.

—Grindelwald debe de haber descubierto la forma de imitar la magia de los Domadores y lo escribió en su Diario… Así es como el Mago consigue controlarlos —razonó Harry.

—Muy posiblemente —coincidió Dumbledore.

Harry se sintió nuevamente abrumado por el reciente descubrimiento. Cada vez que creía que la Orden avanzaba y gana ventaja, el Mago encontraba la forma de superarlo. Dragones… ¿Cómo se suponía que harían frente a eso?

—Hay algo más, profesor… —recordó Harry repentinamente.

—Soy todo oídos, Harry.

—Hubo una explosión hace varias semanas en pleno Londres. Los _muggles_ lo atribuyeron a una fuga de gas… Pero el Departamento de Accidentes y Castástrofes Mágicas tenía sus sospechas al respecto, así que me pidió que envíe un grupo de Aurores a analizar la escena… —comenzó a explicarle Potter.

—Oh, nunca es una fuga de gas en épocas de guerra —comentó Dumbledore con ironía.

—Encontraron rastros de magia en una de las habitaciones. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, salvo por la presencia de un marco dorado y de cientos de pequeños cristales en el suelo, como si el marco hubiera contenido alguna vez... —

—Un espejo —lo interrumpió Albus.

—Así es.

—Es interesante…. Muy interesante. ¿Había algún otro lugar en la casa con señales de magia? —inquirió el director, visiblemente interesado.

—No, ninguno… Solo esa habitación y ese espejo roto —le respondió. Albus permaneció varios segundos observándolo, como si esperara que Harry dijera algo más. Al ver que el director no parecía dispuesto a seguir hablando, Potter decidió intervenir. —Esperaba que usted me pudiera ayudar a descifrar qué es —lo incitó a hablar.

—Pero Harry… ¡Tú ya sabes lo que es! —le aseguró Dumbledore.

—Eh… No, no lo sé, profesor. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Sí lo sabes, sólo que no lo recuerdas. Pero lo has visto antes… De hecho, solías poseer uno —le recordó.

Su mente viajó entonces a muchos años atrás, cuando él todavía era un niño y Sirius Black estaba vivo. Aquel último regalo para mantenerlos conectados a través de la distancia. Un pequeño espejo a través del cual podían comunicarse entre los dos.

—Tengo que informarle esto al resto del equipo —anunció Harry mientras que se ponía de pie.

—He escuchado que has incluido al señor Malfoy en el equipo —comentó repentinamente Albus, lanzándole una mirada significativa.

—¿Minerva te lo ha comentado? —preguntó Harry. Dumbledore simplemente asintió con una sonrisa. —¿Crees que no debería haberlo hecho?

—Creo que tú debes tener tus propios motivos para haberlo hecho —le respondió evasivamente.

—Ron no está de acuerdo con mi decisión. Cree que me estoy equivocando con Draco —le confesó Harry en un momento de debilidad.

—¿Tú confías en Draco, Harry? —le preguntó Dumbledore, su mirada clavándose en Harry, atravesando la pintura y llegando a él con una intensidad sorprendente.

—Él pudo haberlo matado allí en la torre, profesor —recordó Potter, aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía volviendo a su mente como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

—Es verdad, pudo haberlo hecho —reconoció Albus.

—Pero no lo hizo —insistió Harry. Sus ojos se encontraron con las cuencas azules de su viejo Director, quien lo miraba de la misma forma que solía hacerlo en vida cuando él descubría algo por su propia cuenta.

—No, no lo hizo —afirmó Dumbledore. Nuevamente, un silencio cargado de significado inundó la sala.

* * *

**Pensé que este capítulo demoraría mucho menos tiempo del que verdaderamente demoró, pero estoy contenta con el resultado final. Fue difícil trabajar con el personaje de Dumbledore, ya que al estar muerto nunca ha participado activamente de ninguna de mis tres historias anteriores... Pero me pareció un buen momento para que él volviera.**

**Ojala les haya gustado!  
**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews! Los he leído todos, y lo responderé personalmente y en forma privada a cada uno! Me hace muy feliz saber que del otro lado siguen leyendo esta historia, a pesar de las demoras que ha sufrido últimamente. Pueden confiar en que no abandonré esta historia por la mitad.  
**

**Saludos,  
**

**G.  
**

.


	9. Capítulo 9: Sexto sentido

**Capítulo 9: Sexto sentido**

_Amigos,_

_Espero que la estén pasando bien en Francia. Aquí en Alemania la vida es tranquila hasta el punto del aburrimiento. Lorcan y yo pasamos el tiempo prácticamente solos, pues mis padres parecen muy ocupados con "trabajo".  
__No se cómo están las cosas por allá, pero aquí el ambiente se percibe tenso. La gente en las calles parece saber que algo malo está a punto de suceder… como si tuvieran un sexto sentido que les advierte del peligro. Lorcan cree que se debe al pasado oscuro de este país… La gente aquí ha pasado por tanto mal que es capaz de percibirlo incluso cuando la mayoría de nosotros lo ignoramos. Casi instintivo.  
__A pesar de que nuestros padres intentan mantenernos al margen de lo que sucede, el otro día los seguimos sin que ellos supieran. Se están reuniendo con una pareja alemana de ancianos… No estoy seguro de quiénes son o por qrué mis padres los visitan tan seguido, pero apuesto a que guarda alguna relación con la Rebelión de los Magos.  
__Lamento no poder estar allí con ustedes, pero intentaré hacer valer mi tiempo aquí._

_Saludos,  
__Lysan._

—Esta carta confirma lo que ya sospechamos: todo Europa esta involucrada en esta guerra —sentenció Rose una vez que todos terminaron de leer la carta de Lysander.

—Me interesa saber quiénes son esos ancianos que están ayudando a los padres de Lysan… —confesó Hedda pensativa.

—Sin duda están relacionados con la Rebelión —aseguró Scorpius. Hedda frunció los labios ante el comentario.

—Creo que va más allá de la Rebelión… ¿Por qué ir hasta Alemania a buscar información sobre ellos? —insistió al respecto Le Blanc.

—Porque talvez no es exactamente información de la Rebelión lo que buscan allí —señaló Rose, comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar su pálida amiga.

—Piensan que esa gente guarda alguna relación con Grindelwald, ¿verdad? —cayó en cuenta Albus. Ambas chicas asintieron al mismo tiempo. —Pues entonces tenemos suerte que Lysander esta allí para investigar.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces nosotros no investigaremos al respecto?—se sorprendió Rose. Albus negó con un movimento de cabeza.

—Nosotros tenemos otras cuestiones de las cuales ocuparnos —les recordó Potter, mientras que guardaba la carta de su amigo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.—¿Han pensado sobre los posibles candidatos?—cambió de tema.

Hubo un momento de confusión mientras que Scorpius, Hedda y Rose intentaban comprender lo que Albus les estaba preguntando. La pelirroja fue la primera en reaccionar.

—Necesitamos pensar en gente de todas las casas... De Gryffindor, supongo que querrás incluir a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda —señaló Rose.

—Sí, ellos serán convocados… También lo será Lily —agregó Albus con cuidado, pues sabía lo que esas palabras provocarían en su prima.

—¿Lily? ¿Albus te has vuelto loco? ¡Es sólo una niña! —le gritó Rose, visiblemente molesta.

—Ella no es ninguna niña, Rosie… —insistió Potter.

—Comprendo que sea tu hermana y tu sientas que merece formar parte de todo esto, pero verdaderamente no creo que esté preparada para la guerra, Albus —objetó Weasley.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo está —Le retrucó él. La pelirroja permaneció en silencio unos segundos, como si no supiera bien qué responder a aquello.

—Bien —resopló finalmente—. Pero no involucrarás a Hugo en esto —agregó luego.

—Rose… —se atrevió a decir Albus.

—¡No! —lo interrumpió ella—. ¡Si tu quieres arriesgar la vida de tu hermana, ahí tú, Albus! ¡Pero no te dejaré que pongas en riesgo a mi hermano menor!

—¿Y acaso piensas que así lo ayudarás, Weasley? —intervino Malfoy—. ¿Crees que su vida correrá menos peligro si él no sabe nada al respecto?

—¡Callate, Scorpius! ¡Tu no tienes hermanos, no sabes de lo que hablas! —le recriminó la pelirroja. Malfoy pareció empalidecer ante el ataque de Rose. Para sorpresa de Albus, el rubio no devolvió el ataque, sino se guardó silencio y tomó asiento en una de las sillas más cercanas.

—Rose, Scor tiene razón —Albus sintió que debía defender a su amigo, convencido de que el comentario de éste había sido formulado con toda la intención de ayudar.

—¡Solo tienen doce años, Albus! —susurró Rose, con lágrimas que comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos.

—La Rebelión no dudará en matarlos —habló por primera vez Hedda—. Tú no los viste aquel día, Rose… Tú no los viste en la Casa de los Gritos… —balbuceó la pálida chica, su mirada perdida en un viejo recuerdo—. Iban a matarnos… A los cuatro. Y sólo teníamos once años.

Albus sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna ante el recuerdo. La voz mágica de Hedda había traído de regreso imágenes de aquella tarde en que él, junto a Scorpius y Lysander, intentaron salvar a su amiga de las garras de Brida Von Howlen. Recién ahora Potter caía en cuenta de lo inconcientes que habían sido aquel día, y de lo cerca que habían estado de la muerte.

Hedda tenía razón: aquella gente no conocía límites para la muerte. No se detendrían ante unos niños de doce años, por más inocentes que fueran. Y Rose también lo sabía.

—Prométeme que lo protegerás, Albus —le pidió su prima, sus ojos fijos en él. Era una mirada desafiante y al mismo tiempo temerosa. La valentía para enfrentarse a su primo, y el miedo de perderlo todo.

—Te lo prometo —le juró Albus. Ella mantuvo la mirada en él durante algunos segundos más, y luego, asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el trato.

—Si vas a contar a Lily y a Hugo, entonces deberás incluir en el grupo a Nina —señaló Weasley.

—¿La niña de los ojos violetas? —recordó Hedda.

—Está bien, también la quiero a ella dentro de la Hermandad de Hogwarts—señaló Albus.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Rose, curiosa.

—No lo sé… Pero hay algo en ella que me resulta intrigante. Creo que hay más dentro de esa chica de lo que se ve a simple vista —les explicó Albus.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro al respecto como para incluirla en la Hermandad? —insistió LeBlanc al respecto.

—He conocido a su madre… Créeme, hay potencial en Nina —Albus dio el tema por zanjado.

—¿Algún otro pariente o persona de confianza de Gryffindor? —recuperó el habla Malfoy, quien parecía exasperado.

—Fred, definitivamente —respondió Rose, aunque lanzó una rápida mirada a su primo para comprobar que éste estaba deacuerdo. Albus asintió, incluyendo así al Capitán de Gryffindor en la Hermandad.

—Pues entonces pasemos a Ravenclaw —insistió Scor.

—Tessa Nott y Circe Zabini demostraron que son de confiar el año pasado. Ella forman parte—dijo Potter dándoles a entender que no se discutiría al respecto de ellas dos.

—¿Y qué hay de tu prima, la Prefecta _perfecta_? —comentó Hedda irónicamente.

—¿Molly? Oh, no creo que a James le guste que ella forme parte… No se llevan muy bien, de hecho, creo que Molly lo detesta —confesó Weasley.

—Pues por lo que me dices parece ser la más inteligente de tu familia… —se burló Le Blanc.

—También la convocaremos. Molly puede llevarse como perros y gatos con James, pero la realidad es que puede sernos de mucha ayuda en la Hermandad… Verdaderamente es una de las más inteligentes de la familia —reconoció Albus.

—Pero debemos tener cuidado, Albus… Si Molly considera que la Hermandad viola alguna regla de Hogwarts, no dudará en entregarnos a McGonagall —le recordó la pelirroja.

—Entonces tú hablarás con ella y la convencerás de lo contrario —le ordenó Potter.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Eres la única que conoce las reglas de Hogwarts, Weasley. Es el trabajo ideal para ti —dijo Scorpius sarcásticamente. Rose bufó, pero aceptó la misión sin más palabras.

—Yo también había pensado en invitar a Lucas Corner —susurró Potter con cuidado.

—¿Corner? ¿Por qué? —se sorprendió Hedda.

—Porque confío en él —le respondió Potter concisamente.

—De acuerdo… ¿Hufflepuff? ¿Alguien más aparte de mi hermano? —intervino Rose, quien conocía a Albus lo suficiente como para saber que su primo no estaba dispuesto a discutir las razones por las cuales confiaba en Lucas Corner.

—Lucy es la única que se me ocurre en quien podemos confiar ciegamente —respondió Potter.

—Y de Slytherin supongo que seríamos nosotros, y querrás incluir a Kurdan… —comenzó a decir Scorpius, quien no parecía muy de acuerdo con ello.

—No, Kurdan no —lo contradijo el morocho.

—Pensé que confiabas en él… —le espetó Malfoy, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Confío en él. Estoy convencido de que está de mi lado —aseguró Albus—. Pero aún así no lo quiero en la Hermandad.

—¿Se puede saber por qué? —inquirió Hedda, curiosa.

—Porque es un traidor, y no tiene mi respeto. No meteré a una persona así en la Hermandad de Hogwarts —les explicó Potter. Todos asintieron silenciosamente.

—¿Qué hay del equipo de Quidditch? —señaló Scorpius, retomando la charla.

—Invitaremos a Chelsea, a Kyler y a Derek —respondió Potter. Hedda frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—¿No piensas invitar a Lancelot? —le espetó ella. Albus tuvo que desviar la mirada, pues no toleraba los ojos acusadores de su amiga.

—Sé que tú crees que Wence es una buena persona, Hedda… —comenzó a decir Potter.

—¿Creer? ¡Albus, él es una buena persona! —lo contradijo ella.

—Pues si lo es entonces sabe cómo mantenerlo escondido, porque nosotros nunca hemos visto al Lancelot Wence que tú describes, Hedda —interrumpió Scorpius, molesto. Cuando se trataba de Wence, Malfoy no sabía controlar su enojo.

—Están juzgándolo sin conocerlo —comenzó a enfadarse Hedda, los rasgos de su rostro volviéndose amenazadores.

—Haremos lo siguiente: que Wence nos demuestre que es la persona que tú describes, y entonces veremos —propuso Albus. Hedda aceptó a regañadientes.

—Bien, creo que entonces eso es todo… —comentó Rose quien se encontraba escribiendo los nombres en un trozo de pergamino.

—Espera —le pidió Potter—. Agrega el nombre de Allegra Finnigan —le pidió.

—¿Finnigan? ¿Es algo de Seamus Finnigan, el amigo de nuestros padres? —relacionó Rose.

—La hija —le respondió Albus.

—Vaya… No recuerdo haberla vista en Gryffindor… —murmuró Weasley.

—Eso es porque pertenece a Slytherin, prima —le corrigió Potter—. Y puedo asegurarte que el sombrero tampoco se equivocó con ella.

* * *

Era entrada la madrugada cuando Theodore Nott regresó a su hogar en Siracusa. Su hija ya se encontraba durmiendo, pero su esposa todavía lo esperaba despierto, con una taza de té caliente entre las manos, y una mirada cargada de preocupación.

—Son las tres de la mañana, Theodore —lo saludó en cuanto lo vio entrar por la puerta.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que estarías despierta —comentó el hombre con una sonrisa de lado, mientras que se quitaba la capa negra.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —le preguntó ella, dejando la taza sobre la mesa frente a ella y avanzando hacia él.

Nott intentó evitar la mirada de ojos negros de su mujer y, en cambio, la envolvió en un cálido abrazo y dejó que el perfume a agua marina de su cabello lo envolviera, embriagándolo.

Sylvia había llegado a su vida en el momento justo y en el lugar justo. Con su cabello revuelto y perfumado a mar, y su sonrisa risueña, ella había cambiado su mundo y a él. Theodore la consideraba la criatura más pura que alguna vez había pisado la tierra. Sylvia había nacido y crecido junto al mar Mediterráneo. Había aprendido a nadar antes que a caminar. Su alma pertenecía a esas aguas que la había visto crecer y convertirse en mujer. Y habían sido esas mismas aguas las que la habrían llevado hasta los brazos de Theodore.

Nott todavía recordaba con sumo detalle aquel día en que se habían conocido. El caminaba, o mejor dicho vagaba, por la playa cuando a poco metros de distancia, divisó un acantilado, alto y macizo, que se elevaba varios metros sobre el mar. Y allí, en la cima de aquel acantilado rocoso, la vio por primera vez. Vestía solo su traje de baño y llevaba el pelo negro suelto, flameando al viento. Tenía la mirada fija en el agua azul que golpeaba violentamente contra el acantilado, formando espuma por doquier. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, la mujer saltó hacia el mar.

Nott sintió que el corazón se detenía en su pecho mientras que la mujer caía desde varios metros hacia el agua. Convencido de aquel la joven muchacha intentaba suicidarse, Theodore se lanzó desesperado hacia el mar, nadando lo más rápido que podía hacia ella. Las olas le dificultaban el nado, pero aun así no se detuvo hasta llegar junto al acantilado. Tardó varios segundos en divisar a la muchacha, flotando entre la espuma y las olas.

—¡Tranquila, voy a ayudarte! —le gritó Theodore. La muchacha pareció sorprenderse al escuchar la voz de aquel extraño, quien para entonces sacudía los brazos agotado, prácticamente sin moverse del lugar donde se encontraba. Ella giró la cabeza, y las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

Theodore creyó que se trataba de la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto. La muchacha le sonrió y comenzó a reírse al ver lo torpe que Nott tratando de mantenerse a flote. Con dos ágiles brazadas, la chica se encontraba junto a él. Lo tomó del cuello de la remera, y comenzó a arrastrarlo de regreso a la orilla del mar. Theodore intentó quejarse, diciéndole que no era necesario que lo escoltara de regreso, que él sabía nadar. Pero era inútil, la chica no parecía escucharlo, o bien lo estaba ignorando. La realidad era que Nott se lo agradecía, pues se sentía demasiado cansado como para poder nadar hasta la playa.

—No era necesario, ¡yo iba a rescatarte a ti! —se rió Theodore, una vez que ambos estuvieron en la orilla. La chica alzó las cejas, confundida.

—¿Rescatarme? —repitió en un marcado acento italiano.

—¿No intentabas suicidarte? —respondió con otra pregunta él. Ella estalló en carcajadas.

—No, no lo intentaba… Pero aun así agradezco tu caballerosidad —le respondió ella amablemente.

—Entonces estás loca —le retrucó Nott—. Nadie en su sano juicio salta de un acantilado hacia el mar.

—Podría decir lo de ti… Te lanzaste al mar para salvar a alguien que no conocías, eso también es de locos —le dijo ella mientras que se sentaba en la arena junto a él.

—Intentaba salvarte… —repitió Nott.

—Casi te ahogas —le recordó ella. Theodore sintió que se perdía en la profundidad de aquellos ojos negros frente a él.

—Entonces creo que esto nos convierte en un par de locos —bromeó él. Ella rió libremente, y su risa pareció flotar en el aire durante varios minutos, encantándolo.

—Me llamo Sylvia —se presentó ella formalmente. Pero todo lo que él podía pensar era que se parecía a una sirena de mar.

—Mi nombre es Theodore…—respondió él estrechando la mano de Sylvia.

Nunca más la dejó ir.

Habían estado juntos desde entonces. Nott se había sincerado con ella, y le había contado toda su historia, su pasado. Sylvia le había enseñado que en vez de intentar olvidar, él debía aprender a aceptar. Lentamente, Theodore curó las heridas que Voldemort le había hecho, y a pesar de que nunca llegaría a perdonarse por el destino que su padre había sufrido, con los años había logrado aceptarlo, y había aprendido a convivir con ello.

Pero ahora, el pasado volvía a golpear a su puerta. Tenía un nuevo rostro, pero era el mismo que mal que él recordaba. Y allí estaban ellos dos, abrazados en el living de su casa, sin poder hablar ni moverse.

—¿Tan malo es? —se animó a pronunciar Sylvia, su voz dulce e inocente quebrando el silencio.

—Sí, mi sirena —le confesó Theodore, llamándola por el apodo que le había puesto secretamente después de aquel primer encuentro, y que con los años se convirtió en su sobrenombre.

—¿Y crees que la información es fidedigna? —insistió ella.

—Lo es —respondió él escuetamente—. Tengo que viajar a Francia.

—Por supuesto —aceptó ella. Hubo un breve silencio.

—Me llevaré a Tessa conmigo —agregó luego. Sylvia se separó levemente del cuerpo de su esposo y fijo la mirada en él.

—¿Crees que estará más segura allá? —se animó a preguntar.

—Eso espero.

* * *

—Señor… Tiene visitas —lo llamó repentinamente uno de los elfos domésticos.

—¿Qué hora es? —inquirió Draco, confundido, mientras que se sentaba en la cama.

—Son las cinco de la mañana, Señor —le respondió el elfo.

—¿Las cinco de la mañana? ¿Qué te he dicho de las visitas a estas horas, Goody? —le espetó Malfoy, molesto.

—Que les dijera que el Señor no puede recibirlos hasta las ocho… —comenzó a decir el elfo, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

—Exacto. Hasta las ocho, tú mismo lo dijiste —le señaló.

—… Excepto que fueran dos personas en particular, señor. —terminó su oración Goody.

La expresión en el rostro de Draco cambió sustancialmente al escuchar aquello. Solo había dos personas por las cuales Draco estaba dispuesto a ser levantado antes de las ocho de la mañana. Y cualquiera de las dos, si se encontraba allí, entonces era importante.

—Hazlo pasar a mi oficina. Estaré allí en unos minutos —le pidió mientras que se levantaba de la cama y buscaba rápidamente una túnica para vestirse.

Tardó solo diez minutos en estar listo y bajar las escaleras hasta la planta baja, donde se encontraba su despacho. Entró sin tocar la puerta y no pudo esconder su sorpresa al ver quién se encontraba allí esperándolo con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

—¿Nott? —el nombre escapó de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Hola, Draco… ¿Acaso tan feo estoy que pones esa cara? —se burló Theodore de la expresión de su amigo. Malfoy recuperó rápidamente la compostura, escondiendo la sorpresa. La verdad era que Theodore lo había tomado desprevenido. Draco esperaba encontrarse con Harry Potter, la otra persona autorizada a visitarlo en cualquier momento.

—Theo, qué agradable sorpresa —exclamó Malfoy mientras que se servía su propio vaso y se sentaba frente a su amigo.

—Lamento decepcionarte, compañero, pero no creo que ésta te resulte una visita agradable —le confesó Nott. Draco alzó las cejas y dio un sorbo a su vaso.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Malfoy, sin dar rodeos. Años de amistad les permitían esa sinceridad.

—Algo malo está por suceder, Draco… De hecho, creo que ya ha comenzado —empezó a hablar Nott.

Draco sintió que el corazón se le oprimía en el pecho. Sabía perfectamente de lo que su amigo le estaba hablando, pero a pesar de ello, permaneció en silencio, deseoso de escuchar lo que él tenía para decir.

—Te agradecería que fueras un poco más claro, Theo. Recién me levanto y me cuesta un poco seguir tu intrincada línea de pensamiento —le pidió Draco. Sin embargo, la mirada de Nott estaba fija en él, como si intentara leer algo que no estaba a simple vista… Como si algo no terminara de cerrarle.

—Tú lo percibes también, ¿verdad? —dijo en un tono serio, una expresión de desagrado en su rostro, como si no le agradara lo que estaba diciendo—. Lo sentí cuando sucedió lo de Rusia…

Claro que Draco comprendía. ¿Cómo no iba a comprenderlo, él entre todas las personas? Sabía perfectamente de lo que Nott estaba hablando, porque él también lo había _percibido._ Era esa sensación vieja y familiar… La presencia de una fuerza poderosa y violenta, capaz de destruirlo todo a su paso. Un poder capaz de instilar miedo en las venas de la gente. La sensación de que algo malo está cerca… La capacidad de percibir el mal. Un sexto sentido.

Después de haber vivido tanto entre las líneas del mal, de haberlo sentido en carne propia, de haber sufrido por el mal, no era difícil percibirlo. Al menos no para Draco… Y tampoco para Theodore.

—Sí, algo malo está en camino, Theodore —le reconoció Draco.

—Rusia ha caído en manos de Romanoff… Y ahora las cosas se están poniendo feas en Italia. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto que pueda ayudarme a entender lo que está sucediendo, Draco? —aquello más que una pregunta era un pedido.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de los Guardianes Negros? —le preguntó Malfoy. Nott rió irónicamente.

—Vivo en Italia, Draco. Por supuesto que he escuchado hablar de ellos… La leyenda nació en Venecia —le recordó Theodore.

—Romanoff es un Guardián —agregó Draco. Aguardó a que las palabras surtieran efecto en su amigo antes de continuar hablando. —Y creemos que no es el único.

—¿Creemos? ¿Tú y quienes más, Draco? —le preguntó Theodore, frunciendo el entrecejo con recelo.

—Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo.

—Oh, Draco… ¿En qué te has metido? —suspiró Nott, mientras que escondía el rostro entre las manos. Draco sonrió de manera cómplice.

—Tranquilo, compañero… Esta vez estoy haciendo las cosas bien —le dijo, lanzándole una mirada significativa. Theodore se animó a mirarlo, y sonrió al comprender lo que aquello significaba.

—Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, Draco Malfoy —se burló el morocho. Draco se sonrojó levemente.

—La cuestión es que creemos que los Guardianes están intentando tomar el control de toda Europa… Han asignado a un hombre apodado Mago de Oz para que derribe Inglaterra, y posiblemente haya otro igual designado para Italia —continuó con la historia Malfoy.

Theodore terminó de escuchar y permaneció varios minutos en silencio, meciendo su vaso de whisky pensativamente.

—Escapé de Londres buscando un lugar tranquilo donde rehacer mi vida, lejos de mi pasado… Pero el mal me ha perseguido hasta Siracusa, y el lugar que antes se sentía tan seguro, hoy parece una trampa mortal —le confesó Theodore, apenado.

—Puedes venir aquí. Sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti y tu familia —le ofreció Draco. Nott negó con la cabeza mientras que una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujaba en sus labios.

—No puedo alejar a Sylvia del mar… Eso la mataría —le explicó Theo—. No, ya no puedo seguir escapando, Draco. Siracusa es mi hogar ahora —afirmó.

Draco aceptó aquellas palabras con un gesto de cabeza y no intentó persuadirlo. Sabía que no serviría de nada, y en el fondo comprendía lo que Theodore le estaba diciendo.

—Pero Tessa… Ella no puede quedarse allí, al menos no por ahora —agregó Nott. Malfoy asintió

—¿La has traído hoy contigo? —le preguntó Draco.

—Sí, los elfos la han acomodado en el dormitorio de siempre —le respondió su amigo.

—Puede quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario —le aseguró rubio.

—Gracias, Draco—le agradeció Nott, las palabras cargadas de emoción. Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo más, Theodore metió la mano entre los pliegues de su túnica y extrajo un gran sobre, el cual se encontraba cerrado. Malfoy lo observó con curiosidad.—Tal vez esto pueda ser de ayuda a ti y a tus nuevos amigos —comentó mientras que dejaba el sobre en el escritorio.

Malfoy cruzó una rápida mirada con su mejor amigo, intentando leer en aquellos ojos el contenido de aquellos papeles. Pero Nott simplemente le sonreía divertido y misterioso. Finalmente, Theodore se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia su amigo. Algo confundido, Draco la estrechó.

—Me alegro mucho de que la vida te haya dado una segunda oportunidad —le dijo Theodore mientras que abandonaba el despacho.

* * *

**Feliz con este capítulo, porque a través de él le doy la bienvenida a la historia a un personaje que personalmente considero interesante, léase Theodore Nott. Espero que disfruten de mi versión de él.**

**Como siempre, gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz y me dan el impulso necesario para seguir escribiendo!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Sobre la roca

**Capítulo 10: Sobre la roca**

Albus despertó temprano e inquieto. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en la Hermandad de Hogwarts y en cómo se las arreglarían para lograr reunirse sin despertar sospechas. La lista que Rose había escrito de invitados era más larga de lo que él se había imaginado inicialmente. La duda lo había invadido durante la noche sobre si verdaderamente podía confiar en tantos estudiantes. Pero lo cierto era que no se imaginaba a ninguno de ellos traicionándolo y entregándolo con la Directora. Después de todo, lo habían ayudado en su venganza contra Cardigan y los suyos. Se trataba de sus amigos, de su familia, y de aquellas personas que con el curso de los años se habían ganado su respeto.

Esperó hasta que fueran las diez de la mañana para abandonar su habitación, pues a pesar de que sentía sumamente cómodo en la casa de Scorpius no deseaba ser el primero en levantarse.

Estaba caminando hacia el comedor dispuesto a tomar el desayuno cuando Hedda a mitad de camino. La chica había acortado la distancia entre ellos con pasos largos y ligeros que Albus ni siquiera escuchó. Pero estaba acostumbrado a los movimientos ágiles e imperceptibles de su amiga.

—Buenos días —la recibió Albus con una sonrisa.

—Pareces de buen humor —comentó Hedda con una sonrisa burlona mientras que entraban al inmenso comedor donde usualmente los esperaba un abundante desayuno preparado por los elfos.

—¡Hedda, Albus, qué bueno que ya se han levantado! —los recibió con una sonrisa amable Astoria—. Tenemos visitas —agregó luego, y con un gesto de cabeza señaló en dirección a la mesa.

Albus sintió que el corazón dejaba de latir en su pecho al notar la presencia de Tessa Nott en aquella habitación. Su cuerpo pareció paralizarse en el lugar, incapaz de moverse o hablar, sólo pudiendo mirar a la chica frente a él, que en ese momento se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia ellos para saludarlos.

Había crecido en esas semanas que no se habían visto. Sus facciones más pronunciadas y maduras. Incluso su mirada era otra. Tessa Nott ya no era una niña.

Con cada paso que daba hacia ellos, Albus se sentía más nervioso. Sentía las manos sudorosas y el cuerpo entero parecía estar temblándole. Desesperado, comenzó a buscar algo inteligente, o al menos sensato para decir. Pero su mente estaba en blanco. Así que cuando Tessa finalmente llegó junto a ellos, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, lo mejor que Potter pudo decirle fue:

—Hola.

—Hola, Al —le devolvió ella el saludo. Su voz era fresca y tranquila. Potter abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Repentinamente, se había quedado sin habla. Tessa rió divertida, y Albus sintió que el estomago se le retorcía ante el sonido.

—Qué bueno que estés aquí, Tessa —intervino Hedda, torciendo una sonrisa burlona para Albus.

—Gracias, Hedda. ¿Ustedes llegaron hace mucho? —Tessa cambió su atención hacia la pálida muchacha.

—Menos de una semana… No te has perdido de mucho —agregó cómplicemente.

Albus se sentó a la mesa en silencio, y se entretuvo comiendo para evitar así tener que hablar. Se sentía estúpido por ello, pero al mismo tiempo era incapaz de hablar.

Para su alivio, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Scorpius hiciera su entrada al comedor. Pero su amigo, al ver la presencia de Tessa allí sorpresivamente frunció en entrecejo, entre confundido e intrigado.

—¿Tess? —preguntó en voz alta el rubio.

—Oh, vamos, no he cambiado tanto en estas semanas como para que no puedas reconocerme —se burló ella, risueña.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Hoy por la madrugada —le respondió ella, mientras que tomaba un panecillo de la canasta llena que acaba de servir uno de los elfos domésticos.

—Vaya, qué horario extraño para viajar… —comentó Malfoy en un tono que Albus supo interpretar al instante: sospecha.

—Sí, pues ya sabes cómo es papá… —respondió Tessa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿El tío Theo está aquí? —preguntó el rubio, alzando las cejas. Esta vez, la mirada fue dirigida hacia su madre.

Astoria pareció no inmutarse ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hijo. Continuó revolviendo su té parsimoniosamente. Tras tomar un sorbo del mismo y comprobar que era de su gusto, giró a mirar a su hijo con una sonrisa.

—No, cariño. Él sólo vino a traer a Tessa para que pase el verano con nosotros —le respondió su madre. Scorpius alzó una ceja.

—¿Y tan urgente era que vinieron en la madrugada? —insistió él al respecto, cierta ironía en sus palabras. Albus pudo ver en el rostro de Astoria que ella no se esperaba semejante retruque de su hijo. Sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura al responder.

—Claro que no. Vinieron temprano para poder aprovechar y salir de cacería. Ya sabes cómo disfrutan tu padre y Theodore de cazar en la madrugada —le respondió Astoria. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en los labios del rubio.

—Así que papá se ha ido… De nuevo —comentó.

—Volverá para la cena —le aseguró su madre.

—Vaya, qué atento de su parte —murmuró él por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su madre lo oyera. Sin embargo, Astoria fingió no escucharlo, y volvió su atención una vez más al té frente a ella.

Rose fue la última en llegar al desayuno, y para entonces, el clima estaba sumamente tenso. Albus aún no había recuperado el habla, y Scorpius se encontraba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Tessa, percibiendo que los hombres de la mesa no se encontraban aptos para conversar, había vuelto su atención hacia Hedda, y para cuando Weasley se sentó junto a ellas, ambas conversaban animadamente sobre Quidditch.

—Te digo, Hunter puede ser muy buen cazador, pero los años están pesándole. Ya no vuela tan rápido como solía hacerlo… —comentaba Hedda en ese momento.

—Sí, es verdad, pero aún así sus tiros nunca fallan —insistía Tessa al respecto.

—Oh, no, por favor, no Quidditch —suspiró Rose mientras que se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—Rose, me encanta tu peinado —comentó repentinamente Tessa.

Albus no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de su plato hacia la pelirroja al escuchar aquel cometario. Y no había sido el único: también Scorpius había sido atraído por las palabras de Nott. Rose se sonrrojó ante las miradas.

—No es gran cosa… —susurró Weasley. Pero Albus tenía que confesar que su prima lucía muy bonita con el pelo recogido en lo que parecía algo demasiado complejo para él.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo… Mi pelo es siempre un desastre —comentó Tessa, señalando su cabello negro y revuelto.

—No es verdad, yo creo que te queda bien —las palabras escaparon los labios de Potter antes de que éste fuera conciente de lo que decía. Esta vez fue el turno de Tessa de sonrojarse.

—Gracias… —susurró ella, incapaz de mirar en dirección a Potter.

—¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines? —sugirió repentinamente Scorpius. Él y Albus cruzaron una rápida mirada, y el morocho comprendió que su amigo deseaba conversar con ellos en privado, lejos de su madre.

—Sí, claro… —Hedda aceptó la propuesta a regañadientes. Ella y el sol no eran grandes amigos.

Scorpius esperó a estar lejos de la Mansión para enfrentarse a Tessa Nott. Lucía serio y preocupado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó sin rodeos. La sonrisa en los labios de Tessa se desvaneció.

—Entonces tú también crees que hay algo raro en todo esto, ¿no? —suspiró ella, como si se sintiera aliviada de no ser la única desconfiada.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes, Tess? —insistió Scorpius.

—Pues, no mucho. Las cosas no andan bien en Italia… Los diarios anuncian que el país sufrirá el mismo destino que Rusia, y la gente está entrando en pánico. Ha habido varias muertes sospechosas… Sé que mis padres están preocupados al respecto —comentó ella.

—Las cosas no andan bien en ningún lugar… Aquí en Francia tampoco —intervino Hedda, dando a entender que debía haber algo más detrás de la abrupta decisión de Theodore Nott de trasladar a su hija a Versalles en medio de la noche. Tessa desvió la mirada, escapando de Hedda. Albus comprendió que la estaban presionando demasiado.

—Seguramente tu padre cree que estás más segura aquí que en tu casa —intervino Potter, intentando ayudarla.

—Eso parece… —Tessa aceptó la ayuda con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Estoy cansado de especular —escupió Scorpius, mientras que pateaba el suelo, desahogándose—. Estoy cansado de adivinar y hacer hipótesis que no puedo confirmar —siguió gruñendo.

—¿Y tienes una mejor idea? —le espetó Rose. Scorpius asintió con un movimiento seco de cabeza.

—Voy a hablar con mi padre… Hoy —sentenció Malfoy.

* * *

Albus inspiró profundo el aire del bosque, y durante unos segundos, se permitió cerrar los ojos y dejarse envolver por la brisa cálida y los sonidos salvajes que lo rodeaban. Después de la mañana agitada de ese día, la paz y el silencio del bosque le servían para tranquilizarse y pensar. El mundo a su alrededor estaba agitándose, la gente se estaba agitando. Podía sentir cómo la vida que él conocía y amaba se desvanecía lentamente entre sus manos sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. El peligro inminente de guerra y muerte…

Un ruido a su espalda lo hizo sobresaltar y abrir los ojos. Instintivamente, sacó la varita y se preparó para el enfrentamiento. Suspiró aliviado al comprobar que simplemente se trataba de Tessa Nott.

—Lamento haberte asustado… —susurró ella, sus ojos negros fijos en varita que Albus mantenía alzada en su dirección.

—Disculpa, no quise apuntarte —se apuró a decir Potter, mientras que bajaba su varita. Tessa esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

—Pareciera como si esperaras que alguien te ataque… —comentó ella, mientras que se animaba a dar un paso hacía él. Albus sonrió de lado.

—No sería la primera vez que me pasa —bromeó el morocho.

—Puedo irme, si quieres… No es mi intención molestarte —agregó Nott. Albus negó con la cabeza.

—No… De hecho, me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo —le confesó Potter, evitando mirarla a los ojos mientras lo decía. Sin embargo, llegó a ver cómo Tessa sonreía ante el comentario.

—Quería agradecerte por haberme cubierto a la mañana… Cuando Scorpius intentaba sacarme información a toda costa —le recordó ella.

—Oh, sí… Noté que no estabas muy cómoda con la situación —comentó Albus. Tessa chasqueó la lengua y se sentó sobre una roca que había cerca.

—Han sucedido tantas cosas en este último tiempo… —susurró Nott.

—Sí, lo sé… El mundo está cambiando más rápido de lo que nosotros podemos adaptarnos —agregó Potter, mientras que avanzaba hacia ella.

—¡Exacto! —coincidió Tessa—. Es… Aterrador —confesó luego.

—Sí, lo es…—murmuró Albus, siendo que la chica frente a él había leído sus pensamientos.

Tessa permaneció en silencio, y Albus se animó a sentarse en la roca junto a ella. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un largo rato, simplemente permanecieron allí, el uno junto al otro, en medio del bosque, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

—La noche antes de venir aquí, mi padre salió de casa y no volvió hasta tarde —comenzó a hablar repentinamente Tessa—. Lo escuché llegar, y también escuché cuando le decía a mi madre que algo malo estaba por suceder en Italia… Que debía viajar a Francia, y que me llevaría con él pues creía que aquí estaría a salvo —hizo una pausa, durante la cual tragó saliva pues su garganta estaba seca—. Trajo algo con él, Albus… Un sobre —agregó acongojada.

—¿Un sobre? —repitió Potter, confundido.

—Creo que era para Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scor… —insistió Tessa al respecto. La voz se le entrecortaba, y Albus podía percibir el temor que se escondía detrás de aquellas palabras.

—¿A qué le temes, Tessa? —se animó a preguntarle. Ella lo miró intensamente, y luego, chasqueó la lengua.

—Tú no lo entenderás… —suspiró por lo bajo.

—Prometo hacer un esfuerzo por comprenderte —la incentivó el pelinegro.

—Es que tú no sabes lo que es ser uno de _nosotros_… —se lamentó Nott.

—¿Uno de ustedes? —repitió Albus, cada vez más perdido. Tessa desvió la mirada.

—Mortífagos—pronunció ella casi en un susurro, como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharlo.

—Tú no eres una de ellos, Tessa. Los mortífagos ya no existen —le dijo Potter. Tessa sonrió con tristeza.

—Te dije que no lo entenderías… —se lamentó ella.

—Explícame, entonces —le pidió él. Tessa tomó una inspiración profunda para darse coraje.

—Estamos marcados, Albus… Mi familia, los Nott, al igual que los Malfoy y muchas otras familias de magos. Estamos marcados por el mal —intentó explicarle Tess—. Marcados por los errores que cometieron nuestros antecesores.

—¿Acaso temes cometer los mismos errores que cometieron tus antepasados?

—No… Yo sé muy bien cuál es el camino que deseo tomar —respondió Nott, tajante—. Pero temo por mi padre y por mi tío Draco—aclaró. Albus sonrió, comprendiendo por fin el temor de Tessa.

—Puedes quedarte tranquila por ellos, Tessa —le aseguró Potter. La mirada de confusión de la muchacha lo obligó a explicarse mejor—. Creo que tanto Draco Malfoy como tu padre han aprendido de los errores cometidos… De hecho, estoy prácticamente seguro de que el padre de Scorpius se ha unido a mi padre para luchar contra aquellos que buscan el mal —le confesó.

—¿Y qué hay de mi padre? —inquirió Tessa, esperanzada.

—Pues no sé nada específicamente de él… Pero si ese sobre contenía información valiosa sobre lo que esta sucediendo en Italia entonces Draco Malfoy lo compartirá con mi padre… Es decir que Theodore Nott está colaborando, indirectamente, con mi padre —razonó Potter. La chica frente a él sonrió aliviada.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto al respecto? —inquirió repentinamente Tessa, curiosa. Albus rió por lo bajo.

—Porque me meto donde nadie me llama —respondió irónicamente. Tessa rió, y Albus sintió que el estómago se le revolvía al escucharla reír.

—Eres raro, Albus Potter —le confesó ella, todavía con la risa flotando en sus labios. Potter alzó una ceja, debatiéndose si aquello era un halago o un insulto. —Lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo de raro? —le preguntó Albus. Tessa se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé… Pero eres distinto.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que preguntar… ¿Acaso debo considerar eso como un halago? —se animó a preguntarle él. Tessa volvió a reír.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró, posando una vez más sus ojos negros en él.

Repentinamente, Albus perdió el hilo de la conversación. No sabía de qué estaban hablando, y tampoco le interesaba. Todo lo que importaba en ese instante eran esos ojos negros, profundos y hechizantes, que lo tentaban de una manera que nunca antes lo habían hecho.

—Gracias —rompió el hechizo Tessa.

—¿Por qué? —balbuceó Albus, confundido.

—Por permitirme quedarme aquí contigo —le respondió ella.

—Me gusta tu compañía —una vez más las palabras escaparon de los labios de Albus sin pensarlas. Tessa se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.

—Creo que debería volver… Le prometí a tía Astoria que la ayudaría a terminar de ordenar la biblioteca —comenzó a despedirse Nott.

—Claro… —aceptó Albus a regañadientes. No deseaba que Tessa se fuera.

Ella se puso de pie, abandonado la roca sobre la cual ambos habían permanecido sentados conversando. Albus la imitó. Tessa no había dado siquiera un paso de regreso a la Mansión cuando Potter sintió el impulso de retenerla.

La tomó de la mano sin previo aviso, sujetándola fuertemente para que no se alejara de él. Nott giró a mirarlo, sorprendida. Albus le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Déjame acompañarte de regreso —le pidió Potter, acercándose a ella. Tessa simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Albus rió para sus adentros al comprobar que, por primera vez desde que la conocía, Tessa se había quedado sin palabras.

* * *

Ted bebió otro sorbo del té que Ginny le había servido. Estaba agotado y preocupado, y su tía le había dicho que aquel té lo ayudaría a tranquilizarse. Así que allí estaba él, bebiendo un té en la cocina de la casa de los Potter, en el Valle de Godric.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta principal, sobresaltándolo.

—¡Ginny! ¡Tocaron a la puerta! —gritó Lupin para que su tía pudiera escucharlo desde la planta alta.

—¿Me harías el favor de fijarte quién es, Teddy? —le pidió la señora Potter desde la escalera, mientras que mantenía flotando en el aire varias prendas de ropa sucia que acababa de recolectar del dormitorio de su hijo mayor, James.

Ted dejó la tasa de té sobre la mesada de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la puerta. La persona del otro lado volvió a golpear, esta vez con más insistencia.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó Ted, mientras que aceleraba el paso.

Sin embargo, el visitante volvió a golpear, más fuerte que antes. Ted abrió la puerta de sopetón, perdiendo la poca calma que el té le había devuelto.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba aguardando ante la puerta de la casa de los Potter.

* * *

**Después de un par de semanas les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Es algo distinto, como podrán ver. Después de tres temporadas, creo que ha llegado el momento de escribir un poco de romance... Aún en tiempos de guerra, siempre hay lugar para algun momento romantico! **

**Gracias a todos por los reviews! Y espero ansiosa sus opiniones respecto a este capítulo.  
**

**Saludos,  
**

**G.  
**


	11. Capítulo 11: La Invitación

**Capítulo 11: La Invitación **

—¿Draco? —logró articular Teddy después de varios minutos de silencio.

—No, soy el Ministro de Magia —se burló de él Malfoy. Teddy rió por lo bajo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —insistió Lupin.

—Oh, pasaba por aquí y decidí detenerme a saludar—volvió a ironizar el rubio.

—Ya, dime la verdad —comenzó a molestarse Ted.

—Estoy buscando a Potter. ¿Está aquí? —preguntó Draco, lanzando una mirada desconfiada a la calle detrás de él.

—No, ¿por qué? —contraatacó Ted.

—¿Dónde está?

—Puedes hablar conmigo —le sugirió Lupin. Draco clavó su mirada en el muchacho frente a él.

—¡Teddy! ¿Quién está allí? —preguntó la voz de Ginny desde el interior de la casa.

Había colocado la ropa sucia dentro del lavarropas muggle que Harry le había regalado para Navidad varios años atrás, y ahora caminaba hacia la puerta. Teddy simplemente se hizo a un lado, y entonces Ginny pudo ver la cara del visitante.

—Oh… Eres tú —articuló sin poder esconder su sorpresa ante el imprevisto visitante.

—Estoy buscando a Potter —repitió Malfoy, quien comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

—Él no ha vuelto aún del Ministerio —le informó Ginny—. Pero puedes esperarlo en el Despacho si deseas —agregó luego.

Draco vaciló. Sabía que Ginny simplemente estaba siendo cortés con él, pues dudaba de que ella verdaderamente lo quisiera en su casa. Pero no podía irse. Tenía que hablar con Potter, urgente.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Malfoy, dando un paso al interior de la casa.

—Enviaré mi patronus para avisarle a Harry que estás aquí —informó la señora Potter una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada. —Ted, ¿podrías mostrarle al señor Malfoy dónde queda el despacho del tío Harry? —le pidió educadamente a su sobrino. Teddy simplemente asintió y comenzó a caminar. Draco decidió seguirlo.

Era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de su antiguo enemigo de la infancia. Y a pesar de que no era ni tan grande ni tan ostentosa como la Mansión de Versalles, Draco tenía que reconocer que se veía acogedora y agradable. El perfume a jazmín invadía todas las habitaciones y las fotos de la feliz y encantadora familia ocupaban cada espacio libre que había en el camino hacia el Despacho. Malfoy podía percibir en el ambiente que aquella casa estaba repleta de felicidad y buenos momentos, y por alguna razón, eso lo ponía incómodo y nervioso. Agradeció cuando finalmente llegaron al Despacho, pues una serie de sentimientos encontrados se habían filtrado dentro de él.

Draco tomó asiento en una de las sillas libres de aquella habitación y se dispuso a esperar. Ted en cambio, parecía inquieto, pues caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado.

—¿Qué te sucede, Lupin? —estalló finalmente Draco, pues comenzaba a irritarlo la actitud del muchacho.

—¿Por qué no confías en mí, Draco? —le espetó el muchacho, visiblemente molesto. Draco alzó las cejas. Lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —respondió con otra pregunta. Ted simplemente bufó, molesto.

—¿Acaso es mentira? —retrucó Lupin, irónico. Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír al escucharlo, pues aquella frase le había recordado que sangre Black corría por las venas de ese chico.

—Sí, es una terrible mentira, muchacho —le confesó Malfoy. Ted pareció alivianarse al escuchar aquello.

—¿Entonces sí confías en mí? —quiso asegurarse.

Durante unos segundos, Draco pudo ver verdaderamente a la persona frente a él. A pesar de que Ted tenía toda la apariencia de un hombre, alto y maduro, en el fondo, seguía siendo simplemente un niño. Un niño involucrado en problemas de adultos. Demasiado joven… Durante unos segundos, Draco pudo verse a sí mismo en Ted.

—Claro que confío en ti, Lupin. Somos familia —le respondió, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Pero pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Teddy sonreía al escucharlo.

—¿Recibiste mi carta? —cambió de tema el muchacho. Draco asintió. —¿No te preocupa?

—Muchacho, me han pasado cosas peores en la vida como para preocuparme por Henry Quint —le respondió Malfoy con sarcasmo.

—Pues deberías preocuparte... Creo que estamos en clara desventaja contra el enemigo y no nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda —le retrucó Lupin.

—No todos están dispuestos a arriesgar su vida para salvar el mundo, Lupin —le recordó el rubio.

—Pensé que mi proyecto de ley para la defensa de los hombres lobos lo convencería de unirse a la Orden… —lamentó Ted.

—Sí, yo también lo pensé… —confesó Draco—. Ya se unirán a nosotros… o en contra de nosotros. Pero no podrán mantenerse al margen cuando la guerra estalle.

—¿A qué has venido, Draco? —volvió a insistir al respecto el muchacho. Draco frunció levemente el entrecejo, pero finalmente, pareció resignarse a la pregunta que le hacía Ted.

—Tengo novedades de Italia… Pero quiero esperar a que llegue Potter —le respondió. Teddy aceptó aquello como respuesta, y guardó silencio.

Habían pasado escasos minutos cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió para dejar entrar a un preocupado Harry Potter.

—¿Los chicos están bien? —fue lo primero que dijo Harry apenas divisó a Draco sentado frente al escritorio. El rostro del morocho estaba surcado por una expresión de terror que Teddy jamás le había visto. Malfoy se apuró a responder.

—Tranquilo, ellos están bien —le dijo para tranquilizarlo. Harry soltó un suspiro mientras que se dejaba caer sobre su silla.

—Pensé que… —trató de explicarse.

—Sí, lo sé —se adelantó Draco, quien era capaz de comprender la preocupación de un padre por sus hijos. —He venido por otra razón.

—Te escucho —lo invitó a hablar Harry.

En cambio, el rubio sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre el escritorio, donde Potter pudiera alcanzarlo. Confundido e interesado, Harry tomó el sobre y lo abrió, sacando varias hojas de pergamino del interior. Comenzó a leerlos en silencio.

—¿Qué se supone que son estos nombres, Draco? —rompió el silencio tras haber leído la primera hoja del pergamino.

—Son solo algunas de las personas que se han organizado para derrocar el Ministerio de Italia —le respondió Malfoy. Los ojos verdes de Harry se despegaron del pergamino para posarse en su interlocutor.

—¿Cómo has conseguido esta información? —preguntó Potter cautelosamente.

—Theodore Nott fue quien la consiguió. Él conoce gente muy escurridiza capaz de conseguir cualquier información a quien esté dispuesto a pagar por ella —le respondió Malfoy,

—¿Podemos confiar en él? —quiso asegurarse Harry.

—Confiaría mi propia vida a Nott —le aseguró Draco. Potter asintió ante la respuesta y continuó leyendo.

—Aquí hay nombres de mucho peso dentro del Ministerio italiano… Gente muy poderosa… —comentó en voz alta mientras leía, la preocupación filtrándose entre las palabras.

—Muchos magos oscuros —agregó Draco.

—¿Creen que los Guardianes Negros estén detrás de ellos también? —habló por primera vez Teddy, quien ya no podía guardar silencio.

—Por supuesto… Si hay un gobierno sobre el cual ellos ejercen y siempre han ejercido influencia es sobre Italia —sentenció Harry—. Draco… ¿crees que hay algo que podamos hacer para detener esto? —preguntó mientras que sacudía los papeles frente a él, haciendo alusión al golpe de estado que se estaba gestando en Roma. Draco rió sarcásticamente.

—Ese tren ya ha partido, Potter. No creo que podamos alcanzarlo —le confesó Draco. El recuerdo de su viejo amigo Theodore volvió a su mente mientras que decía esas palabras. Él había dejado a Tessa en Versalles. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Nott estaba convencido de que Italia caería en manos oscuras, y pronto.

—Entonces… Italia también está perdida, al igual que Rusia —lamentó Teddy, decepcionado.

—Tenemos que apurar nuestro plan —habló Harry con firmeza—. El enemigo está avanzando demasiado rápido… Pronto el Mago de Oz atacará Inglaterra y debemos estar listos —vaticinó.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —preguntó Teddy.

—Tú y Draco encárguense de reunir a la Orden… Yo tengo que hablar con Minerva. Es hora de enviar esas invitaciones —les ordenó.

* * *

La lechuza golpeó varias veces en la ventana antes de que Albus despertara. Miró el reloj despertador ubicado junto a su cama y comprobó que eran las diez de la mañana. Aún así, se sentía agotado, y la lechuza golpeaba una y otra vez contra el vidrio, pidiendo de entrar.

Tambaleante, Albus se puso de pie y caminó hacia la misma, descorriendo el cerrojo y abriendo la ventana para que el ave pudiera entrar. La lechuza ululó molesta por la espera, y arrojó un sobre a los pies de Potter para luego abandonar la habitación.

Albus tomó el sobre y vislumbró rápidamente el sello de Hogwarts sobre el mismo. Abrió la carta con pereza, convencido de que dentro de la misma encontraría una larga y aburrida lista de útiles para la escuela y libros.

Nada podría haberlo preparado para la carta que lo aguardaba dentro del sobre.

_Estimado señor Potter,_

_ El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se refiere a usted a través de la presente carta para invitarlo al prestigioso Torneo de Merlín, que se llevará a cabo durante el curso entrante en nuestra institución.  
El Colegio Hogwarts tendrá el honor de competir contra el Instituto de Salem, por el célebre título de Campeón.  
Lo esperamos con ansias el 1 de Septiembre para dar comienzo a un nuevo año lectivo, y le deseamos suerte en la competencia._

_ Sinceramente,  
Minerva McGonagall y Milton Hopkins_

Albus volvió a leer la carta, convencido de que aquello no podía ser real. ¿Acaso había leído que Hogwarts estaba organizando un Torneo contra estudiantes de Salem? ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible? ¿Qué McGonagall no estaba al tanto de la peligrosa situación que estaba transitando Inglaterra?

Para su alivio, la misma carta que él había recibido también había llegado a las habitaciones de sus amigos, pues minutos más tade, Scorpius, Rose y Hedda se avanzaban por la puerta de su dormitorio, todavía en ropa de cama y con un sobre en la mano cada uno.

—¿A ti también te ha llegado esta estupidez? —estalló Scorpius apenas estuvo en el interior de la habitación. Hedda cerró la puerta para que nadie pudiera oírlos.

—Sí… —respondió Albus, todavía atónito—. Parece que están organizando una especie de Torneo…

—¿Una "especie de Torneo"? —repitió Rose, en su típico tono de sabelotodo—. ¡Es un Torneo de Merlín, Albus! ¿Sabes lo que eso quiere decir? —insistió.

—Pues, la verdad… No —confesó Potter. Rose chasqueó la lengua.

—Es un Torneo de Duelo. Es la competencia más antigua de magia de la historia anglosajona —comenzó a explicar la pelirroja—. Data de siglos, incluso milenios atrás. La historia cuenta que tras la muerte de Merlín, sus aprendices crearon un Torneo de Duelo para definir cuál de ellos era el mejor mago, aquel a quien Merlín mejor había entrenado, quién había aprendido más sobre la magia y su dominio… El Heredero del Gran Mago. El Torneo se convirtió rápidamente en una tradición. Cada mago entrenaba a un aprendiz y luego lo presentaba al Torneo… Era un honor tanto para el aprendiz como para el mentor ganar el título de Heredero de Merlín. La tradición fue arrastrada incluso hacia las tierras americanas cuando los magos ingleses migraron hacia allá. Y a medida que los años pasaron, y los mentores y aprendices dieron lugar a instituciones más organizadas y mejor preparadas para entrenar a los futuros magos…

—Hogwarts —comprendió Albus. Rose asintió.

—No solo Hogwarts… También el Instituto de Salem se unió. El Torneo se llevaba a cabo cada siete años, y los estudiantes de ambas instituciones competían entre ellos por el título —siguió la historia Weasley.

—¿Todas las edades juntas? —se sorprendió Malfoy.

—Inicialmente sí… Pero luego las autoridades comprendieron que eso no era justo… Los de primer año no podían nunca competir contra los de séptimo y aún así ganar. Entonces decidieron armar categorías… Una por cada o año de educación. Así habría un campeón por año —aclaró Rose.

—Jamás había escuchado hablar de este Torneo… —confesó Hedda.

—Eso es porque el Torneo no se jugado por más de ciento ochenta años —le comentó Rose.

—¿Por qué? Creí que era una especie de tradición… —se sorprendió Albus.

—Creo que fueron una mezcla de razones… Muchos padres se quejaban de que el Torneo se había vuelto demasiado competitivo, hasta el punto de que los estudiantes estaban dispuestos a todo por ganar el título.

—Es decir que se volvió peligroso realizarlo… —Hedda lo puso en palabras más claras.

—Sí, así es. Pero también coincidió con una época de conflictos políticos y territoriales entre el Gobierno mágico estadounidense y el Ministerio de Magia inglés, y el Torneo se suspendió indefinidamente…—terminó de contar la pelirroja.

—Hasta hoy —aclaró Albus.

—La pregunta es… ¿Por qué retomar el Torneo de Merlín justo ahora? —Hedda formuló la pregunta más para ella misma que para sus compañeros.

—No tiene sentido… Es poner en riesgo a un montón de estudiantes extranjeros. Inglaterra no se encuentra en el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo este Torneo —aseguró Scorpius.

—Seguramente el Gobierno de Estados Unidos no está al tanto del peligro de guerra que estamos atravesando… —sugirió Rose.

—Pero nuestro Ministerio sí lo está… Y la Profesora McGonagall también, estoy seguro de que ella está dentro de la Orden del Fénix —retrucó Potter—. No tiene ningún sentido… Es demasiado peligroso… —agregó Albus.

—Con más razón, lo repito: este Torneo es una estupidez… Una terrible estupidez —insistió Malfoy mientras que releía una vez más la carta que llevaba en la mano. —¿Y quién demonios es Milton Hopkins? —estalló enojado.

—Es el Director del Instituto de Salem —respondió Rose de forma autómata. Malfoy la observó entre sorprendido y molesto.

—¡Por todos los dioses, Weasley! ¿Cómo es que sabes estas cosas? —exclamó Scorpius, exasperado.

—Se llama leer, Malfoy… Algo que por lo visto tú no sabes —le retrucó ella.

—No peleen… Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de qué discutir —intervino Albus.

Una invitación a un Torneo de Duelo contra el Instituto de Salem… Eso sin duda era algo bueno para discutir. No pudo evitar sonreír mentalmente al darse cuenta que un nuevo misterio se plantaba frente a él, sin siquiera pedirlo.

* * *

**Demoré bastante porque tenía mis dudas sobre si era el momento oportuno para introducir la explicación respecto al Torneo que se llevará a cabo... Pero como he recibido muchos reviews respecto al título de este libro (Heredero de Merlín), y se han planteado varias dudas, decidí que lo mejor sería hacer este pequeño pero muy informativo segmento acerca de lo que sucederá próximamente.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Como siempre, agradezco enormemente sus reviews y espero ansiosa sus nuevos comentarios!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	12. Capítulo 12: De padre a hijo

**Capítulo 12: De padre a hijo**

Draco Malfoy retornó a su hogar cercano a la medianoche. La inmensa mansión de Versalles se encontraba prácticamente a oscuras. Uno de los elfos lo recibió en la puerta de entrada y tomó su capa de viaje para guardarla en el vestidor de su amo. Le ofreció si deseaba algo para comer, pero Draco se negó. Estaba demasiado cansado, y todo lo que podía pensar era en dormir. Llevaba varios días fuera de su hogar, o lo que era aún peor, llevaba varios días en el lugar que más odiaba de todo el mundo: Londres.

Estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera notó la figura sentada en uno de los elegantes sillones de la Sala de Estar, aguardándolo.

—Hola, papá —lo tomó por sorpresa Scorpius. Draco se sobresaltó y tardó varios segundos en tranquilizarse nuevamente.

—Scorpius… ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora? —recuperó el habla su padre.

—Te estaba esperando —le respondió el muchacho, serio.

Draco lo observó atentamente durante unos segundos. Había estado tan ocupado cumpliendo las misiones que Harry le asignaba que no se había dado cuenta que su hijo ya no era más un niño. Una persona prácticamente adulta lo miraba fijamente desde aquel sillón.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar, muchacho? —aceptó finalmente.

—Creo que nosotros tenemos que hablar, padre —sentenció Scorpius, lanzándole una mirada cargada de significado.

Lo sabía. Su hijo sabía la verdad. Harry se lo había advertido… Él le había dicho que los chicos estaban demasiado involucrados en la guerra. Que sabían más de lo debían saber… Que estaban en peligro.

Tragó saliva, tratando de humedecer su garganta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan nervioso. Rió mentalmente. Su propio hijo era capaz de ponerlo nervioso.

—Vayamos a un lugar donde podamos conversar más tranquilos, entonces —le ofreció su padre, señalando hacia una de las puertas de la casa.

Scorpius se puso de pie y acompañó a su padre hacia la biblioteca. Se trataba de una sala inmensa, abarrotada de libros hasta el techo. Años de escritura, almacenados juntos en una sola habitación. Aquella sala había sido creada por el abuelo de Scorpius para Narcissa Malfoy. La abuela de Scorpius y madre de Draco amaba la lectura. Draco conservaba la biblioteca en perfecto estado, tal como su padre la había dejado, para que Narcissa pudiera disfrutar de la misma en sus visitas a la Mansión.

Hacía ya varios años que Narcissa no vivía con ellos en Versalles. Luego de cumplir con el destierro que el Ministerio de Magia le había asignado como parte de su condena por haber colaborado con Voldemort, Narcissa había decidido volver a Londres. Draco no lograba comprender porqué su madre se empeñaba en regresar a un lugar donde no era bienvenida. Pero aún así, ella se compró una pequeña casa en las afueras de la gran ciudad londinense, pero lo suficientemente cerca de una de las pocas familiares que aún quedaban con vida: su hermana, Andrómeda. Ambas mujeres habían reestablecido la relación tras la guerra. Narcissa había dejado de lado su orgullo Black y le había pedido perdón a su hermana por el daño que le había causado. Y el corazón de Andrómeda, que siempre había sido más cálido y magnánimo que él de sus hermanas, supo perdonarla.

Aún así, Narcissa pasaba gran parte del año en la casa de Versalles, junto a su único hijo y a su nieto. Y Draco guardaba para ella la inmensa biblioteca, siempre lista para recibirla una vez más.

Padre e hijo tomaron asiento en los sillones ubicados en el centro de la sala, de frente a una inmensa ventana de vidrio con vista a los jardines.

—Te escucho, hijo —Draco rompió el silencio.

—No, yo te escucho a ti, papá —le retrucó Scorpius.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —le concedió su padre.

—¿A dónde estuviste estos días?

—En Londres.

—¿Por qué? Tú odias Londres —le recordó Scor. Draco se llevó una mano a la cabeza, peinándose el cabello rubio hacia atrás. —Y por favor, padre, no me mientas. Merezco saber la verdad, pues si estás tomando un camino equivocado, nos pones en riesgo a mí y a mamá —agregó su hijo.

Draco lo observó sorprendido. Jamás había tenido una conversación tan sincera y cruda con su hijo. Siempre habían mantenido una relación bastante formal, y Scorpius siempre se había comportado de manera respetuosa hacia él. Pero ahora, su hijo se plantaba frente a él, desafiante, dispuesto a defender a su familia y a hacer lo correcto. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de él.

—El año pasado, Harry Potter vino a visitarme… Tenía una propuesta para mí —comenzó a contarle Draco—. Me dijo que había un grupo de gente que planeaba destruir el Ministerio de Magia y tomar control de Inglaterra…

—La Rebelión de los Magos, lo sé —lo interrumpió Scorpius. Draco alzó una ceja, extrañado. —Cuando estábamos en segundo año, el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras secuestró a Albus y a James Potter para abrir el Templo de Hades y traer de regreso a Grindelwald… Después de que Albus y su hermano escaparan, Harry Potter habló con él y le contó sobre la Rebelión. Nosotros ya sabíamos para entonces de la existencia del Mago de Oz.

—Claro… Tú has estado dentro de todo esto antes que yo… Desde el principio, desde aquel día en la Casa de los Gritos —recordó Draco, y su hijo pudo ver la preocupación en su mirada.

—¿Te propuso unirte a la Orden del Fénix para luchar contra la Rebelión? —retomó Scorpius. Draco asintió. —¿Qué le respondiste? —Scorpius tenía la necesidad de preguntarlo. Necesitaba escucharlo de los labios de su propio padre.

—Le dije que sí —le confirmó su padre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aceptaste? —Scorpius sintió que debía preguntarlo.

—Porque era lo correcto, Scorpius —le respondió Draco, con completa sinceridad. Ambos se miraron largos minutos en silencio antes de que Scorpius volviera a hablar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? Llegué a pensar que te habías unido al Mago de Oz… —le confesó su hijo.

Draco sintió aquello como una puñalada. Su pasado seguía pesando, incluso para su hijo. Incluso Scorpius creía que dentro de Draco todavía quedaban huellas del mortífago que alguna vez había sido.

—Quería protegerte… Yo sé lo que es verte involucrado en los conflictos y cuestiones de tus padres. Yo lo viví, y aún estoy pagando las consecuencias de ello. No quería lo mismo para ti, Scorpius. —por primera vez, Draco se permitió hablar de su pasado con Scorpius. Durante años, había mantenido aquellos recuerdos escondidos, alejados de su hijo. No deseaba contaminarlo. Esperando el momento adecuado para contarle sobre su pasado… Su verdad. El momento había llegado. —Lo que está sucediendo actualmente en Europa no es un juego, hijo… Es una guerra.

—Lo sé, pero no pueden mantener todo oculto, papá. Tarde o temprano, la guerra se hará pública, y cuanto más preparados estemos para hacerle frente, mejor —señaló Scorpius.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hijo —le reconoció Draco.

—¿Pero entonces sabes que Hogwarts está organizando una estúpida competencia contra Salem? ¿No crees que en vez de perder tiempo organizando juegos de niños deberían preocuparse porque los estudiantes se preparen para la guerra? —estalló Scorpius sacudiendo la invitación que había recibido esa mañana frente a su padre. Draco suspiró y desvió la mirada.

—La Orden del Fénix tiene sus razones para apoyar el Torneo de Merlín —le respondió evasivamente.

—Entonces la Orden está al tanto del Torneo…

—La Orden fue quien propuso el Torneo, Scorpius —le corrigió su padre.

—¿Qué es lo que intentan con este Torneo, papá? ¿Acaso quieren engañar a todos los estudiantes, hacerles creer que no existe peligro alguno, que Inglaterra es un lugar lo suficientemente seguro como para llevar a cabo una competencia de duelo mientras el resto de Europa arde en llamas? —siguió escupiendo Scorpius, sarcástico. Sorpresivamente, Draco sonrió divertido.

—¿Puedes confiar en mí? —le preguntó sorpresivamente su padre. Scorpius lo miró confundido.

—Sí, puedo —respondió finalmente.

—Entonces confía en el Torneo de Merlín, Scorpius—le pidió finalmente, mientras se incorporaba de la silla—. Es tarde, y si no me equivoco, mañana es el cumpleaños de Albus. No querrás estar cansado —le recordó.

—Sí, es verdad… —aceptó a regañadientes, mientras que también se levantaba de su lugar.

Cuando cruzaban la puerta de la biblioteca, Draco apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Scorpius y lo palmeó suavemente. Scorpius sonrió. Sabía que aquello significaba que su padre estaba orgulloso de él.

Y la verdad era que él estaba orgulloso de su padre.

* * *

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —fueron las primeras palabras que Albus escuchó la mañana de 13 de Agosto.

Se había levantado más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Había abandonado su dormitorio y recorrido el camino que llevaba al comedor en completo silencio, sin cruzarse con ninguno de sus amigos en el camino. Y había entrado al comedor de la gigantesca casa de Versalles para encontrarse con que todo el lugar estaba decorado de verde y plata, y un enorme cartel colgaba entre dos columnas con las palabras "Feliz cumpleaños, Albus" escritas en él.

Sobre la mesa principal se hallaba un pastel de cumpleaños con el número 14 dibujado sobre el mismo. El resto de la mesa se encontraba ocupado con más alimentos y varios paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo.

Sus amigos le sonreían radiantes desde la mesa. Todos llevaban puestos gorros de cumpleaños sumamente infantiles, pero graciosos. Pero la mayor sorpresa de aquella mañana fue encontrar a Draco Malfoy presente en el comedor, junto a su esposa Astoria.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —logró articular finalmente Albus. Una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

—¡Es una fiesta de cumpleaños! —señaló Tessa entre risas.

—Es el primer cumpleaños que pasas con nosotros, así que quisimos hacerlo… Memorable —señaló Hedda.

—Si te preguntas por estos estúpidos bonetes, fueron idea de Weasley —agregó Scorpius con una sonrisa de lado, mientras que señalaba el gorro de cumpleaños que llevaba puesto.

—¡De niños nos encantaban los bonetes! —se defendió Rose, las mejillas hirviendo.

—Sí, por supuesto… ¡Tenías cinco años por eso te gustaban! —le retrucó Malfoy.

—Pues a mi me siguen gustando, son divertidos —insistió la pelirroja, y tomó el gorro verde que había sobre la mesa y se lo colocó a Albus.

—Gracias… —fue todo lo que Albus pudo decir.

—No nos des las gracias a nosotros. Nosotros solo tuvimos la idea. Los padres de Scorpius se aseguraron que todo estuviera listo para hoy —le contó Hedda.

Albus giró entonces para enfrentarse con los dueños de la casa, y padres de su mejor amiga. Astoria le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, pero Draco permaneció estático, observándolo en detalle, analizándolo, como siempre solía hacer.

—Muchas gracias, señor y señora Malfoy. No era necesario… —comenzó a decirles Potter. Draco lo interrumpió con un movimiento de mano.

—No hay nada que agradecer, muchacho… En esta casa cuando se festeja, se festeja en serio —puntualizó Draco. Había cierta ironía y ostentosidad en sus palabras, pero por alguna razón, lejos de ofenderse, Albus encontró aquella actitud divertida e interesante.

—¡Abre los regalos, Albus! —lo llamó Rose, emocionada.

Durante las siguientes horas, Albus pasó uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su vida. Cada uno de sus amigos le había enviado un regalo, incluso Lysander y Elektra quienes no habían podido asistir a la casa de Scorpius para el verano. Nuevamente, Tessa lo había sorprendido con un nuevo regalo, un libro que prometía ser tan interesante como el primero. Incluso los padres de Scorpius le habían regalado una elegante pluma de águila bañada en oro, junto con un sello personalizado con sus iniciales: ASP.

Fueron largas horas de pura diversión, en las que rieron recordando momentos felices de los últimos años compartidos. Albus los deleitó con anécdotas de otros cumpleaños en compañía de la numerosa y particular familia Weasley. Scorpius consiguió escobas para que todos pudieran montar y jugar un poco de Quidditch, salvo por Rose quien se disculpó bajo la excusa de haber comido demasiado, aunque todos allí conocían su miedo y desagrado ante las escobas. Tessa logró reemplazarla sin problemas, siendo ella Cazadora del equipo de Ravenclaw.

Hacia el atardecer, Albus se sentía agotado y feliz. Se había refugiado en su habitación para descansar cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta.

—Adelante —invitó a entrar.

Tessa Nott abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella. Albus se incorporó de su cama inmediatamente al verla.

Llevaba el cabello suelto y revuelto, tal como a él le gustaba. Su mirada parecía entretenida en algún punto del suelo, porque la muchacha era incapaz de posarla en él. Estaba nerviosa, Albus lo sabía porque Tessa jugueteaba constantemente con sus dedos.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Potter, al principio asustado por la extraña actitud de la muchacha.

—Yo… Pues, pasaba por aquí y pensé que talvez podríamos hablar. Claro, si no estas ocupado… O talvez estés cansado, lo cual tiene sentido teniendo en cuenta que hemos estado todo el día sin parar un segundo, así que si prefieres que vuelva en otro momento no hay problema… —comenzó a decir Tessa, sin hacer siquiera una pausa para tomar aire. Albus sonrió de lado, divertido.

—Me encantaría poder hablar un rato contigo —la interrumpió. Tessa permaneció unos segundos con la boca abierta, sin saber qué responder, y finalmente, sonrió.

—¿Qué tal has pasado tu cumpleaños? —le preguntó la muchacha mientras que se sentaba en la cama junto a él.

—Ha estado increíble… No me esperaba un festejo así. ¿Tú sabías algo al respecto? —fue el turno de preguntar de Albus.

—Oh, sí… Scorpius me lo comentó apenas llegué —le respondió ella espontáneamente.

—Así que llevan varios días preparándolo… —se sorprendió Potter. Tessa asintió con la cabeza.

—Queríamos que fuera perfecto —le confesó.

—Pues, ha sido casi perfecto —le respondió él. Tessa alzó las cejas.

—¿Casi perfecto? —repitió, confundida. Albus le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica. —¿Y qué es lo que hace falta para que sea perfecto? —inquirió Nott.

Albus simplemente la miró a los ojos. Su mirada verde se perdió en los ojos negros de Tessa, hipnotizado. Rogó por dentro que ella no desviara la mirada, y para su sorpresa, no lo hizo. Se animó a acercarse, acortando la distancia que había entre los dos. Tessa tembló, como si un escalofrío le hubiera recorrido el cuerpo, pero Albus no permitió que aquello lo detuviera.

Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su perfume, una mezcla perfecta entre cítrico y brisa de mar. A tan corta distancia, podía apreciar aún mejor las facciones mediterráneas de aquel rostro bronceado por el sol. Los pómulos sonrosados, los ojos grandes y alargados, la nariz respingada y los labios… Era la primera vez que se detenía a mirarlos en detalle. Y ahora que los veía, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

Podía sentir el aliento tibio que escapaba entre ellos, la respiración acelerada. Casi podía percibir el latir agitado del corazón de Tessa, golpeando frenético contra el pecho de la chica. Recién entonces fue conciente de que su propio corazón también se había descarrilado.

Tan cerca… Jamás habían estado tan cerca…

—¡Albus, tenemos que… —entró de golpe Scorpius en la habitación, interrumpiéndolos.

Instintivamente, tanto Potter como Tessa tomaron distancia rápidamente, completamente sobresaltados. Si Albus había pensado segundos atrás que su corazón se encontraba latiendo al máximo, entonces se había equivocado. Su corazón le estaba demostrando en ese momento que era capaz de latir aún más rápido.

Scorpius lanzó una mirada suspicaz a ambos, el ceño levemente fruncido en una clara expresión de sospecha.

—… que hablar —terminó la frase que había dejado a mitad de camino al descubrir que Albus no se encontraba solo.

—Yo ya me iba —se apuró a decir Nott, mientras que se ponía de pie de un salto—. Gracias por explicarme cómo hacer el hechizo, Albus —inventó la muchacha astutamente.

—Sí, por supuesto, cuando quieras —aceptó Potter la mentira.

—Nos vemos, Scor —se despidió Tessa abandonando la habitación y dejando a los chicos solos.

Malfoy permaneció varios segundos en silencio, observando a su mejor amigo. Finalmente, Albus no pudo aguantar más el silencio ni la culpa.

—Tenías que hablar algo conmigo, ¿verdad? —le recordó Potter, intentando cambiar de tema. Scorpius se cruzó de brazos, acentuando su mirada de desconfianza.

—¿Qué hacía Tessa aquí? —le preguntó el rubio.

—Ya la escuchaste… Hay un hechizo que no le sale, y me pidió que le ayude —repitió la misma excusa que Nott había inventado.

—¿Y acaso te has convertido en un mago tan bueno que no necesitas tu varita para hacer un hechizo? —le señaló Scorpius astutamente.

—No, claro que no —negó Albus, mientras que pensaba algo más inteligente para decir—. Estábamos repasando la parte teórica.

—La parte teórica… —repitió Scorpius, con una ironía que Potter encontró muy similar al señor Draco—. Eres el peor mentiroso que he conocido, Potter —le recordó.

Albus suspiró, resignado. No tenía sentido seguir mintiendo. Scorpius jamás se tragaría esa mentira, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando Potter lo estaba engañando. Y además, no se merecía ser engañado. Era su mejor amigo, se merecía la verdad… Aunque eso fuera algo que probablemente no le iba a gustar.

—Me gusta Tessa —soltó Albus finalmente, y entrecerró los ojos a la espera de un golpe. Tras unos segundos sin recibir ningún tipo de daño, se animó a mirar nuevamente a su amigo. Scorpius tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, como si todavía no terminara de definir si aquello le molestaba o no.

—¿Qué tanto te gusta mi prima? —le preguntó finalmente el rubio.

—Mucho… No me había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta este verano —le confesó Potter. Las palabras escapaban de sus labios sin que él tuviera tiempo de razonarlas. Y ahora que lo decía en voz alta, caía en cuenta de la verdad: Albus Potter gustaba de Tessa Nott. —Ella tiene un efecto en mí como ninguna otra persona que conozco… Es capaz de hacerme sonreír con tan solo verla, y cada vez que hablamos, siento como que existe una conexión entre nosotros…

—Vaya… Esto va en serio—le reconoció Scorpius, sorprendido.

—Por supuesto —le confirmó Potter. Scorpius simplemente asintió, pensativamente—. Soy conciente de lo importante que Tessa es para ti, y puedes quedarte tranquilo de que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros todavía.

—¿Todavía? ¿Planeas que pase algo? —inquirió Malfoy. Albus inspiró profundo, tomando coraje.

—Sí… Verdaderamente quiero que pase algo —le respondió con seguridad. Scorpius dio un paso hacia él.

—Tessa es lo más cercano que he tenido a una hermana… Estoy seguro de que tú puedes entender eso, ya que tú tienes a Lily —le contó el rubio—. Ella ha sufrido mucho en lo que va de su vida, y no quiero que sufra más —continuó explicándose. Albus abrió la boca para opinar, pero Malfoy le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no lo interrumpiera—. Tú eres mi mejor amigo… Y confío en que si hay alguien que puede cuidarla, ese eres tú —confesó finalmente. Albus no pudo esconder su sorpresa al escuchar aquello.

—Gracias, compañero —fue todo lo que Potter pudo decir, aliviado. Scorpius rió, divertido.

—Agradéceme cuando ella te haya aceptado —le retrucó Malfoy. Albus sonrió, aliviado.

—Entonces… ¿estamos bien? —quiso asegurarse.

—Sí, estamos bien —le confirmó—. Ahora, si no te molesta, yo tenía novedades para contarte. Ayer por la noche logré hablar con mi padre —soltó la bomba.

—Te escucho —lo invitó a hablar el morocho.

* * *

**Sí, lo he hecho. Acabo de confirmar que Albus gusta de Tessa. Espero que eso deje conformes a los que rogaban por un poco de amor entre tanta guerra jajajaja.**

**Esta cuarta parte será una historia entretenida para quienes disfrutan de un poco de romance... Solo un poco, no se hagan demasiadas ilusiones, pero será suficiente, creanme!  
**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo!  
**

**Nuevamente, gracias por los reviews! A aquellos que estan registrados en con un usuario, intentaré responder a sus reviews por mensajes privados si es que tienen alguna pregunta o duda!  
**

**Nos estamos leyendo.  
**

**G.  
**


	13. Capítulo 13: Charla de amigos

**Capítulo 13: Charla de amigos**

Harry golpeó a la puerta y aguardó. Escuchó pasos desde el otro lado mientras que la dueña de la casa se aproximaba a la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la voz de Scarlet Raven desde el otro lado.

—Soy yo… Abre la puerta, por favor —prácticamente le rogó Potter.

Hubo un largo silencio, y por un instante, Harry pensó que Scarlet lo estaba ignorando. Pero entonces, la puerta se abrió, dejándolo pasar.

—Hola, Harry —lo saludó Raven, la misma expresión seria e inquebrantable a la que él ya se había acostumbrado. Y sin embargo, algo en aquellos ojos violetas era distinto.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó él con precaución.

—Claro, adelante —lo invitó a entrar mientras se hacía a un lado.

Tras aceptar la oferta de Harry Potter para unirse a la Orden del Fénix, Scarlet Raven había abandonado su discreto y escondido hogar en Cuzco para trasladarse de regreso al país que la había visto enamorarse y sufrir. Había comprado una pequeña residencia en las afueras de Londres y allí se había instalado de manera silenciosa, sin llamar la atención de sus vecinos. Y allí la había ido a buscar Harry aquella tarde, tras comprobar que una vez más su vieja amiga se había ausentado a la reunión general de la Orden.

—¡Señor Potter! —lo llamó una vocesilla alegre, mientras que la delgada figura de una muchachita de doce años se aproximaba, sonriente.

—Nina, ¿cómo estas? —le devolvió el saludo con una genuina sonrisa.

—Extrañando a Lily… ¿cómo está ella? —preguntó Nina, curiosa.

—Oh, ella y James se están encargando de destruir mi casa —comentó Potter mientras que le guiñaba un ojo cómplice. Nina soltó una risita divertida. —¿Quieres venir el fin de semana a visitarla? —le propuso Harry. Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron ante la propuesta.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir? —suplicó la chica. Scarlet lanzó una mirada penetrante a Potter.

—No lo sé, cariño… ¿No tienes ganas de pasar el verano conmigo? —le preguntó ella. Nina frunció el entrecejo.

—Claro que sí… Pero no puedes pretender que me quede aquí contigo todo el tiempo. Es asfixiante, mamá —se quejó Nina, y acto seguido, se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación de forma ruidosa.

—Vaya, qué carácter. ¿Me pregunto a quién habrá salido así? —comentó Harry sarcásticamente. Scarlet simplemente suspiró mientras que meneaba la cabeza.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —le propuso ella.

—Me encantaría —aceptó Harry la propuesta.

Ambos avanzaron hacia la pequeña pero acogedora cocina. Raven abrió la heladera y sacó dos cervezas de manteca de la misma. Lanzó una hacia Harry, quien hábilmente la agarró en el aire, y con un giró de muñeca, la destapó.

—Adoro esta bebida… Es una de mis cosas favoritas del mundo mágico —confesó Potter. Scarlet rió por lo bajo.

—Con qué poco logras encontrar la felicidad, Potter —le susurró mientras que se sentaba. Harry le sonrió de lado.

—¿No es esa la idea, después de todo? —puntualizó él. Scarlet no le respondió, sino que dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza. —¿Por qué no dejas que Nina venga conmigo un fin de semana a visitar a Lily? Ellas dos son muy amigas y de seguro se divertirán mucho… —argumentó. Scarlet desvió la mirada.

—Es que… No quiero que Nina esté lejos de mí. Ella es lo único que me queda, y si algo llegara a sucederle y yo no estuviera ahí para prevenirlo… —le confesó la mujer frente a él, acongojada.

—Scarlet, no siempre puedes evitar que las cosas sucedan. Nina está creciendo, y quieras o no, tendrás que dejarla ir en algún momento —intentó hacerla razonar Potter.

—Tú no lo entiendes…—susurró ella.

—¿Crees que no te entiendo? —repitió Harry, escéptico. Yo también he perdido a personas amadas y he temido por ellos… Durante demasiados años. Todavía hoy me despierto en la noche atormentado por pesadillas repletas de personas a las que no pude salvar —le confesó esta vez Potter—. Pero debes aprender que no siempre puedes ser el héroe… Y que no puedes salvar a todos.

—A veces tengo la sensación de que estoy maldita —comentó Scarlet, con la mirada perdida—. Llevo destrucción a donde quiera que vaya… Y las personas que amo, están destinadas a sufrir por mi culpa.

—Scarlet… No fue tu culpa. Ni la muerte de tu esposo, ni la muerte de Krauss —afirmó Harry mientras que tomaba la mano de ella entre las suyas.

Para su sorpresa, Raven no rechazó el contacto. Permaneció en silencio, su mano reposando entre las manos de Harry, sintiendo el cariño que años de separación no habían logrado amedrentar. Una amistad que se había forjado en tiempos de cambios, y que todavía prevalecía.

—La Orden te necesita —retomó la charla Potter tras varios minutos de silencio.

Scarlet asintió.

* * *

Hacía horas que estaba allí sentado, pensando. La mirada perdida en el desvencijado jardín de la Masión Malfoy. Incluso a pesar de los años de abandono y destrucción, todavía se podía apreciar restos de la antigua belleza que aquel lugar había guardado. Caminos de adoquines bordeados por altos cercos verdes. Cientos de rosales que alguna vez había sido cuidados. Árboles que antiguamente solían podarse para adquirir distintas formas de animales mágicos. La fuente de agua central, que ahora contenía agua podrida y estancada, pero que solía contener agua pura y cristalina, capaz de atraer a las aves sedientas más bellas de Inglaterra.

Incluso en medio de tanta decadencia, Philipe podía percibir el resplandor que aquel lugar había tenido años atrás. Sonrió con ironía al pensar que aquella Mansión se parecía mucho a su dueño, Draco Malfoy.

—¿Te molesta si te hago compañía? —preguntó Zaira, de pie junto a él.

Philipe levantó la mirada y la posó en la muchacha rubia y bella junto a él. Sintió que la lengua se le entumecía dentro de la boca mientras que intentaba articular una palabra. Finalmente, se resignó y simplemente asintió con un movimiento silencioso de cabeza. Zaira Levington se sentó en las escalinatas junto a él.

—¿Puedo preguntar en qué piensas? —rompió el silencio la joven mujer. Philipe evitó mirarla, pues si lo hacía, no podría responderle.

—Pensaba en Rusia —le respondió él, escuetamente.

—¿Extrañas tu hogar? —insistió ella. Philipe negó con la cabeza.

—Ese lugar ya no es mi hogar —explicó él. Zaira alzó una ceja, sorprendida, y Philipe pudo verla por la comisura del ojo. —¿Puedes llamar hogar a un lugar donde ya no queda nadie que ames, donde ya no queda nada de ti o de tu vida? ¿Puedes llamar hogar a un lugar que es tan distinto al que te vio crecer?

—¿No tienes familia esperándote en Rusia? —se atrevió a preguntar Levington. Marcier tardó en responder.

—No… Mis padres eran franceses, y ambos murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía cinco años. Mi única pariente viva era una tía abuela, que vivía en Moscú, así que me trasladé allí. Ella me crió. Y cuando tenía diecisiete años, también falleció. Si me preguntas, creo que esperó hasta que yo llegara a la edad adulta para finalmente descansar. Luego de mucho esfuerzo, conseguí un puesto en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, bajo la tutoría del señor Solcoff… Y él era la última persona con vida a quien podría llamar familia —Marcier le contó su historia.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Zaira.

—Sí, yo también… —lamentó él en un susurro—. Supongo que venimos solos al mundo, y solos nos iremos también.

—Tú no estás solo—le aseguró Levington—. Nos tienes a nosotros.

Por primera vez desde que Zaira se había sentado junto a él, Philipe se animó a mirarla. Los ojos amarillos de aquella mujer lo penetraron, dejándolo inválido. Podía leer tanto en aquella mirada… Tantos sentimientos encontrados… Tanto dolor, tanto deseo de venganza, entremezclados con un fuerte sentimiento de justicia y verdad.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que pudo articular bajo aquella mirada ambarina.

—¡Señorita Levington! —llamó repentinamente la voz de Victoire Weasley, mientras que corría emocionada hacia ellos—. ¡Zaira! —volvió a llamarla, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Victoire, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó ella, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Scarlet ha vuelto! —le anunció la chica, radiante de alegría y contagiándole una sonrisa a Zaira.

—Ven, tienes que conocerla, Philipe —lo invitó Levington, mientras que extendía una mano hacia él.

Philipe tomó la mano de manera vacilante y se dejó arrastrar por Zaira hacia el interior del castillo. Se encontró con una mujer alta y esbelta, de rostro afilado y mirada seria. A simple vista Marcier supo que aquella era una mujer recubierta por una fuerte coraza. La comisura de sus labios apenas se curvaron al ver llegar a Zaira y a Victoire, y sus ojos violetas se clavaron en Philipe con curiosidad e intriga.

—Tú debes ser Philipe Marcier —habló la voz de Raven. Philipe hizo una suave reverencia respetuosa.

—Y usted debe ser Scarlet Raven —respondió el muchacho. Raven alzó una ceja.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó al comprobar que él conocía su nombre.

—No, pero he escuchado hablar mucho de usted —le confesó Marcier. Hubo un breve silencio.

—Victoire, ¿por qué no entras en calor antes de iniciar el entrenamiento? —sugirió repentinamente Scarlet. Los ojos de Victoire se iluminaron al escuchar aquellas palabras. —Zaira, ¿me harías el favor de asistirla mientras que yo converso unos minutos con el señor Marcier? —le pidió luego a su amiga.

—Por supuesto. Vamos, Vicky —aceptó Levington, mientras que se encaminaba hacia la zona de entrenamiento con Weasley siguiéndola de cerca.

Philipe y Scarlet quedaron a solas por primera vez. Raven dio un paso hacia el frente, acercándose a él.

—He querido hablar contigo desde que supe de tu llegada, muchacho —le confesó ella, su rostro impasible. Marcier tragó saliva, nervioso.

—¿De qué desea hablar, señora? —preguntó él respetuosamente.

—Háblame de Krauss —le pidió ella.

Philipe sintió que la garganta se le hacía un nudo. Repentinamente, no podía hablar. Desde su huída de Rusia, Marcier había hablado varias veces sobre Krauss Solcoff… Había conversado con Potter y con el resto de la Orden del Fénix. Había relatado varias veces su escape del Ministerio, y aquella charla final con quien había sido como un padre para él.

Y sin embargo, ésta era la primera vez que sentía que el corazón se le contraía en el pecho al escuchar el nombre de Krauss. Allí, de pie frente a aquella misteriosa mujer, se sintió repentinamente abrumado por la realidad. Porque podía leerlo en aquellos ojos violetas: la misma pena y el mismo desconsuelo que él sentía. Jamás la había visto en su vida, y sin embargo, en ese instante Scarlet Raven era lo más parecido a una familia que tenía. Ambos compartían el dolor por la muerte de Krauss Solcoff, y por extraño que pudiera sonar, eso los unía.

—Él me enseñó a dominar mi Patronus —confesó Philipe, repentinamente—. Nunca había logrado realizarlo con éxito hasta que lo conocí al señor Solcoff—explicó mejor. Scarlet rió por lo bajo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rígidos labios.

—Sí, siempre pensé que terminaría siendo profesor… Era muy bueno enseñando y entrenando a su gente —recordó Raven.

Pasaron horas hasta que Scarlet recordó que había quedado en entrenar junto a Zaira y Victoire. El tiempo se había pasado volando en compañía de Philipe Marcier. Habían compartido historias y anécdotas. Raven le había contado sobre la infancia y la adolescencia de Krauss, y Marcier la había actualizado sobre sus últimos años de vida. Los minutos habían transcurrido uno detrás de otro entre palabras, risas y cada tanto alguna lágrima. Ambos habían evitado hablar sobre la muerte de Solcoff, posiblemente porque ninguno de los dos estaba listo para discutir al respecto.

Pero durante aquellas horas, ambos lograron compartir el recuerdo de quien había sido importante en sus vidas y que, de distintas formas, los había marcado para siempre. Y mientras que Scarlet caminaba hacia la Zona de Entrenamiento, sintió que algo dentro de ella había cambiado, y sin previo aviso, rompió a llorar y se dejó caer al suelo, incapaz de soportar su propio peso.

Lloró por su amigo caído, y por los buenos y malos momentos que habían compartido. Lloró por no haber estado a su lado en el momento final. Lloró por no haberlo salvado. Y tras varios minutos de llorar desconsoladamente como si fuera una niña pequeñas, finalmente se calmó.

—Perdón, viejo amigo —susurró en la soledad de aquel pasillo oscuro y vacío, despidiéndose finalmente.

Jamás lo olvidaría, como no olvidaba a ninguna de las personas que había amado y ahora estaban muertas. Pero no podía vivir en el recuerdo. No podía detenerse allí. No podía darse por vencida. Comprendió que si no lo hacía por ella misma, entonces debía hacerlo por las personas que amaba, vivas o muertas. Harry tenía razón, ella no podía ser siempre la heroína. No había podido salvar a su esposo ni a Krauss, y viviría el resto de sus días conciente de ello. Pero no era su culpa.

Lentamente se puso de pie, secó las lágrimas de su rostro con la manga de su túnica… Y siguió adelante.

* * *

—¡Llegué! —anunció Albus mientras que apoyaba su baúl junto a la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric.

Escuchó los pasos acelerados desde la planta alta que corrían a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras y pronto pudo divisar la figura pelirroja de su hermana menor abalanzándose hacia él.

—¡Volviste! — exclamó Lily mientras que lo abrazaba y le plasmaba un beso en la mejilla.

—En realidad, se trata de un espejismo, Lily. Él no es Albus —comentó con voz misteriosa James Potter, quien se encontraba al pie de las escaleras.

—Eres un tonto, James —le recriminó Lily mientras que le daba un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Bienvenido a casa, Al —lo saludó James mientras que le palmeaba amistosamente la espalda.

—Me alegra estar de regreso —confesó Albus.

—Buenos días, sobrinos —saludó Ron mientras que entraba a la casa y lanzaba una rápida mirada al lugar. —¿Sus padres? —preguntó al ver que ninguno de los dos estaba cerca.

—No están —respondió James, tajante.

—¿Ninguno de los dos? —se sorprendió Ron Weasley.

—Papá se fue temprano al Ministerio. A mamá la llamaron hace unas horas de El Profeta y se fue hacia la Imprenta. Dijo que volvería para la cena —le explicó mejor Lily.

—Bueno, avísenles que pasé por aquí y que deseo hablar con ellos, ¿quieren? —les pidió Ron con una sonrisa amigable, y luego, abandonó la casa.

—¿Así que estamos solos? —se sorprendió Albus, mientras que cerraba la puerta y se encaminaba hacia su dormitorio, seguido de sus hermanos.

—Sí… La verdad es que no te esperábamos de regreso hasta mañana por la noche, así que ni mamá ni papá se preocuparon por estar hoy aquí —le confesó Lily. Albus asintió.

—Mejor. Así podremos conversar tranquilos… —anunció Albus.

—Ustedes también recibieron la invitación, ¿verdad? —se adelantó James, ansioso, mientras que se acomodaban en la habitación de Albus.

—Sí, ¿ustedes también? —quiso asegurarse Albus. Tanto James como Lily asintieron.

—Todas las personas con las que he hablado han recibido la invitación. Parece que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts participaremos del Torneo de Merlín —le explicó James, mientras que se recostaba en la cama.

—¿Tú que piensas al respecto, Albus? —quiso saber Lily. Albus tardó varios minutos en responder, meditando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—No estoy seguro de qué pensar… No tiene mucho sentido que hayan organizado una competencia internacional justo en este momento. Supone poner en riesgo a un montón de estudiantes si la guerra estalla este año —compartió sus pensamientos con sus hermanos.

—Talvez el Ministerio no cree que la guerra vaya a estallar este año… Talvez creen que pueden detenerla a tiempo —propuso Lily, pero Albus rápidamente descartó esa teoría.

—¿No les sorprende que justo organicen un Torneo de Duelo en vísperas de una guerra, y que involucre a todos los estudiantes, desde primero hasta séptimo año? —intervino James, serio—. Si a mí me lo preguntan, esto parece un entrenamiento "encubierto" —sentenció.

Albus meditó aquella idea. Tenía sentido, disfrazar un entrenamiento detrás de un Torneo de Duelo… Eso les daría la oportunidad a los estudiantes de Hogwarts de aprender a pelear con magia, a estar más preparados para la futura guerra por venir. Pero aún así, había algo en todo aquello que no terminaba de convencerlo.

—Nuestro padre nunca aceptaría arriesgar a estudiantes de otro país con el objetivo de entrenar a los de Inglaterra —dictaminó Albus, convencido—. Tiene que haber algo más… Algo que se nos está escapando.

—Posiblemente una vez en Hogwarts podamos tener una mejor idea al respecto —dijo Lily, dando el tema por zanjado.

—Posiblemente… —le reconoció Albus, algo abatido. Nuevamente, se encontraba ante un pasillo sin salida.

* * *

—¿Querías verme? —susurró Hedda en la oscuridad del bosque.

—Me alegra mucho que estés de vuelta —le confesó Lancelot, mientras que se bajaba la capucha y dejaba al descubierto su rostro, iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna. Hedda le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Yo también te he extrañado, pero podrías haber esperado hasta mañana para decirme esto… No era necesario hacerme abandonar la cama a las tres de la mañana —le sugirió ella.

—No te cité aquí por eso —le explicó él. Lucía nervioso, algo poco frecuente en él, y Hedda comenzó a preocuparse.

—¿Qué sucede, Lance? —le preguntó, aproximándose a él. Wence suspiró.

—¿Recuerdas cuando el verano pasado tú fuiste sincera conmigo y me contaste lo que había sucedido con Potter y el profesor Primus? —se animó a hablar finalmente.

Hedda lo recordaba a la perfección. Tras largo tiempo de debatirse, la muchacha había razonado que si deseaba ayudar a su amigo a que eligiera el camino correcto, entonces tenía que ser sincera con él y contarle la verdad.

Así, le había revelado que los rumores de que Icarus Primus había secuestrado a los hermanos Potter e intentado matarlos eran ciertos. También le había hablado sobre el Templo de Hades, y sobre la existencia de una sociedad llamada La Rebelión de los Magos que intentaba derrocar al Ministerio de Magia.

Sin embargo, había obviado la información referente a la relación entre el Mago de Oz y los Guardianes Negros, así como también el resurgimiento de la Orden del Fénix. Hedda se había limitado a proveer la información necesaria para que Lancelot tuviera una noción de lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería que él supiera que se aproximaban tiempos de cambio… Y que él también tendría que elegir qué postura tomar.

—Sí, recuerdo —le respondió Hedda, algo confundida.

—Pues yo no he sido del todo sincero contigo —le confesó Wence. Ella retrocedió, sorprendida por aquella confesión de último momento.

—¿De qué hablas? —pidió explicaciones.

—Después de que tú me contaste eso… Yo estuve más atento a lo que sucedía a mí alrededor. Y noté algunas cosas fuera de lo común —continuó Lancelot.

—¿Cómo qué? —insistió Le Blanc al respecto.

—Personas… Visitas a mi casa —respondió él—. Lo empecé a notar en las vacaciones de Navidad pasadas. Pita Cartier frecuentaba más de lo usual a mi madre, y se pasaban horas encerradas en la Sala de Té, conversando. Al principio pensé que estaban cerrando un negocio entre ambas familias y no le di importancia —le relató Wence—. Pero estas últimas semanas que he estado en casa, noté también varias visitas de los Avery… Y hoy llegó un hombre que yo nunca antes había visto, pero cuyo apellido creo que ambos conocemos bien —Lancelot hizo una pausa y posó sus ojos verdes sobre Hedda, para ver el efecto que sus palabras tenían en ella. Le Blanc tenía toda su atención puesta en él. — Un hombre llamado Blaise Zabini, ¿te suena? —comentó sarcásticamente.

—¿El padre de Taurus y Circe? —quiso asegurarse Hedda. Lance asintió con la cabeza—. Ese hombre es despreciable, Lance. Es una mala persona con todas las letras. ¿Qué hacía en tu casa? ¿Qué hacen todas esas personas en tu casa? —exigió saber ella. Lancelot alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—Esperaba que tú pudieras responderme esa pregunta, Hedda —le retrucó él.

—¿Acaso piensas que esto puede tener quer ver con lo que yo teconté aquella vez? —se sorprendió Hedda.

Lancelot no respondió, sino que desvió la mirada, escapando de los ojos inquisitivos de Le Blanc. Hedda comenzó a sentir mareada, y tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol para no desplomarse en el suelo. Se sentía abrumada por la información que su amigo acababa de revelarle. Porque si realmente aquello significaba lo que ella estaba pensando... Si realmente la familia de Lancelot estaba involucrada...

—Por Merlín, Lancelot... Esto es terrible —le confesó ella, la voz temblorosa.

—Lo sé —reconoció él—. Esperaba que tú pudieras darme una mejor explicación, pero veo que has pensado lo mismo que yo.

—Yo...

Hedda no supo qué responder. No tenía una mejor explicación. Varias familias oscuras reuniéndose de nuevo... Sólo podía pensar en una cosa: La Rebelión de los Magos. Era la mejor, o incluso la única explicación que pudiera justificar que repentinamente los Avery, los Carter, los Zabini y los Wence se reunieran nuevamente, y en vísperas de una guerra. Ellos estaban con el Mago, o si no era así, pronto lo estarían.

—¿Tú qué haras, Lance? —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y Hedda pudo leer la vacilación en los ojos de él.

—No lo sé... —le confesó Wence.

Hedda no supo porqué lo hizo, simplemente se dejó llevar por el impulso. Sin pensarlo y sin dudarlo, acortó la distancia que los separaba con rápidos pasos y los abrazó. Lo envolvió en un abrazo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Intentó poner en aquel momento todas las palabras que sus labios eran incapaces de decir. Que lo quería más de lo que jamás había querido a alguien. Que confiaba en él, incluso con su propia vida. Que lo conocía, y sabía que él era una buena persona y que merecía una oportunidad. Que no estaba solo... Ella estaba con él.

Supo que él había recibido el mensaje oculto en aquel abrazo, porque Lancelot también la envolvió en sus cálidos brazos y la sujeto on firmeza y dulzura, como si temiera que ella pudiera escapársele. Su mentón apoyado sobre el hombro de ella, confiado en los brazos de la única persona en la que él confiaba.

Hedda sintió la mano de Lancelot rozándole la mejilla y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Lo dejó acariciarle la piel blanca y fría de su rostro, y cuando él le levantó el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo no opuso resistencia. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y Hedda pudo leer en aquellos ojos el amor que Lancelot sentía por ella. No, no eran amigos. Hacía tiempo que él había dejado de verla como una amiga... Y ella también.

Se dejó llevár por aquel impulso que en primer lugar le había dicho que lo abrazara, y esta vez fue Hedda quien acercó su rostro peligrosamente al del muchacho frente a ella. Las comisuras de los labios de Lancelot se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa antes de posarse suavemente sobre los de Hedda.

* * *

**Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo a todos!**

**Espero que disfruten de este regalo de fiestas... Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus deseos de navidad! Espero que todos hayan tenido unas felices fiestas.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios respecto a este capítulo... Y dentro de poco, regresaremos a Hogwarts. Esten listos.**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	14. Capitulo 14: Ocho son multitud

**Capitulo 14: Ocho son multitud**

El andén era un completo descontrol. Desde la ventana de su vagón, Albus observaba a los estudiantes emocionados despidiéndose de sus padres, visiblemente ansiosos por lo que les esperaba éste año en Hogwarts. Potter suspiró apesadumbrado. Si ellos tan sólo supieran la verdad…

—¿Dónde está el resto? —preguntó Rose, inquieta a su lado.

—Tranquila… Ya van a llegar. ¡Es temprano! —le aseguró Albus.

—No veo la hora de ponernos al día con Ely y Lysan… ¿crees que ellos tengan novedades para contarnos también? —no pudo contener su exaltación la pelirroja. Albus rodó los ojos, dándose por vencido.

La puerta del vagón se abrió, dándole entrada a una radiante Elektra Cameron. Tenía el cabello más rubio que nunca, y la piel más bronceada de lo que Albus recordaba. Y cómo siempre, lucía su mejor sonrisa, resaltando entre el color dorado de su rostro.

—¡Ely al fin! —exclamó Weasley, poniéndose de pie y dándole la bienvenida a su amiga—. ¡Te hemos extrañado muchísimo este verano!

—¡Oh, y yo ha ustedes! Las vacaciones se me hicieron eternas —comentó Ely mientras que tomaba asiento—. En fin, pónganme al día —pidió ella, lanzándoles una mirada significativa.

Rápidamente, Albus le contó sobre sus vacaciones, sobre la decisión de crear la Hermandad de Hogwarts (algo que ya le había dado a entender en una de las cartas), sobre la confirmación de que Draco Malfoy estaba en la Orden del Fénix, y sobre sus sospechas respecto al Torneo de Merlín que se llevaría a cabo contra el Instituto de Salem. Elektra escuchaba en silencio, en interesada y temerosa. No llegaron a conversar mucho más, pues en ese momento se abrió nuevamente la puerta del vagón, y esta vez fue el turno de dar la bienvenida a Lysander, quien llegaba acompañado de Hedda.

—Nos cruzamos en el tren mientras los buscábamos —comentó Lysander mientras que intentaba ubicar su baúl dentro del vagón.

—Ya, deja eso para más tarde… ¡Cuéntanos de Alemania! —le exigió Rose, quien a pesar de la llegada de Elektra seguía ansiosa.

—Pues, Berlín es una hermosa ciudad, muy parecida a todas las ciudades de Europa… —bromeó Scamander, mientras que se tiraba el cabello hacia atrás, destapándose el rostro.

—Vamos, cuenta en serio —le pidió también Hedda.

—¿Recuerdas aquella carta que te envié la Navidad pasada, dónde te decía que mis padres estaban buscando una especie de Diario que había pertenecido a Grindelwald? —le recordó Lysander. Todos asintieron. —Pues ya no hay necesidad de seguir buscándolo, pues lo tiene el Mago —afirmó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se sorprendió Albus, inclinándose levemente hacia delante para escuchar mejor.

—Estuve espiando a mis padres con la ayuda de Lorcan, y escuchamos algunas conversaciones que mantuvieron con una pareja de ancianos … Parece que éste Diario que tanto buscaban está repleto de hechizos y maleficios que el propio Grindelwald creó… Y el Mago de Oz ha estado utilizando varios de esos maleficios secretamente. Por lo tanto, la Orden cree que él tiene el Diario —se explicó mejor Lysan.

—¿Y entonces a qué fueron Luna y Rolf hasta Berlín si ya sabían que el Mago tenía el Diario? —inquirió Rose, confundida.

—A buscar formas de hacer frente a los maleficios del Diario —respondió Scamander—. Estos ancianos, los Von Haussen saben mucho de la época de Grindelwald. Mis padres tardaron bastante en convencerlos de que le revelen algunos contramaleficios útiles.

—Entonces, el viaje fue un éxito —se alegró Cameron. Lysander hizo una mueca que daba a entender que no había sido así.

—Mi madre no estaba muy satisfecha… Parece que los Von Haussen no pudieron ayudarla con el maleficio que más preocupada tiene a la Orden del Fénix… —le confesó Lysander.

—¿Tienes idea de qué maleficio es? —insistió al respecto Potter.

—No estoy muy seguro… No logré escuchar la charla completa, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con dragones —dijo Scamander.

—Oh, talvez están preocupados por el robo de dragones que ha tenido lugar en los últimos meses en Rumania —propuso Weasley.

Albus sintió que algo dentro de él se revolvía, inquieto. Tuvo que apoyarse contra el respaldo de su asiento para tranquilizarse y lograr meter aire en sus pulmones. El libro que Dakota le había regalado en Hogsmeade tiempo atrás volvió a su mente. Un hombre capaz de domar dragones... ¿Era acaso posible? Las piezas en su cerebro comenzaban a encajar a una velocidad vertiginosa, y Albus comenzó a sentirse mareado. Abrió la ventana del vagón para permitir la entrada de aire puro y fresco.

—¿Albus estás bien? —le preguntó Elektra al notar la palidez de su rostro. Potter tragó saliva, tratando de humedecer su boca seca.

—Creo... Creo que sé qué es lo que tiene preocupada a la Orden del Fénix —confesó el morocho, mientras se incorporaba un poco en su lugar.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Albus le contó a sus amigos sobre la visita que había hecho a la Biblioteca de Alejandría, y sobre cómo su excéntrica dueña le había regalado un libro único, con el que Potter esperaba poder entender un poco mejor al Mago de Oz. Así, se había zambullido en la historia de Gellert Grindelwald, contada por uno de sus fieles seguidores, a quien Gellert había reclutado personalmente. Albus no conocía el nombre del narrador, pero éste se hacía apodar el Domador de Dragones, uno de los últimos descendientes de una familia con el excepcional don de poder controlar a uno de los animales más salvajes del mundo animal. Potter había encontrado aquello fascinante, pero al mismo tiempo anecdótico... No creía que aquel Domador aún estuviera vivo, y por lo tanto, no lo preocupaba. Le explicó a sus amigos que la única razón por la cual no había compartido con ellos esa información era porque hasta entonces no la había considerado relevante. Pero ahora que Lysander le contaba aquello, y teniendo en cuenta que los dragones estaban, efectivamente, desapareciendo si dejar rastro... La historia del Domador cobraba un nuevo valor.

—Talvez Grindelwald escribió sobre el Domador en su Diario, y el Mago se dispuso a buscar si todavía quedaba algún descendiente vivo... —expeculó al respecto Lysander.

—Es muy probable que incluso lo haya encontrado —sostuvo Hedda—, porque sino la Orden no estaría buscando cómo hacerles frente.

—Así parece... —coincidió Potter.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta del vagón, y abrió sin esperar respuesta. La cabeza de Scorpius Malfoy se asomó a través de la rendija abierta. Habían estado tan ensimismados en la charla que no habían caído en cuenta de que Malfoy faltaba. Afuera, se escuchó el ruido producido por el motor de la locomotora al ponerse en marcha.

—Hola, chicos —el rubio les dedicó un saludo general, pero permaneció en la puerta.

—Discúlpame, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo bien tu nombre... ¿Scarpus? —bromeó Scamander, restándole seriedad al momento. Malfoy le devolvió una sonrisa amistosa.

—Verán, estoy con Tessa y Circe que no encuentran un vagón vacío, y yo me preguntaba si a ustedes les molestaría que estén aquí con nosotros —habló finalmente Scorpius.

—¡No, claro que no molesta! —se apuró a responder Albus, mientras que hacía un gesto con la mano indicándole que entren.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Scorpius se acentuó ante la respuesta afirmativa de su mejor amigo, y descorrió completamente la puerta, haciendo lugar para que tanto Tessa como Circe pudieran entrar. Tanto Lysander como Elektra parecían sorprendidos ante aquella respuesta, pero rápidamente lo disimularon.

—Gracias, muchachos —habló Tessa en nombre de ella y de su amiga, quien simplemente se limitó a sonreír.

Los ojos de Potter buscaron a Tessa y con un gesto le indicó que quedaba un lugar libre junto a él. Sonrojada, Nott ocupó el lugar. Scorpius y Circe encontraron un espacio reducido entre Hedda y la ventana, y allí se acomodaron. El espacio era tan reducido que Circe quedó prácticamente sentada sobre las piernas de Malfoy. Pero a ninguno de los dos parecía incomodarles la situación.

A partir de la llegada de las dos invitadas, la charla dentro del vagón cambió radicalmente. Todos evitaron intencionalmente los temas relacionados con la Rebelión de los Magos y la guerra, y en cambio se enfocaron en el único tema que todos tenían en común: Hogwarts y el Torneo. Tanto Tessa como Circe se mostraban emocionadas con la competencia, deseosas de poder aprender más sobre defensa y ataque. Ninguna de las dos parecía preocupada, aunque sí les llamaba la atención que repentinamente se restaurara la competencia sin más explicación.

—Solía ser una tradición antiguamente, ¿sabían? —comentó Tessa respecto de la competencia.

—Sí, lo sabemos —le respondió Elektra tajante, ganándose varias miradas de confusión por parte de los presentes.

—Rose nos contó la historia durante el verano —explicó mejor Potter, sus ojos inquisitivos todavía puestos en su amiga rubia. Tessa alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—Claro, sólo que pensé que como Elektra y Lysander no habían pasado el verano con nosotros talvez no... —intentó disculparse Nott, pero aquello sólo consiguió empeorar la situación.

—¿Creíste que cómo soy hija de muggles y no pasé el verano entre magos entonces no sabría la historia? —le espetó Elektra, más enfadada de lo que jamás la habían visto.

—No, yo solo... Quise decir que... —comenzó a balbucear Tessa, visiblemente nerviosa. Cameron bufó, molesta.

—Voy a recorrer el tren un rato —sentenció Elektra, mientras que se ponía de pie y abandonaba el vagón sin escuchar lo que Tessa intentaba decirle.

Un silencio incómodo se creó entre el resto de los presentes en e vagón. Tessa miró a Albus confundida. Rose y Hedda intercambiaron rápidas miradas, comprendiendo sin problemas lo que cada una quería decir.

—Yo... Lo siento maucho. ¿Dije algo que la ofendió? Porque juro que no fue mi intención... —comenzó a disculparse Nott. Albus negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, tú no hiciste nada malo, Tessa. No sé qué es lo que le sucede —la tranquilizó Potter, y luego lanzó una mirada hacia sus amigas mujeres.—¿Ustedes saben algo que pueda ayudarnos a entender mejor lo que acaba de suceder? —les preguntó.

Hedda torció una sonrisa burlona, pero no dijo nada. Fue Rose quien finalmente respondió, aunque evitando deliberadamente la mirada de su primo.

—No tenemos idea de qué le sucede —le dijo Weasley—. Iremos a buscarla—agregó luego, mientras que se ponía de pie y tomaba a Hedda de la muñeca, arrastrándola fuera del vagón. Esperó a cerrar la puerta y alejarse algunos metros para soltarla.

—Me estaba divirtiendo mucho ahí adentro —comentó Le Blanc, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios violáceos. Rose revoleó los ojos.

—No es divertido, Hedda —le recriminó ella. La risa musical de Hedda inundó momentáneamente el lugar, haciéndola detenerse en su lugar completamente hechizada.

—Vamos, Rose... Tienes que reconocer que lo que acaba de suceder en ese vagón fue bastante... _interesante _—insistó la morocha.

—Albus es un estúpido —comentó la pelirroja, dejando traslucir su enfado—. Él y Malfoy... Dos estúpidos por traerlas —murmuró por lo bajo, mientras que continuaba caminando y lanzando rápidas miradas hacia el interior de los vagones, buscando a Elektra Cameron. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Hedda acentuaba su sonrisa.—¿Vas a ayudarme a buscarla? —estalló Rose.

—Claro —aceptó Le Blanc, y también se dispuso a espiar hacia el interior de los vagones.

La gran mayoría de los vagones estaban repletos de estudiantes, conversando y poniéndose al día sobre sus vacaciones. Seguramente estaban hablando sobre el Torneo de Merlín y sobre el Instituto de Salem. Dieron con el vagón donde se encontraban los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, y otro vagón dónde estaban reunidos Lily, Hugo y Nina, a quienes ahora se les había sumado la pequeña Roxanne Weasley, quien entraba a primer año. Ninguno había visto a Elektra por allí.

Tras veinte minutos de búsqueda, finalmente la encontraron en el último vagón del tren. Estaba sola. Y estaba llorando.

—Ely... —susurró Rose mientras que entraba al vagón sigilosamente. Hedda entró detrás de ella. La sonrisa que había lucido minutos atrás ya no estaba presente.

—¿Ustedes lo sabían?—preguntó Elektra mirándolas desde la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros.

—¿Qué cosa? —le respondió con una pregunta Hedda. Elektra chasqueó la lengua.

—Albus y Tessa —aclaró Cameron. Rose desvió la mirada, incómoda ante la pregunta.

—Lo sospechaba desde el año pasado... Pero nunca fue tan obvio hasta éste verano en lo de Scorpius —le respondió Hedda, sin filtros. Aquellas palabras golpearon a Elektra tan fuerte como un golpe físico, oblígándola a retroceder y hacerse un pequeño ovillo en uno de los asientos contra la pared.

—Rose, ¿tú también lo sospechabas? —insistió al respecto Ely. Weasley suspiró.

—Nunca pensé que Albus estaba interesado en Tessa hasta verlos juntos este verano —confirmó la pelirroja. Cameron asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no lo mencionaste en ninguna de tus cartas, Rose? —la acusó repentinamente la rubia.

—Pues, porque sólo eran sospechas, nada confirmado por Albus y no quería... —comenzó a excusarse Weasley.

—¿No querías lastimarme? —repitió irónicamente Elektra—. Pues mira qué bien te ha resultado.

—Ely, lo siento... —se disculpó Rose.

—¡Sabías lo mucho que me gustaba Albus, y no me dijiste nada! — estalló Ely, enfurecida.

—¿Qué? —intervino sorpresivamente Hedda—. ¿Se lo dijiste a Rose y no a mí? —comenzó a enfadarse Le Blanc.

—Tú lo sabías de todas formas, ¿o no? —quiso calmar las aguas Weasley.

—Lo sospechaba, sí. ¡Pero nunca me lo dijiste personalmente, Ely! —le recriminó Le Blanc.

—Se lo conté a Rose el último día de Hogwarts... Iba a decítelo también a tí, pero nunca tuvimos un momento a solas donde pudiera hacerlo, así que decidí esperar hasta volver a verte. ¡No pensé que pasaría todo el verano sin vernos y que al volver Albus ya estaría de novio con Tessa Nott! —le explicó Elektra, entre lágrimas.

—No están de novios aún —corrigió Rose.

—Es lo mismo —respondió Cameron.

—No, no lo es. Aún podemos...—comenzó a proponer Hedda, pero Elektra le lanzó una mirada amenazante que la obligó a detener su frase a mitad de camino.

—No haremos nada —les ordenó Elektra—. Esto es una estupidez...

—¿Vas a dejar que se vaya con Tessa? —se sorprendió Rose. Ely rió sarcásticamente.

—Rose, cada uno elije con quién irse, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto —le respondió Cameron—. Además, talvez sea mejor así... Albus es mi amigo, y nunca tendría que haberme fijado en él de otra forma —se lamentó.

—Oh, por todos los magos, ¡tú eres mucho mejor que Nott! —comentó repentinamente Le Blanc—. No tengo nada contra Tessa, me cae bien, pero...

—Pero nada —interrumpió una vez más Elektra—. Aquí no hay nada que discutir. Ya ha sido suficiente —dió el tema por terminado, mientras que se ponía de pie y se secaba las lágrimas.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí el resto del viaje si no quieres volver al vagón con ellos... —sugirió Weasley, pero la rubia meneó rápidamente la cabeza.

—No voy a esconderme —le aclaró Elektra, decidida a volver.

—¡Esperen! —las detuvo Hedda. Rose y Ely la miraron inquisitivamente, y sorpresivamente Le Blanc se sonrojó.—Hay algo que quiero contarles antes de volver...

* * *

Durante la cena de bienvenida a Hogwarts, Albus y sus amigos solían respetar las mesas y sentarse cada uno dónde les correspondía por casa. El resto del tiempo, se habían acostumbrado a sentarse los seis juntos, a pesar de que eso pudiera levantar algunas miradas desaprobatorias de los estudiantes de Slytherin.

Como siempre, Albus sintió que la emoción lo envolvía mientras que estaba allí sentado, esperando a que el Sombrero Seleccionador sorteara a los alumnos de primer año. Resultó ser que su prima Roxanne fue sorteada a Hufflepuff, donde se abrazó con Hugo, sonriente y feliz. Potter prestó especial atención a los apellidos de aquellos estudiantes sorteados a Slytherin, intentando detectar alguno a quien Cardigan pudiera reclutar. No fue sorpresa cuando Othello Avery, el hermano menor de Zafira, fue sorteado a Slytherin. Se trataba de un muchacho que prometía convertirse, algún día, en un adolescente rompecorazones como su bella hermana. Y al igual que ella, se podía leer en sus ojos la frialdad y la astucia de los Avery.

Tras el Sorteo, Minerva McGonagall se puso de pie y golpeó suavemente su copa de cristal con la varita mágica, llamando a todos los estudiantes a hacer silencio. Inmediatamente, todos callaron.

—Queridos alumnos, les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. A los nuevos estudiantes, les deseamos suerte en su comienzo escolar. A los demás, nos alegra de tenerlos a todos de regreso —comenzó a hablar Minerva. Albus escuchaba atentamente, a la espera de lo que la Directora diría respecto a la competencia de duelo por venir.—Cómo todos ya saben gracias a las invitaciones que recibieron, este año Hogwarts tendrá el honor de ser la sede del Torneo de Merlín, una competencia que solía ser costumbre para nuestros y para el prestigioso Instituto de Salem. En pocas semanas, llegarán los estudiantes seleccionados de Salem que competirán contra ustedes. Se hospedarán en vuestras habitaciones y salas comunes, así que les pido que sean buenos anfitriones —habló. Un murmullo comenzó a recorrer entre los estudiantes, y la Directora volvió a golpear su copa, clamando silencio—. Todas las dudas que tengan respecto al Torneo y sus reglas serán explicadas por el Profesor White durante la primera clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —agregó luego—. Ahora sí, pueden comer —anunció, y las fuentes y platos se llenaron de deliciosos alimentos.

—Albus, ¿No quieres un poco de pavo? —le ofreció Scorpius mientras que se servía una porción para él.

—Sí, claro —Albus volvió a la realidad. Pero su mente ya estaba en funcionamiento, y ahora no podía esperar a la clase con el Profesor White. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas.

—¡Ey, Potter! —lo llamó repentinamente Chelsea Whitestone, capitana del equipo de Quidditch, mientras que se sentaba frente a él. Lucía enfadada.

—Chelsea, ¿cómo has estado? —le preguntó Albus con una sonrisa. Pero ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien, hasta que recibí esa estúpida carta sobre el Torneo de Merlín —escupió Whitestone, enfurecida.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió Albus, confundido. Chelsea alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué no lo has deducido por tu cuenta? —se sorprendió la capitana—. ¡Este año no habrá Quidditch!

—¡¿QUÉ?!—exclamaron Albus y Scorpius al mismo tiempo.

—Así es —confirmó Chelsea—. Parece que no hay tiempo ni espacio físico para llevar a cabo ambas competencias, así que ha quedado suspendido el Quidditch.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —quiso asegurarse Albus.

—Porque junto con la invitación al Torneo de Merlín me enviaron otra carta avisándome por ser capitana que este año no habría Campeonato —le respondió ella, mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo la carta y se la mostraba a Potter. Decía exactamente lo que Chelsea le acaba de contar, y estaba firmada por el profesor Spike, jefe de Gryffindor. Albus suspiró, molesto. Efectivamente ese año no tendría Quidditch. Una razón más por la cual no estar contento con el Torneo de Merlín.

—No puedo creerlo... —se lamentó Malfoy, aferrando su cabello rubio entre sus manos.

—Lo sé —reconoció Chelsea—. En fin, al menos logramos ganar un trofeo juntos, ¿no? —recordó la felicidad ante el triunfo del año previo.

—¿Planeas seguir jugando Quidditch cuando termines Hogwarts? —le preguntó Albus.

—¿Profesionalmente? No lo creo... Es decir, Heros Morgan me escribió este verano, ofreciéndome un puesto para el año entrante para un equipo de las inferiores del Quidditch —le reveló Whitestone.

—¡Pero eso es genial! Así es como empiezan casi todos —comentó Scorpius.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no estoy segura de querer jugar de nuevo con Heros —confesó ella.

Aquello no sorprendió a Albus. Todavía recordaba como Heros Morgan, antiguo Capitán del equipo de Slytherin, había expulsado a Chelsea, su mejor Cazadora, por desobedecer una orden. Chelsea nunca se lo había perdonado, y a decir verdad, Albus dudaba que Heros alguna vez le hubiera pedido perdón. Pero en el fondo, Potter tenía la sensación de que Chelsea Whitestone guardaba un profundo cariño por Morgan.

—Tienes todo un año para pensarlo, ¿verdad? —le recordó Potter. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos, muchachos. Suerte en el Torneo —se despidió Chelsea irónicamente, y volvió a sentarse con su grupo de Slytherin.

Recién entonces Albus fue conciente de que Hedda no estaba presente. En algún momento de la conversación, su amiga se había levantado y había abandonado su lugar. Recurrió rápidamente la mesa de Gryffindor, pensando que talvez estaba reunida con sus amigos de dicha casa, pero no la encontró. Llegó a pensar que Hedda había abandonado el Gran Salón y se había refugiado en la pacífica sala común de Slytherin, cuando recordó que todavía no tenían la clave secreta para poder entrar. Confundido, recorrió la mesa de Slytherin buscándola. La encontró sentada junto a Lancelot Wence.

Conversaban animadamente, y ella sonreía más de lo usual. Le sorprendió que Wence le acariciaba el cabello más de lo esperado, y cada tanto, le rozaba la mejilla. Pero su sorpresa superó cualquier expectativa cuando Lancelot Wence la besó sin previo aviso frente a todo Hogwarts.

* * *

**Feliz 2013 a todos!**

**Quiero agradecerles por haberme acompañado a lo largo de todo el 2012, en las buenas como en las malas, y espero poder contar con ustedes también en este nuevo año que comienza.**

**Ojala les guste este capítulo... Estamos de regreso en Hogwarts!**

**He leído los reviews y voy a ir respondiéndoles en forma privada en la medida que tenga tiempo. Aquellos que no tienen usuario en y firman como invitados, lamentablemente no podré responderles! Pido disculpas, pero sepan que leo todos los reviews y estoy muy agradecida por los mismos.**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	15. Capitulo 15: De discusiones y reglamento

**Capitulo 15: De discusiones y reglamentos  
**

Albus pestañeó varias veces, convencido de que lo que estaba viendo era una especie de ilusión. ¿Cómo era posible que Lancelot Wence estuviera besando a su amiga Hedda?

—Scor... —llamó a su amigo rubio.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión tan extraña? —le preguntó su amigo. Pero no fue necesario que Albus le respondiera, porque Malfoy también lo estaba viendo. —¿Qué diablos...? —susurró Scorpius, entre confundido y enfadado. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero Albus lo sujetó del hombro, impidiéndoselo.

—Aquí no —le advirtió Potter, lanzando una mirada hacia el resto de la mesa de Slytherin.

Ahora era consciente de que ellos no eran los únicos que habían notado la repentina cercanía entre Lancelot y Hedda. Zafira Avery tenía su mirada clavada en ellos y parecía estar a punto de arrojarles un terrible maleficio. Su séquito de amigas y seguidoras susurraban a su alrededor, como un enjambre de abejas nerviosas.

—Hablaremos con ella en privado —le propuso Albus, mientras que volvía su atención hacia la comida en su plato.

—¿Por qué habríamos de esperar? Por si no lo notaste, Wence tiene su lengua metida dentro de la boca de Hedda —comentó el rubio sarcásticamente.

—Si es así es porque ella se lo ha permitido —señaló Potter. Scorpius abrió la boca para quejarse, pero Albus lo interrumpió—. No armaremos un escándalo frente a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. No quiero que Cardigan y los suyos piensen que nuestra unión es débil —le explicó tajante—. Además, Zafira parece estar a punto de explotar. No deseo ser yo quien encienda esa mecha.

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo y resopló por lo bajo, pero ya no insistió en intervenir. De hecho, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante el resto de la cena. Transcurrió cerca de una hora hasta que finalmente los Prefectos comenzaron a reunir a los estudiantes de sus casas y a guiarlos hacia las Salas Comunes. Albus perdió entonces de vista a Hedda.

Dentro de la Sala Común de Slytherin, todo lucía igual al año anterior. Como ya era costumbre, Albus y Scorpius se ubicaron en los sillones cercanos a la chimenea, la cual se encontraba apagada, y allí esperaron. Observaron a prácticamente todos los estudiantes de Slytherin entrar en la Sala, acomodarse por las mesas o bien retirarse a sus dormitorios. Hedda y Lancelot fueron de las últimas personas en entrar. Ella recorrió la sala con la mirada, y rápidamente divisó a sus amigos, sentados y esperándola. Cruzó algunas rápidas palabras con Lancelot, y se despidieron con un fugaz beso.

Cuando Hedda tomó asiento junto a ellos, Albus notó que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas. Sin siquiera darles explicación alguna, Le Blanc sacó su libro de Pociones favorito y se puso a leerlo en silencio. Tanto Potter como Scorpius se mantuvieron indiferentes, y buscaron sus propias tareas para completar.

Permanecieron allí sentados, cada uno ocupado en lo suyo, hasta que la Sala Común estuvo prácticamente vacía, a excepción de un grupo de estudiantes de segundo año, entre los cuales se encontraba Allegra Finnigan. Recién entonces Albus abandonó su cómodo sillón, y se encaminó hacia ellos.

—Allegra, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —la llamó Potter con una sonrisa amistosa cuando estuvo a pocos metros de ella. Allegra le sonrió, se disculpó aceleradamente con sus amigos, y finalmente se acercó a donde Albus la aguardaba.—¿Cómo han estado tus vacaciones? —preguntó Potter más por educación que por verdadero interés.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió Finnigan con la misma educación—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Albus? —preguntó finalmente ella, yendo a lo concreto. Albus sonrió complacido. Le agradaba aquella chica porque no se iba con vueltas.

—Necesitaría la Sala Común, si no es mucho pedir... —le respondió Potter. Allegra asintió obedientemente.

—Ya no estábamos yendo —le dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo y volviendo hacia la mesa donde la aguardaban sus amigos.

Recién entonces Albus fue consciente de que aquellos chicos habían estado observando toda la conversación. Lanzaban miradas entre interesadas y temerosas, y algunos hasta parecían preocupados de que Allegra estuviera conversando con él. Potter no escuchó lo que Finnigan les digo, pero dos minutos más tarde, todos habían juntando sus cosas y abandonado la Sala Común. Solo él, Scorpius y Hedda permanecían allí.

—Ahora podemos hablar —rompió el silencio Scorpius, haciendo a un lado sus deberes de Aritmancia y posando sus ojos grises en su amiga.

—Sí, estoy saliendo con él. Y no, no voy a dejar de hacerlo porque a ustedes no les guste —respondió Hedda sin necesidad de que sus amigos le preguntaran, y sin despegar la vista de su libro de Pociones.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? —preguntó Albus, sorprendido por el comentario de su amiga.

—Porque sabía que ustedes no estarían de acuerdo —respondió Le Blanc escuetamente.

—Claro, y pensaste que si te besabas con él en frente de toda la escuela entonces nosotros estaríamos de acuerdo —ironizó Malfoy. Hedda levantó la mirada y la clavó en él de manera amenazante.

—No necesito tu bendición para salir con Lancelot, Scorpius —le espetó ella.

—Somos tus amigos, Hedda. Hemos compartido en estos últimos años demasiadas cosas como para que repentinamente intentes hacernos a un lado de tu vida —le señaló Albus, quien también comenzaba a perder la calma.

—El hecho de que ahora estoy de novia no quiere decir que nosotros dejamos de ser amigos, ¿o si? —le respondió ella. Albus alzó las cejas.

—¿Novios? —repitió Potter, atónito. Hedda puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuándo van a entender y aceptar que Lancelot forma parte de mi vida, más de lo que ustedes desearían? —quiso saber Le Blanc, su voz cansada.

—¡El día que tú entiendas que él no es la persona que tú crees! —le espetó Malfoy, enfurecido.

—Yo sé muy bien quién es Lancelot Wence, Scorpius. Lo conozco desde hace mucho más tiempo que ustedes dos —le gritó también ella.

—Solo intentamos protegerte, Hedda —quiso hacerla entrar en razón Albus.

—¡No hay nada de qué protegerme, Albus! ¿Por qué no pueden aceptar que Lancelot me hace feliz? —le dijo Le Blanc, su voz casi quebrada.

—Porque él va a lastimarte —le dijo Scorpius, seriamente, sin gritar.

—¿Y qué sabes tú del dolor? Ninguno de los dos entiende siquiera lo que eso significa —le retrucó Hedda—. Yo sí lo sé. Y Lancelot también —agregó.

No les dio tiempo a responder. Antes de que siquiera lograran pensar qué decir, Hedda había desaparecido escaleras arriba, camino al su dormitorio. Scor y Albus permanecieron varios minutos allí paralizados, analizando al discusión que acababan de vivir. Finalemente, Scorpius rompió el silencio.

—Tú piensas igual que yo, ¿no, Albus? —le preguntó el rubio. Había cierto tono cómplice en sus palabras, casi amenazante. Albus alzó una ceja al escucharlo.

—¿Sobre Wence? —inquirió el morocho. Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.—Sí, a mí tampoco me agrada, y lo deseo lo más lejos posible de Hedda y de nosotros.

—Sabes que ahora que están juntos ella querrá que él esté en la Hermandad —vaticinó el rubio.

—Jamás —le aseguró Albus—. Ella puede decir que él es una persona nueva, el mismísimo Dumbledore resucitado. Pero aún así, yo no confío en él.

* * *

Albus despertó la mañana siguiente para comprobar que Hogwarts y sus estudiantes se encontraban más alborotados que nunca. La ansiedad por el Torneo de Merlín parecía haber crecido durante la noche. Mientras que Albus y Scorpius desayunaban, comprobaron que todo el mundo conversaba sobre ello, debatiéndose sobre las reglas del Torneo, sobre los posibles candidatos. Fred Weasley incluso había comenzado a tomar apuestas de los estudiantes sobre quiénes creían que serían los candidatos de Hogwarts.

—¿Cómo es que tomas apuestas si todavía ni siquiera sabemos cómo serán seleccionados, ni cuántos candidatos habrá por año? —le preguntó Albus a su primo. Fred rió ante la pregunta.

—¡Eso lo hace aún más divertido! Además, no necesitamos saber cómo se seleccionarán los candidatos para apostar sobre ellos… La gente ha apostado mucho por ti, por ejemplo —le comentó Fred, mostrándole brevemente el cuaderno donde llevaba anotadas las apuestas.

Potter comprobó con sus propios ojos que lo que decía su primo era cierto: pocas personas tenían tantas apuestas como él.

—¿Por qué apuestan por mí? —se sorprendió Albus. Fred volvió a reír.

—Te has convertido en una pequeña leyenda aquí adentro, primito… Demasiados rumores sobre ti —le respondió Fred con aire misterioso—. Mantente así, Albus. Me estás haciendo ganar fortunas —agregó luego, y le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice. Luego, se encaminó hacia otro grupo de estudiantes para preguntarles si querían participar de las apuestas clandestinas.

—Vaya, esto aún no ha empezado y la gente esta como loca… —comentó Scorpius, atónito. Albus asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

—¿Qué han hecho? —preguntó repentinamente la voz de Rose Weasley, enfadada y tomándolos por sorpresa.

La pelirroja tomó asiento en la misma mesa que ellos. Junto a ella se encontraba Elektra luciendo la misma expresión de enfado que su amiga.

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Weasley? —atinó a defenderse Malfoy.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron a Hedda? —insistió Rose al respecto.

—¿Han hablado con ella? —le preguntó Albus, bajando el volumen de su voz para evitar que la gente a su alrededor pudiera oírlos.

—Recién nos la cruzamos en el pasillo. Se negó a venir a desayunar con ustedes —les explicó mejor Ely. Scorpius balbuceó palabras incomprensibles por lo bajo, y Albus decidió que sería mejor explicar la situación antes de causar más peleas en el grupo.

—Hedda está saliendo con Lancelot Wence —les contó Potter. Rose alzó una ceja como respuesta.

—¿Y? —inquirió sarcástica.

—Talvez no has entendido lo que Albus acaba de decir. Lo pondré en palabras más claras para ti: Hedda y Lancelot son _novios_ —intervino Scorpius, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, lo sabemos. ¿Qué hay con eso? —insistió Weasley. Albus frunció el entrecejo al escucharla.

—¿Lo saben? ¿Desde cuándo? —quiso saber Potter.

—Nos lo contó en el tren cuando veníamos hacia aquí —le respondió Cameron, evitando mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Y por qué se los contó a ustedes y no a nosotros? —estalló Malfoy, visiblemente ofendido.

—Oh, no sé… Talvez porque temía que actuaran como dos estúpidos, como lo están haciendo ahora mismo —les recriminó Rose.

Tanto Albus como Scorpius guardaron silencio, sin saber qué responder a aquello. Rose soltó un largo suspiró y tomó aire para tranquilizarse.

—Creo que deben ir a pedirle perdón —afirmó Weasley finalmente. Malfoy abrió la boca dispuesto a retrucarla, pero ella lo hizo callar con la mirada —. Ella es nuestra amiga, y merece nuestro apoyo… Aún cuando estamos en desacuerdo, ¿entendido? —agregó—. ¿Entendido? —repitió de manera tajante, clavando su mirada en ellos dos.

—Sí, lo hemos entendido — susurró Albus finalmente.

—Perfecto. Nos vemos en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —se despidió la pelirroja, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y abandonando la mesa junto con Elektra.

—Vaya, tu prima puede ser verdaderamente escalofriante cuando lo desea —murmuró Scorpius por lo bajo, mientras que miraba de reojo a las chicas alejarse.

—Dímelo a mí —estuvo de acuerdo Albus.

Ambos retomaron el desayuno en silencio, meditando la conversación que habían tenido con Rose. Pero pronto fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por el conocido profesor de Pociones y jefe de su casa.

—Señor Potter, qué alegría encontrarnos nuevamente. ¿Cómo está su padre? —le preguntó el profesor Slughorn.

—Muy bien, profesor. Trabajando como siempre —le respondió Albus educadamente.

—Oh, sí claro, eso imaginé… Una lástima que él y tu madre no pudieron asistir a la reunión de egresados de Hogwarts que organicé en el verano. ¡Habría sido brillante tenerlo presente! —comentó Horace, visiblemente apenado por la ausencia de Harry.

—Seguramente él también lo lamentó muchísimo, profesor. Mi padre siempre recuerda con mucha alegría sus fiestas… —mintió Potter.

La realidad era que Harry detestaba las fiestas de Horace, y siempre que podía las evitaba. Pero Albus no se sentía capaz de decirle algo así a su profesor. No deseaba herir sus sentimientos.

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo —se alegró Horace al escuchar que Harry Potter conversaba de él—. En fin, éste año tendremos muchas visitas importantes, así que talvez organice una pequeña fiesta para los estudiantes. Espero que tú sí puedas asistir, Albus —agregó luego.

—Claro que sí, señor —aseguró Potter.

—En fin, aquí les dejo sus cronogramas de clases. Nos vemos en Pociones mañana —se despidió Slughorn tras entregarles el pergamino donde tenían anotados los horarios.

Albus buscó únicamente una clase: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción al comprobar que esa misma tarde tendría la primera clase del año. La directora había dicho que durante la primera clase les explicarían todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre el Torneo… Así que Albus esperaba ansioso ese momento.

* * *

Cuando Scorpius y Albus llegaron a la entrada de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en el tercer piso se encontraron con que no sólo los estudiantes de cuarto año de Slytherin y Gryffindor estaban allí, sino también los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Las puertas del aula aún estaban cerradas.

Sus amigos de Gryffindor aún no habían llegado, pero en cambio Hedda estaba allí. La muchacha se encontraba agazapada en un rincón, completamente sola. Tenía abierto un libro sobre su regazo que Albus no reconoció. Y a pesar de que fingía no haberlos visto, Potter estaba seguro de que ella había notado su llegada.

—¿Podemos sentarnos aquí a esperar? —le preguntó con cuidado. Hedda ni siquiera levantó la mirada del libro. Scorpius y Albus cruzaron una rápida mirada de preocupación.

—De acuerdo, presta atención porque sólo diré esto una vez —habló Malfoy, obligándola a cerrar el libro. Le Blanc levantó la mirada, y por el brillo en sus ojos, Albus supo que todavía estaba enfadada con ellos. Scorpius tomó aire antes de hablar, y finalmente lo dijo: —Lo siento. Fui un imbécil —se disculpó.

—Los dos fuimos unos imbéciles —aclaró Potter, torciendo un sonrisa tímida. Hedda bufó por lo bajo.

—Imbéciles es una palabra que queda chica para ustedes dos —respondió finalmente. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír mientras que lo decía.

No fueron necesarias más palabras. Los tres se conocían lo suficiente como para comprender que la pelea de la noche anterior quedaba ahora en el pasado. Scorpius y Albus se sentaron junto a Hedda a esperar a sus amigos de Gryffindor.

—¿Llegamos tarde? —preguntó Rose, agitada. Había corrido los tres pisos, arrastrando detrás de ella a Ely y a Lysander, pensando que llegaba tarde a la clase.

—No, justo a tiempo —le respondió Albus al ver que las puertas del aula se abrían en ese instante.

—¡Gracias al cielo! Porque no sé que habría sido de nosotros si Rose Weasley llegaba tarde por nuestra culpa —comentó Lysander con una sonrisa mientras que entraban al aula.

—Quisimos tomar un atajo, pero parece que nos equivocamos y terminamos en las mazmorras —les contó Elektra entre risas.

El aula había cambiado mucho durante el último verano. Lucía el doble de su tamaño original, y no había ningún banco o silla en su interior. De hecho, la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía a excepción de una plataforma de unos nueve metros de largo, y unos cuatro metros de ancho.

Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar en la habitación, visiblemente confundidos por el radical cambio del lugar. Albus podía escucharlos susurrar sobre la plataforma, y la palabra "duelo" revoloteaba por todo el lugar.

Finalmente, cuando todos estuvieron adentro, de pie junto a la plataforma, el Profesor White entró último cerrando las puertas detrás de él.

—¡Buenas tardes, alumnos de cuarto año, y bienvenidos de regreso! —les dio la bienvenida visiblemente alegre—. Espero que hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones, porque tenemos por delante un año sumamente emocionante, pero también repleto de desafíos… ¿Están listos para empezar la clase?

Un "sí" grupal y cargado de ansiedad fue la respuesta de los alumnos. Albus cruzó una rápida mirada con sus amigos. Todos lucían igual de expectantes que él.

—Como todos sabrán gracias a las Invitaciones que recibieron por correo, éste año tendrá lugar el Torneo de Merlín. Para aquellos que no tienen idea de lo que esto significa y que tampoco se han gastado en investigar un poco al respecto, les cuento que se trata de una de las competencias más antiguas de nuestra sociedad. Antiguamente, se trataba de un Torneo de Duelo entre los aprendices de Mago en el cual el vencedor era condecorado con el prestigioso título de Heredero de Merlín. Con el pasar de los años, las reglas de la competencia se fueron adaptando… Actualmente se trata de una competencia de duelo entre las dos instituciones que han heredado esta antigua tradición: el Colegio de Hogwarts, y el Instituto de Salem. La última vez que éste Torneo se llevo a cabo fue hace 182 años, durante el cual Salem fue cede del mismo. Ahora, ambas instituciones han decidido honrar las viejas tradiciones y el vínculo que las unía, restaurando el Torneo. Nosotros seremos la cede en esta ocasión —les explicó Thomas con su radiante sonrisa.

Rápidamente comenzó a crecer un murmullo entre los estudiantes que pronto se convirtió en un griterío incomprensible. El Profesor White los dejó conversar durante unos minutos, visiblemente divertido con la situación de desconcierto y alegría que sus palabras habían creado. Finalmente, los llamó al silencio nuevamente.

—Estoy seguro de que tienen muchas dudas sobre el Torneo. Hoy, intentaré aclarar todas las dudas posibles. Empezaremos hablando del reglamento del torneo… —recuperó la atención el profesor.

Durante la siguiente hora, Albus escuchó atentamente cada palabra que Thomas decía. El profesor comenzó explicando que si bien en sus inicios el torneo había sido una competencia sin categorías, con los años las autoridades del Departamento de Juegos, junto con los directores de Hogwarts y Salem, habían decidido que era más justo, y seguro, crear categorías.

Así se habían armado siete categorías, una para cada año de educación mágica. De esa forma, los de primer año competían entre sí, los de segundo entre sí, y así sucesivamente. Eso significaba un campeón por año, haciendo un total de siete Herederos de Merlín.

—¿Y todos participaremos del Torneo? —preguntó una muchacha morocha de Hufflepuff.

—No —respondió el profesor White—. Cada una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts presentará dos Candidatos, una mujer y un hombre, por año. Habrá en total ocho candidatos por año participando en el Torneo.

—¿Y cómo es que se selecciona a los candidatos? —preguntó Taurus Zabini.

—Bueno, esa es la parte divertida… Ustedes, los hombres, se enfrentarán al resto de los hombres de su propia casa. Lo mismo corre para las mujeres. Y de allí saldrán los Candidatos —respondió Thomas White.

—¿Enfrentarnos? ¿Cómo? —preguntó una chica de Gryffindor, que lucía preocupada.

—Se enfrentaran a duelo en esta misma plataforma —fue la respuesta—. Aquel estudiante que gane más duelos será el Candidato de su casa para cuarto año.

Albus comenzaba a comprender la sistemática de la competencia. Se trataba de algo verdaderamente meritorio. Él debería enfrentarse a Scorpius, Cardigan, Zabini y Kurdan, y de entre ellos cinco, saldría el candidato varón de Slytherin de cuarto año. Lo mismo sucedería con las mujeres de Slytherin, y así sucesivamente con las otras casas. Potter tenía que reconocer que el Torneo sonaba divertido, a pesar de que seguía sin saber la verdadera razón detrás del mismo.

—Y una vez que se han seleccionado los ocho Candidatos de cada año de Hogwarts, ¿cómo es que sigue? —preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw que lucía muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Entonces es cuando comienza la verdadera competencia —vaticinó White—. Los Candidatos de cada año son sorteados al azar para enfrentarse a los Candidatos de Salem en lo que se conoce como Primera Ronda.

—¿Cuántos Candidatos presentará Salem? —preguntó Nyles Jordan, estudiante de Gryffindor.

—Salem presentará ocho candidatos, dos por cada una de sus Casas, al igual que nosotros.

—¿Salem tiene Casas? —susurró Albus a Rose. La pelirroja revoleó los ojos.

—Claro que las tiene. Se llaman: Sur, Norte, Este y Oeste. Como los puntos cardinales —le respondió Weasley, sin despegar sus ojos del profesor.

—¿Y qué sucede luego de la Primera Ronda? —preguntó otro chico de Hufflepuff. Thomas rió por lo bajo ante la pregunta.

—Lo veremos cuando llegue ese momento —dijo el profesor de forma enigmática—. No deseo arruinarles la sorpresa.

—¿Cuándo llegan los estudiantes de Salem, profesor? —preguntó Rose, tras levantar la mano respetuosamente.

—Llegarán a principios de noviembre… Así que será mejor que empecemos a prepararnos, muchachos.

* * *

**Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten y ojala haya respondido las dudas que muchos de ustedes tenían. El Torneo esta cada vez más cerca... ¡Prepárense!****  
**

**He leído todos los reviews y como siempre los iré respondiendo en forma privada.  
**

**Saludos a todos y gracias por acompañarme en este desafío.  
**

**G.  
**


	16. Capítulo 16: Primera Ronda

**Capítulo 16: Primera Ronda**

Con cada día que pasaba, Hogwarts se sumergía aún más en el Torneo de Merlín. Al igual que todos los estudiantes, Albus y sus amigos recibieron esa misma semana el cronograma con los duelos que se llevarían a cabo durante el mes de septiembre y octubre, empezando la semana siguiente.

En su primer duelo, Albus se enfrentaría a Dimitri Kurdan. Scorpius, por su parte, se las vería con Portus Cardigan. Taurus Zabini quedaba libre.

Hedda tenía programado su primer enfrentamiento contra una muchacha llamada Wendy Spencer. Wendy había sido siempre una muchacha de perfil bajo y de pocas luces. Aún así, Hedda lucía preocupada ante la expectativa de su primer duelo.

Los chicos de Gryffindor tampoco la tenían fácil. Lysander se enfrentaría con Nyles Jordan, el hijo de Lee Jordan, amigo de George Weasley. Nyles era uno de los mejores estudiantes de su año, superado solo por la brillante Rose Weasley. Rose, por su parte, se enfrentaría a Vera Volts, hija de Lavender Brown, antigua compañera de sus padres. Elektra había tenido suerte pues no tenía ningún duelo programado la primera semana.

Todos los alumnos, sin excepción, habían recibido una copia del libro de reglamento del torneo. En éste, se especificaban las reglas de combate. Los maleficios y la magia negra estaban completamente prohibidos. Cualquier estudiante que utilizara uno durante el torneo quedaría automáticamente descalificado.

Durante los días siguientes, los seis se reunieron religiosamente en la Sala de Menesteres para entrenar. Practicaban hechizos de protección y defensa, e intentaban dominar algunos nuevos de ataque. Hablaban poco y entrenaban mucho. Se ayudaban entre ellos, aprendiendo cómo superar las debilidades y reforzar sus fortalezas. Albus se sentía feliz entrenando con sus amigos. Había cierta sensación inexplicable de satisfacción en estar preparándose para el duelo. Una extraña sensación de falsa seguridad. En ello, tenía que reconocerle a su padre que el Torneo había sido una jugada inteligente. Sin duda, todos los alumnos estaban en ese momento entrenando para un duelo, sin saber que aquello posiblemente los ayudaría en el futuro más de lo que podían imaginarse.

Pero lo cierto fue que toda aquella seguridad se desvaneció instantáneamente mientras que esperaban en la entrada a la Sala de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras el día del primer duelo. La semana de práctica había pasado, y ahora llegaba el momento de la verdad.

Solo los alumnos de primer año habían pasado ya por la primera ronda de duelos. Habían recibido clases especiales de duelo durante aquella semana, pues lo cierto era que ninguno sabía siquiera manejar una varita a esa altura del año. Pero aún así se las habían arreglado. Roxanne había sorprendido a su hermano y a sus primos al ganar contra una chica fortachona e intimidante de Hufflepuff de su mismo año. Albus había reído divertido al escuchar que su prima había conseguido la victoria gracias a un hechizo tan simple e inocente como el _Wingardium Leviosa._ Ahora, era el turno de los alumnos de cuarto año.

Albus sintió que las puertas del aula tardaron una eternidad en abrirse. Mientras entraban, Potter notó que esta vez había sillas ubicadas a ambos lados de la plataforma de duelo. Thomas White los esperaba de pie sobre la misma, con una sonrisa en los labios. Los alumnos de las cuatro casas fueron ocupando las sillas silenciosamente, visiblemente nerviosos. Albus y sus amigos se acomodaron los seis juntos, en la segunda fila de la derecha. El profesor esperó a que todos estuvieran en sus lugares. Nadie hablaba, y el silencio comenzaba a volverse incómodo, algo que por alguna razón parecía divertir al profesor White.

—Buenas tardes, chicos. ¿Han tenido tiempo para entrenar esta semana? —preguntó en general. Nadie se animó a responder. —Bueno, tomaré el silencio como una señal de infinita concentración y seguridad —bromeó White. Esta vez se escucharon unas pocas risitas nerviosas en respuesta. —Bien, no tiene sentido seguir demorándolos, ¿verdad? Ravenclaw, empezaremos con ustedes —sentenció.

White llamó entonces a dos muchachos de Ravenclaw para que subieran a la plataforma. Albus se sintió reconfortado al comprobar que aquellos chicos lucían tan nerviosos como él. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos, atentos a cada movimiento. El profesor White dijo algunas palabras recordándoles sobre duelo limpio. Ninguno de los dos parecía estar escuchándolo, demasiado ocupados tratando de no olvidarse los hechizos que habían practicado. Finalmente, Thomas les indicó que estrecharan las manos y luego que caminaran hasta separarse varios metros el uno del otro.

—Recuerden, el primero que logre desarmar a su oponente ganará el duelo —les dijo el profesor. Ambos asintieron de forma autómata. Thomas alzó entonces su propia varita y lanzó varias chispas blancas al aire, señal de que el duelo comenzaba.

Durante los primeros diez segundos, ninguno de los dos estudiantes se movió o atacó. Simplemente se quedaron allí de pie, observándose el uno al otro. Finalmente, uno de ellos, rubio y alto, sacudió su varita y lanzó el primer hechizo. Y el duelo comenzó.

Albus podía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba con cada hechizo que se lanzaba sobre aquella plataforma. El primer duelo de Ravenclaw fue breve, y el muchacho rubio obtuvo la victoria sin ningún percance. A partir de allí, Potter observó atentamente al resto de los estudiantes de Ravenclaw. Sólo uno de ellos logró captar su atención. Se trataba de un muchacho que recordaba de la clase anterior. Había hecho algunas preguntas y se había mostrado muy seguro todo el tiempo. El día del primer duelo no había sido la excepción. Su nombre era Griffin Boot, hijo de un antiguo estudiante de Ravenclaw llamado Terry Boot. Griffin logró derrotar a su contrincante con tan solo tres hechizos, dejando a Albus sumamente impresionado.

Una vez que los duelos de Ravenclaw terminaron, Thomas White anunció que la siguiente casa en enfrentarse sería Gryffindor. Potter sintió cómo su prima se tensaba a su lado. Lysander, por su parte, lucía entretenido y completamente despreocupado. Ninguno de los dos fue llamado primero. En cambio, otros dos muchachos de Gryffindor subieron a la plataforma.

—Lo harás bien —le susurró Albus a su prima, manteniendo siempre la mirada en los estudiantes que peleaban en ese momento. Rose simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Rose Weasley y Vera Volts —llamó a continuación el profesor.

La pelirroja tragó saliva y se puso de pie. Se encontraba tensa, se notaba por el caminar rígido que tenía. Sin embargo, los nervios de Rose no eran nada comparados con los de su contrincante. Vera temblaba como una hoja sobre la plataforma, lanzando miradas preocupadas a sus amigas que la observaban desde las sillas a pocos metros de ella.

—Te apuesto cinco knuts a que Volts deja caer su varita al menos una vez antes de que el duelo comience —le susurró Scorpius, visiblemente divertido.

—¡Scorpius! —le recriminó Hedda, con el ceño fruncido.

—Hedda tiene razón, Scor… ¡que sean cinco sickles! —intervino Lysander.

—¡Shh! Va a empezar —anunció Elektra, preocupada por su amiga Rose.

Efectivamente, Scorpius tenía razón. Vera Volts estaba tan nerviosa que la varita se le escapó de entre los dedos mientras que intentaba sacarla del bolsillo de su túnica. Thomas esperó a que ambas estuvieran listas antes de lanzar las chispas blancas.

Rose lanzó su primer hechizo inmediatamente. Vera tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para lograr evitar el rayo paralizante. Levemente preocupada, Rose esperó a que Vera volviera a ponerse de pie antes de atacar nuevamente.

—¿Por qué diablos no aprovecha para desarmarla ahora? —preguntó Albus en voz alta.

—Creo que tu prima piensa que es deshonesto desarmarla mientras que está en el suelo —comentó Scorpius, sus palabras cargadas de ironía.

Volts logró incorporarse y, para sorpresa de muchos, lanzó su primer ataque tomando a Rose desprevenida. La pelirroja apenas tuvo tiempo de conjurar un hechizo protector, y el Expelliarmus de Vera logró tumbarla al suelo. Volts se preparó entonces para volver a atacar, pero Weasley ya estaba lista para defenderse.

—_Sismo terra _—pronunció Weasley, mientras que apuntaba su varita hacia los pies de Volts.

La plataforma comenzó a sacudirse debajo de su contrincante, desestabilizándola momentáneamente. Esta vez, Rose no esperó a que su contrincante se recuperara, y lanzó un hechizo que la golpeó de lleno. Vera Volts se desplomó inconciente en el suelo, consecuencia del hechizo Desmaius de Rose. La varita escapó de sus dedos, y Thomas White declaró a Rose como triunfadora. Rose bajó de la plataforma con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Lysander fue el siguiente en subir, para enfrentarse Nyles Jordan. Ambos estrecharon manos de forma amistosa. Potter estaba sorprendido de la capacidad de Lysander para tomarse las cosas con calma.

Lo que vino a continuación fue posiblemente uno de los mejores duelos de la tarde. Lysander se movía con suma fluidez, y se notaba que estaba disfrutando del momento. Su forma de ataque era igual de creativa y volátil como él. Usaba hechizos que Albus jamás se hubiera imaginado que podían se útiles durante un duelo… Hechizos simples y cotidianos, que él era capaz de convertir en algo ingenioso.

Pero Nyles era sin duda el mejor de todo Gryffindor. Era rápido y habilidoso. Tenía una estrategia de duelo, y Albus sabía que nada de lo que ese muchacho hacía era por azar. Tenía todos sus movimientos perfectamente calculados. Tenía talento.

Finalmente, tras veinte minutos de mantener a todos atrapados y entretenidos, Nyles logró desarmar a Lysander, ganando para sí el duelo.

—Muy bien, muchachos. Ambos estuvieron excelente —reconoció Thomas, quien lucía una expresión de felicidad extrema—. Ahora, llegó el turno de Slytherin. Scorpius Malfoy y Portus Cardigan, si son tan gentiles de subir a la plataforma… —los invitó.

Scorpius se puso de pie de un salto y caminó a paso rápido hacia la plataforma. Albus pudo ver en su rostro algo que no se esperaba: su amigo lucía ansioso, anhelante, como quien ha esperado ese momento durante mucho tiempo.

—Creo que Scorpius planea darle una paliza a Cardigan —comentó Hedda, quien parecía haber notado lo mismo que Potter.

—Oh, no… Nada bueno va a salir de esto —vaticinó Elektra. Albus suspiró, de acuerdo con ella.

Scorpius llevaba mucho tiempo deseando tener una situación para poder devolverle a Cardigan todo lo que éste le había dicho y hecho durante los últimos años. La poción transformadora del año pasado no parecía haber sido suficiente para él, y Albus lo comprendía. Se trataba de algo mucho más personal. Cardigan lo había llamado traidor. Había insultado a su familia. Y ahora, la situación perfecta se presentaba ante Scorpius para poder devolvérsela.

—Recuerden muchachos... Juego limpio —aclaró White, su sonrisa vacilante.

Tanto Cardigan como Scorpius asintieron en silencio, sin sacarse los ojos de encima. Sostenían las varitas con firmeza, y Albus estaba convencido de que ambos estaban atentos y a la espera de la señal para atacar. Thomas alzó finalmente su varita y lanzó las chispas blancas al aire.

Portus y Scorpius atacaron al mismo tiempo, sus hechizos encontrándose a mitad de camino y colisionando, generando un fuerte destello amarillo que dejó a todos enceguecidos por unos segundos. Para cuando Albus logró enfocar nuevamente, Cardigan se preparaba para lanzar su próximo ataque. El haz de luz naranja golpeó contra el escudo protector de Malfoy y se desvaneció inmediatamente. El rubio no esperó a recibir un nuevo ataque, y en cambio, lanzó su propio hechizo. Con gran esfuerzo físico, Cardigan logró esquivar el hechizo de su enemigo.

—_Expelliarmus_ —pronunció Portus, apuntando al pecho de Scorpius.

—_Speculum__ incantamentum —_respondió Scorpius. Una nube de humo blanco brotó de su varita para ubicarse frente a él. El hechizo de Portus rebotó contra el mismo, volviendo hacia él. Portus intentó detenerlo, pero su contrahechizo no fue lo suficientemente poderoso, y terminó cayendo al suelo. Scorpius sonrió de lado, visiblemente satisfecho.—_Petrificus totalus_—pronunció.

El haz de luz golpeó contra Cardigan antes de que éste lograra siquiera moverse del lugar donde había caído. Su cuerpo quedó entonces completamente paralizado. Solo sus ojos eran capaces de expresar lo que pensaba en ese momento... Y Albus leyó furia en ellos.

Scorpius se acercó con su varita en alto hasta donde Portus se encontraba petrificado, y se inclinó para sacarle la varita que sostenía aún en la mano derecha. Potter llegó a ver queScorpius le murmuraba algo al oído antes de arrebatarle la varita. Luego, el muchacho rubio se enderezó, adquiriendo toda su altura, y mostró la varita de Portus al profesor White.

—Fin del duelo. Scorpius Malfoy, has ganado tu primer punto —lo felicitó Thomas, mientras que sacudía su varita en dirección a Cardigan, liberándolo del hechizo paralizante.

Lo que sucedió a continuación tomó por sorpresa a todos los estudiantes allí presentes, pero no a Albus. Apenas Portus Cardigan logró recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, se incorporó con violencia y se lanzó sobre Scorpius, derrumbándolo al suelo. Atrapado debajo del peso de su contrincante, Malfoy se encontraba prácticamente inmovilizado. Antes de que Thomas White llegara siquiera a separarlos con un hechizo, Portus alcanzó a golpear a Scor en la nariz.

—_Depulso _—pronunció Thomas.

Cardigan salió disparado varios metros. Malfoy logró incorporarse con cierta dificultad. Con la manga de su túnica intentó limpiarse la sangre que chorreaba de su nariz, pero era inútil. El golpe de Portus había sido lo suficie'ntemente fuerte como para fracturarle el tabique, y ahora la sangre brotaba incesantemente, manchándole el rostro y la túnica. Pero a pesar de ello, Malfoy lucía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, y sus ojos brillaban deleitados.

—Señor Malfoy, será mejor que vaya a la Enfermería a hacerse ver. Y que alguno de sus compañeros lo acompañe, por favor —agregó Thomas mirando hacia Albus y sus amigos.

—Yo iré —se ofreció Rose, seria. Albus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella se le adelantó—. Tú no puedes acompañarlo, Al. Todavía no has tenido tu duelo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Potter a regañadientes.

Estaba convencido de que aquel golpe estaba relacionado con lo que Scorpius le había susurrado a Cardigan antes de desarmarlo, y deseaba saber qué había sido. Pero aún así, Rose tenía razón. La charla con su amigo podría esperar. Weasley se puso rápidamente de pie y se acercó a Scorpius. Ambos abandonaron rápidamente el aula sin decir nada más.

—Señor Cardigan, su comportamiento ha sido inaceptable. Por ser la primera vez, se la dejaré pasar. Pero queda usted advertido: la próxima vez será descalificado de la competencia —habló White seriamente en dirección a Portus.

Éste simplemente asintió con un gesto de cabeza. Lucía verdaderamente enfadado, y quedaba claro que aquel golpe no había sido suficiente para desahogarse. Pero aún así, Cardigan guardó silencio y ocupó su lugar junto a Taurus Zabini. Pero si de algo podían estar seguros, era que las cosas no iban a quedar así.

—Muy bien... Continuemos —recuperó el hilo de la competencia el profesor—. Hedda Le Blanc y Wendy Spencer, a la plataforma por favor —llamó a la siguientes competidoras.

Albus no sabía mucho de Wendy Spencer pero lo cierto era que, a simple vista, aparentaba ser una muchacha común y corriente, o incluso por debajo del promedio. Sin embargo, algo que Albus había aprendido era que nunca se debía subestimar al enemigo. Una vez más, White les recordó una vez más que aquello se trataba simplemente de un "juego", y que por lo tanto esperaba que se comportaran acorde a la situación. A continuación, lanzó las chispas blancas y el duelo comenzó.

Era un placer visual observar a Hedda en aquella plataforma. Se movía con una gracia que Albus no había visto en ningún otro participante. Sus pies parecían flotar sobre el suelo, deslizándose, prácticamente sobrevolando la plataforma. Había certeza y velocidad en sus movimientos. Era como ver a una bailarina sobre el escenario... Simplemente bello.

A pesar de que Wendy hizo un gran esfuerzo, Hedda no tardó en quitarle la varita y ganar así su primer duelo.

—Albus Potter y Dimitri Kurdan, por favor —los llamó finalmente White.

Si bien Albus sabía que su momento estaba cerca, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso cuando Thomas lo llamó. Sus manos temblaban mientras que subía las escaleras de la plataforma, y Potter se vio obligado a esconderlas en los bolsillos para que no se notara. Su respiración estaba agitada, y el corazón golpeaba contra su pecho como si quisiera escaparse de allí.

Pero entonces, Albus levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos aterrados y desesperados de Kurdan. E inmediatamente supo que iba a ganar.

—Que sea un duelo limpio, muchachos —les dijo White mientras que Albus estrechaba la mano sudorosa de su contrincante—. Sepárense —les indicó a continuación.

Potter y Kurdan tomaron varios metros de distancia. Albus sujetó su varita fuertemente entre los dedos, decidido. Una sola mirada hacia su competencia había bastado para devolverle la seguridad. Dimitri lucía no solo nervioso, sino que lucía derrotado incluso antes de pelear.

Las chispas blancas inundaron el lugar una vez más, y Albus no perdió tiempo.

—_Aqua herba —_lanzó en dirección a Dimitri. Cientos de algas brotaron de su varita, como cintas verdes largas y pegajosas. Las pupilas de Kurdan se dilataron consecuencia del terror, y éste sacudió la varita frenéticamente.

—_Incendio —_pronunció Kurdan. Un haz de llamas brotó de su varita, débil y breve.

Las llamas apenas llegaron a lamer las algas húmedas antes de apagarse completamente. Indefenso, Kurdan observó sin saber que hacer cómo las cintas comenzaban a enroscarse entre sus piernas, sus brazos y su cuerpo. Se sacudió frenético, intentando liberarse, y comenzó a tirar con sus manos de las algas, intentando romperlas. Pero las plantas acuáticas seguían brotando de la varita de Albus, cientos de ellas, sin que Dimitri pudiera formular siquiera un hechizo para defenderse. Rápidamente, las algas terminaron por aferrarse a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente atado e inmovilizado._  
_

Albus bajó entonces su varita, y las algas dejaron de brotar de la misma. Caminó tranquilo hacia su contrincante, quien todavía se sacudía intentando liberarse de las sogas marinas. Potter extendió su varita hacia Kurdan.

—Quédate quieto —le ordenó con calma. Dimitri se detuvo inmediatamente. Albus se arrodilló junto al muchacho y buscó el lugar donde la mano derecha de éste se encontraba atrapada debajo de cientos de cintas de algas.—_Scalpere herba —_pronunció Potter. Un haz de luz blanca golpeó contra las cintas, cortándolas y liberando la mano derecha de Kurdan, donde éste todavía sostenía su varita. —Permiso —le dijo Albus con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que le sacaba la varita de entre los dedos. Dimitri no ejerció resistencia.

—Felicitaciones, Albus —le dijo Thomas una vez que Potter tuvo la varita de su contrincante en su mano—. Solo dos hechizos... Eso fue rápido —le reconoció White con una sonrisa. Albus simplemente sonrió, y entregó la varita de su contrincante al profesor.

* * *

—¡Ha estado increíble! —exclamó Lysander mientras que salían del aula, todos igual de emocionados.

—Sí, ya lo creo —le reconoció Albus, quien no podía dejar de sonreír. Sí, Dimitri había sido un contrincante sumamente fácil. Pero aún así, se trataba de una victoria... Ahora, sólo le quedaban tres duelos.

—¿Tú que piensas, Hedda? —le preguntó Elektra a la pálida muchacha, quien lucía preocupada.

—¿Ustedes creen que me expuse demasiado? —preguntó finalmente Le Blanc en un susurro. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Exponerte en qué sentido? —quiso saber Scammander.

—Oh, ya saben... _Exponerme _—repitió Hedda alzando las cejas de forma significativa. Albus comprendió a lo que se refería.

—No, no lo creo. Es decir, estuviste increíble sobre esa plataforma, pero nada fuera de lo humanamente posible —le dijo Potter, guiñándole un ojos. Hedda suspiró relajada.

—Es que me dejé llevar... Y pues, recién cuando todo hubo pasado caí en cuenta de que talvez mi forma de pelear podría haber llamado la atención —se explicó ella.

—Hedda, ya te lo hemos dicho cientos de veces... No eres _tan _especial —bromeó Lysander. Hedda rió, más relajada.

—¿Creen que Scorpius y Rose aún estén en la Enfermería? —inquirió Elektra.

—Seguramente. Recibió un buen golpe como para recuperarse tan rápido —dijo Lysan.

—Qué lástima... Porque fue realmente un buen duelo de no haber sido porque terminó a los golpes —lamentó la rubia de Gryffindor.

—Scorpius quería que terminara así —dijo Albus repentinamente—. Le susurró algo a Cardigan justo antes de sacarle la varita, y seguramente fue por eso que éste lo golpeó.

—Eso y también el hecho de que Malfoy le ganó el duelo —señaló Hedda.

Las escaleras y pasillos de Hogwarts estaban repletos de alumnos, la mayoría de ellos dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Salón para la cena, famélicos tras un largo día de clases. Tardaron cerca de quince minutos hasta llegar a la enfermería, pero tal como habían predicho, Scorpius aún se encontraba allí. Sin embargo, había más gente allí además de Rose Weasley. La noticia de la pelea entre Malfoy y Cardigan había recorrido rápidamente los pasillos de Hogwarts, y Tessa Nott y Circe Zabini habían decidido pasar por al enfermería a comprobar que efectivamente Scorpius se encontraba sano y salvo. Rose también se encontraba allí, sentada en una de las sillas leyendo uno de sus libros en silencio

—La enfermera Chang dice que fue un golpe bastante fuerte, y que su nariz tardará toda la noche en repararse —les comentó Tessa a los recién llegados.

—Bueno, al menos pueden repararla —bromeó Albus. Scor le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sería una lástima que no lo hicieran. Scorpius tiene una nariz perfecta —comentó Circe, ganándose varias miradas de sorpresa entre los presentes.

—Chicos, los siento, pero no puede haber tantas visitas al mismo tiempo —les recordó Cho Chang con gentileza.

—Nosotras ya nos íbamos —se apuró a decir Tessa, mientras que tomaba a su amiga de la muñeca y la arrastraba hacia la puerta.

—Esperen —las frenó Albus. Quería hablar un poco con Tessa, aunque fueran solo unas cuantas rápidas palabras.—¿Cuándo tienen ustedes la Primera Ronda? —les preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—En dos días. Mañana le toca a los de segundo año, así que Lily estará compitiendo —le recordó Tessa, sonriente.

—¡Cierto! —recordó repentinamente Potter. Tessa lo miró seriamente.

—No le digas nada al respecto, Albus. Ya está muy nerviosa como para que tú vayas a infundirle más presión —le explicó Nott.

—De acuerdo, no lo haré —le prometió él. Tessa asintió complacida.

—Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió ella. Albus esperó a que Tessa y Circe estuvieran a una distancia prudencial para hablar con Scorpius.—¿Así que tienes una nariz perfecta?—repitió sarcásticamente. Malfoy tomó una de las almohadas y se la lanzó por la cabeza.

—Cállate, Potter —le ordenó el rubio, aunque había una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien, hablemos de otra cosa, entonces —sugirió Hedda—. ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas qué diablos fue lo que le dijiste a Cardigan para que te destrozara el rostro?

Malfoy volvió a sonreír complacido antes el recuerdo del duelo que había tenido con Portus Cardigan pocas horas atrás. Incluso mientras que se encontraba recostado en una cama de enfermería, Scorpius parecía feliz.

—Le pregunté cómo se sentía que un traidor y una escoria como yo le pateara el trasero frente a todo el curso —Scorpius se regocijó en sus propias palabras—. Y luego le dije que su varita nueva era muy bonita, pero igual de inútil que la anterior.

Albus no pudo evitar reír al escuchar aquello. Portus Cardigan había perdido su varita anterior a manos de Scarlet Raven, madre de Nina. Portus y sus amigos habían intentado atacar a Potter en Hogsmeade, y Raven les había dado una lección: había partido la varita de Portus a la mitad, convirtiéndola en un trozo de madera inútil. Pocos sabían verdaderamente lo que había sucedido aquel día, y de seguro Cardigan se sintió furioso al escuchar a Scorpius bromear al respecto.

—¿Valió la pena que te rompieran la nariz por decir semejante estupidez? —le recriminó repentinamente Rose, despegando los ojos de su libro. Scorpius le sonrió de lado, socarronamente.

—Lo valió cien por ciento —aseguró Scorpius.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 UP!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta primera ronda de duelos. Para los que pedían un poco de acción, aquí les dejé solo el comienzo. Es un capítulo más largo que el anterior, y es una pequeña muestra de lo que será el Torneo... Prometo mucha más acción y varias sorpresas.**

**Les cuento que estoy buscando a alguien que sepa dibujar para que diseñe las tapas de mis libros... Sobre todo necesito una para esta historia. Si alguno sabe dibujar o conoce a alguien que sepa hacerlo, se lo agradecería infinitamente! Personalmente, yo soy un desastre jeje.**

**Nuevamente, gracias a todos por los reviews. Los iré respondiendo en privado durante los próximos días, pero sepan que los he leído todos. Solo puedo responder en privado a aquellos que tienen usuario de Fanfiction. Al resto les pido que sepan disculpar! Haré lo posible por responderles en el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero ansiosa sus opiniones.**

**G.**


	17. Capítulo 17: Ser un Potter

**Capítulo 17: Ser un Potter**

Las primeras semanas de Septiembre transcurrieron repletas de emoción y sorpresas. La primera Ronda para la selección de los Candidatos había tenido lugar entre los estudiantes de primer año a séptimo, revelando algunos triunfadores obvios, y varias victorias y fracasos inesperados.

El día siguiente a la victoria de Albus fue el turno de los estudiantes de segundo año. Albus guardaba muchas expectativas al respecto, pues su hermana menor, Lily Luna, se encontraba entre los participantes. Durante toda la mañana había evitado conversar del tema porque lo ponía sumamente nervioso. Y además, Tessa Nott le había advertido que Lily ya estaba con los pelos de punta como para que él fuera a presionarla al respecto. Así que Albus había decidido seguir el consejo de su amiga de Ravenclaw, y no había hablado con su hermana sobre la competencia.  
Pero resultó ser que los nervios terminaron por superar a Lily de todas formas.

—¡Albus! —escuchó la voz preocupada de su primo Hugo.

Potter se encontraba en el jardín junto a sus amigos, intentando adelantar deberes de varias materias. Los profesores de Hogwarts no parecían dispuestos a disminuir su exigencia a pesar del Torneo. Todos parecían creer que sus materias eran importantes, y los habían abarrotado tanto con tareas que Albus dudaba que llegara siquiera a terminarlas para la semana siguiente, ni que hablar de encontrar tiempo libre para entrenar para el torneo.

Pero el tono con que Hugo lo había llamado le resultó sospechoso, e inmediatamente pensó en Lily.

—Hugo, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó, tratando de tranquilizarlo. El joven Weasley lucía agitado, como si hubiera corrido un largo trecho hasta encontrarlo.

—Es Lily —le confirmó el muchacho.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —Potter trató de mantener la calma. Hugo tragó saliva, visiblemente nervioso.

—Pues, perdió su primer duelo —le contó Hugo. Albus suspiró, aliviado. Por un instante había llegado a pensar que su hermana pequeña había resultado herida durante la Primera Ronda. Pero Hugo continuaba preocupado—. Se ha encerrado en una de las aulas del cuarto piso, y no deja entrar a nadie. ¡Ni siquiera a mi o a Nina! —insistió su primo.

—¿Se ha encerrado? ¿Por qué? —intervino Rose, sorprendida. Por alguna razón, aquello no le resultaba extraño a Albus. En cierta forma, creía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No lo sé, no quiere hablar con nadie. James ha intentado persuadirla de que abra la puerta, pero se niega… —siguió contándoles Hugo—. Albus, tú siempre logras hacerla entrar en razón —le rogó.

—Bien, muéstrame dónde está —dijo éste, poniéndose de pie. Su amigo Scorpius se incorporó a su lado.

—Voy contigo —se ofreció Malfoy.

Albus simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se alejaron hacia el castillo guiados por Hugo, dejando atrás a sus amigos rodeados de libros y deberes por hacer.

Efectivamente, cuando Albus llegó al cuarto piso, comprobó que ya se encontraban allí Nina Raven y James Potter. Ambos estaban sentados junto a una puerta con expresión derrotada. La puerta permanecía cerrada.

—¿Has conseguido hablar con ella? —le preguntó Albus a su hermano. James sacudió la cabeza. Tenía una expresión mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

Albus se acercó a la puerta y golpeó suavemente con la mano sobre la misma. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta del interior. Volvió a golpear, esta vez con más fuerza. Nuevamente, silencio como toda respuesta.

—Lily, soy Albus. Ábreme la puerta —le pidió, con amabilidad pero sin borrar la autoridad de su tono.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Lily, y durante unos segundos, Albus pensó que no le abriría. Pero entonces, escuchó el clic de la cerradura, y la puerta se abrió sólo un poco pero lo suficiente como para dejarlo entrar. Albus cerró la puerta detrás de él nuevamente.

Lily lo observaba sentada sobre unos de los bancos del aula. Tenía el rostro hinchado y los ojos rojos, señal de que había estado llorando. Ambos se miraron unos instantes sin decir nada. Finalmente, él rompió el silencio.

—¿Vas a decirme qué te sucede? —exigió saber su hermano. Lily bufó y desvió la mirada. —Sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo, Lily —le recordó cariñosamente.

—Sí, lo sé —le respondió ella, la voz ronca de tanto llorar.

Albus caminó cuidadosamente hacia ella, como si se tratara de un pequeño pajaro al cual no quería espantar. Se sentó a su lado, y esperó.

—Perdí mi primer duelo —comenzó a hablar ella, visiblemente enfadada consigo misma.

—Sí, lo sé. Hugo me contó —le confesó Albus. Lily frunció el entrecejo.

—Genial, mi mejor amigo anda por ahí difundiendo la noticia de que he perdido un estúpido duelo contra una estúpida niña —escupió aún más enojada.

—Sabes que no es así, Lily. Hugo sólo me lo contó porque está preocupado por ti —trató de hacerla entrar en razón. Lily soltó una risa amarga.

—Debes pensar que soy patética… —balbuceó por lo bajo. Albus alzó las cejas, confundido.

—¿Por qué habría de pensar eso? —inquirió. Los ojos de Lily volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¡Porque lo soy, Albus! —se quejó ella—. Lily Luna Potter, la hija del famosísimo Harry Potter, el Elegido. Hermana de James Potter, el mejor Cazador de Gryffindor, y de Albus Potter, el chico misterioso y habilidoso —relató con pomposidad e ironía—. ¡Y ni siquiera fui capaz de ganar un duelo! —lamentó mientras encerraba su rostro entre las manos.

Albus comenzaba a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Lily había llegado a Hogwarts cargada de expectativas y bajo la sombra de su padre y sus hermanos. Había tenido que soportar ser la hija de alguien, la hermana de alguien, pero nunca ella misma. Cargaba sobre sus hombros la presión de ser un Potter, y sentía que debía de cumplir con lo que el resto del mundo esperaba de ella. Albus la entendía: él también se había sentido así varias veces.

Con delicadeza, la envolvió entre sus brazos y la sujetó contra su pecho, intentando consolarla.

—Lily, eres una bruja maravillosa… —comenzó a decirle él.

—¡Pero nunca seré tan buena como papá... o cómo tú! —se quejó ella. Albus la sujetó del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eres una bruja maravillosa, y cuando logres verlo, comprenderás que no necesitas ser como papá o como yo, o como nadie. Tú simplemente debes ser Lily Luna Potter —le aconsejó el morocho. Y por primera vez, ella sonrió.

—Quería que papá se sintiera orgullosa de mí por haber ganado un duelo —siguió confesándose, esta vez más tranquila. Albus chasqueó la lengua, descartando aquello.

—Eres la preferida de papá, Lily. No necesitas ganar un estúpido duelo para que él se sienta orgulloso de ti —insistió Albus. Una risita pícara escapó de entre sus labios.

—¿Puedo contarte un secreto y prometes no decírselo a nadie?

—Claro.

—Hoy sentí envidia de Nina —le reveló la joven pelirroja. Albus la observó sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Oh, tendrías que haberla visto, Al! —le comenzó a contar Lily, emocionada—. Fue la mejor de toda la clase. Ganó su duelo rapidísimo, y lo hizo contra una compañera nuestra que es muy buena alumna. Fue asombroso… Desearía ser como ella.

—Cada persona tiene distintos talentos, hermanita. El talento de Nina será el Duelo, pero de seguro tú tienes otros —le respondió él.

—¿Cómo cuales? —lo desafió Lily Luna.

—Pues, eres muy perceptiva, y sabes leer muy bien los sentimientos de las personas… —comenzó a decirle Albus. Lily volvió a bufar.

—Esas son estupideces, Al —se quejó. Albus rió divertido al escucharla.

—Ya lo verás, Lily… Eres más especial de lo que piensas —le aseguró mientras que la besaba en la frente.

—Ahora, ¿qué te parece si haces las paces con Hugo y Nina que están esperándote afuera muy preocupados? Además, dejé a Scorpius esperándome también…

—¿Scorpius? —repitió Lily, repentinamente preocupada—. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Es mi amigo y se ofreció a acompañarme—le recordó Albus, desconcertado.

—¡Oh, no, no puede verme así! ¡Estoy hecha un desastre! —comenzó a decir Lily, mientras que intentaba secarse las lágrimas del rostro y sacaba un espejo del bolsillo de su túnica para observarse.

—¿De qué estás hablando, hermanita? —le preguntó él, aunque creía saber hacia dónde iba aquello, y ciertamente no le gustaba.

—¡No me llames _hermanita_, Albus! ¡Él podría escucharte! —lo retó ella.

—¿Acaso crees que Scorpius no se ha dado cuenta que eres mi hermana menor? —comentó él, irónicamente.

—Pues no quiero que me vea de esa forma —aclaró Lily—. Jamás me tomará en serio si tú me tratas como si fuera una niñita pequeña.

—¡Pero si lo eres! —rió Albus. Lily frunció el ceño, y Albus supo que aquello era mala señal.

—No, no lo soy —sentenció ella. Su hermano suspiró, y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Estás hermosa, Lily… Como siempre —le dijo, mientras que le acomodaba el cabello detrás de las orejas con cariño. Lily le regaló una sonrisa amistosa. —Pero ten cuidado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —fue el turno de preguntar de la pelirroja.

Albus estaba a punto de contarle sobre la cercana relación que Scorpius estaba teniendo últimamente con Circe Zabini, cuando se escuchó un golpe insistente sobre la puerta del aula.

—¿Siguen vivos allí adentro? —preguntó James Potter, entre preocupado y ofendido de que Lily hubiera dejado entrar a Albus.

—Será mejor que salgamos —sugirió Lily, aunque su mirada daba a entender que no se había olvidado de aquel comentario final de Albus.

James los aguardaba del lado de afuera de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Junto a él se encontraban Hugo y Nina, ambos preocupados por cómo saldría Lily de allí adentro. Scorpius permanecía alejado, a la espera de Albus. Nadie se imaginó que Lily sandría de allí con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —comentó la pelirroja al verlos. Todos cruzaron miradas confundidas entre ellos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió James, acercándose cuidadosamente a ella. Lily alzó una ceja en un gesto burlón.

—¿Acaso me veo mal? —le respondió ella con otra pregunta.

James frunció el ceño, y Albus supo que su hermano mayor estaba comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de Lily. James nunca había tenido la paciencia suficiente para comprender la personalidad cambiante de su hermana, y eso los había llevado a pelear cientos de veces en el pasado.

—Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo, ¿les parece? —sugirió Albus, interponiéndose entre sus dos hermanos e intentando evitar una de las ya conocidas peleas.

—Oh, no sé… Talvez Lily quiere hacer otra de sus escenas antes de la cena —comentó James, sarcástico.

—James… —le advirtió Albus. Pero ya era tarde.

—Déjalo, Albus. Él es tan egoísta que piensa que el mundo gira alrededor de su ombligo —contraatacó Lily.

—¿Egoísta? ¡He pasado las últimas dos horas aquí afuera por ti! —le espetó él.

—¡Oh, cielo santo, discúlpame! No fue mi intención robarte dos horas de tu valioso tiempo —fue el turno de ser irónica de Lily.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar pendiente de ti y de tus caprichos, Lily —la retó el mayor de los Potter. Lily frunció el entrecejo y su rostro se tornó rojo de enojo.

—¿Cosas mejores que hacer? ¡Por todos los magos, si lo único que haces es coquetear con cuanta chica se te cruza en el camino! —le espetó ella, elevando su voz casi hasta el punto de convertirse en un grito agudo y penetrante—. Eres tan vanidoso que piensas que puedes tener a cualquier chica…

—_Puedo_ tener a cualquier chica, Lily —interrumpió James, socarronamente. Lily pareció enfurecerse aún más con su comentario. Albus pensó que su hermana iba a golpearlo, pero se contuvo.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad. No puedes tener a _cualquier_ chica —le respondió Lily maliciosamente, y giró sobre sus talones hasta quedar frente a sus amigos, Hugo y Nina. —¿Les parece hacer una visita a Hagrid y a Silver? —sugirió entonces, como si nada.

Tanto Hugo como Nina asintieron en silencio, y los tres se alejaron sin decir nada más, dejando a Albus en compañía de su furioso hermano y de su amigo Malfoy.

—No entiendo cómo lo haces, Albus —gruñó James entre dientes, mientras que los observaba alejarse.

—¿Cómo hago qué cosa? —preguntó éste.

—Cómo haces para hablar con ella sin perder los estribos —le respondió James, meneando la cabeza.

—Tú no tienes paciencia con ella —le criticó Albus.

—¿Paciencia? Albus, estuvo encerrada durante horas allí adentro, y repentinamente sale y actúa como si nada hubiera pasado —le recordó James.

—Oh, vamos, ¿no puedes dejarle pasar siquiera una? —le recriminó Albus.

—¿Qué le sucedía, Al? —habló por primera vez Scorpius. Albus descubrió entonces que no podía mirar a su amigo a la cara debido a lo que Lily le había revelado minutos atrás.

—Lily siente que debe cargar con el peso de ser una Potter, y se sintió avergonzada de perder su primer duelo —les contó el morocho. James chasqueó la lengua al escucharlo.

—Eso es estúpido. ¿Cómo puede pensar algo así? —se sorprendió el mayor de los Potter. Albus simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Vas a decirme que tú nunca sentiste un poco de presión por ser el hijo del famoso Harry Potter? —le preguntó su hermano. Y Albus cayó en cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que hablaban al respecto de lo que significaba ser un Potter.

—Pues… No, nunca lo he vivido de esa forma —le respondió James con completa sinceridad—. Me siento orgulloso de ser su hijo, y me encanta que la gente me comparé con él.

Por alguna razón, Albus no se sorprendió de aquella respuesta. Siempre había sabido que James era una persona mucho más segura de sí misma que él o Lily. James había sido el primero en llegar a Hogwarts, y había abrazado su herencia familiar con orgullo y cierta ostentosidad. Desde siempre, James había sido quien más admiraba a su padre de los tres hermanos. Albus lo notaba por la forma en que su hermano miraba a su padre, casi con veneración. Claro que James se sentía orgulloso y disfrutaba de la comparación entre él y el famoso Harry Potter. Después de todo, Albus estaba convencido que su hermano mayor aspiraba a ser como su padre en el futuro.

—Es comprensible que se sienta de esa forma… Más teniéndolos a ustedes por hermanos —comentó Malfoy, como si fuera obvio.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Scorpius? —preguntó un desconcertado James.

—Ella fue la última en llegar a Hogwarts. Para cuando lo hizo, ustedes dos ya se habían asentado. Los estudiantes los reconocen por sus propios logros… Ambos están en el equipo de Quidditch de sus casas, ambos se destacan de distintas formas… Ella todavía está buscando su lugar aquí —les explicó el rubio con paciencia.

Albus se sorprendió de que Scorpius hubiera deducido todo aquello por su cuenta. Él nunca había caído en cuenta de lo difícil que había sido para Lily llegar a Hogwarts última hasta ese día.

—Vaya… Ahora me siento un cretino por haberla tratado de esa forma —confesó James, llevándose una mano a los cabellos.

—Puedes hablar con ella y pedirle perdón… —propuso Albus, aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar. James asintió pensativamente, pero sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que su hermano le había dicho. —Por cierto… ¿qué es eso de que dedicas tu tiempo libre a conquistar mujeres? Pensé que estabas saliendo con la chica Chiara…—agregó, tratando de captar su atención.

Tuvo éxito, pues inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su hermano, señal de que lo estaba escuchando.

—Chiara es encantadora… Pero, ya sabes, no sé si es la _ideal_ —respondió James.

—¿Le has dado siquiera la oportunidad para que lo sea? —se rió Albus. James hizo un gesto con la mano, como si descartara aquello.

—No es necesario —afirmó el chico de Gryffindor.

—Ten cuidado con las mujeres, James. Son criaturas peligrosas e impredecibles —bromeó Scorpius. Los tres rieron ante el comentario.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer al respecto? Soy un romántico —comentó James burlonamente, su sonrisa curvada en una expresión pícara y característica de él—. Ahora me estoy viendo con una estudiante de Hufflepuff. Su nombre es Cassandra.

—¿Cassandra Dallas? —repitió Albus, sorprendido. James asintió, visiblemente orgulloso de sí mismo.

Cassandra Dallas era posiblemente una de las muchachas más exóticas de toda la escuela. Su madre era de descendencia hindú, y Cassandra había heredado de ella un rostro misterioso y angulado, dotado de unos inmensos y bellísimos ojos verdes. Albus la consideraba la muchacha más linda de todo quinto año.

—Si puedes estar con Cassandra, entonces verdaderamente puedes tener a cualquier chica —confesó Albus. James simplemente se encogió de hombros, pero no respondió. En cambio, fue su turno de preguntar.

—Yo he escuchado también unos rumores por ahí… ¿Qué me dices de Tessa Nott? —le dijo su hermano, mientras lo codeaba de forma cómplice. Albus rió nervioso.

—Estamos… bien —respondió evasivamente.

—¿A qué llamas bien? —insistió James.

—Pues, es muy reciente, James… —Albus no sabía qué responderle.

—Aún no ha pasado nada —intervino Scorpius, poniendo los ojos en blanco. James alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Nada? ¿No le has robado siquiera un beso? —inquirió el chico de Gryffindor. Malfoy carraspeó fuertemente—. Oh, lo siento… Tu prima —agregó a modo de disculpa. —Pues, creo que deberías avanzar, Albus… Porque si tú no lo haces, alguien más lo hará.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Albus y Scorpius al unísono.

—Sólo digo… Tessa es una muchacha linda, y ha crecido mucho durante el verano. No eres el único que se ha fijado en ella, Albus —le afirmó James.

Albus sintió una opresión en el pecho. Hasta entonces nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de tener que competir contra otro hombre por Tessa. Desde el momento en que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella no había tenido razones para pensar que Tessa gustaba de otra persona. Pero ahora James plantaba la semilla de la duda… ¿Y si alguien más llegaba antes que él? ¿Y si ella se cansaba de esperarlo y se iba con otro?

—Tranquilo… Tessa está loca por ti, Albus —le afirmó Scorpius.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ella te lo ha dicho? —se encontró diciendo Albus. Nunca antes se había sentido tan inseguro de sí mismo.

—No, pero se nota por la forma en que te mira. Y Circe me ha dado a entender lo mismo —insistió Malfoy. Potter suspiró aliviado. Aún estaba a tiempo.

—¿Circe? ¿Circe Zabini? —repitió James, sorprendido y no del todo conforme.

—Ella es una buena persona, James —la defendió Malfoy—. Sé lo que piensas, después de todo es una Zabini. Pero yo soy un Malfoy, y eso no significa absolutamente nada. —aclaró. James simplemente asintió, incapaz de poder retrucar a aquello.

Con cada día que pasaba, Albus comprendía mejor la relación que de a poco se iba formando entre su amigo Scorpius y Circe Zabini. Después de todo, ellos eran parecidos. Hijos de mortífagos, marginados por su pasado, intentando abrirse su propio camino en un mundo que los juzgaba sin darles siquiera una oportunidad. Incluso James había juzgado a Scorpius antes de conocerlo tiempo atrás, por aquel primer año de Hogwarts. Y ahora, volvía a hacerlo inconcientemente con Circe.

—¡James! ¿Dónde te habías metido, hombre? —apareció repentinamente Louis desde detrás de un pasadizo secreto. Con él venían Alex Domich y Lorcan Scamander.

—¡Llevamos horas esperándote para ensayar! —le recriminó Lorcan.

—¿Ensayar? —inquirió Albus.

—Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, ¿recuerdas, Al? —le dijo Alex con una sonrisa alegre.

—Nos presentaremos nuevamente en Halloween —afirmó James.

—¿Organizarán una fiesta como todos los años? —se alegró Scorpius. Los cuatro Caballeros asintieron con un gesto de cabeza.

—Debo irme a ensayar, Al. Nos estamos viendo —se despidió James. Albus recordó entonces algo.

—¡Muchachos! Organizaré una reunión durante el fin de semana… ¿creen que podrán asistir? —les dijo antes de que desaparecieran.

—Suena importante… —comentó Lorcan, adquiriendo una expresión seria.

—Lo es —afirmó Albus.

—Entonces allí estaremos. —le confirmó Alex antes de que los cuatro se escabulleran por el pasadizo por donde habían venido.

—¿Una reunión? —inquirió Scorpius, mientras caminaban de regreso a los parques.

—Sí… Creo que es hora de convocar a la Hermandad de Hogwarts—dijo Albus.

* * *

Tras conversarlo con sus amigos, todos coincidieron que le mejor día para llevar a cabo la primera Reunión de la Hermandad sería el domingo. Albus delegó a cada uno de sus amigos la tarea de ir comunicándole, con la mayor cautela posible, a los convocados sobre la reunión. Él se encargaría personalmente de hablar con su hermana Lily, y ella le informaría a su vez a Hugo y a Nina.

James había accedido a hablar con Fred, su primo de Gryffindor y Capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Rose, por su parte, tenía la difícil tarea de convencer a Molly Weasley de que la Hermandad no violaba ninguna regla de Hogwarts y que era seguro para ella unirse. Elektra se había ofrecido a ayudarla en aquella difícil tarea.

Para disgusto de Albus, Scorpius se había ofrecido para conversar con Circe y Tessa, lo cual le quitaba a él una excusa para pasar un rato con Nott. Tessa había asegurado que ella informaría de la reunión a Lucas Corner, estudiante de Ravenclaw. Lysander, por su parte, se había ofrecido para hablar con Lucy Weasley y avisarle de la reunión.

Con la ayuda de Hedda y Scorpius, Albus había buscado por toda la escuela a Chelsea Whitestone, Kyler Rasmus, Derek Adams y a Allegra Finnigan. Todos habían confirmado la asistencia a la reunión sin siquiera saber de qué se trataba, pero con plena confianza en Albus.

Albus se encontraba tan compenetrado en organizar la primera reunión de la Hermandad de Hogwarts que prácticamente se había olvidado de que la Primera Ronda de selecicón de candidatos estaba teniendo lugar esa semana. Fue así que el viernes se enteró a travez de Hedda Le Blanc de los resultado del primer duelo entre los estudiantes de quinto año.

—¡Hey, Albus! —lo llamó Hedda mientras se sentaba frente a él en el Gran Salón, dispuesta a cenar. Se había retrasado en la Sala común de Slytherin con Lancelot Wence, y Albus y Scorpius habían decidido ir a comer sin ella.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Lancelot ha salvado un pichon de paloma y quieres que lo convoquemos para la reunión del domingo? —comentó Malfoy, sus palabras cargadas de ironía. Hedda le clavó una terrible mirada y lo ignoró.

—Tu hermano ha perdido su primer duelo —le informó Le Blanc. Albus casi se atraganta con la comida al escucharla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —quiso saber Potter, atónito.

—Me lo acaba de contar Lance. Parece que perdió contra Louis Weasley —se explicó mejor ella.

Instintivamente, la mirada de Albus viajó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de su hermano. James se encontraba sentado junto a sus tres mejores amigos, conversando alegremente y riendo despreocupado. Parecía como si perder aquel duelo no lo hubiera perturbado en lo más mínimo. A pocos lugares de él, Lily Luna conversaba animadamente con Nina. Y algo en ella lucía distinto... La chica insegura que se había encerrado en el aula a llorar porque había perdido su primer duelo parecía haber desaparecido sin dejar rastros.

—Ya vengo —balbuceó Albus apurado, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia su hermano.

—...mi madre casi se muere de un infarto cuando me vio aparecer por las escaleras sin cabeza...—comentaba en ese instante Alex, entre risas.

—James, ¿podemos hablar?—le pidió su hermano, en un tono que dejaba claro que no era una verdadera pregunta. James lo observó unos instantes sin decir nada. No parecía sorprendido de que Albus quisiera hablar con él. Finalmente, asintió, y ambos se alejaron del Gran Salón y comenzaron a caminar por uno de los pasillos vacíos.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar, hermano? —rompió el silencio James.

—Me enteré que perdiste tu primer duelo —respondió Albus. James chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, ya sabes cómo es... A veces se pierde y a veces se gana —le dijo James, evasivamente.

—Louis es bueno... Pero no creo que sea mejor que tú —comentó Albus, intentando presionarlo para que confesara la verdad. James simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué decirte, Albus... Louis tenía un par de hechizos escondidos bajo la manga que yo no me esperaba —insistió James.

—Louis y tú no tienen secretos, menos hechizos escondidos —lo contradijo Albus. Esperó una respuesta por parte de su hermano, pero sólo se encontró con silencio—. Perdiste intencionalmente —agregó, pero nuevamente no encontró respuesta por parte de su hermano— Lo hiciste por Lily, ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de James Potter al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—No sé de qué estas hablando, Albus—le dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos castaños en él. Hubo una pausa mientras que ambos se miraban sin decir ninguna palabra.

—Eres un buen hermano, James —afirmó Albus finalmente, sintiéndose conmovido, y ya no insistió más sobre el tema. Aquella mirada de James había bastado como respuesta.

* * *

**Actualizando más rápido de lo que yo misma me esperaba! Me encantó escribir este capítulo, porque me ha permitido explotar las relaciones entre los hermanos Potter, y creo que les ha dado a ustedes la posibilidad de conocerlos un poco mejor.  
**

**Para los que pedían un poco más de participación de Lily y de James... Espero que estén conformes.  
**

**He leído todos los reviews, y como vengo haciendo desde hace un tiempo, los responderé en forma privada!  
**

**Gracias por acompañarme día a día.  
**

**G.  
**


	18. Capítulo 18: Voto de confianza

**Capítulo 18: Voto de confianza**

Albus caminaba en círculos, nervioso. Los gritos y las risas de los estudiantes llegaban a él a través de la ventana entreabierta. Observó de reojo por la misma. La mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts se encontraban disfrutando en los amplios jardines de la institución de uno de los últimos domingos calurosos del año.

—¿Qué hora es? —volvió a preguntar Potter. Scorpius suspiró y sacó su reloj de bolsillo para examinarlo.

—Tres y cuarto de la tarde —anunció Malfoy. Rose chasqueó la lengua, nerviosa.

—Lysander, ¿alguien a la vista? —preguntó Albus a su amigo.

Scamander se encontraba recostado contra la pared, a pocos centímetros de la puerta del aula. Con un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza al exterior.

—Nadie aún —le infirmó Lysander.

—Tranquilo… Van a venir —le dijo Hedda, segura de sus palabras.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan convencida de ello? —se sorprendió Potter.

—Porque tú los convocaste, Albus —respondió sorpresivamente Elektra—. Y ellos confían en ti.

La puerta del aula se abrió en ese instante, y James Potter entró por la misma, acompañado de Lorcan Scamander, Louis Weasley y Alexander Domich.

—Gryffindor viene en camino —anunció el mayor de los hermanos Potter, con una sonrisa amplia.

Apenas había terminado de decir aquello cuando Fred Weasley entró al aula, acompañado de una muchacha a quien Albus no había convocado, pero que conocía. Su nombre era Leslie Honey, Buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor, y novia de su primo Fred desde hacía ya un tiempo considerable.

—Hola, Albus —saludó su primo, visiblemente nervioso. Leslie permaneció junto a la puerta mientras que su novio se acercaba a Albus para conversar en forma privada. —Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a Leslie. Pero por lo que James me anticipó, esta reunión parece ser sobre algo importante, y verdaderamente no deseo dejarla afuera… —le pidió Fred. Albus asintió con la cabeza.

—No hay problema, Fred. Leslie es más que bienvenida aquí —le aseguró Potter. Fred le sonrió agradecido y volvió a reunirse con su novia.

—¡Hola! Llegamos justo a tiempo —anunció Lily Luna Potter, mientras que hacía su entrada a la sala, acompañada de sus inseparables amigos, Hugo Weasley y Nina Raven.

Albus se sorprendió al ver entrar a su hermana, pues lucía muy diferente. No se trataba del hecho de que su pequeña hermanita llevaba puesto maquillaje, sino de que había una seguridad y una confianza en su caminar y en su forma de hablar que Albus nunca le había visto.

Nina Raven, por su parte, seguía siendo la misma muchachita delgada y tímida que Potter recordaba. Apenas susurró un "hola" al entrar que pocos llegaron a ir, y rápidamente tomó asiento en uno de los lugares alejados del salón, acompañada por sus amigos. Pero Albus sabía que detrás de aquella muchacha de apariencia simple e inofensiva se escondía una bruja con increíble potencial. Podía leerlo en aquellos ojos violetas tan parecidos a los de su feroz madre.

—¡Hola, chicas! Pasen, las estábamos esperando —se escuchó la voz de Lysander desde el pasillo, donde se había posicionado para asegurarse que sólo los invitados entraran a la sala.

—Gracias, Lysan. ¿Te han puesto a cargo de la seguridad del evento? —bromeó Lucy, entre risas. Lysander rió nervioso ante el comentario.

Lucy Weasley entró entonces al aula, acompañada de Tessa Nott y Circe Zabini. Albus sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al ver a Tessa llegar. Por unos instantes, había tenido miedo de que ella no asistiera… Que tuviera otro lugar mejor en dónde pasar su tarde de domingo, o talvez, _alguien_ mejor con quien pasarla. Pero se había equivocado. Y ahí estaba ella, con su cabello salvaje cayéndole como una catarata sobre los hombros, rodeando su rostro anguloso y sus ojos felinos. Cargaba varios libros en los brazos, y Albus llegó a leer algunos de los títulos: eran libros sobre Duelo.

—Hola, Al —se animó a saludar ella primero. Albus se sonrojó levemente.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Tessa —le confesó el morocho. Circe sonrió con picardía, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Eran las tres y media en punto cuando Molly Weasley ingresó al aula. La Prefecta de Ravenclaw lanzó una rápida mirada a los presentes, y Albus pudo leer cierta desconfianza y preocupación en sus ojos.

—Molly, qué bueno que hayas accedido a venir —le dio la bienvenida Albus.

—Sí… Rose y Elektra hablarón conmigo. Y según el artículo 114 del Reglamento de Hogwarts, es completamente legal que los alumnos se reúnan durante los horarios habilitados para conversar, estudiar, o bien entrenar para cualquier actividad dictada por la institución —le explicó ella, aunque su mirada decía que aún no estaba del todo convencida.

—Sí… Claro…—balbuceó Albus, quien desconocía completamente el artículo 114 del reglamento de Hogwarts.

—¡Pero si es nuestra queridísima prima sabelotodo y aduladora de profesores! —comentó en ese momento James. Molly se tensó al escucharlo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —se sorprendió la chica de Ravenclaw.

—Lo mismo que tú… A menos que estés aquí planeando delatarnos con tu adoradísima McGonagall —le espetó James, esta vez en serio.

—Rose me dijo que esto se trataba de algo serio, Albus… No una simple jugarreta o una estúpida broma —comenzó a advertirle Molly.

—Sí, así es. Esto es en serio —le aseguró Albus.

—¿Y entonces qué hace él aquí? —comenzó a ponerse nerviosa su prima.

—Oh, ¿qué sucede? ¿Tienes miedo de que te atrapen en mi compañía y te quiten tu preciada insignia de Prefecta? —se burló James.

—Rose me dijo que seríamos un grupo reducido… De confianza —agregó la prefecta de Ravenclaw en dirección a Albus. La sonrisa se borró de los labios de James

—Si hay alguien de quien debemos desconfiar es de ti, Molly. Serías capaz de entregarnos a todos con la directora con tal de hacer valer tus estúpidas reglas —se enfureció James.

—¡Ya basta, los dos! —les advirtió Albus—. Esto es más importante que cualquier rivalidad que pueda existir entre ustedes. Así que voy a pedirles que dejen a un lado sus diferencias para prestar atención a algo más importante.

—Lo siento —se disculpó James, avergonzado.

—Sí, yo también…—lamentó Molly, sonrojada.

—Gracias —dijo Albus, mientras que se alejaba de ellos, y se encaminaba hacia donde se encontraban Chelsea Whitestone, Kayler Rasmus y Derek Adams, que acababan de llegar.

—Parece que has tenido una buena convocatoria, Potter —bromeó Derek, mientras que le palmeaba un hombro.

—Si tan solo supiéramos qué diablos estamos haciendo aquí… —comentó Chelsea, quien nunca tenía problemas para decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

—Prometo que en cuanto lleguen todos les explicaré mejor por qué están aquí —le aseguró Albus.

Lucas Corner fue de los últimos en llegar. Fue una alegre sorpresa verlo entrar. Albus no sabía bien por qué, pero confiaba en aquel muchacho. Lucas era el tipo de persona que Albus podía leer sin problemas. No había máscaras para el muchacho de Ravenclaw.

La última en llegar fue Allegra Finnigan. Se disculpó por la tardanza, explicando que se había equivocado de escaleras y había terminado en el séptimo piso del ala oeste. Había tardado veinte minutos en llegar al aula desde allí. Allegra también había llegado sola, pero eso no parecía intimidarla ni molestarle. Ocupó una de las sillas libres, a pocos lugares de donde se hallaba Lily, y aguardó allí a que Albus hablara.

—Llegó el momento, compañero —le susurró Scorpius cuando todos estuvieron sentados.

Albus hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Lysander y a Elektra, e inmediatamente ellos levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron hacia las puertas y las ventanas de la sala.

—_Muffiato_— pronunciaron sus amigos, y la habitación quedó silenciada para cualquier intruso que no estuviera dentro de la misma.

—Ante todo, quiero darles las gracias a todos por estar aquí —comenzó a decir Albus. Notó cómo todos los ojos se posaban inmediatamente en él, y sintió una mezcla de nerviosismo y de fascinación. Todos lo estaban escuchando—. Seguramente se estarán preguntando por qué los he llamado hoy. Primero, quiero decirles que confío personalmente en cada uno de ustedes, o de lo contrario no estarían hoy aquí. —les dijo, deteniendo su mirada en cada uno de ellos. Era importante que supieran eso, y que sintieran la responsabilidad y la obligación que eso significaba para con Albus. —Lo que voy a contarles es información que pocos saben, y por lo tanto, peligrosa. —les advirtió—. Así que comprenderé si alguno de ustedes no desea formar parte de esto. Pero los que se queden deberán hacer la promesa de que guardarán esta información en secreto… Si alguno desea irse, ahora es el momento —les propuso.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la sala. Todos los presentes lanzaban miradas sigilosas intentando detectar si alguien pensaba abandonar el lugar. Pero nadie lo hizo. Albus sonrió aliviado de que así fuera.

—Rose… Es tu turno —invitó a su prima a ponerse de pie. La pelirroja obedeció, visiblemente nervioso.

—Bien… —balbuceó por lo bajo mientras que sacaba un rollo de pergamino y una pluma y se lo entregaba a James Potter. —Todos deberán firmar este papel para sellar el pacto de confianza que Albus les ha propuesto.

—¿Y qué se supone que sucederá si firmamos, Rose? —preguntó Molly, escéptica.

—Es un Juramento. En él se comprometen a no revelar nada de lo que escuchen o aprendan en estas reuniones —le explicó ella. Molly frunció levemente el entrecejo pero no dijo nada. —Si alguno no cumple con el Juramento, el pergamino nos revelará su nombre —les advirtió Rose.

—Todavía están a tiempo de irse —insistió Albus al notar varias miradas nerviosas.

Pero James respondió con un bufido burlón, y garabateó rápidamente su nombre en el pergamino. Detrás de él se anotaron el resto de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Y a continuación de ellos, Lily se apuró a tomar la pluma y firmar. El resto de los presentes comenzó a hacer una fila detrás de ella para anotarse también. Albus tuvo que reconocer mentalmente que Rose había sido muy inteligente al darle el pergamino primero a James: él se anotaría sin dudarlo un instante, dándole seguridad al resto de los presentes.

—¿Cómo tuviste la idea del Juramento? —le susurró Scorpius a Albus. Potter se encogió de hombros.

—Rose tuvo la idea a partir de algo similar que su madre hizo en la época en que ella y mi padre estaban en Hogwarts —le confesó Albus—. Aunque Rose consideró que su madre había sido más… extrema a la hora de poner un castigo a quien los traicionara.

—¿Cuál era el castigo?

—Pues, creo que tu cara se brotaba con vesículas que dibujaban la palabra "Soplón" —recordó las antiguas historias de su padre y sus amigos. Malfoy rió por lo bajo.

—Eso es brillante —confesó el rubio.

—Sí, la tía Hermione _es _brillante —reconoció Albus con una sonrisa—. De todas formas, Rose consideró que bastaba con que la palabra "soplón" se escribiera en el mismo pergamino en lugar de hacerlo en la cara de la persona…

—Oh, Rose siempre tiene que quitarle la diversión a las cosas —bromeó Scorpius.

—Esperemos que funcione —rezó Albus. Malfoy hizo un gesto con la mano, como si descartara aquello.

—Claro que funcionará. Está hecho por la sabelotodo Weasley… Jamás fallará —afirmó el rubio.

Luego de que todos firmaran, Rose entregó el pergamino a Albus para que éste hiciera lo mismo. Escribió su nombre a lo último, después de leer las firmas de todos los presentes. Rose tomó inmediatamente el pergamino, lo plegó, y lo guardó seguro en su túnica.

—Hemos hecho nuestra parte, Albus. Ahora es tu turno —lo intimó Chelsea, presa de su propia intriga.

Albus suspiró y ocupó una de las sillas libres, de frente a todos los presentes. Aquella sería una larga charla…

—Todos están al tanto de lo que ha sucedido con Rusia, ¿verdad? —quiso asegurarse Albus primero.

—¿Estar al tanto? ¡Es lo único de lo que se habla en todos lados! —comentó Louis Weasley. Albus asintió, dándole la razón.

—¿Y si yo les dijera que no se trata simplemente de algo aislado que le ha sucedido a Rusia? ¿Y si les dijera que se trata de una conspiración secreta contra todo Europa? —preguntó al aire. Un murmullo recorrió entre los presentes, y expresiones de preocupación surgieron en varios rostros.— Lo que sucedió en Rusia es consecuencia de un plan de muchos años, que se ha tejido en silencio y a espaldas de todos nosotros… El plan de un grupo de magos que lleva siglos esperando el momento exacto para atacar y tomar el poder: Los Guardianes Negros — Albus reveló la primera información valiosa.

—Discúlpame, Albus… Pero los Guardianes Negros son una leyenda —comentó Lucas Corner, con respeto.

—No, no lo son. Son reales —afirmó Tessa Nott, tomándolo por sorpresa—. He vivido toda mi vida en Italia, y allí todo el mundo sabe que los Guardianes son mucho más que una simple leyenda… Manejan el país desde las sombras.

—Tessa tiene razón. Los Guardianes Negros se han mantenido escondidos por tanto tiempo que los magos hemos llegado a creer que ya no existen —insistió Albus.

—Disculpa… Pero yo no tengo idea de quiénes son estos Guardianes —interrumpió Allegra Finnigan.

—Se trata de una antigua organización secreta de magia negra. Han esperado cientos de años para tomar el control de Europa —le respondió Potter escuetamente—. Y ese momento es ahora.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —inquirió Molly, entre interesada y sorprendida.

—Porque Sergei Romanoff es uno de ellos, y Rusia ha sido la primera en caer. Pronto caerán el resto de los países… Inglaterra incluido —afirmó Albus—. Sergei Romanoff nunca habría podido tomar el gobierno de Rusia sin ayuda... Gente poderosa tuvo que ayudarlo.

—De acuerdo… Asumamos que lo que dices es cierto, y Rusia ha caído en manos de los Guardianes Negros. ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo mismo sucederá con nosotros? —preguntó Kayler Rasmus.

Albus meditó con cuidado qué decir a continuación. Había llegado al punto clave de aquella reunión, el momento en el que tendría que revelar la verdad que sólo él y sus amigos conocían. La verdad sobre la Rebelión de los Magos.

—Cuando estaba en segundo año, el profesor Icarus Primus me secuestró junto con mi hermano James —comenzó a contarles. Todos guardaron silencio inmediatamente. Se habian corrido muchos rumores alrededor de aquel episodio, pero nunca se había llegado a conocer la verdad—. Primus planeaba abrir el Templo de Hades, un portal capaz de traer de regreso a los muertos… Planeaba revivir a Gellert Grindelwald.

—¿Por qué? —se asombró Lucy Weasley, aterrada.

—Porque Icarus Primus trabajaba para otra persona… Alguien que admira profundamente a Grindelwald, que cree en lo mismo que él creía, en la supremacía de los magos y en la necesidad de que los magos tomen el poder por sobre los más débiles. Ese hombre deseaba traer de regreso a Grindelwald para que éste lo ayudara a llevar a cabo su plan de tomar el poder sobre Inglaterra, y lograr finalmente establecer el "Bien Mayor" —explicó Albus.

—Déjame adivinar: Ese hombre del que hablas es también un Guardián Negro, ¿no es así? —comentó Chelsea, sarcásticamente.

—Exactamente —confirmó Albus—. No sabemos su nombre, pero se ha dado a conocer bajo el pseudónimo de el Mago de Oz, y durante los últimos años ha estado reclutando gente para formar lo que el llama "La Rebelión de lo Magos". Se trata de un grupo de brujos, y posiblemente también haya vampiros y otras criaturas mágicas, que persiguen el mismo objetivo que Grindelwald perseguía hace tiempo: que los magos tomen el poder. Y su objetivo es el Ministerio inglés.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto, Albus? —preguntó Hugo, atónito.

—Porque el mismo día que Icarus Primus intentó abrir el Templo de Hades, el Mago de Oz envió una nota al Cuartel de Aurores advirtiéndoles que pronto se desataría una guerra —Albus apenas había terminado de decir aquellas palabras cuando se produjo un terrible alboroto.

La noticia de que este Mago existía, y había amenazado con atacar había aterrorizado a todos los estudiantes allí presentes. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, y muchos se habían levantado de sus sillas, nerviosos, amenazando con abandonar la sala.

—¡Tranquilos! ¡Silencio! —los llamó Albus, pero sin éxito—. ¡BASTA! —exclamó prácticamente a los gritos. Todos volvieron a guardar silencio, y lentamente ocuparon de nuevo sus asientos. Todos, excepto Molly Weasley.

—¿Cómo es posible que el Ministerio de Magia no haya dicho nada al respecto, que haya mantenido todo esto en secreto? —preguntó su prima, sintiéndose visiblemente traicionada e indignada.

—Porque el Ministerio planea detener a la Rebelión de los Magos antes de que la guerra se desate aquí —intentó justificarlos Potter.

—¿Pero y si no logran detenerlos? —preguntó la tímida vocecita de Nina Raven. Había tanta inocencia en sus palabras que casi le parten el alma a Albus.

—Entonces sucederá lo mismo que en Rusia —respondió Lorcan Scamander, en un tono fatalista.

—No tiene por qué ser así! Incluso si la guerra estalla en Inglaterra, no tenemos porqué terminar como Rusia. ¡Podemos ganarles! —aseguró James, en un tono desafiante.

—¿Cómo vamos a derrotarlos? ¡Ellos vienen preparándose hace años para esto! —lamentó Circe Zabini.

—Entonces llegó la hora de que nosotros también nos preparemos —les ofreció Albus, captando una vez más su atención—. Para eso los he llamado hoy aquí… Porque creo que quedarnos en la ignorancia sólo nos convertirá en blancos más fáciles de destruir. Pero ahora, ustedes saben la verdad. Tienen dos opciones a partir de este momento: pueden darse por vencidos y asumir que el enemigo ganará sin importar lo que hagamos… O pueden pelear —les propuso Potter. Clavó su mirada en cada uno de los estudiantes, invitándolos a que se le unieran en su causa—. No podremos detener la guerra, eso es obvio. Pero podemos prepararnos para ella. Entrenaremos, aprenderemos a defendernos y a contra atacar. Y así, estaremos listos para hacerle frente a la Rebelión cuando el momento llegue—con cada palabra que pronunciaba, Albus podía sentir su corazón latiendo más fuerte, su sangre caliente recorriéndole el cuerpo, la euforia de por fin haber llegado a ese momento… El momento en que dejaría de ser un simple espectador para convertirse en un luchador—. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Prácticamente todos los presentes exclamaron al mismo tiempo un "¡Sí!", y el sonido de aquel simple monosílabo fue como música para los oídos de Albus. Ellos habían aceptado también el desafío, y lo que era aún mejor, estaban poniendo su voto de confianza en él, Albus Severus Potter. Repentinamente, Albus cayó en cuenta de que todos esos estudiantes estaban allí por él. Lo habían escuchado y le habían creído. Él era ahora su guía… Su líder. Aquella sensación lo envolvió, embriagándolo y haciéndolo sentir, repentinamente, más importante y poderoso.

—Les doy entonces la formal bienvenida a la Hermandad de Hogwarts —les anunció Albus el nombre del grupo. Logró notar las sonrisas en los rostros de los presentes, y se sintió complacido de que el nombre fuera del agradado de todos. Mas tarde, le agradecería a sus amigos, especialmente a Hedda y a Rose, la colaboración en la elección del mismo.

Durante el resto de la reunión, los estudiantes conversaron entre ellos, discutiendo la información que acababan de recibir, algunos todavía asimilándola. Había un clima relajado y de alivio entre ellos… La tranquilidad de saber que no todo esta perdido, que aún queda algo por hacer. Esa sensación reconfortante que se experimenta cuando la venda que cubría sus ojos finalmente cae, permitiéndoles ver la verdad...

—Albus… Falta poco para que sean las seis de la tarde. Sería bueno dar por terminada la reunión antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que algunos estudiantes llevan dos horas y media desaparecidos —le advirtió Hedda. Albus asintió, dándole la razón. El tiempo se le había pasado volando.

—Muchachos… Ya son prácticamente las seis de la tarde. Será mejor que demos esta reunión por terminada, ¿les parece? —propuso él.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a reunirnos? —inquirió Lucas, visiblemente ansioso.

—El próximo fin de semana —respondió Rose, quien se encargaba de la parte administrativa.

Lentamente, los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar la sala, despidiéndose de Albus y de sus amigos. Molly se acercó a él antes de irse. Lucía pensativa, como si no supiera bien qué decir, algo poco frecuente en ella.

—Sabes, es completamente legal que los alumnos se reúnan para entrenar para el Torneo de Merlín, así que tranquilamente la Hermandad de Hogwarts podría pasar por un grupo de entrenamiento. Te lo comento por si acaso algún día nos descubren, así podremos cubrirnos —le informó Molly. Albus sonrió entre divertido y agradecido.

—Será la excusa perfecta, Molly —aceptó Potter. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se alejó, de regreso a sus deberes de Prefecta.

—Bien, podríamos decir que esta reunión ha sido un éxito, ¿no, creen? —comentó Lysander, sonriente, mientras se balanceaba sobre las patas traseras de una silla.

—¡Más que un éxito! Un mega éxito —los felicitó Elektra, radiante de felicidad.

—Sólo esperemos que todos mantengan esa buena predisposición siempre —advirtió Hedda.

—Oh, vamos, no seas negativa, Nívea —se burló James. Hedda puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién te ha pedido opinión a ti, James? —le espetó ella, molesta.

—Sólo intentaba alegrarte la tarde, Le Blanc —le retrucó ella. Hedda rió irónicamente.

—Como si pudieras —respondió Le Blanc tajante, mientras que tomaba su bolso y se preparaba para irse. —Me voy a comer algo, ¿alguien viene? —propuso la morocha, ignorando a James.

—Voy contigo… Estoy famélica —confesó Rose, quien lucía agotada mentalmente. Ambas muchachas se despidieron del grupo y abandonaron la sala.

—James, nos estamos yendo a practicar, con la banda, ¿vienes? —intervino Louis en ese momento. James se golpeó la frente intencionalmente con la palma de la mano.

—¡Claro, las prácticas! ¿Qué me está pasando últimamente que siempre me olvido? —preguntó en voz alta el mayor de los Potter.

—Oh... Yo diría que se trata de un increíble hechizo conocido como "Cassandra Dallas" —se bufó Alex Domich.

—¡Cállate! —le dijo James, golpeándolo amistosamente—. Vamos de una vez —los apremió a partir.

—Elektra… ¿quieres venir a vernos practicar un rato? —le propuso Louis a la rubia., tomando a Albus y a Scorpius por sorpresa. Los ojos de Cameron parecieron iluminarse ante la propuesta.

—¡Sí, claro!—aceptó la rubia sin vacilar—. ¿Practicarán las mismas canciones que el otro día?

—Hasta que salgan bien, seguiremos con las mismas —comentó Lorcan, lanzando miradas amenazantes a sus compañeros.

—Lorcan está un poco enojado porque dice que no estamos practicando lo suficiente —susurró Louis a los presentes.

—Louis puedo escucharte, ¿sabes? —le recordó el mayor de los Scamander, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, vamos antes de que Lorcan pierda la paciencia —sugirió Louis, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Elektra para guiarla hacia la puerta.

—Nos vemos más tarde, muchachos —se despidió la rubia, y abandonó la sala junto a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda.

—Lysander… ¿tú sabías que Ely va a escuchar las prácticas de los Caballeros? —se sorprendió Albus. Lysan simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Sí… sólo ha ido una vez creo. Louis la invitó porque ambos tocan el piano —comentó Scamander.

—¿Elektra toca el piano? —volvió a sorprenderse Potter.

—Sí, yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ahora. Parece que su madre es profesora de música _muggle_ —le explicó el chico de Gryffindor—. Y Louis se ofreció a enseñarle cómo funcionan los instrumentos de música mágicos…

—¿Se ofreció a mostrarle cómo funcionan los instrumentos de música mágicos? —repitió Malfoy, con una sonrisa socarrona—. Bueno, esa sí que es una buena excusa para acercarte a una chica.

—¿Crees que Ely y Louis…? —inquirió Albus alzando las cejas. Scorpius lanzó una mirada hacia Lysander, como si esperara que éste respondiera.

—¡A mí no me miren! Yo no sé más de lo que les he contado —se atajó Scamander.

Albus guardó silencio unos segundos. Así que Louis Weasley estaba detrás de Elektra Cameron... Eso era algo que él no sabía ni se imaginaba venir. Y por alguna razón, no terminaba de convencerlo. Albus siempre había considerado a Ely como una muchacha frágil e inocente, y temía que Louis no fuera la persona correcta para ella, que no supiera tratarla con la delicadeza y el cuidado que ella merecía. Suspiró resignado. Estaban creciendo… Todos ellos.

—Vayan yendo… Termino de acomodar mis cosas y las alcanzo —escuchó la voz chispeante de Tessa Nott.

Recién entonces cayó en cuenta de que la muchacha de Ravenclaw aún se encontraba en la sala. Lucy Weasley y Circe Zabini se estaban despidiendo de ella, mientras que Tessa acomodaba varios libros dentro de su bolso. Albus notó que se tomaba mucho tiempo en hacerlo, como si estuviera esperando algo… O a alguien.

—Muchachos, ¿por qué no van yendo a comer algo? —reaccionó Potter finalmente, dirigiéndose a Scorpius y a Lysander.

—Pero todavía hay que ordenar este lugar… —advirtió Scamander.

—No se preocupen, yo me encargo —insistió Albus, mirando de soslayo a Tessa.

Scorpius pareció notar lo que estaba sucediendo porque su mirada viajó rápidamente desde Albus hacia Tessa Nott, y de regreso a su amigo. Por un instante, Potter pensó que Malfoy se negaría en dejarlo a solas con su preciada prima, pero entonces el rubio esbozó una débil sonrisa de lado.

—Vamos, Lysan —lo apremió a salir, haciendo un sutil gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la chica de Ravenclaw.

—Oh… Por supuesto —comprendió Scamander, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

—Nos vemos en la cena —se despidió Scorpius, y ambos salieron de la sala, dejando a Albus y a Tessa solos.

Potter la observó detenidamente durante unos segundos antes de animarse a hablar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, mientras avanzaba hacia ella, más conciente que nunca de cada uno de sus movimientos. Tessa levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Es que antes de venir aquí pasé por la biblioteca y retiré algunos libros… Y no logro hacerlos entrar en mi bolso —explicó ella entre risas.

—Déjame ayudarte… Rose me ha enseñado un hechizo muy útil para aumentar el espacio de los bolsos —le comentó Potter, mientras que apuntaba con su varita al bolso y lanzaba un encantamiento simple pero útil.

—¡Perfecto! —comentó Tessa, al comprobar que ahora entraban todos sus libros, y posiblemente una docena más en el interior del bolso. —Gracias —agregó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos, donde ninguno supo bien cómo seguir la conversación. Albus tomó asiento en el lugar libre junto a ella, e inmediatamente sintió el perfume cítrico de sus cabellos, mezclado con aire de mar. Se sintió cautivo de aquella fragancia, y por unos instantes, se olvidó siquiera de lo nervioso que estaba.

—Cuando tuvimos aquella charla en el bosque en Versalles… Tú ya sabías todo esto que acabas de contarnos, ¿no es así? —se animó a hablar Tessa. Albus simplemente asintió. —Italia caerá pronto, ¿verdad? Es por eso que mi padre no quiere que yo esté allá.

—Es posible —le reconoció Albus. Lo cierto es que había pensado en eso desde el momento en que Tessa se lo había confesado en el verano.

—Pues no debería hacerlo —comentó ella, visiblemente molesta.

—Sólo trata de protegerte, Tess —trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Es que no se da cuenta que ya no quedan lugares seguros dónde esconderme? —retrucó ella.

—Hogwarts es seguro —le dijo él.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —insistió Tessa, desviando la mirada, y escondiendo su rostro de Albus.

—Tessa… Esta bien tener miedo —se animó a decirle Potter. Tessa rió sarcásticamente.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo… Nada te asusta.

—Eso no es verdad —la contradijo Potter, casi instintivamente. Tessa lo miró de reojo.

—¿A qué le temes, Albus? —le preguntó Nott, prácticamente en un susurro.

El recuerdo del Boggart volvió a la mente de Albus, atosigándolo.¿Cómo debía responder a esa pregunta? ¿Acaso podía ser completamente sincero con Tessa Nott, sin ser juzgado? Por unos instantes, vaciló.

—Temo a perder de nuevo mi magia… A no formar más parte de este mundo, ni siquiera para poder defenderlo —le confesó su mayor temor, aquel que lo atormentaba por las noches. Tessa lo observó con ternura en los ojos.

—Tú nunca perderás tu magia, Albus —le aseguró ella—. Eres demasiado bueno como para perderla.

—Y tú, ¿a qué le temes, Tessa Nott? —se atrevió a preguntarle Potter.

—A la soledad —le respondió ella, inmediatamente, una sombra cruzando sus ojos ya de por sí oscuros.

—No temas, Tess. Yo estoy contigo —le dijo Albus, tomándole la mano. Tessa sonrió, conmovida.

—Lo sé —le reconoció ella, y posó sus ojos en el atardecer que podía verse por la ventana—. Se está haciendo tarde… Será mejor que vuelva con mis amigas —agregó repentinamente, poniéndose de pie.

Albus la imitó. Quedaron parados uno frente al otro. Tessa lucía nerviosa, y Potter era conciente de ello. Aquella charla había llegado a una profundidad que nunca antes habían alcanzado. Ambos se habían mostrado vulnerables frente al otro, y ahora Tessa escapaba.

—Adiós —se despidió ella, acercándose y besándolo en la mejilla.

Pero Albus la retuvo tomándola del brazo e impidiéndole marcharse. Tessa lo miró fijamente a los ojos, provocando en él una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo. Podía ver cómo el rubor subía lentamente a las mejillas de la muchacha, tiñéndolas de rosado, y casi podía escuchar su corazón latiendo agitado frente a él

Una vez más, sus rostros estaban cerca, tan cerca que Potter llegaba a contar las pestañas que bordeaban sus afilados ojos negros. Tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento tibio de ella que escapaba de entre sus labios entreabiertos… Esos labios que él tanto ansiaba probar y conocer su sabor.

—Adiós —repitió Albus, y esta vez posó sus labios sobre los de ella por primera vez.

A pesar de que ambos se habían despedido, ninguno abandonó el lugar. Permanecieron allí, sus labios todavía tocándose, conociéndose de una forma que ninguno de los dos había probado antes. Albus se sorprendió de lo suaves y carnosos que eran los labios de Tessa, y lentamente, se animó a saborearlos con más confianza. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, entregada en aquel beso, fascinada con la extraña y agradable sensación que eso le producía.

Potter no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que finalmente despegó su boca de la de ella, pero tampoco le importó. Podía pasar el día entero besando los mágicos labios de Tessa Nott. Y la sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha le dijo que ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

**No pueden quejarse! He actualizado increíblemente rápido. Este capítulo es fruto de una tarde de pura insparación. Ya era hora de poner en marcha la Hermandad, no creen?**

**Para los que tanto esperaban... El beso de Albus y Tessa ha llegado, finalmente. **

**Gracias por sus reviews! Creo haberlos respondido a todos, pero sino, háganmelo saber!**

**Espero sus opiniones!**

**Saludos,**

**G.**


	19. Capítulo 19: Oro y Negro

**Capítulo 19: Oro y Negro**

—¿Vas a contarnos o no? —exclamó repentinamente Hedda, levanto la vista de su libro y clavándola en Albus. A su lado, Scorpius se sobresaltó pero mantuvo la mirada baja.

—¿Perdón? —se sorprendió Potter, abandonando momentáneamente los deberes de Encantamientos. Hedda puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo, Albus —le recriminó la pálida chica. Potter lanzó una rápida mirada a su amigo Malfoy, quien fingía estar haciendo sus deberes a pesar de que su pluma no se movía en absoluto.

—Sólo le dije que tú y Tessa se habían quedado a ordenar la sala —se atajó el rubio, soltando finalmente la pluma y dejando a un lado su intento por estudiar. Albus suspiró.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Hedda? —aceptó Potter dándose por vencido.

—¿Pasó algo con Tessa? —insistió Le Blanc.

Albus había abandonado el aula dónde había tenido lugar la primera reunión de la Hermandad de Hogwarts justo a tiempo para llegar a comer. Durante toda la cena, había permanecido silencioso y pensativo... El recuerdo de aquel primer beso demasiado vivo en su mente. Tras la cena, Hedda había sugerido adelantar algunos de los deberes de la semana, así que los tres se habían quedado en la Sala Común estudiando Encantamientos. Pero luego de que pasara una hora sin que Albus dijera palabra, Hedda había decidido preguntar.

—Sí, pasó algo… —le confesó Potter, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

—¿La besaste? —lo instó a continuar Hedda. Albus lanzó una nueva mirada nerviosa hacia su mejor amigo y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo hiciste? —le preguntó Scorpius, emocionado.

—Sí, lo hice —les respondió Albus, su sonrisa ampliándose aún más.

—Ya era hora… —le señaló Malfoy. Hedda bufó a su lado.

—Mira quién habla... ¡Tú no te animas siquiera a quedarte a solas con Circe Zabini! —le espetó la pálida chica con una sonrisa burlona.

—Oh, discúlpame. Me olvidaba que estoy hablando con la Señorita "Yo-estoy-de-novia-y-me-beso-en-público" —le retrucó Scorpius con sarcasmo. Para su sorpresa, Hedda se sonrojó.

—Eso sólo sucedió una vez —se defendió la chica.

—Créeme que fue más que suficiente —insistió Malfoy, consiguiendo que más color subiera a las mejillas de su amiga.

—¿Y están de novios ya? —se apuró a preguntar Hedda, desviando la conversación de regreso hacia Albus.

—No lo sé… —tuvo que responderle Albus.

Tras el beso, ambos se habían apurado para llegar al Gran Salón y conseguir algo de comida. No habían hablado nada sobre noviazgo o algo por el estilo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —se apuró a decir Scorpius, el ceño levemente fruncido—. Tú quieres estar de novio con ella, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí, claro que sí! —le respondió Albus a la defensiva—. Pero pensé que eso quedaba por sobreentendido…

—¿Por sobreentendido? —repitió Le Blanc, cierta burla en sus palabras—. No, claro que no. Tienes que preguntárselo.

—¿En serio? ¿Es necesario? —se sorprendió Albus.

—Claro que sí—le aseguró Hedda.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Scorpius, igual de confundido que Albus.

—Porque a las chicas nos gusta —le respondió ella, como si fuera obvio.

—Vaya… Hay tanto sobre las mujeres que no sabemos —comentó Scorpius seriamente. Hedda sonrió de lado.

—No te das una idea —le reconoció ella.

* * *

—¡Esto es imposible! —se quejó Hedda, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Claro que no! Sólo debes tomarte tu tiempo para descubrir qué estás haciendo mal —intentó convencerla Rose. Le Blanc la fulminó con la mirada.

—No estoy haciendo nada mal, Rose —le dijo con dientes apretados.

—Muéstrame una vez más —le propuso Rose.

—_Obiectum vita _—pronunció la pálida chica de Slytherin sacudiendo la varita delante de ella. Pero la muñeca de trapo que yacía en el suelo permaneció inmutable ante el hechizo. —¿Lo ves? —le espetó a Rose.

—Sí, lo veo… Lo estás haciendo mal, Hedda —insistió Weasley, levantando su propia varita—. _Obiectum vita_—pronunció con tranquilidad. La muñeca sacudió repentinamente la cabeza, como si hubiera cobrado vida.

—Diablos… Detesto Transformaciones —gruñó Hedda, dándose por vencida.

—Rosie… ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —quiso saber Lysander, quien se encontraba practicando con Scorpius a pocos metros de ellas.

—Debes asegurarte de que tu movimiento sea preciso —explicó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros y sacudiendo la varita nuevamente revirtiendo su hechizo.

—Desearía ser tan inteligente como ella… La vida parece más fácil para la gente así —murmuró Scamander por lo bajo en dirección a Scorpius. El rubio le dedicó una breve sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, Weasley está convencida de que el mundo es suyo. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que seguramente lo será algún día —comentó Malfoy con sarcasmo.

—¿Por qué no están entrenando? —les espetó repentinamente Albus.

—Relájate… Esta semana ninguno de los dos tiene un duelo programado —le recordó Scorpius. Albus frunció el ceño.

—Pero lo tendrán la semana que viene. Esta es su oportunidad para tomar una ventaja sobre el resto —les recordó Potter. Lysander simplemente meneó con la cabeza como respuesta.

—Vaya que eres competitivo, Albus —le dijo el chico de Gryffindor.

—Si no lo van a hacer por el Torneo, entonces háganlo por la Hermandad —les sugirió Potter, a modo extorsión. Sabía que ninguno de los dos podía negarse a la Hermandad…—Voy a necesitar de la ayuda de ustedes cuando empecemos a entrenar con el resto de los chicos.

—De acuerdo —balbucearon por lo bajo sus amigos.

Albus escuchó el sonido de una explosión a su espalda, y giró justo a tiempo para ver cómo Elektra escapaba de varios trozos de madera que volaban por los aires.

—¡Ely! —gritó Potter, mientras que corría hacia ella—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Cameron se sacudió las astillas que tenía sobre la túnica y el cabello, visiblemente molesta.

—No, no estoy bien, Albus —le respondió sorpresivamente—. Mañana tengo mi primer duelo y todavía no puedo manejar este estúpido hechizo. ¡Hasta los de primer año pueden hacer un _Depulso_ sin que el objeto vuele en cientos de pedazos! —se quejó ella con ojos llorosos.

—Tranquila —le respondió Potter, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella en un gesto de consuelo. Elektra se tensó visiblemente ante el contacto, pero no dijo nada. —Déjame ayudarte —le propuso él. Los ojos oscuros de ella se clavaron en Albus con una expresión confundida.

—No, gracias, Al. Pero creo que voy a tomarme un descanso ahora —respondió Elektra, separándose de él. Tomó su bolso apurada, y abandonó la sala sin dar más explicaciones, dejando a un Albus Potter muy confundido.

—Rose… ¿Sabes si algo anda mal con Ely? —le preguntó Potter a su prima. Weasley vaciló unos segundos antes de responder.

—Esta nerviosa por el Duelo de mañana —respondió finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Puedes ayudarme con este hechizo que no logro deducirlo? —le cambió de tema astutamente, mientras que le mostraba uno de sus tantos libros.

Albus se sumergió entonces en el nuevo desafío que su prima le planteaba, y por el momento, se olvidó de Elektra Cameron.

* * *

La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras lucía igual que para el duelo anterior. La misma disposición de sillas, la misma plataforma central de duelo. El mismo profesor White con su habitual sonrisa. Albus comenzó a sentir la adrenalina mientras que tomaba asiento, aguardando su momento de subir.

A pesar de todas las inquietudes que tenía respecto al Torneo de Merlín, Potter no podía evitar sentirse emocionado ante la perspectiva de poner en práctica los conocimientos que había adquirido en los últimos años. Y como si eso fuera poco, ese día también tendría la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Taurus Zabini, uno de sus mayores enemigos dentro de Hogwarts.

Lanzó una rápida mirada en dirección a su oponente, sólo para comprobar que éste se encontraba sumamente tranquilo. Zabini lucía confiado, casi seguro de sí mismo. Todavía no había peleado ningún duelo, con lo cual Albus no sabía exactamente con qué se iba a encontrar. Pero aún así, estaba deseoso de averiguarlo.

Esta vez, los duelos comenzaron por Hufflepuff, seguidos por los estudiantes de Ravenclaw. Nuevamente, Griffin Boot se lució sobre la plataforma, derrotando a un nuevo contrincante y consiguiendo dos victorias consecutivas. Albus tenía que reconocer que Boot era muy bueno.

Finalmente, llegó el turno de Slytherin. Los primeros en enfrentarse fueron Dimitri Kurdan y Portus Cardigan. Si bien Dimitri se mostró un poco más seguro que en el duelo contra Albus, Cardigan no tuvo inconvenientes en derrotarlo. Cuando el duelo terminó, Albus sintió que su corazón se agitaba. Era su turno.

—Albus Potter y Taurus Zabini —los llamó Thomas White a la plataforma.

Albus se incorporó de su silla ágilmente y subió los escalones de dos en dos. No podía esperar a lanzar su primer hechizo.

—Recuerden, quien primero desarme a su oponente ganará el duelo. Jueguen limpio —les recordó Thomas por lo bajo. Incluso con sus anteojos negros, Albus pudo sentir la mirada penetrante del profesor. Supo que Thomas no toleraría otro percance como en que había sucedido entre Scorpius y Cardigan la vez anterior.

Albus y Taurus se estrecharon las manos con excesiva fuerza, y finalmente se separaron para colocarse en extremos opuestos de la plataforma. White alzó su varita y chispas blancas salieron despedidas de la misma, dando comienzo al duelo.

—_Expelliarmus_

—_Desmaius_

Albus y Taurus lanzaron sus hechizos al mismo tiempo, y encontrándose en mitad de camino y provocando cientos de destellos de colores, pero dejandolos a ellos indemnes. Albus no esperó para lanzar un nuevo hechizo. Un haz de luz blanca brotó de su varita y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Taurus. Zabini intentó esquivarlo, pero el hechizo llegó a tocarlo en el hombro izquierdo, rasgándole la túnica.

—¿Qué diablos…? —se escapó entre los labios de Taurus, mientras miraba confundido el sitio donde el hechizo lo había tocado. Aquel breve roce había sido suficiente para que el brazo quedara comentamente paralítico. Sin poder mover su brazo izquierdo, y visiblemente molesto, Zabini lanzó un nuevo hechizo contra Albus.

Potter supo que eso no podía ser nada bueno desde el momento en que vio salir de la varita de su contrincante un haz de luz negra. Rápidamente, convocó un escudo para protegerse. Pero el hechizo, en vez de atacarlo, pareció disolverse a medio camino, dejando detrás de si una neblina negra e impenetrable.

Albus retrocedió unos pasos, preocupado por primera vez. La neblina lo envolvía todo, haciendo prácticamente imposible poder ver a través de ella. No sabía dónde estaba Taurus, ni siquiera podía divisar al Profesor White. Se aferró con fuerza a su varita, sintiendo la sangre latir en su cuerpo a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal.

_—Depulso_ —escuchó la voz de Zabini a través de la neblina. Apenas tuvo tiempo para desplomarse al suelo y evitar el haz de luz.

Zabini le estaba sacando ventaja, y Albus necesitaba pensar rápido una solución si deseaba ganar ese duelo. Comenzó a revolver frenéticamente los hechizos almacenados en su mente, intentando recordar algo que pudiera serle útil. Otro haz de luz cruzó la plataforma, pasando a escasos centímetros de Potter. Albus necesitaba una solución rápida, necesitaba ver a su enemigo, o de lo contrario éste terminaría derribándolo tarde o temprano.

—_Develio_ —recordó repentinamente, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Fue como si la varita de Albus se absorbiera toda la niebla negra que lo rodeaba. Segundos más tarde, Potter podía divisar sin dificultad a su contrincante. Taurus tenía una mirada desafiante, y parecía molesto.—Qué bueno que es volverte a ver, Zabini —se animó a bromear. Taurus frunció el entrecejo y volvió a apuntarle.

_—Glaciare —_fue la respuesta de Taurus._  
_

—_Incendio_ —respondió Albus sin hacerse esperar.

El hechizo de fuego de Albus golpeó contra el hechizo de hielo de Taurus. Pero esta vez, el ataque de Potter fue más fuerte que el de su contrincante, y el hielo comenzó a derretirse debajo del fuego ardiente que brotaba de la varita de Albus. Lentamente, el fuego iba ganando lugar, acercándose peligrosamente a Taurus. Incluso desde la distancia, Potter podía ver las perlas de sudor que recorrían la frente de Zabini... El fuego estaba demasiado cerca, a tan poco centímetros de la mano de Zabini donde todavía permanecía la varita en alto.

Finalmente, Taurus no pudo tolerar más el calor del hechizo, y soltó su varita. Inmediatamente Albus detuvo su hechizo.

—¡Excelente duelo, muchachos! —los felicitó Thomas con una sonrisa. Los estudiantes los aplaudieron gentilmente, pues había sido verdaderamente un buen duelo—. Taurus, será mejor que vayas a enfermería para que te coloquen algún ungüento en la mano... Está un poco roja del calor —agregó el profesor al ver la mano del muchacho.

Zabini simplemente asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la sala. Albus, por su parte, se encaminó hacia donde lo esperaban sus amigos sentados. Le resultó imposible esconder la sonrisa de felicidad ante ellos. ¡Había ganado otro duelo, y nada menos que contra Taurus Zabini! Ahora, sólo le quedaba derrotar a Cardigan...

—Muy buen duelo, Al... Solo te queda enfrentarte con Cardigan y con Scor —le comentó Hedda una vez que Potter volvió a ocupar su asiento.

Toda la felicidad de la reciente victoria se esfumó en tan solo un segundo con aquellas palabras. Scor... Albus se había olvidado completamente que tendría que enfrentarse a su mejor amigo sobre aquella plataforma. Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar aquel pensamiento. No quería imaginarse peleando con Scorpius Malfoy. Pero por más que intentó volver su atención a los duelos, le fue imposible.

Hedda subió a la plataforma a continuación para batirse a duelo contra una de las chicas de Slytherin de quien Albus poco sabía y poco le interesaba saber. Fue una pelea corta, donde Hedda rápidamente sacó ventaja. Pero a pesar de que su pálida amiga se encontraba peleando frente a él, la mente de Albus continuó desvariando durante el resto de la clase, hasta que repentinamente escuchó el nombre de Elektra Cameron salir de los labios de Thomas White y cayó de regresó a la realidad.

Era el primer duelo de Elektra, y la chica parecía un nudo de nervios. Albus incluso podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba. La cálida sonrisa que usualmente irradiaba en el rostro de la chica parecía haberse esfumado. Parada en aquella plataforma, sola y asustada, Elektra parecía un venado indefenso en el bosque a punto de ser cazado. Albus sintió el impulso de levantarse y sacarla de allí a toda prisa, de protegerla de su cazadora. Pero en cambio, todo lo que pudo hacer fue cruzar los dedos y esperar.

Thomas White lanzó una vez más las chispas blancas dando comienzo a otro duelo. La contrincante de Elektra, una estudiante de Gryffindor llamada Kay Ralt, atacó primero. Elektra logró convocar un escudo protector, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener completamente el hechizo. Salió despedida varios metros hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas contra la plataforma y perdiendo el aire momentáneamente. Kay esperó a que su contrincante volviera a ponerse de pie antes de lanzar un nuevo hechizo. Esta vez, Cameron estaba más preparada, y logró detenerlo sin inconvenientes, animándose luego a lanzar su propio ataque. Kay Ralt desvió el hechizo simple de Ely con un movimiento rápido de su varita, y lanzó un contraataque.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, Albus observó tenso cómo los ataques y contraataques iban de un lado hacia el otro. Ambas muchachas iban ganando confianza con cada nuevo encantamiento, pero ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a salirse de su "zona segura" y atacar con algo más arriesgado. Instintivamente, Potter se llevó una mano al cuello, donde colgaba su fragmento del Amuleto, y lo sujetó con fuerza entre sus dedos. Pudo sentir cómo el metal levantaba temperatura lentamente, y entonces Elektra también se llevó la mano al cuello, como si algo la hubiera sobresaltado.

Cameron buscó a Albus entre el público. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron tan solo unos segundos, pero fue suficiente. Elektra leyó sin dificultad lo que Albus intentaba decirle sin palabras: Ataca.

—_Depulso —_exclamó Elektra, aferrando con fuerza su varita. Y Albus escuchó la victoria en aquel hechizo final. Kay Ralt salió despedida en el aire, cayendo contra el suelo de forma estruendosa, y quedando inconsciente allí mismo.

Thomas White se encaminó rápidamente hacia Kay, y con un ágil movimiento de su varita, la chica recuperó la conciencia, aunque lucía aturdida. El Profesor la acompañó para que tomara asiento junto a sus amigas de Gryffindor, y luego se acercó a Elektra para estrecharle la mano.

—Felicitaciones, Señorita Cameron, ha ganado el duelo —le dijo con una de sus conocidas sonrisas. Elektra asintió tímidamente, y bajó de la plataforma lo más rápido que pudo. Esperó a estar sentada junto a Rose Weasley para animarse a sonreír ella también.

Media hora más tarde, la Segunda Ronda de Duelo para seleccionar a los Candidatos de cuarto año había llegado a su fin con resultados muy buenos para Albus, y la sorpresa de la victoria de Elektra Cameron. Potter consideró que la balanza estaba a su favor, y feliz por ello, se olvidó momentáneamente de que, eventualmente, tendría que enfrentarse con Scorpius Malfoy.

—Albus... —lo llamó repentinamente Ely, mientras todos los estudiantes se apretujaban en la salida de la clase deseos de llegar cuanto antes al Gran Salón para la cena.

—¡Felicitaciones! —fue lo primero que Albus le dijo en cuanto lograron esquivar al resto de sus compañeros y acercarse. Cameron se sonrojó levemente.

—Quería agradecerte... —comenzó a decirle ella. Albus alzó las cejas, perplejo.—Ya sabes, el Amuleto —agregó Ely en un susurro—. Pude sentirlo mientras que peleaba... Pude sentirte dándome fuerzas, Al —le explicó ella. Potter le sonrió.

—Eres mucho mejor de lo que crees... Vales oro, Ely. Solo tienes que confiar en ti misma —le aseguró Albus.

Elektra lo miró fijamente unos segundos, como si estuviera meditando qué decir. Incapaz de gesticular palabra alguna, la chica se inclinó hacia delante y le plató un beso fugaz en la mejilla. Potter quedó momentáneamente paralizado en su lugar.

—Gracias —volvió a decirle Cameron, y se alejó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a responder.

* * *

A medida que los días pasaban, y la siguiente Ronda de Duelo se acercaba, Albus se ponía aún más nervioso. Por suerte, para la Tercera Ronda él no contaba con ningún enfrentamiento programado. No así sus mejores amigos. Scorpius Malfoy pelearía contra Dimitri Kurdan, pelea de la cual Albus daba por contado que Scorpius saldría victorioso. Hedda, por su parte, se enfrentaba con Dorotea Pickott, la excéntrica estudiante de Slytherin que seguía siendo una incógnita para Potter.

Lysander se enfrentaba con un muchacho de Gryffindor a quien Albus creía no haber visto jamás en su vida. Se trataba de un joven callado y de aspecto enfermizo. Scamander le comentó que su nombre era Jack Hunter, hijo de _muggles_. Elektra, quien había ganado más confianza desde su primer duelo, se batía a duelo contra Vera Volts. Y Rose, quien entrenaba a diario prácticamente sin descanso, tendría que vérselas con Tiffany Dawson, una muchacha guapa y refinada de cuarto año de Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto, Albus decidió aprovechar la semana libre de duelo para comenzar a organizar el siguiente encuentro de la Hermandad. Todos los días, luego de terminar la cursada y antes de la cena, Potter se escapaba a la biblioteca y revolvía entre los cientos de libros allí presentes buscando hechizos, encantamientos y demás cosas que pudieran serles útiles. Con meticulosidad, armaba una lista de aquellas cosas que deseaba aprender y también enseñarle al resto de la Hermandad.

Tan compenetrado estaba en la búsqueda, que ni siquiera notó cuando Tessa Nott ocupó el asiento libre frente a él en la mesa de la biblioteca el viernes por la tarde.

—Veo que estás ocupado... —susurró ella, divertida. Albus se sobresaltó y levantó la mirada. Se encontró con los ojos negros de Tessa observándolo fijamente y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara y sus manos comenzaran a transpirar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con una sonrisa. Estaba contento de verla. Desde aquel beso furtivo no se habían visto de vuelta.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —le respondió ella, alzando una ceja.

—No, sabes que no —le respondió él, ampliando aún más su sonrisa—. Estoy buscando información para la Hermandad.

—¿Con qué nos vas a sorprender la semana que viene? —inquirió Tessa, mientras que daba la vuelta a la mesa y se colocaba a su lado, inclinándose sobre su hombro para poder observar el pergamino dónde Albus había escrito una lista de hechizos de defensa y ataque.

El perfume de Tessa lo inundó todo, embriagándolo. Ese olor a mar y sal, fresco y relajante. Sintió el impulso de hundir su cara en los cabellos oscuros de la chica para poder oler su aroma más de cerca, pero se contuvo.

—Vaya... Algunos de estos hechizos son muy avanzados... —comentó Nott.

—Sí, lo sé, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no te parece? —le preguntó Albus, y por alguna razón, rogó por dentro que ella estuviera de acuerdo con él. Tessa asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Potter suspiró aliviado.

—¿Tienes para mucho tiempo? —le preguntó repentinamente Tessa. Albus cerró inmediatamente el libro sin pensarlo.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta? —le preguntó Potter. Nott sonrió radiante.

—Me encantaría —aceptó.

Albus tomó la lista de hechizos que había formulado en las últimas horas y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Tomó el bolso con sus libros y a Tessa de la mano. Ambos abandonaron la Biblioteca juntos, captando varias miradas a su paso. Potter simplemente los ignoró. Disfrutaba del contacto con Tessa, disfrutaba de tomarla de la mano y guiarla a través de Hogwarts. Y ella parecía feliz de que él lo hiciera.

Caminaron juntos y en silencio hacia el exterior. Albus la guió hasta el Bosque Prohibido, y se sentaron en el césped cerca de los primeros árboles. Albus se permitió observarla con más detalle. La encontraba simplemente fascinante... Sus ojos profundos y alargados. Le sorprendía como unos ojos tan oscuros podían expresar tanta suavidad y ternura. Tardó en comprender que no eran los ojos en sí, sino la forma en que ella lo miraba a él.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó Nott, algo preocupada al ver que Potter la miraba fijamente. Albus meneó la cabeza.

—No, simplemente estaba pensando en lo hermosos que son tus ojos —le respondió él. Inmediatamente Tessa se sonrojó, pero esta vez no desvió la mirada.

—Mi padre dice que tengo los mismos ojos que mi madre —le respondió ella.

—Tus padres parecen ser personas muy interesantes —reconoció Albus.

—No te das una idea de cuánto —bromeó ella, entre risas.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —sintió curiosidad Albus.

—Cuando mi papá abandonó Inglaterra y se fue a vivir a Siracusa... La conoció mientras ella nadaba en el mar Mediterraneo —le contó brevemente Nott—. ¿Y qué hay de tus padres, los famosos Potter? ¿Es verdad todas las historias que se cuentan sobre ellos?

Albus alzó las cejas, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—¿Y qué es lo que se cuenta de ellos?— inquirió Potter, curioso.

—Que se enamoraron cuando tenían once años, por ejemplo —señaló Tessa. Albus rió divertido.

—Oh, a la prensa le encanta exagerar —le respondió Albus.

—¿Y cómo fue entonces? —insistió Potter.

—No estoy muy seguro... Creo que mi madre siempre gustó de él. Mi padre en cambio tardó un poco más en darse cuenta lo que sentía por ella, después de todo, era la hermana de su mejor amigo —le explicó Albus. Esta vez fue el turno de Tessa de reír.

—¡Esa historia es aún mejor que la del libro! —exclamó ella, exaltada.

—¿Qué libro? —se sorprendió una vez más Albus.

—Ya sabes... El libro —le respondió Nott. Albus continuó mirándola sin comprender—. _Harry Potter, la vida del Elegido_ —citó el título del libro.

—¿Eso es un libro _real_? —preguntó Potter, entre escéptico y divertido.

—¿Me estas diciendo que no sabes que existe un libro sobre la vida de tu padre? —fue el turno de reírse de Tessa.

—Pues no, no lo sabía —confesó él.

—¡Lo escribió Rita Skeeter! —le señaló ella.

—Oh, bueno, entonces seguramente esa es la razón por la cual yo no sabía que ese libro existía —razonó Albus—. Mi padre detesta a esa mujer, jamás compraría un libro suyo, ni tampoco nos dejaría comprarlo a nosotros.

—Bueno, es explica en gran parte por qué no hay ningún testimonio ni de Harry Potter ni de su familia en el libro —le comentó Tessa.

—¿Así que tú leíste un libro sobre la vida de mi padre? —Albus desvió el tema de conversación.

—Pues sí... ¡Es Harry Potter! —le dijo ella como si fuera obvio. Albus no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar eso.—¿Dije algo que te molestara? —notó Tessa.

—No, no es nada... —se apuró de responder Albus.

—No te gusta hablar de tu padre "El héroe", ¿verdad? —supo interpretar ella astutamente. Albus sonrió de lado.

—No es que no me guste hablar de mi padre... Es solo que... —Potter vaciló antes de continuar. No sabía cómo hacer para que Tessa no malinterpretara sus palabras.—Adoro a mi padre —aclaró antes de continuar.

—Por supuesto que lo adoras —le confirmó ella.

—Pero es que todos cuando hablan de él lo tienen en tal alta estima... Tu padre el Elegido, tu padre el Auror, tu padre el gran mago que todo lo puede... —comenzó a escupir las palabras que nunca antes se había animado a hablar en voz alta—. Él es tan importante para todo el mundo, que pareciera que todo girase a su alrededor. Yo no soy "Albus Severus Potter", yo soy "El hijo de Harry Potter"... Es imposible salir de su sombra —confesó finalmente.

Tessa lo observaba atentamente. Esperó a que él terminara de hablar para acercarse cuidadosamente y sentarse a su lado. Con delicadeza, le acarició la mejilla, y Albus sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

—Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte, Albus... No vives bajo la sombra de ningún héroe. Tú tienes sombra propia, y algún día todo el mundo la conocerá —le aseguró Tessa.

Albus se inclinó sobre ella y apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella por segunda vez. La besó con ternura pero también con intensidad. Quería decirle con aquel beso lo mucho que la apreciaba y lo mucho que sus palabras lo ayudaban. Quería demostrarle que ella era importante para él. Que ella era suya. Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que Tessa le devolvía el beso con igual intensidad.

—Quiero que seas mi novia —le dijo Potter una vez que se separaron. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Tessa sonrió una vez más para él.

—Yo también —le respondió, y esta vez fue Tessa quien se acercó para besarlo.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Después de un tiempo de absentismo, estoy de regreso. Quiero que sepan que he leído todos sus reviews y mensajes y se lo agradezco muchísimo. Creo que todos se merecen una explicación sobre la demora, y aquí viene. Mi computadora se rompió, más especificamente mi disco duro donde guardo toda la información, todos los capítulos y todas mis notas y apuntes sobre la Saga Albus Potter. Lo he perdido todo. Estuve el último mes intentando recuperar la mayor cantidad de información posible, pero lamentablemente he perdido casi todo. Así que estoy reescribiendo todas mis notas, y eso me ha retrasado en las actualizaciones. Sepan comprender que sin mis notas sobre la planificación de este libro no podía continuar escribiendo.**

**Pero por suerte, ya estoy encaminada de nuevo! Quiero que sepan que sus mensajes me dieron muchas fuerzas para continuar, y ahora vengo recargada!**

**Ojalá disfruten de este capítulo, y prometo actualizar pronto.**

**Con mucho cariño,**

**G.**


	20. Capítulo 20: Detrás de los duelos

**Capítulo 20: Detrás de los duelos**

La tercera Ronda de duelo había resultado tal como Albus había vaticinado. Scorpius derrotó sin inconvenientes a Dimitri, consiguiendo así su segunda victoria consecutiva. Hedda había tenido un duelo complicado contra Dorotea Pickott, pero finalmente logró derrotarla aunque por muy poca diferencia. Lysander, por su parte, consiguió su primera victoria contra Jack Hunter, y Rose hizo pedazos a la hermosa y frágil Tiffany Dawson. Potter no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso una vez más cuando Elektra consiguió su segunda victoria contra Vera Volts, posicionándose muy bien en la competencia.

Sin embargo, la gran sorpresa de la tercera Ronda no fue ninguna de las victorias de sus queridos amigos, sino el enfrentamiento entre Taurus Zabini y Portus Cardigan. Cardigan llevaba dos duelos en su historial: una victoria y una derrota. Taurus había peleado hasta el momento un solo duelo contra Albus y había perdido. Sin embargo, Potter consideraba a Zabini mucho mejor contrincante que Portus, y habría apostado cualquier cosa a que el hermano de Circe vencería.

Por lo tanto, no pudo esconder su asombro cuando Portus Cardigan logró desarmar sin ningún inconveniente a Zabini a solo cinco minutos de haber comenzado el duelo.

—Vaya... Cardigan ha mejorado mucho —reconoció Elektra sentada a su lado. Scorpius chasqueó la lengua.

—Claro que no ha mejorado —contradijo el rubio por lo bajo—. Zabini es mucho mejor duelista que Cardigan.

—Lo ha dejado ganar... Zabini lo dejó ganar —comprendió Hedda, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? —se sorprendió Lysander en su inocencia.

—Porque de esta forma, Cardigan queda empatado con Albus y Scorpius con dos victorias... Todo se definirá entre ustedes tres —explicó Hedda.

Albus frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada al respecto. Portus Cardigan estaba convirtiendo la competencia en algo personal... Había planeado todo para que el Candidato se definiera en la última ronda, entre ellos dos. Y con esa estrategia, lo obligaba a Potter a ganar el duelo contra su mejor amigo Scorpius. _Si logro derrotar a Scorpius entonces tendré tres victorias a mi favor, y le habré sacado ventaja al imbécil de Cardigan _pensó Albus para sus adentros. E inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo pensado. Cardigan estaba consiguiendo enfrentarlo con Scorpius Malfoy...

* * *

—Te ves nervioso... —le comentó Tessa, mirándolo por encima del libro.

—Estoy nervioso —le reconoció él. Ella alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué estas nervioso? —insistió ella, cerrando el libro para prestarle atención.

—Mañana me enfrento a Scorpius en la Cuarta Ronda —le respondió Albus, cerrando también su libro.

—¿Y qué es lo que te pone tan nervioso? Scorpius es tu amigo, y un duelo no va a cambiarlo —le recordó Nott. Albus meneó la cabeza.

—No puedo simplemente atacar a mi mejor amigo, Tessa —le explicó él, algo exasperado.

—Claro que puedes... Yo tuve que enfrentarme a Circe y seguimos siendo amigas —lo contradijo ella. Albus fijó su mirada en Tessa unos segundos.

—¿Quién ganó? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

—Yo —le respondió Nott, sonrojándose.

—¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Pues, bien, conseguí otra victoria... —respondió ella confundida. Albus simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y pasaron varios segundos de silencio hasta que se animó a hablar nuevamente.

—Quiero ganar, Tessa. Quiero ganarle a Scorpius para así tener una ventaja sobre Portus Cardigan en la siguiente ronda —le confesó el morocho.

—Pues, si te hace sentir mejor, Scorpius también quiere ganarte —le retrucó ella con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —se sorprendió Potter.

—Me lo contó Circe —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Albus le sonrió y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—Es lo mejor que me podrías haber dicho, Tess —le susurró al oído y luego le plantó un beso en los labios.

Scorpius quería ganar. Por alguna razón, en lugar de preocuparle, aquello le brindaba inexplicable alivio. Desde la Tercera Ronda que Albus cargaba con una importante dosis de culpa relacionada a sus deseos de vencer en el siguiente enfrentamiento. Pero el saber que su amigo tenía los mismos deseos lo tranquilizaba... Los dos irían a pelear en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora, la pelea sería justa.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Albus despertó temprano. Comprobó que todos sus compañeros aún se encontraban durmiendo y abandonó la habitación en silencio. La Sala Común de Slytherin se encontraba apenas iluminada por las llamas vacilantes de varias antorchas. No había nadie a simple vista.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, Potter? —le susurró una voz cómplice y familiar desde la oscuridad.

—Un día de estos me vas a matar del susto, Hedda —suspiró Albus mientras que la buscaba entre las sombras. La pálida chica avanzó entre la oscuridad hasta quedar debajo de la luz de una de las antorchas.

—No has respondido mi pregunta... —insistió ella.

—Nada —respondió él escapando de su mirada penetrante.

—Siempre has sido un pésimo mentiroso, lo cual me sorprende ya que eres muy bueno manipulando —razonó Le Blanc.

—No soy manipulador —retrucó Albus, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

—De acuerdo... Eres muy bueno para decirle a la gente exactamente lo que quieren escuchar, ¿así esta mejor? — re-formuló ella en tono socarrón.

—Les digo la verdad —afirmó Potter una vez más. Hedda asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero lo haces de una forma muy convincente, Albus —aclaró ella. Potter bufó. —No hay por qué avergonzarse de eso, Albus. No es malo... —agregó.

—No puedes negar que la palabra "manipulador" tiene algunas connotaciones negativas, Hedda —le contradijo él. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Somos lo que somos, Albus... ¿Acaso debemos sentirnos avergonzados por ello? —le preguntó su amiga, alzando una ceja inquisitivamente.

—No, claro que no —afirmó él. Le Blanc le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Sigues sin responder mi pregunta... ¿qué haces despierto a las cinco de la mañana? —volvió a preguntar Hedda.

—Desperté antes y decidí levantarme para... practicar —respondió él sinceramente.

—Hoy tienes el duelo contra Scorpius, ¿verdad? —recordó ella. Potter asintió.—No quiero demorarte, entonces. Ve a practicar —le indicó ella la puerta de salida. Albus le sonrió agradecido de que no hiciera más preguntas. Había avanzado solo unos pasos cuando Hedda volvió a hablar. —Suerte, Albus... Y que gane el mejor —le deseó. Potter pudo leer la diversión en sus palabras.

Albus abandonó la Sala de Slytherin sin responderle. Sacó rápidamente el Mapa del Merodeador de su bolsillo y comprobó que el camino estaba despejado antes de encaminarse hasta la Sala de Menesteres. _Un lugar para entrenar_ pensó para sus adentros mientras que caminaba tres veces por delante de la pared del séptimo piso. Una puerta se materializó frente a él. Potter la abrió de sopetón y se introdujo en la sala detrás de la misma.

Para su sorpresa, ya había alguien allí entrenando.

—¿Nina? —pronunció Potter entrecerrando los ojos para poder verla mejor. Un grito escapó de entre los labios de Nina Raven al descubrir que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

—Albus... —susurró asustada y rápidamente escondió la varita entre los pliegues de su túnica. Albus sonrió divertido.

—No tienes que esconderte de mi, Nina —le aseguró él. Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿No vas a decirle a nadie? —quiso asegurarse Raven.

—Depende... ¿Tú vas a decirle a alguien? —le respondió Potter con otra pregunta y mirada cómplice. El rostro de Nina pareció iluminarse en ese instante.

—Tú también estas buscando un lugar donde entrenar para el Duelo... Por eso estas aquí —comprendió la chica. Albus asintió en silencio.—Bien, yo no le diré a nadie si tu tampoco lo haces.

—Es un trato —aceptó Potter—. Por cierto... ¿cómo encontraste éste lugar? —Albus sintió curiosidad.

—Lily me explicó sobre esta Sala y cómo funciona... Y creo que ella lo aprendió de James —le respondió Nina encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sabe Lily que estás acá? —se le ocurrió preguntar. Nina se sonrrojó visiblemente.

—A Lily no le gusta mucho del Torneo de Merlín... —susurró Raven, desviando la mirada.

Albus comprendió sin problemas de qué hablaba Nina Raven. El recuerdo de aquella charla que había tenido con su hermana en una de las aulas de Hogwarts después de que ella perdiera su primer duelo volvió a su memoria.

—¿Acaso están peleadas por el Torneo? —preguntó Potter, sin poder esconder su sorpresa. Nina levantó rápidamente la mirada, y Albus leyó el miedo en sus ojos.

—¡No, claro que no estamos peleadas! Lily es mi mejor amiga —afirmó la muchacha de los ojos violetas—. Es sólo que todo el tema de la competencia la ha afectado demasiado... Se pone muy triste cada vez que pierde un duelo... Se exige mucho a sí misma —le confesó Raven—. Intentamos entrenar juntas al principio, pero Lily se frustraba muy rápido cuando algo no le salía bien, y la semana pasada cuando perdió su tercer duelo decidió que ella no iba a seguir entrando porque ya no tenía posibilidades de ganar —le contó Raven—. Así que ahora entreno sola... —Albus pudo leer cierta tristeza en esas palabras.

—Podemos entrenar juntos ahora si lo deseas... —sugirió Albus con una sonrisa. El rostro de Nina se iluminó ante aquella sugerencia.

—Oh, me encantaría. Hay tantos hechizos que no logro descifrar y tú seguramente puedes ayudarme... —se emocionó Raven. Albus rió divertido.

—Empecemos —propuso Potter, y comprobó que él también estaba emocionado.

Mucho se decía por los pasillos de Hogwarts sobre la niña de ojos violetas y sus habilidades en el duelo. A pesar de tener tan solo doce años, Nina había logrado captar la atención de alumnos de años mayores. Sus duelos eran repetidos de boca en boca como hazañas superiores a lo que se podría esperar a para una niña de segundo año. Así que durante la siguiente hora, Albus se proponía comprobar si todo aquello era cierto.

Nina no lo decepcionó. Enfrentarse a Raven era un desafío en todos los sentidos. La imagen frágil y angelical de Nina contrastaba con la potencia de sus ataques, confundiendo al contrincante. Varias veces Albus se tambaleó sobre su lugar, al borde de perder el equilibrio. Hechizo tras hechizo, Nina demostraba una habilidad innata para la pelea, una agilidad sorprendente y una inteligencia superior. Ante tan bello despliegue de poder Albus no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír.

_Yo tenía razón: Nina es especial _pensó para sus adentros mientras se protegía de otro ataque.

Finalmente, tras cuarenta minutos de incansable enfrentamiento, Albus logró desarmarla._  
_

—Eres sorprendente, Nina —le confesó Potter mientras le devolvía su varita. La chica se sonrojó ante el halago.

—Gracias... Pero tú eres mejor —le devolvió ella. Albus sonrió de lado.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así? —inquirió Potter, aunque en realidad creía saber la respuesta. Por primera vez, Nina se tensó visiblemente.

—Aquí... En Hogwarts —le respondió evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Albus frunció levemente el entrecejo.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Nina —le aseguró Potter.

—¿Prometes no decir nada a nadie? —le hizo jurar ella. Albus asintió—. Cuando vivíamos en Perú mamá me enseñó algunas cosas... Para mantenerme segura por si algo llegaba a pasar —le explicó Raven.

—¿A qué se dedicaba tu madre en Perú? —preguntó Albus, mientras ambos se sentaban en el suelo a descansar.

—Fabricaba pociones —respondió Nina escuetamente.

—¿Y nunca te preguntaste dónde había aprendido todo lo que te enseñó de duelo? —insistió Potter al respecto. Nina frunció levemente el entrecejo, visiblemente confundida.

—Supongo que en el colegio... ¿Aquí en Hogwarts? —atinó Raven. Albus la observó unos segundos analizando la situación. ¿Era posible que Nina Raven no supiera nada sobre el pasado de su madre? ¿Quién había sido Scarlet Raven y dónde había aprendido tanto de duelo? ¿Sabía acaso la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre?

—Sí, eso tiene sentido —le dijo Albus finalmente, y le sonrió. Nina pareció aliviarse al escuchar aquello.

Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar mejor al respecto, pero por el momento Potter no quería perturbarla. Nina tenía un duelo muy importante ese mismo día. Si ganaba, entonces sería la Candidata de Gryffindor para su año. Albus deseaba que Nina ganara. Sabía que convertirse en Candidata le brindaría más confianza en sí misma. Y lo cierto era que Potter deseaba poder ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar aquella chica... Que tanto poder yacía dentro de ella. Porque él lo percibía. Él lo había sabido desde la primera vez que la había visto: Nina Raven era distinta. Y eso la convertía en una persona valiosa a los ojos de Albus Potter.

* * *

A pesar de que aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras lucía igual que siempre, Albus sintió que el lugar estaba completamente distinto cuando entró. La tensión se palpitaba entre todos los estudiantes. Faltaban solo dos rondas para que se terminaran de definir los Candidatos de cada casa. Albus tomó asiento en silencio y cruzó una rápida mirada con Scorpius. Su amigo le devolvió una sonrisa que logró tranquilizarlo al menos por unos minutos.

—Qué excelente día para que tenga lugar al Cuarta Ronda de selección, ¿no creen? —exclamó Thomas White mientras ingresaba al aula con su usual sonrisa—. Hoy podrían terminar de definirse algunos Candidatos, al menos para Ravenclaw y para Gryffindor, ¿no es así? —les recordó el profesor.

Griffin Boot, estudiante de Ravenclaw, había arrasado con todos sus contrincantes. Si ganaba el siguiente duelo, entonces sería el Candidato de su Casa con cuatro victorias. El mismo criterio corría para Nyles Jordan, un muchacho de Gryffindor que había ganado todos sus duelos. Albus lo recordaba de la Primera Ronda, donde Nyles se había enfrentado a Lysander y el duelo había resultado alucinante. Potter esperaba sinceramente que ambos ganaran sus respectivos duelos pues los consideraba los mejores de cada casa.

—Dejaremos a Gryffindor y a Ravenclaw para el final, así habrá más expectativa —comentó el profesor White divertido. — Y empezaremos por Slytherin... Taurus Zabini y Dimitri Kurdan, tengan el favor de subir a la plataforma —los invitó a continuación.

Como era de esperar, el duelo entre Dimitri y Taurus duró tan solo unos escasos minutos. Una vez más, Zabini demostró sobre la plataforma que él era un buen duelista, reivindicándose de la escandalosa derrota que había sufrido contra Portus Cardigan la semana previa. Pero aún así, ni Taurus ni Dimitri tenían oportunidades de ganar el torneo. Taurus contaba tan solo con una victoria, mientras que Kurdan había perdido los cuatro enfrentamientos.

Cuando el duelo hubo terminado, Albus sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Pronto sería su turno.

—Albus... —susurró Malfoy repentinamente a su lado—. Sé que no hemos hablado de este duelo intencionalmente, pero quería pedirte algo antes de subir —le comentó el rubio, igual de nervioso que él.

—Dime —fue todo lo que pudo articular Potter. Scorpius lo miró a los ojos y sonrió burlonamente.

—No se te ocurra dejarme ganar, Potter —le pidió todavía con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro. Albus rió por lo bajo, divertido y aliviado.

—Eso quisieras, Malfoy —le devolvió Albus con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, por favor acérquense —los llamó finalmente Thomas.

Albus subió los escalones lentamente y con calma. Sentía cierto cosquilleo en el cuerpo, producto de la adrenalina que se estaba liberando a su circulación. El corazón latía más rápido, bombeando sangre a toda velocidad a su cerebro. Podía sentir su respiración más rápida y profunda, sus pupilas dilatándose expectantes. Y entre esa mezcla de sensaciones, cruzó una última mirada con Scorpius Malfoy mientras que cada uno se encaminaba a una esquina distinta de la plataforma.

Y supo que aquello iba a ser divertido.

* * *

**Sí, me estoy demorando más de lo acostumbrado, pero prometo que en cuanto termine de reescribir las anotaciones perdidas todo va a marchar mas rapido.**

**Espero que disfruten de este capítulo... Lo sé, lo corté justo antes de conocer el resultado de la gran pelea entre los mejores amigos, ajjaja. Pero no sería yo si no hiciera esta pequeña crueldad. **

**Gracias por los reviews! Pueden quedarse tranquilos que no voy a abandonar esta historia... Llevo mucho tiempor trabajando en ella como para abandonarla ahora.**

**Saludos a todos,**

**G.**


End file.
